Desejos Secretos
by cintia-cullen
Summary: A suspeita do crime seria sua esposa, se ao menos estivesse em casa quando o homicídio ocorreu. Agora a principal suspeita é aquela que serviu de inspiração para minhas fantasias. Na cama ao lado do corpo Isabella Swan a stripper. Que eu aprendi a desejar
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

A metade do mundo está dormindo quando se é uma da manhã de uma quinta feira, a menos que você tenha insônia. Algumas pessoas solitárias levam a vida de maneira que possam aplacar a solidão, seja ela com festas e bebedeiras ou até mesmo sexo pago. E foi isso que o levou a perder a cabeça.

A mansão luxuosa se destacou na estrada, era a maior. Branca bonita e iluminada, ninguém diria que ali ocorreram cenas perturbadoras para qualquer pessoa, até mesmo para mim. Que já viu todos os tipos de crime. Dois corpos ocupando a mesma cama, enroscados nos lençóis de cetim do quarto do casal.

A típica cena de um casal após uma noite de amor. Seria assim, se um dos corpos não estivesse decapitado. A principal suspeita desse crime seria sua esposa, se essa ao menos estivesse em casa quando o homicídio ocorreu. Agora a principal suspeita é aquela que serviu de inspiração para minhas fantasias, um rosto que eu conhecia muito bem. Na cama ao lado do corpo Isabella Swan a stripper. Que eu aprendi a desejar.

_Eu fiz tudo isso por mim. Puramente egoísta. Adorei a arte e o ato da morte repetidamente. Simples assim. Depois foi tudo confusão sexual, simbolismo, exaltação ao "caído". Eu estava exaltando a mim mesmo. Odiei a decadência e a dissecação. Não houve prazer sádico em matar. Eu os assassinei como eu mesmo gostaria de ser morto, aproveitando a extremidade do próprio ato da morte. Se eu fizesse isso comigo, experimentaria apenas uma vez. Se eu fizesse isso com os outros, provaria do ato da morte várias vezes._

**Dennis Nilsen**


	2. A Stripper

Olá!

Aqui o primeiro capítulo espero que gostem.

**Uma explicação rápida:**

_- Bella não está morta._

_- A Frase do Prólogo foi retirada do livro_ **A Enciclopédia do Serial Killer de Michael Newton **

**Muito obrigada pelas Reviews! Prometo responder no próximo capitulo... **

**Muito obrigada a quem já add a fanfic nos Alertas e nos Favoritos.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Emmett sempre conseguia me arrastar para esse lugar, não me entendam mal eu adoro isso tudo. É um jeito de fugir da minha própria realidade. Emmett só queria mesmo era dar em cima da garçonete, enquanto eu gostaria de beber para esquecer o dias pesados que vinha vivendo dia após dia. Quando escolhi esse caminho. Não é fácil trabalhar para o FBI, nunca é não importa o que dizem.

Você tem que estar preparado para todos os tipos de casos, os mais brandos aos mais bizarros, dos idiotas aos mais polêmicos e se você não este psicologicamente preparado para isso. Eles simplesmente acabam com você como se você fosse um grão de areia insignificante.

Eu não faço idéia de como Emmett conseguia isso, há um minuto estávamos na entrada e agora estávamos na área vip. Somente ele para conseguir isso, a todo instante ele lançava olhares para a garçonete, pedia bebidas e mais bebidas só para ter a companhia da bela loira que nos servia. Eu alheio a tudo observando o movimento do local, até que foi anunciado o que seria o show da noite. A maior stripper da cidade dizia o apresentador.

Ao palco subiu uma silhueta pequena com cabelos caindo em cascata por suas costas, o figurino que deixava a todas imaginando como era sua pele por baixo de seu vestido e de suas botas que iam até suas coxas. Seus braços balançavam acompanhando o ritmo da musica, seus cabelos voavam a cada movimento e eram iluminados pelas luzes do palco. Ela girava e se tocava ali na frente de todos os homens da cidade.

Não tinha vergonha do que fazia tirar a roupa para a alegria dos homens, nem todas as mulheres caíram nessa vida por acaso, algumas por precisarem pagar o aluguel outras por prazer em se exibir ao sexo oposto. Suas mãos desciam até chegar a barra de seu vestido "comportado" e subia novamente, ela deslizou pelo palco se virando de costas erguendo sua mão até o zíper o abaixando sensualmente.

Os cachos balançavam conforme seu movimento, quando ela terminou de descer o zíper de seu vestido agarrou o único fecho que a impedida da nudez total. Assim eu pensava, se virando totalmente de frente seguiu para frente do palco, sentando-se em uma cadeira estrategicamente colocada. Novamente levou suas mãos até seu pescoço descendo lentamente o vestido deixando seus seios expostos.

Se eu não estivesse vivo, me sentindo vivo. Poderia naquele momento dizer que eu encontrei, não sei, a luz? Meu coração disparou e eu poderia jurar que poderia ser notado pela camisa. Eu acompanhei cada movimento dela, ela cruzava e descruzava suas pernas e eu imaginava o que as pessoas da primeira fila estariam vendo daquele lugar privilegiado.

Levava suas mãos aos seios e girava seus dedos por seus mamilos. Seus olhos apesar de longe e da luz especial para o momento eu poderia jurar que só existiam inocência. Uma bela atriz, ela se passava de inocente provocando os homens, os fazendo cair em tentação no menor deslize. Uma provocadorazinha.

Levantou e se encaminhou para o poste que estava um pouco mais atrás no palco, todas as luzes que iluminavam a apresentação foram apagadas, somente uma permaneceu a única que a iluminava em toda sua gloria. Ela retirou a parte que faltava do vestido, revelando apenas uma calcinha ou um tapa-sexo minúsculo. Endireitou-se novamente e sem dar a mínima aos espectadores deu um impulso subindo e deslizando pelo poste, se erguendo segurando o poste com uma das mãos e dando um giro completo novamente subiu no poste agora deslizava até o chão girando.

Era tudo em câmera lenta, era como se fosse um show particular. Ela fazia movimentos que nem em sonhos eu poderia imaginar que pudessem ser feitos com um poste de pole dance. Chegando ao finalzinho ela girou novamente para subir no poste, e desceu de cabeça deitando ao chão com as pernas cruzadas no poste, abrindo girando e se levantando novamente, terminando sua apresentação. Eu ainda estava hipnotizado pelo olhar inocente da garota, poderia ser falso. Uma de suas personagens para mexer com o imaginário masculino, o meu estava mais que mexido.

- Edward – Emmett me chamou. – gostou dela não é? Estou a 5 minutos te chamando.

Eu pisquei desnorteado pensando quanto tempo eu fiquei fora do ar apenas tendo fantasias com aquela stripper.

- Sim, eu adorei o show.

- Deu para perceber.

Quando dei por mim Emmett estava com a garçonete no colo, opa quanto tempo eu fiquei desligado do mundo? Desde esse dia minha vida se tornou um inferno maior do que já era. Passava minhas noites lembrando daqueles olhos inocentes e do corpo que fazia o meu pegar fogo, eu chegava a sonhar. Eu queria saber cada detalhe dela, não poderia pedir a Emmett esse favor então eu fiz o meu serviço descobrindo cada detalhe. Em menos de um mês eu me tornei o cliente vip da casa. E a cada show dela eu me perdia. Eu nunca fui disso ficar adorando uma mulher, era como se eu enxergasse pela primeira vez o sol, era assim que eu me sentia.

Não sabendo mais do que o nome e onde morava. Que foi o máximo que eu descobri. Às vezes eu a via indo em direção a outra parte da área vip uma parte separada da que eu costumava ficar. Cheguei a achar que aquela era área que ela tinha que passar talvez para ir se trocar. Só pouco tempo depois eu descobri que aquela era uma área para clientes fixos, ou seja, clientes que pagavam para ter a companhia das melhores mulheres da casa. Eu gostaria de saber como fazer parte deste time seleto. Observei atentamente tudo que acontecia peguei cada pessoa que eu reconheci para descobrir tudo. Puxar a ficha de cada um, não a queria com eles, a queria comigo.

Eu voltava para casa sempre de mãos vazias, louco após os shows dela e tomado pelo ciúme inexplicável que me possuía quando ela ia para a área das fixas. Certo dia Emmett me chamou para acompanhá-lo mesmo sem saber desse meu novo vicio. Isabella Swan a stripper mais bem paga do lugar. Ele falava de uma área nova no clube e que todas as strippers freqüentavam lá e que a garçonete dele tinha mudado de lugar, logo ele também mudaria e me convidou para ir junto.

Eu mal poderia esperar para poder vê-la de perto enxergar além do que o palco me deu. O que eu não esperava é que ela fosse tão exclusiva assim, só atendia os mais ricos, poderosos que estavam no local eu observava de longe com toda a minha paciência quando eu percebia o que ela estava fazendo. Hoje o clube resolveu dar um tema a festa, em plena quinta feira, ricos e poderosos que não tinham nada para fazer. Que mentiram para suas mulheres estavam curtindo o melhor dos anos 50 e 60. Com as strippers de luxo do local, entre elas a minha obsessão.

Recebendo carinhos, mimos e dançando no colo deles. Eu gostaria de arrancá-la dali. Onde estava minha sanidade? Como uma mulher vira a cabeça de uma pessoa assim desse jeito, não nos conhecíamos. Ela não sabia da minha existência, no entanto eu sabia tudo sobre ela, estranho não? Eu me tornei um obcecado por uma mulher. Eu tinha todas que eu quisesse e só queria ela. Como se escutasse meus pensamentos Bella que agora balançava no colo de um homem que estava com uma mascara, olhou para a direção onde eu estava, e congelou. Seu sorriso morreu e ficamos nos encarando como se não existisse mais nada.

Após um minuto, que pareceu ser horas seus lábios se ergueram transformando no mais belo sorriso em minha direção, esse sorriso chegou aos seus olhos. Seus lindos olhos. Uma feiticeira, uma atriz impecável se passando por inocente e ao mesmo tempo incrivelmente sexy. Transformando-me em fogo com um sorriso. O homem que ela estava atendendo sussurrou algo em seu ouvido, levando sua atenção a ele. E eles se levantaram ele a conduziu com as mãos em suas costas para outro local.

Decidi largar esse novo vicio, eu não podia ter ela, já que ela era exclusiva. Passar noites tendo que aliviar meu prazer, banhos frios pelos sonhos que tinha com ela definitivamente assim eu não poderia continuar. Me despedi de Emmett e da minha "atendente" que estava dando seu máximo e não estava conseguindo nada de mim. E fui para minha casa, decidido acabar com esse desejo absurdo.

* * *

_A fanfic no começo será um pouco chata, espero que não desistam!_

**Façam uma autora feliz \0/ me deizem saber o que estão achando...  
**

**DEIXEM SUAS REVIEWS!  
**


	3. O Assassinato

_Olá meninas tudo bem?_

_Muito obrigada a todas as reviews!_

_Sei que está no começo da fanfic, mas quero pedir a todas que add a fanfic nos _**alertas**_ e nos _**favoritos** _que ainda não comentaram que _**comentem**_. A opinião de todas é importante e leva a historia a vários rumos!_

_Agora fiquem de onde toda a idéia da fanfic surgiu..._

**PS:** É estranho não escrever as posições no final do capitulo... /taparei

Vou tentar fazer dessa fanfic uma coisa bem legal também.

* * *

**# Edward POV #**

Passava talvez da onze e meia da noite quando deixei o local, perturbado pela imagem dela saindo com outro homem. Provocadorazinha e interesseira.

Com toda certeza aquele deveria ser um homem milionário, bilionário, trilhardario não me importa, ela foi com ele depois de me lançar aquele olhar, depois de me hipnotizar com seu sorriso falso. Eu tirava conclusões sobre ela, julgava-a sem me importar. Eu estava com raiva eu me permitia isso. Eu a queria para mim, como uma criança mimada eu desejava, precisava daquilo para ser feliz. Deixei-me levar pelo ciúmes novamente após prometer que ela era apenas mais uma das mulheres que passariam pela minha vida.

Tomei um longo banho deitei e me permitir fechar os olhos, passou-se o que? Talvez apenas 20 minutos quando os telefones começavam a tocar, abri meus olhos pesadamente. Gostaria que não tocassem, coloquei o travesseiro em cima da cabeça, para abafar o som eles não desistiam, olhei para o relógio em cima da mesa de cabeceira e não passava de 00h15min. O que houve afinal. Obama morreu? Osama se entregou? É o fim do mundo por acaso? Eu só queria descansar para enfrentar mais um dia dessa vida. Resolvi atender e era meu chefe dizendo que tínhamos mais um caso importante e que nesse necessitava dos melhores e que era para encontrar Emmett o mais rápido possível e me dirigisse ao local.

Comecei a me arrumar e ligar para todos os números possíveis que Emmett estaria liguei para todos e nenhum atendia cheguei a cogitar ligar para o clube a idéia me enfureceu, eu precisava de concentração e isso não me ajudaria em nada, resolvi ligar para a casa dele de uma vez e insistir até que ele me atendesse. Quando finalmente me atendeu parecia ofegante e eu escutei uns gemidos ao fundo. Oh Deus! Ninguém merece isso.

- Emmett, temos um caso importante. Termine o que está fazendo e venha logo.

- Edward, você não poderia ligar outro dia, outra hora.

- Ok, Emmett se entenda com o chefe então, adeus! – sei como isso funciona. Ao falar chefe ele virá correndo.

- Já estou indo. – ele bufou, então desligou o telefone.

Eu fiquei imaginando o que deveria ter acontecido, há essa hora em plena quinta feira. Emmett não levou mais que 15 minutos para chegar. Peguei meu carro e fui até o endereço que meu chefe havia me passado, estranho ser uma parte afastada da cidade, uma parte da mansão começava a se revelar. Emmett estava chateado e bravo por ter acabado com sua noite com a garçonete. Eu fiquei com raiva por ouvir que ele estava com ela. Qualquer coisa que me lembra-se a provocadorazinha já me embrulhava o estomago, para logo depois o sentimento de repulsa se tornar desejo. Eu me odiava por ser fraco a esse ponto.

Quando estávamos a frente da casa, estava uma bagunça. Policiais, peritos e meu chefe.

- Carlisle – cumprimentei.

- Carlisle. – Emmett conseguiu cumprimentar sem demonstrar sua insatisfação em ter que estar ali.

- Então o que temos aqui?

- Um assassinato de um dos maiores empresários do país. Jasper Hale.– Carlisle dizia sem demonstrar emoção, foi assim que ele chegou ao seu posto de chefe, como um gato prestes a dar o bote em um peixinho dourado. – temos a viúva da vitima. Victoria Hale.

- Foi ela que o matou? – Emmett perguntou.

- Não, uma vez que foi ela que achou o corpo. Querem dar uma olhada.

- Claro, vamos terminar isso o mais breve possível. – eu disse sem paciência alguma.

Encaminhamos-nos para dentro da mansão, passamos por Victoria Hale, eu a conhecia por sempre aparecer nas colunas. Ela estava em completo desespero, chorava muito e algumas pessoas tentavam acalmá-la.

- Sra. Hale, estes são os investigadores Edward Masen e Emmett McCarty.

- Sinto muito em conhecê-la nessa situação Sra Hale. – eu disse. Ela apenas se mexeu desconfortável e acenou com o lenço.

- Vamos subir. – Carlisle, apressado passou por nós em direção à escada.

Subimos e passamos por um corredor chegamos até a cena. Quanto mais nos aproximávamos mais o cheiro de sangue ficava forte. Um cheio de ferrugem, sal, assim como o cheiro da morte. Quando percebi que não era apenas um corpo, dois. Sim duas vitimas. Dois corpos ocupando a mesma cama, enroscados nos lençóis de cetim do quarto do casal. A típica cena de um casal após uma noite de amor. Seria assim, se um dos corpos não estivesse decapitado. Coloquei minhas luvas e fui me aproximando da cama.

- Quem é a mulher? - Emmett perguntou ainda olhando o corpo sem vida e cabeça de Jasper.

- Não sabemos. – Carlisle respondeu.

Fui me aproximando e retirei o cabelo do rosto da mulher. Meu coração parou, deu um salto.

- Está morta? – eu consegui perguntar após alguns segundos de choque.

- Não, está apenas desacordada. É a primeira suspeita.

Na cama ao lado do corpo sem vida Isabella Swan a stripper. Que eu aprendi a desejar que era uma das minhas fantasias secretas. Um dos meus maiores desejos secretos. Uma assassina.

- Achamos esses documentos. – Carlisle me entregou a documentação dela. - Nessa bolsa. – Entregou a bolsa para Emmett. - Não conseguimos acordá-la. – ele finalizou.

- Tentaram jogar água fria? Sempre ajuda.

- Emmett, eu ralhei como ele pode fazer piada em um momento como esse.

- Desculpe, falha minha. – Ele se desculpou não tirando os olhos do corpo de Isabella. Eu queria acabar com ele ali mesmo. Mas me controlei.

- Acreditamos que após o ato, ela o tenha matado. Não encontramos impressões digitais dela em nenhuma parte da casa. - Como ela pode matar tão friamente, transar com ele e quando ele adormece, ela simplesmente arranca sua cabeça friamente. – Se foi ela, simplesmente pegou a cabeça, - ele começou a demonstrar. - e jogou pela janela, e após tudo isso. Provavelmente se drogou e dormiu.

- Onde está à cabeça da vitima? – Emmett perguntou olhando as manchas de sangue que se estendiam da cabeceira da cama até a janela.

- Na piscina. – Carlisle disse simplesmente.

- Foi lá que caiu quando ela jogou? Boa mira! – Emmett sempre um idiota.

- Vou pedir para removê-la daqui, quero que você Edward a interrogue. Quando ela acordar quero que a pressione e faça a contar tudo. Quero exames toxicológicos, peça com urgência. Vamos logo com isso a imprensa logo saberá e vai cair matando em cima de mim. Conto com o trabalho dos dois. Emmett vamos analisar a piscina e você Edward cuide de tudo.

Ele saiu levando Emmett para a área externa da casa, me deixando sozinho na cena do crime, eu fiquei admirando o rosto tranqüilo de Bella era inacreditável, que uma anjo como aquele tivesse cometido um crime tão brutal e simplesmente dormisse ao lado de sua própria vitima. Pedi para que os médicos a levassem com eles com cuidado. Porque eu ainda me preocupava com uma assassina de sangue frio como ela. Fui com ela olhando seu rosto na ambulância durante todo o tempo as imagens daquele quarto me tiravam a paz. Chegamos ao edifício e eles a levaram para a área hospitalar, lá eles fariam todos os exames requisitados pelo Carlisle mais os que eu havia pedido.

Fui para minha sala, sentei e levei as mãos ao rosto apoiado na mesa, como eu pude ser tão estúpido. Há três horas atrás eu estava desejando, eu havia ganhado um sorriso. Eu estava cansado disso tudo. Me recostei na cadeira e me permitir cochilar. Dormir enquanto esperava os resultados.

_O Clube lotado a música estava mais alta do que de costume, ela estava lindo vestida de pin up dançando e bebendo. Sem dar atenção aos clientes, ela se virou veio em minha direção sorrindo, feliz. Sentou-se no meu colo._

_- Sozinho coitadinho. Quer brincar? _

_Fiquei sem reação apenas assenti enquanto ela fazia sua performance de lap dance no meu colo. Não preciso dizer que aquilo me acendeu, a música alta a impedia de escutar meus gemidos. O paraíso, finalmente ela estava ali me servindo. Dei ordens a mim mesmo para apreciar e aproveitar o momento, minhas mãos me obedeceram e passaram a desvendar aquele corpo, aquele corpete apertado. Tudo que eu mais queria era desamarrar-lo e tocar a pele macia dos seus seios. E me deliciava com suas pernas. _

_Até então ela estava de costas, apenas rebolando no meu colo, ela se virou para frente colocando ambas as pernas uma de cada lado do meu quadril. As coisas estavam realmente esquentando. Ela se debruçou sobre mim chegando ao meu rosto, sua respiração quente bateu em meu rosto. Eu me sentia vivo completamente acordado literalmente. Ela ameaçou me beijar então mudou o rumo chegando até meu ouvido._

_- Vamos para outro local, se divertir. – ela disse em um tom sexy, com sua voz rouca pelo desejo. _

_Ela se levantou do meu colo e foi caminhando me puxando pelas mãos, passamos por uma cortina e um corredor muito escuro, eu não sabia aonde esse corredor escuro iria me levar mais com certeza seria um lugar prazeroso. Chegamos ao que eu julguei ser um quarto, paredes vermelhas, velas. Uma cama grande e confortável, ela me virou de costas para a cama e foi me empurrando. Quando senti a cama me permitir me deitar e trazê-la junto ao meu peito, ela me beijou intensamente e puxou de dentro do decote um lenço de seda preto, me vendando. Ela deslizou suas mãos pelo meu corpo abrindo minha camisa chegando a cintura da minha calça, abriu o botão logo depois o zíper. Levantei meu quadril para ajudá-la a se livrar da minha peça de roupa. _

_Ela abaixou até meus joelhos levando junto minha cueca, senti suas mãos acariciando meu membro, então senti ela colocando o preservativo logo depois. Senti ela se sentando no meu ventre. Ela abaixou até meu ouvido novamente._

_- Pronto para a diversão? _

_- Mais do que pronto. – respondi, louco para possuir o corpo e a alma dela._

_Ela deslizou para meu baixo ventre se levantou e sentou no meu membro. Os gemidos altos e o contato com seu centro quente me fez delirar. Eu finalmente estava concretizando meus sonhos, meus desejos com essa mulher. Retirei minhas mãos de seu corpo e retirei a venda. Dei meu sorriso torto a ela que gemeu mais alto, rebolando em meu membro. Arranhou meu peito, descendo até minha virilha, sempre cavalgando rapidamente. Eu a ajudava segurando pela sua cintura, seus seios já apertados pelo corset subiam e desciam ainda mais dificilmente pelo esforço. Eu levantava meu quadril aumentando a velocidade. Ela girou sobre meu colo, se virando de costas apoiando suas mãos sobre meu peito. _

_Subindo e descendo, rebolando. Gemendo palavras que eu não conseguia desvendar o que eram apertei seus seios, enquanto dava as últimas estocadas sentindo o orgasmo próximo. Ela gritou apertando meu membro e eu estoquei uma ultima vez, sentindo suas unhas afundarem em meu peito. Ela se deitou sobre mim e eu continuei com as mãos em seus seios, agora acariciando sua pele. Adormeci acordando com um barulho, um tilintar abri meus olhos esperando-os se ajustar a luz. Deslizei a mão pela cama a procura dela e ela não estava. Foi quando olhei para o lado. Com um sorriso perverso estava ela, segurando um machado._

_- Preparado para morrer. – não era uma pergunta era uma afirmação. Só consegui acompanhar a lamina afiada do machado vindo em direção ao meu pescoço. _

Acordei suando, em minha sala. Com um dos médicos me olhando de um jeito esquisito.

- Investigador Masen, os exames dela já estão prontos. E ela pode acordar a qualquer momento.

* * *

E então o que estão achando?

**Alice Sophie:** Acabei de te add no MSN, quando não estou escrevendo estou online aí podemos conversar. Li o resumo da sua fic com a Melody (na intimidade eu nem conheço ela kkkkk) Eu gostei parece que será bem engraçada, com toda certeza eu estarei aí para ler e comentar. Eu adoro cold case, assistia muito... Quanto a Putanya não sei se essa peste vai aparecer, ainda não pensei nem nela e nem no Jacob, só tenho apenas os principais que já estão aparecendo vamos ver no decorrer da fic como fica. Beijos

**N/A: ALIÁS, CADE MINHAS LEITORAS COM SUAS FICS? VOU FUÇAR CADA PERFIL... **

**MrSouzaCullen:** A Fanfic será bem diferente, estou procurando isso... espero conseguir! Bem o Edward não está apaixonado e sim é apenas uma atração, o amor surgira claro... eu não sou boa em romances né, lendo minhas outras fanfics dá para notar. Mas vou me esforçar. Espero que esteja curtindo a fic. Beijos

**Lari Mune Patz:** Muito obrigada espero que continue gostando. Beijos

**Tati:** Ai que bom que está curtindo, poooxxa você foi um das minhas primeiras leitoras aqui no ff é tão bom fazer amizades assim... Ontem eu fui numa livraria né, ai eu tava olhando os livros e lembrei de você e todas as meninas e ri sozinha com o exemplar de 101 posições do Kama Sutra, juro que se tivesse descoberto esse livro antes, não teria escolhido só as 10 + da ultima vez. Mas o bom é que sempre surgem outras historias, como essa nova não é mesmo? Espero que continue gostando. Beijos

**Carol Cullen:** Vou pensar no seu caso, se vou te dar o Edward o problema é que se eu der para você também terei que criar para todas as outras é um problema não? Beijos

**Lyric T:** Bella é um sortuda, mas pretendo acabar com a sorte dela... assim espero conseguir. Que bom que leu as outras espero que tenha curtido. Beijos

**Deb:** Que bom que eu consegui prender sua atenção já é um sinal que as coisas tão dando certo kkkkkkkk Vou tentar fazer ela ser bem quente também. Beijos

**NatFurlan:** Huhuahuahua imaginei a pessoa babando no teclado, ri mto alto aqui com sua review. Continue lendo sem babar ok? Beijos

**Ana Krol:** Muito obrigada, espero que tenha gostado! Beijos

**Gibeluh:** Bella não está morta, bem isso vc já viu (bate na testa Cíntia) beijos

** Cullen:** Espero que tenha gostado e que sua curiosidade esteja ficando maior ainda.

**Elisandra: **A Frase do prólogo foi retirada do livro **A Enciclopédia do Serial Killer – Michael Newton **(que ironia o nome desse autor hein?) Beijos

* * *

**Espero que estejam gostando, deixem suas reviews...**

_Opiniões, reclamações, elogios, xigamentos... Tudo aqui é bem vindo!_

**ESTÁ CHEGANDO O FERIADO! VAMOS FAZER OS MILAGRES HEIN, DEIXEM SUAS REVIEWS...**

_**REVIEWS!**_


	4. Suspeita

_Olááááá!_

_Tudo bem meninas?_

_Gostaram do capitulo anterior??? _

_QUEM MATOU JASPER HALE? ...  
_

* * *

**# Bella POV #**

Onde eu estou? Quem sou eu, e que luz é essa?

Será que eu morri, aos poucos abri os olhos para a luz. Uma luz que cegava a luz que me trazia a realidade de que algo aconteceu comigo. Uma voz falava meu nome, gritava e balançava a luz sobre meus olhos, acordando aos pouco cheguei a conclusão que estava em um hospital, talvez?

- Isabella Swan, você está no departamento de Investigação Federal. – a voz ríspida, sempre gritando. - Você está aqui sob a acusação do homicídio de Jasper Hale. – o que?

Parecia que eu finalmente havia acordado, como assim eu estava sendo acusada de um homicídio. Eu nunca matei uma mosca, muito menos Jasper eu mataria. Fui levantando aos poucos olhando os rostos a minha frente. Um homem loiro, alto, classudo. Um moreno alto e forte, um brutamontes e mais ao fundo segurando uma mulher um moreno de cabelos bronze e olhos verdes que brilhavam, demonstrando desprezo e raiva, ódio e o que eu fiz para ele me olhar desse jeito. Seus olhos me queimavam a mulher se debatia e gritava cada vez mais alto. O loiro seguiu a minha frente e começou a falar.

Percebi finalmente que estava com roupas que não eram minhas, estava com um blusão de moletom e uma calça. Também não estava em uma maca, estava sentada em uma sala. Finalmente estava saindo do topor em que estava.

- Srta Swan, a senhorita está aqui porque você foi encontrada na cena do crime. Acredito que saiba seus direitos. – Direitos que direitos, que cena do crime? – a senhorita tem direito a um advogado. Por acaso possui ensino superior? - Finalmente me permiti falar e tentar entender toda essa situação.

- Que crime, o que eu estou fazendo aqui? – a minha voz saiu esganiçada pelo nervosismo, a sede, minha garganta arranhava.

- Senhorita, Jasper Hale acaba de ser assassinado, você estava presente na cena do crime. Desacordada. – o loiro falava rispidamente. Olhando-me nos olhos como se quisesse que eu acreditasse em tudo que ele estava falando.

- Desculpe, mas eu não sei do que você esta falando, eu não sai com Jasper Hale. Eu não fiz nada disso, essas acusações. – ele me interrompeu.

- A Srta confirma que conhece Jasper Hale? Confirma que tinha um caso com ele? – eu abria minha boca e fechava eu gostaria de responder, mas ele era mais rápido e emendava uma pergunta a outra sem me dar as chances de me defender. Finalmente o moreno de cabelos bronze se pronunciou.

- Carlisle, isso não esta certo ela está ainda sob efeito dos remédios. Devemos deixá-la descansar um pouco. Ela tem os direitos dela. E como réu primária ela tem o direito de responder em liberdade se for necessário e se assim o juiz decidir. – eu o olhei pela segunda vez, ele ainda segurava a mulher que me fuzilava com o olhar. Ele agora já não tinha o desprezo em seus olhos. Agora era uma outra coisa que eu não consegui identificar o que era.

- E o que você me sugere? Que eu a deixe ir embora? Como se ela não tivesse feito nada. – o loiro que agora eu sabia que se chamava Carlisle gritou em direção a ele olhando o e se colocando rígido ao perceber que ele segurava a mulher. – solte a senhora Hale Edward, agora!

Quando ele soltou a mulher veio com uma fúria imaginável para cima de mim, gritava derrepente eu sentia meu rosto arder e tapas e mais tapas da tal senhora Hale. Senti o gosto do sangue na minha boca, quando eu soco me atingiu. Ela não era tão forte, mas eu ainda estava mole e não conseguia me defender.

- Emmett, a tire de cima dela, agora! – eu escutava o moreno falar. – Carlisle, eu irei interrogá-la.

Depois que a viúva saiu, continuei sentada. Tentando me recuperar, só vi vultos passando pela porta e então ele veio ficando de frente sentando-se e colocando suas mãos sobre a mesa.

- Isabella Swan, 21 anos. Solteira, filha de Charlie Swan e Renne Dwyer. Estuda Medicina, hum. – ele disse isso com desdém. Srta. Swan; a senhorita matou Jasper Hale?

- Não. – respondi com vontade de sair dali e ir para a minha casa.

- Você está aqui porque é a principal suspeita do assassinato de Jasper Hale. Acho que a senhorita vai precisar de uma advogado. – pisquei olhando para ele. Flashes da noite no clube estavam voltando. Ele estava lá. - Bem senhorita, pode me dizer como conheceu o senhor Jasper Hale?

- Eu não o conheço, sei quem é por meio de colunas de fofoca. – era mentira. - E eu não irei precisar de um advogado, eu não matei Jasper Hale, Senhor?

- Edward Masen. Investigador Masen. Mas isso não é um interrogatório oficial, veja não tenho ninguém para obter seu depoimento. Apenas estamos só eu e você aqui. E veja se quiser mesmo provar sua inocência terá que cooperar.

- Vai me dizer que atrás desse espelho, não estão os dois idiotas? – eu não era estúpida, eu sabia os meus direitos e ele apenas estava me negando-os. Mas porque eu sentia que poderia confiar nele? Ele sorriu torto.

- Os dois idiotas, um é Carlisle Cullen, meu chefe e o outro é Emmett McCarty meu companheiro de trabalho. E não eles não estão atrás desse espelho. Eu pedi que me deixassem sozinho com você. Eu vi os exames que fizeram em você e preciso que responda as minhas perguntas.

- E porque você diz isso em um tom parecendo que de alguma maneira quer me ajudar?

- Não estou aqui para ajudá-la estou apenas cumprindo o meu trabalho. – grosso, estúpido. Lindo mais estúpido! – Em que trabalha senhorita?

- Como se não soubesse muito bem o que eu faço investigador Masen. Sei que é um dos clientes VIP de onde eu trabalho. – ele ficou rígido por um momento e a raiva voltou ao seus olhos novamente me queimando.

- Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta, e desejo ser respondido e que me respeite Srta ou ficará aqui por desacato a autoridade. – suspirei não tinha jeito, por mais lindo era um estúpido, idiota e grosso.

- Eu sou stripper, trabalho em um clube noturno.

- Mora sozinha?

- Não, divido meu apartamento com uma amiga de trabalho.

- Nome?

- Alice Brandon

- Sim, e quais eram suas ligações com o senhor Hale? – será que essa pergunta nunca deixaria de ser feita?

- Nenhuma, uma vez que não o conheço pessoalmente. Sei que ele freqüentava o clube onde eu trabalho, mas eu nunca trabalhei para ele. Ele tinha sua própria fixa. – respondi rapidamente me lembrando exatamente quem era essa fixa e sua relação com ele.

- E qual o nome dessa senhorita? – Ah ele tratando nós, strippers como damas era definitivamente hilário. A classe desonesta de mulheres da vida. Taxadas como senhoritas de família, não agüentei e comecei a rir. Ele imediatamente mudou o tom. – Qual o nome da garota de programa fixa dele.?

- Eu não sei. – respondi rapidamente sem olhá-lo.

- A Srta. teve relações sexuais com Jasper Hale?

- Não.

- A senhorita tem relações sexuais com seus clientes? - Ele perguntou com uma fúria inexplicada no seu tom de voz.

- Não. – onde ele queria chegar com isso.

- Quero que me diga exatamente o que aconteceu durante toda essa noite. – parecia que ele havia acreditado em minha pequena resposta nada convincente, nem a mim mesma.

Comecei a descrever o que aconteceu, desde o meu show, até quando um cliente que James disse que era riquíssimo e que estava pagando super alto por mim, havia pagado por uma noite inteira. Descrevi a parte em que o vi também, o fazendo ficar extremamente desconfortável. Eu o provocava, descrevi cada detalhe do homem e da bebida que ele me ofereceu. Claro que não tinha muitos detalhes já que ele estava de mascara, uma das idéias para poupar homens "descentes" casados que não queriam demonstrar sua infidelidade.

- E bebida?

- Não costumo beber em serviço, apenas aceitei um suco do cliente. Depois disso não lembro de nada, é tudo um branco até acordar aqui, investigador Masen.

- Sim, e por esse suco você foi dopada. Os resultados dos seus exames indicam dois calmantes. Então como a senhorita disse que não se lembra de nada, acredita que tenha sido dopada por esse cliente?

- Sim acredito, só pode ter sido ele. – eu queria gritar, como pude ser estúpida e aceitar facilmente, eu sou inocente.

- Muito bem, senhorita Swan eu vou falar com o meu chefe, como suspeita não podemos deixá-la livre, isso são protocolos e medidas iniciais. Aguarde aqui sim.

- Não tenho mesmo para onde fugir. - eu bem que gostaria de voltar no tempo.

- Se fugir, estará assinando sua sentença como assassina de Jasper Hale. – o tom dele me assustava ele não me olhava nos olhos, apenas fazia as perguntas e as anotava.

- Porque fala como se eu não fosse culpada, como se quisesse me ajudar?

Ele levantou-se depressa e saiu, o que tinha acontecido em minha vida em 3 horas? Antes eu era apenas mais uma stripper, agora sou suspeita de um crime que não cometi. Tenho que provar minha inocência. Nem que para isso eu lute com unhas e dentes.

* * *

**# Edward POV #**

Maldita! Eu perdia o controle perto dela, eu queria acreditar que ela era uma assassina, como pode responder todas perguntas tão calmamente? Muito segura para quem acaba de matar um homem, um milionário. Fui procurar Carlisle e contar todas as informações que eu obtive. Não era muito eu não poderia pegar esse caso firme, eu o daria para algum que não seja tão idiota quanto Emmett.

- Carlisle, eu obtive algumas informações. Devemos solta-la e investigar.

- Solta-la? Você está louco. – não tinha notado a presença de Victoria Hale na sala. Mais calma e tranqüila, até demais. – ela foi encontrada na cama com meu marido, impressões digitais dela em toda a parte da casa. Você quer solta-la?

- Sra. Hale, nós sabemos o que temos que fazer e eu acho que o melhor é investigá-la primeiro e não acusá-la sem provas concretas.

- E você supõe que ela ser encontrada, não seja uma prova concreta. Que tipo de investigadores o senhor tem por aqui Carlisle!

- Me desculpe Sra. Hale, poderia nos dar licença por favor?

- Claro, tenho que cuidar do funeral do meu biscoitinho. – Oh Deus se ela ainda fosse velha eu até entenderia esse apelido. Biscoitinho? Acredito que ele está se revirando procurando sua cabeça por aí. Ela se retirou da sala e eu acompanhei com o olhar. Voltando logo depois para Carlisle.

- O que você conseguiu Edward, espero que seja algo bom. Esse caso é importante, e não temos que obter erros apenas resultados. – ele falava analisando papeis a sua frente não me dirigindo o olhar.

- O senhor analisou os resultados dos exames, viu a ficha criminal da suspeita?

- Não tive tempo ainda para isso, eu estava cuidando da viúva. – nossa se não fosse meu chefe, poderia pensar que ele estava cuidando de uma certa maneira bem prazerosa. E porque ele estava cuidando dela, se temos psicólogos para isso?

- Ela foi dopada por um dos clientes do clube onde trabalha.

- Ela te contou isso?

- Sim contou, o que faz. Onde mora, tudo que ela se lembra da noite de hoje. Eu a interroguei como manda o protocolo, senhor.

- E você vai acreditar em uma pessoa que se apresenta com uma calcinha fio dental.

- O que ela faz ou o que ela usa senhor. Não está em julgamento nesse caso. – eu nunca tinha ao menos levantado a voz para o meu chefe. Eu realmente precisava ficar longe dessa garota.

- Ok, Edward. Sei que esse é um caso grande e estressante e eu no momento não posso cuidar. Vou deixar em suas mãos, faça o que achar melhor. Mas, arque com as conseqüências. Você e Emmett vão trabalhar juntos. Eu estou te dando a chance de ouro de sua carreira.

E meus planos foram por água baixo, primeiro era não ter o caso comigo porque a atração que a suspeita exercia em mim, era maior que qualquer coisa que já existiu. Segundo ter Emmett como colega nesse caso dificultara tudo. Resolvi colocar Bella sob investigação e em liberdade dei todas as instruções. Sobre não sair do país, blá blá blá eu só a queria longe de mim, a tentação era cada vez maior. Como se fosse um imã. O que restou da noite foi mandar um policial com ela até sua casa e que ficasse vigiando, enquanto eu tentaria tirar algumas horas de sono. Infelizmente seriam poucas horas, meu trabalho exigia que eu acordasse e fosse para o enterro de Jasper Hale. Eu só queria dormir, me deixar levar em um mundo onde não existisse Isabella Swan. E esse trabalho, e porque foi que eu escolhi ele mesmo? Ah sim, por gostar de proteger aqueles que eu amo.

- Bem o que fazer em um velório, quando os parentes não são seus porque não contar piadas? – Emmett falava enquanto andávamos até o local do sepultamento.

- Emmett para com isso, estamos aqui a trabalho. Quando você vai levar o trabalho a sério.

- Ih Edward credo, relaxa. – Como uma pessoa não leva nada a sério. - Você precisa de uma mulher, já cogitou se apaixonar hoje. Ou pelo menos transar hoje. Veja quantas mulheres desoladas com a perda de Jasper você pode consolá-las!

Me limitei a não responder, meu trabalho ali era olhar saber se tinha algum suspeito, os principais fatores para um assassinato é traição e dinheiro. Jasper tinha os dois, um até demais. Olhava cada rosto em falso sofrimento, até a viúva tinha um sorriso falso. Emmett continuou a falar comigo.

- Edward você conhece o enterro CSI? – O que esse maluco quer agora?

- Não – respondi sem esconder a curiosidade.

- Você sabe aquele programa de TV CSI então, lá eles investigam...

- Sim eu sei, fala logo Emmett. Qual é a besteira da vez.

- Ok, então estamos em um enterro CSI, ta vendo aquelas velhas ali. Elas sãos os investigadores, querem saber o que aconteceu. Ficam o velório inteiro perguntando. " morreu do que?" " Ai foi assim!" " Ai foi a mulher que matou".

Não agüentei eu tive que rir, eu ri chamando atenção das senhoras, me recuperei rapidamente. O pior que Emmett tinha razão, na maioria dos velórios sempre tem uma pessoa disposta a tudo, descobrir até o ultimo detalhe do falecido. Eu continuei olhando até ver uma mulher pequena a única que eu poderia jurar que estava sofrendo. Longe dos olhos curiosos ela estava observando cada detalhe, os olhos tristes, inchados e fundos. Resolvi me aproximar cada passo que eu dava me dizia que ali tinha alguma coisa. Quando ela percebeu minha aproximação se voltou para a trilha e foi indo embora. Resolvi ignorar afinal poderia ser uma empregada, fã ou sei lá o que do falecido. Carlisle chegou indo diretamente consolar a viúva. Achei estranho essa atitude, me lembro perfeitamente dele me dizendo "Nunca se envolva demais com as vitimas, seu trabalho é apenas resolver o caso"

* * *

Então mulherada, quem será que matou Jasper Hale...

**Roosi:** Sim eu postava lá, mas percebi que lá eu não tinha tanto retorno como tenho aqui, então resolvi parar, gostou da fic?

**Tati:** Gostou né? Eu sempre espero concluir um projeto para começar o outro, e sempre escrevo uma boa parte da fic antes de postar. E dessa vez eu fui bem rápida, acho que o bichinho das fanfics estão me mordendo. E ta funcionando. Beijos

**Alice Sophie:** Eu escolhi o Jasper não sabia que ele era tãp querido assim... Nem todas as Bella's são boas incluindo a da própria Steph. Beijos

**Deb:** Que bom que curtiu, espero continuar assim, Sim vários suspeitos, vocês vão ter que quebrar essa cabecinha para descobrir. Beijos

Aninha: Muito obrigada, fico feliz que esteja gostando. Beijos

**Natfurlan:** Ficou com medo, imagina ela é tão santa. Beijos

**MrSouzaCullen:** Esse sonho foi d+ né coitado do Edward, E fico feliz que tenha gostado do Jasper com Victoria, mas lembre-se todos são suspeitos. E se prepare para pensar mto nessa fic. Beijos

**Loli:** Pensei que matar o Jasper não iria fazer diferença, nunca pensei que ele fosse tão querido na saga. Gosto dele mais nem tanto assim. Beijos

**Ana Krol:** Até eu as vezes sinto falta dele rsrs. Beijos

**FELIZ PÁSCOA!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**FAÇA UMA AUTORA QUE NÃO GANHOU MTOS OVINHOS FELIZ.**

**DEIXE SUA REVIEW! **

_Se quiser mandar chocolate, esteja a vontade... não vou ficar triste... _

**REVIEWS!**


	5. Verdades & Mentiras

**Olá meninas, me perdoem estou doente não vou responder as reviews no final do capitulo.Só vim rapidinho para att.**

**Beijos eu adoro todas vocês e fico mto feliz que estejam gostando da fic. **

**

* * *

  
**

**# Bella POV #**

Sinceramente não sei como Edward me libertou, talvez ele tenha acreditado na minha inocência. O fato de não pedir advogado e acreditar que eu sou inocente e não preciso de nenhum para provar isso.

- O que foi? Já chegamos não está vendo!

- Sim, não sou idiota docinho – o policial idiota que Edward pediu para me acompanhar, colocou a mão em minha coxa acariciando-a. Afastei a mão dele distanciando o máximo da minha perna.

- Nunca me toque, ou eu conto para o Detetive Edward que tipo de homens ele tem em sua corporação. – ameacei.

- E em quem você acha que ele vai acreditar, delicia? Em uma stripper / garota de programa / assassina? Ou em seu policial? O que você fez para ele. Você pode fazer o mesmo para mim não acha? – humilhada, era isso que eu estava sendo agora. Asqueroso é isso o que eu acho.

- Vamos para fora do carro e eu te mostrarei exatamente o que eu fiz para ele e ainda melhor. – sussurrei sensualmente.

Descemos do carro e o asqueroso veio até o meu lado me tocando, quando a oportunidade surgiu. Eu deixei minha perna subir rapidamente lhe deixando uma bela joelhada.

- Obrigada pela carona, docinho!

Teria que enfrentar algo muito pior a partir de agora do que as perguntas de Edward e um ser asqueroso me tocando. Teria que enfrentar minha melhor amiga e quem eu tentei proteger. O apartamento não era luxuoso. Não morávamos em um bairro chique, nós vivíamos bem por conta da relação de Jasper com Alice. Ela sim o amava, ela sim o que era devota a ele. Foi ela que ele prometeu tudo não a mim.

Eu invejava o relacionamento dos dois, de um jeito bom. Nada que prejudicasse os dois eu gostava de ambos. Era amor de verdade, eu menti quando disse que nunca tinha transado com Jasper. É claro que já, no mesmo dia que ele tinha conhecido Alice. Foi em um programa duplo, James nos disse que um novo milionário havia chegado em seu time de clientes VIP's e que o mesmo queria algo especial. Éramos as mais novas "carnes frescas" de James e por isso ele havia nos escolhido para o trabalho. Tudo isso a há um ano atrás. Entramos nessa pelo dinheiro fácil. Eu precisava pagar a faculdade de medicina, um sonho antigo. Meu e de minha mãe. E Alice sonhava com roupas e se tornar uma estilista famosa.

Então ambas acabamos nesse mundo, lembro perfeitamente do lugar a suíte luxuosa o qual fomos mandadas. Era a primeira vez que faríamos tal coisa, Jasper chegou e nos encontro preparadas para ele. Mas foi em Alice que ele colocou seus olhos. Como de uma criança no natal seus olhos brilhavam e ardiam por ela. Ele transou comigo apenas porque se sentiu mal em me deixar de lado. Ele me confessou isso com um mês de relacionamento com Alice, lembro de rir dele e Alice me acompanhar fazendo brincadeiras sobre isso. Mas foi com ela que ele fez amor naquela noite. Depois disso a paixão dos dois se tornou algo inexplicável, ele começou a pagar a James para que ela se tornasse sua "fixa" ele começou a freqüentar nosso apartamento.

A paixão e a felicidade dos dois era linda com um único problema chamado Victoria, esposa de Jasper. Ele sempre foi infeliz no casamento, casados há anos continuava com ele porque ela era doente. Ameaçava se matar se ele a deixasse, mas desde que conheceu Alice ele ensaiava longamente largar tudo por ela. Alice não se importava em ser a outra, tendo Jasper para si sempre que quisesse era ótimo. Só isso importava. Infelizmente uma historia de amor interrompido por um crime bárbaro, e que ótimo eu sou a suspeita numero um.

Fui tirada das lembranças de da dor por um soluço alto próximo a porta.

- Bella! É verdade – Alice chorava e se jogava em meus braços. Doía vê-la nesse estado. – Ele disse que viria me ver hoje. Foi Victoria Bella, foi ela. – ela gritava.

- Alice, calma. Eu preciso conversar serio com você. – eu fui caminhando com ela para o sofá desligando a televisão. Ela tremia e fungava se sentando no sofá eu me sentei ao seu lado respirando fundo. Como contar a sua amiga que você é a suspeita número um do crime. Ótimo!

Ela se sentou e ficava me olhando, ainda tremendo e com a cara de choro. Prestes a desmoronar bem ali na minha frente. Alice e eu éramos amigas desde sempre, éramos como irmãs saímos juntas de Forks. Alice com seu sonho eu com o meu. Caímos na mesma vida pelas mãos do James, não reclamávamos afinal era isso que precisávamos, dinheiro apenas pelo dinheiro eu pensava todos os dias. "Para conseguir o que se quer tem que se lutar" Ela me disse no mesmo momento que decidiu seguir esse caminho. Eu fui junto não temendo nada. Eu era forte ela também e ninguém nos deteria a conseguir o que queríamos. Alice sempre me ajudou eu trabalhava a noite como stripper e fazendo os serviços adicionais a quem pagava. Não pegava muitos desses serviços, pois ganhava bem fazendo aquilo em que eu fui considerada a melhor do clube.

Então eu não precisava passar a noite, de manhã eu estudava a tarde eu estudava as matérias e a noite eu ia pegar no pesado. Para garantir que no mês seguinte a minha faculdade estaria paga. Alice o mesmo, só que a sua sorte chegou primeiro e hoje ela quase não ia ao clube. Às vezes só para me assistir. Ela me apoiava e eu esperava agora mais do que nunca seu apoio.

- Alice, antes de tudo. – eu desci do sofá ficando de joelhos a sua frente. – Quero que me prometa, que vai me ouvir até o final. Está me entendendo sem me interromper. – ela assentiu e eu resolvi continuar.

O tempo parecia parou eu respirei fundo e resolvi falar.

- Alice, Jasper foi assassinado. E eu sou a suspeita. – ela arregalou os olhos e puxou levemente as mãos das minhas. – Um homem novo apareceu no clube e você sabe que James adora agradá-los de primeira. Ele mandou a mim para esse homem. Ele era gentil, educado, me tratou como uma rainha, mas além desse tratamento todo. Ele me dopou e me colocou ao lado de Jasper, em sua cama. Alice não fui eu, você sabe que eu jamais faria algo. Eu amo você e amava Jasper como se fosse meu irmão. Eu fui interrogada pela policia, me fizeram perguntas sobre essa noite, sobre o que aconteceu me fizeram exames enquanto eu estava dopada. Felizmente acusou nos exames calmantes que me deixaram desacordada. Alice eles acham que fui eu que matei Jasper. Preciso que você acredite em mim. Não fui eu! – estava começando a me desesperar, ela entrou em um topor e não me respondia. Passou segundos até ela apertar minhas mãos.

- Eu sei que não foi você. Foi Victoria, ela descobriu sobre nós. – Ela fechou os olhos se recostando no sofá, jogando a cabeça para trás. – Lembra de quando eu me tornei fixa do Jasper? – ela perguntou ainda sem me encarar. – Me perdoa Bella? – Perdoar porque eu deveria perdoa-lá? -

- Porque eu tenho que te perdoar Alice? – perguntei se eram a mim quem acusavam, se era a mim que ela deveria odiar se não acreditasse em minhas palavras.

- Quando James me transformou na fixa do Jasper ele colocou o seu nome e não o meu. Foi a pedido dele, era para me proteger caso Victoria descobrisse ele também te protegeria. Eu nunca imaginei que ela fosse descobrir. Ela é dondoca Bella. A vida dela é sair nas colunas sociais e compras. Me perdoa, eu menti para você e agora te meti na maior enrascada. – eu só tive que rir da situação, enquanto eu menti no meu depoimento por ela, ela me pedia perdão por ter mentido sobre isso. – Porque você está rindo?

- Alice eu menti no meu depoimento para te proteger! Agora estamos as duas feito tolas pedindo uma perdão para a outra. Tem coisa mais absurda do que isso?

- Tem! Nós duas, mas Bella e agora. Olha eu sei que foi Victoria que planejou tudo isso. Temos que provar que foi ela. Jasper tinha muito dinheiro e estava disposto a se separar dela. Ele conversou com ela, sobre o possível divórcio a mais ou menos uns dois meses. Como eles não tinham nenhum contrato pré-nupcial com a morte de Jasper ela ficaria com toda a fortuna. Só ela teria todo esse motivo para fazer uma coisa dessas. – Fazia sentido, será que o detetive Masen estaria interessado em todos os podres da relação Jasper x Victoria? – Jasper me contou que ela negou o pedido, pois ele ofereceu a casa e uma pensão para ela para toda a vida. Mas ele sairia de casa, lógico que ela não aceitou. Ela se finge de doente, ela é uma víbora. Foi ela! Eu tenho certeza.

- Alice, temos que ter provas contra ela. Você está muito abalada, e isso não ajuda.

- Bella, se Jasper morreu é porque Victoria cumpriu sua ameaça. – ameaça? – Bella quando Jasper pediu o divorcio, disse a ela que tinha conhecido outra pessoa. Apesar de não amá-la mais ele foi sincero. – eu ergui uma sobrancelha. – Ok não tão sincero mas, ele tentou. E ela o ameaçou disse que se ele não desse tudo para ela, ela o mataria e mataria quem se meteu entre eles.

- Alice, você sabe muita coisa do Jasper não?

- A vida inteira, éramos muito sinceros um com o outro sempre. Nunca ouve mentiras.

- Por acaso Victoria teve amantes? Jasper contou isso a você? – era uma forma de esfregar na cara daquele Masen o que ele não descobriu. Claro que teria que por Alice na linha de fogo.

- Provavelmente, apesar de louca Victoria é uma mulher bonita. Mas Jasper jamais quis saber o casamento deles acabou no momento em que ele percebeu que a Victoria que ele conheceu na adolescência era uma farsa. Ele nunca colocou ninguém atrás dela. Ele se dedicou aos negócios. E depois a mim. – quando ela terminou de falar seus olhos se encheram de água e ela voltou a chorar, adormecendo nos meus braços. Acabei adormecendo depois de pensar seriamente como contaria tudo isso a policia. O pior de tudo é que vão saber que eu menti. Apesar do tom de ajuda que o detetive Masen deixava transparecer mentir para a policia é suicídio na certa. Eu adormeci e quando acordei Alice já não estava. Bem eu poderia continuar com a minha vida normalmente não?

Alice talvez precisasse ficar sozinha, então eu fui tomar banho, café e fui para faculdade. Levando minha roupa de trabalho, eu precisava me distrair quanto menos eu pensasse no Masen aquele idiota metido a grande detetive seria melhor. O dia passou como um borrão, a faculdade puxada me ajudava a manter a mente focada em algo. A tarde eu resolvi ir ensaiar tentar algo novo me ajudaria também. James tentou vir conversar comigo. Obviamente sabia do ocorrido pelos jornais e queria saber como estávamos, eu disse a ele o quanto Alice estava abalada e ele pareceu entender, e não tocou mais no assunto.

Eu sei que o dinheiro que Jasper pagava pela Alice faria falta a ele, não por falta de cliente, por problemas com dinheiro. Jamais é isso só que James como todo cafetão é movido a ganância. Não duvidaria que ele falasse para Alice voltar agora para o seu time.

Alice chegou com os olhos inchados no inicio da noite, ela veio direto para o meu camarim, me encarava pelo espelho enquanto me maquiava. Sabia que precisaria distraí-la de alguma forma. Nada melhor do que usar aquilo que ela mais gosta.

- Alice, que tal me produzir para o show de hoje? – definitivamente era jeito fácil. Ela sorriu e foi pegar as palhetas e roupas e tudo mais que via pela frente. Como fixa Alice tinha abandonado todo o que você pode chamar de glamour das strippers. E o que tinha de novidade no closet não era nada. James queria nos manter em um nível alto, as roupas eram todas de marca principalmente as lingeries.

- O que você acha que algo pin up hoje?

- Acho ótimo!

- Só espero que esse povo aprecie mais que sua performance. As roupas também! – ela começou a rir.

- Alice eles não vem aqui ver as roupas que eu vou retirar.

- Esse homens não sabem apreciar nada mesmo. São tão idiotas parecem que nunca viram mulher.

- Alguns não viram mesmo. – eu me lembrei do virgem da semana passada, pobrezinho quase infartou.

- Pois bem vamos terminar isso logo, quero você linda para que eles possam admirar meu trabalho.

- Ta me chamando de feia? – fiz beicinho.

- Não, longe disso. Você é um arraso querida, mas alguns traços devem ser reforçados para ficarem mais luxo ainda. – ela agitava os dedos e estalava no meu rosto.

- Então me deixe um luxo, ande. Vai assistir minha apresentação hoje?

- Sim minha querida. Sabe, eu fui ao funeral de Jasper hoje. – eu já imaginava isso pelo estado em que ela chegou. – eu vi a víbora. Se passando por viúva inconsolável. Tive que sair antes do funeral terminar, um homem estava vindo em minha direção e eu tenho certeza que deveria ser mais um daqueles urubus amigos dela.

- Eu não vou te repreender, eu não sei o quanto você deve estar sofrendo. Acho que foi bom você ter ido. Bom vamos terminar isso logo. Dedicarei a apresentação a você e Jasper secretamente, ou ficarei sem cabeça pelo James.

( **Trilha para leitura:** _Christina Aguilera- Nasty Naughty Boy_ / www*youtube*com/watch?v=DqpFMqfeltE )

Quando terminei de me arrumar Alice me deu um tapa na bunda e me mandou para palco, sem antes me mandar quebrar uma perna. Eu achava que só diziam isso aos atores, não as strippers. O que se deveria dizer a uma? "Cause tesão" é uma boa idéia. Subi ao palco fazendo o meu melhor papel de pin up, lançando olhares a todos os homens. Me divertindo lembrando de Alice, e olhando ela fazer sinais para os que estavam literalmente babando. Quando estava no meio da apresentação, nada mais nada menos que o idiota, lindo, grosso do Masen estava perto do palco, olhando com um cara de poucos amigos. Pronto acabou com o pouco de paz que eu consegui nessas 12 horas.

Terminei minha apresentação já sem vontade de descer do palco e ter que encarar aqueles olhos dourados cheios de acusação e fúria. Fúria essa que eu nunca vou entender, tecnicamente eu sou suspeita de matar uma pessoa. E não foi nem da família do cretino para ele me olhar dessa maneira. Fui ao meu camarim me troquei e fui ver se o que ele queria era comigo mesmo ou estava paranóica. Com o maxilar trincado ele estava parado já na porta do meu camarim quando abri a porta.

- Tenho mais perguntas para fazer. Espero que coopere, vamos ao distrito. – ríspido como sempre.

- Está me prendendo? Mostre-me a ordem e eu vou com você.

- Se for preciso sim, lhe prenderei. Coopere senhorita não estou para brincadeiras. – ele agarrou meu braço e saiu me arrastando. Como em qualquer lugar temos seguranças para nos proteger dos malucos como Edward Masen, ele pensa o que? Que por ser do FBI pode me tratar assim?

Quando estávamos perto da saída Félix chegou rapidamente ao meu lado e me perguntou se tinha algum problema. Gostaria de responder todos do mundo e que ele retirasse as mãos dele de cima de mim. Mas antes que eu dissesse alguma coisa, Edward foi mais rápido.

- Ela está indo em custodia da policia do estado. Não interfira. – mostrando seu distintivo, quase esfregando em sua cara. Não tem medo da morte eu presumo, porque com o tamanho do Felix eu não faria nada do tipo. Mas Felix com todo esse tamanho também é um amor de pessoa.

- Por favor, pode pelo menos afrouxar um pouco o aperto do braço da moça. – ele disse se colocando a frente de Edward. Que parou e o encarou e depois encarou a mim e a sua mão em meu braço.

- Me desculpe, não percebi a força que estava usando. – ele me largou e me fez o seguir eu dei um beijo na bochecha de Felix e o segui até a porta. Não antes de vê-lo franzindo o cenho para minha atitude.

Do lado de fora um carro prata, onde estavam os camburões, os jornalistas? Pela atitude dele achei que ele me levaria presa como o mais procurado da América. Ele abriu a porta para mim e ficou me encarando como se eu fosse uma idiota. Nossa até que para um jumento ele estava sendo cavalheiro no momento. Eu entrei e me acomodei enquanto ele dava a volta. Foi ai que eu notei que ele estava vestido de uma maneira bem casual. Uma calça jeans uma camisa branca e uma jaqueta, mesmo simples ele continuava de tirar o fôlego com aquele cabelo desgrenhado. Ele entrou no carro com fúria e deu a partida. O distrito era um pouco longe, eu ouvia sua respiração pesada. Como se fosse insuportável estar na minha presença.

- Hey ligue as sirenes! – eu disse animada virando o meu corpo totalmente para ele. Se ele se sentia incomodado comigo, tornaria a viagem o inferno de sua vida. – eu nunca andei em um carro de policia então vamos comemorar. Ligue as sirenes! – ele parou em um sinal vermelho e olhou para mim com cara de deboche.

- Se você não reparou ainda, isso não é uma viatura policial. E mesmo que fosse não ligaria as sirenes.

- Você é sempre mal humorado assim, ou é só comigo? – ele apenas bufou e voltou a dirigir.

Humm, que mal humor.

* * *

**FAÇA UMA AUTORA DOENTE FELIZ! DEIXE SUA REVIEW!**


	6. Mentirosa, fria & Calculista

**Olá amores, muito obrigada por me desejar melhoras já estou em tratamento. Só quero avisar que eu talvez demore com os capitulos, porque os remedios estão muito fortes, e o pc não está me ajudando também. Mas não se preocupem eu vou continuar a fic nem que isso me leve ao tumulo (exagerada né kkkkkkkkkk)**

**Mais uma vez não vou responder as reviews, me perdoem eu leio todas eu juro eu adoro recebe-las só nao estou respondendo mesmo, por conta disso assim que eu melhorar vou responder com prazer. **

**PS - No capitulo 04 eu errei o nome colocando Jane ao invés de Victoria, portanto me desculpem a quem eu deixei confusa.**

**Beijos e aproveitem o capitulo. **

**

* * *

**

**# Edward POV #**

Depois do funeral voltei ao distrito para começar meu trabalho, sabia que teria que ser rápido. A morte de Jasper já havia sido noticiada em todos os meios de comunicação e como todos diziam o mesmo que a polícia não tinham suspeitos ainda. Apesar da viúva dizer que suspeitava da suposta amante de seu marido. Uma atitude estranha de sua parte, uma mulher assumir ao mundo que era traída. Onde estava o orgulho e a auto-preservação dela. A mídia iria abusar de tudo, todos os podres possíveis de Jasper Hale eu não poderia deixar isso afetar meu trabalho. Confesso que me sinto orgulhoso de Carlisle ter escolhi a mim para esse caso.

Usaria meus instintos, uma parte dizia que não foi Bella que ela disse a verdade em seu depoimento, já a outra lembrava bem de sua porção de atriz e isso me deixava intrigado. Peguei todos os documentos, meu café e me tranquei em minha sala para começar o trabalho. Puxei seu histórico escolar, sua carteira de motorista, seus antecedentes criminais. Tudo na mais perfeita ordem, o que leva uma pessoa a cair numa vida fácil. Ela tinha as melhores notas, e estava na faculdade de medicina. Bem ao menos ela sabia onde cortar direitinho o pescoço do biscoitinho. Biscoitinho que apelido ridículo, se fosse comigo morreria de desgosto, urgh!

Achei entre os documentos e arquivos as fotos dela, eu encarava a foto tentando imaginar porque ela assassinou Jasper, pensando em tudo fazia sentido agora. Ela deveria ser a amante de Jasper. Talvez ele amasse a esposa ou o biscoitinho dele, me peguei rindo do apelido ridículo que a esposa colocou. Voltei a encarar a foto e flashes da noite em que a vi pela primeira vez começaram a povoar minha mente. Seus movimentos, sua dança, seu corpo, porque eu não posso me concentrar e acabar com a raça dessa assassina? O básico eu tinha mais precisaria de mais, voltaria ao clube para descobrir mais informações a respeito de Isabella Swan.

Guardei todo material que recebi e fui para onde eu achava que não a encontraria hoje. Claro que como suspeita as únicas coisas que ela não poderia fazer era sair da cidade ou país. E estar sempre a disposição da polícia, eu queria terminar esse serviço rápido sabia que a imprensa não demoraria a cair em cima do FBI para obter respostas e resultados. E também gostaria de mostrar ao Carlisle que aprendi muito bem meu trabalho, lembro de quando entrei na corporação.

Ele nos ensinou muita coisa, eu o admirava. Joguei a pasta no banco de trás e partir para onde antes eu vivia minhas noites de fantasias, esperando a chance de ter um pedaço de Isabella. Eu conversaria com o dono do local e seus funcionários e funcionarias. Nesse trabalho temos que ser imparciais e nunca levar lado nenhum, tenho que manter meu foco e perceber onde há inveja e onde realmente está a verdade. Cheguei ao clube e não precisei passar a frente de ninguém a casa ainda não estava aberta ao publico. Perguntei a um dos seguranças se o dono se encontrava mostrando meu distintivo. Ele logo ficou rígido. Já dizia o ditado. "Quem não deve, não teme" e pela reação dele, deveria deve e muito. Resolvi tirar uma com a cara dele, pelo sotaque e pela aparência não deveria ser do país. Será que ele estava ilegalmente no país?

- Você sabe me dizer se existem imigrantes trabalhando aqui? – perguntei olhando em seus olhos. Ele engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar para as fichas do estacionamento.

- Não sei dizer senhor. – murmurou nervoso.

- Bem muito obrigada. Como é o nome do dono? – perguntei ainda com a voz dura e séria.

- James Belfort, senhor. – era como eu imaginava mais um imigrante ilegal.

- Obrigada.

Enquanto caminhava vislumbrei o rapaz passando a mão pela testa limpando o suor. Dei um risinho disfarçadamente, todos tinham o direito de começar e tentar uma vida feliz, porque ele não. Esse não era meu departamento o de imigração eu nunca passei perto, não acho que a imigração ilegal seja o certo a fazer mais se o país afrouxasse um pouco e deixasse que os imigrantes mostrassem o potencial que podem trazer ao país, a imigração ilegal não aconteceria. Enfim eu não faço as leis ridículas desse país. Cheguei em uma garçonete evitando a garçonete de Emmett e perguntei sobre o dono. Ela me examinou da cabeça aos pés e deu um suspiro.

Sorri torto para que ela me dissesse logo onde ele se encontrava, ela olhou mais uma vez e apontou um corredor. E disse que o encontraria no escritório da administração, fui o mais rápido possível para lá e bati na porta. Uma voz respondeu e eu abri a porta, o que encontrei foi um homem com feição rude, terno e gravata alinhados perfeitamente. E em sua mesa dinheiro, muito dinheiro o típico cafetão de luxo.

- Senhor James Belfort?

- Sim. – ele agora olhava me avaliando como um cliente, talvez.

- Eu sou Edward Masen, FBI. – quando disse as três letrinhas mágicas ele deixou de me avaliar para mexer nas gavetas.

- Eu tenho licença para esse tipo de estabelecimento e pago meus impostos em dia. – nossa quantas vezes a polícia bateu em sua porta?

- Senhor Belfort, não estou aqui pelo seu estabelecimento, e sim por uma de suas funcionárias.

- Oh sim, imagino que goste de loiras, sente-se. – ele colocou uma pasta em minha frente.

- Quero falar sobre Isabella Swan. – ele franziu o cenho.

- Isabella a minha querida Isabella? – o tom de deboche era evidente em sua voz. – ela já é fixa. Sinto muito. – porque essa palavra fixa me incomodou tanto.

- Não quero sexo com ela, ela é suspeita do assassinato de Jasper Hale.

- O que essa vadia aprontou! – seu tom mudou totalmente.

- Ela é apenas suspeita, estou em investigação e preciso que me responda algumas perguntas.

- Precisarei de um advogado?

- São apenas perguntas, e não são oficiais. – ele assentiu desconfiado.

- Há quanto tempo Isabella Swan trabalha para você?

- Um ano.

- Como se conheceram?

- Na rua, eu tenho olheiros. E um deles viu potencial em Bella. – Bella, nunca vi uma relação profissional com tanta intimidade.

- Entendo, e qual é a relação de Jasper com Bel.. Isabella?

- Ela é a fixa dele...

_Qual o nome da garota de programa fixa dele? _

_- Eu não sei. _

_- A Srta. teve relações sexuais com Jasper Hale? _

_- Não._

_- A senhorita tem relações sexuais com seus clientes?_

_- Não. _

Mentirosa, provocadorazinha mentirosa!

- Isabella se encontra no momento? – perguntei tentando conter a raiva em minha voz.

- Sim, está se preparando para um show, por favor espere ela terminar. Ela é o sucesso da minha casa.

- Esperarei, enquanto isso se quiser pode ficar a vontade na nossa área vip, Sr Masen. Uma de minhas meninas ficará encantada em lhe servir. – Cafetão asqueroso, safado.

Esperei a casa abrir sentado na área vip, cada vez mais pessoas chegavam para acompanhar o show, uma musica ambiente, eu só conseguia pensar em Bella, porque ela mentiu ou por quem? Cada vez mais eu ficava irritado pela mentira. Se ela mentiu é porque ela é a culpada, ela é a assassina fria que eu jamais pensei que encontraria na vida.

Quando o clube estava completamente lotado, o show foi anunciado e então ela subiu no palco. eu poderia desfrutar do show pelo menos, se uma das funcionárias de James não viesse ao meu encontro.

- Olá bonitão, James me mandou aqui dizendo que eu deveria fazer você relaxar.

- Não preciso relaxar, obrigada – rebati e fiz um sinal para que ela saísse da minha frente.

Bella começou sua apresentação, subiu ao palco vestida de Pin Up sorria e acenava para todos, rebolava de um lado para o outro enfeitiçando a todos, até a mim. Sorria enquanto puder, logo você irá sorrir para as barras de sua cela. Resolvi descer e chegar até a frente do palco ficando de um lado em que ela pudesse me ver. Quando me viu seu sorriso simplesmente desapareceu. Mas rapidamente ela tomou sua face falsa e voltou a sorrir, terminando seu show.

Fui atrás para que ela não precisasse fugir, fiquei na porta do camarim a sua espera. Ela não parecia surpresa, sua expressão indecifrável.

- Tenho mais perguntas para fazer. Espero que coopere, vamos ao distrito. – disse ríspido controlando a raiva que sentia e o desejo de tê-la em meus braços.

- Está me prendendo? Mostre-me a ordem e eu vou com você. – abusada.

- Se for preciso sim, lhe prenderei. Coopere senhorita não estou para brincadeiras. – agarrei seu braço e sai arrastando-a em direção a saída.

Quando estávamos perto da saída um dos seguranças chegou ao lado da Bella perguntando se estava tudo bem, antes que ela respondesse eu interferi.

- Ela está indo em custodia da policia do estado. Não interfira. – mostrei meu distintivo.

- Por favor, pode pelo menos afrouxar um pouco o aperto do braço da moça. – ele pediu se colocando a minha frente, Só então eu percebi que estava usando muita força.

- Me desculpe, não percebi a força que estava usando. – larguei seu braço a fazendo me seguir ela deu um beijo na bochecha do segurança e me segui até a porta. Uma emoção desconhecida passou pelo me corpo.

A esperei com a porta para mim e fiquei encarando,ela se acomodou no carro enquanto eu dava a volta para o lado do motorista entrei no carro com fúria e dei a partida. O distrito era um pouco longe, eu respirava com dificuldade, pesadamente. Não era a sua presença que me incomodava era a mentira. Eu tinha uma necessidade da verdade.

- Hey ligue as sirenes! – ela disse animada virando o seu corpo totalmente para me olhar. – eu nunca andei em um carro de polícia, então vamos comemorar. Ligue as sirenes! – eu aproveitei que estávamos parados em um sinal e a olhei respondendo seu pedido.

- Se você não reparou ainda, isso não é uma viatura policial. E mesmo que fosse não ligaria as sirenes. – meu carro uma viatura policial. Ela acha que está em um programa de TV por acaso.

- Você é sempre mal humorado assim, ou é só comigo? – eu apenas bufei e voltei a dirigir, antes que eu também cometesse um homicídio.

Chegamos ao distrito um pouco mais rápido do que o normal, desci indo até seu lado para abrir a porta. Eu poderia estar com raiva, o desejo me corroendo o ciúmes. Sentimentos todos misturados. Eu precisava respirar e me tornar novamente profissional, não vou me abater por uma mulher, uma assassina fria e calculista. Entramos e eu me lembrei da pasta com os documentos e minhas anotações no carro. Era a oportunidade perfeita para respirar e me livrar desses sentimentos, avistei ao fundo Marcus sentado, entrevado na cadeira. Marcus era antigo conhecido, pegou os maiores casos e conseguiu resolver todos eles. Até se aposentar e Carlisle ocupar seu lugar, hoje ele vinha apenas para analisar alguns casos e ajudar quando necessário.

- Marcus como vai? – ele levantou o olhar e avaliou Bella, a maquiagem pesada dela não deixava duvidas de onde estava vindo.

- Vou bem obrigada. – ele continuava avaliando-a.

- Carlisle está aí?

- Não, Carlisle está cuidando de um problema pessoal.

- E Emmet?

- Emmet está na sala dele.

- Hum, obrigada. Pode me fazer um favor? Leve a Srta para a sala de interrogatórios eu esqueci alguns documentos no carro.

Ele assentiu e levou Bella com ele, fui para o meu carro respirando fundo e pronto para atacar até ela admitir todo crime. Liguei para Carlisle para caso ele quisesse acompanhar o interrogatório ele disse que em uma hora estaria no distrito que eu poderia começar sem ele. Fui ao encontro de Isabella, hoje faria com que ela confessasse o crime.

Nunca um corredor me pareceu tão longo, parei em frente a porta respirei e respirei fundo.

- Muito bem, Isabella Swan... – eu parei e observei sua reação. Ela sorria, cínica. Fixei meus olhos nos documentos novamente. – em menos de 24 horas e nos vemos novamente não é?

- Bella. – eu continuei com os olhos fixos nos documentos. – Já que estamos assim tão próximos, nos vendo quase todos os dias. Pode me chamar de Bella. – o tom irônico era evidente em sua voz.

- Bella. – arrastei seu nome pela minha boca, o gosto amargo que sentia ao pronunciá-lo. Me deixava possesso. – Eu andei investigando, a senhorita estuda medicina?

- Não foi para falar sobre meus estudos que me trouxe até aqui. Não é? – ignorei sua pergunta.

- Também descobri que a senhorita era fixa de Jasper Hale, impressionante sua coragem para mentir para a polícia. – ela abriu a boca várias vezes e nada saia. Sorri satisfeito. – Voce matou Jasper Hale! – afirmei.

- Não, eu não matei Jasper. – Hum agora já o mencionava com intimidade.

- A senhorita disse que não tinha relações sexuais com seus clientes, no entanto aqui na ficha que seu chefe me forneceu. Existem encontros marcados, e ele pagava um bom dinheiro pela senhorita não.

- Eu não era a fixa de Jasper, ele era... – a interrompi.

- Admita de uma vez que matou Jasper Hale. Não minta mais, não levará a nada. Voce teve relações sexuais com ele. – disse entre os dentes. A essa altura já tinha jogado a ficha para ela e a encarava do outro lado da mesa.

- Eu não matei, não vou admitir nada que não tenha feito. Mas sim, transei com ele e foi infinitamente bom. Mas não o matei! – ela gritou, e foi o suficiente.

Sai de trás da mesa puxando a cadeira onde ela estava sentada, a levantei jogando-a contra a parede, e colando meu corpo ao dela. Nossos rostos a um cm de distância, seu olhar desceu até minha boca, ela soltou um suspiro e então encostei meus lábios aos seus. Uma descarga elétrica passou por todo meu corpo. Ela pediu passagem com sua língua, quando dei a ela, capturou minha língua com sua boca e sugou avidamente. Perdendo qualquer senso que ainda tinha encostei ainda mais meu corpo ao dela prensando e sentindo cada centímetro de seu corpo.

Desci minhas mãos que se encontravam segurando seus braços em cima de sua cabeça e as infiltrei por dentro de sua jaqueta, ela quebrou o beijo virando o rosto puxando o ar. Deslizei até sentir seu quadril, apertei sua bunda com força descendo e forçando-a a subir sua perna. Apertava mais contra meu corpo e ela ajudava ondulando seu corpo de encontro ao meu. Gemidos brotavam de sua garganta, abafados pela minha boca, nos beijávamos selvagemente, quebrei o beijo agora olhando em seus olhos enquanto ela respirava com dificuldade.

Subi minhas mãos até seu colo passando por dentro de sua jaqueta e rasgando sua blusa fina, sentindo a renda de seu sutiã nos meus dedos. Me permiti olhar pela primeira vez para eles, admirava e acariciava escutando os gemidos de satisfação dela. Voltei a beija-la puxei sua jaqueta virando de lado empurrando meu corpo contra o dela deitando-a violentamente na mesa a nossa frente agora. Um obstáculo que poderia ser útil de alguma forma. Fiquei entre suas pernas lutando contra sua calça. Ela se agarrava aos meus cabelos puxando trazendo de mim o sentimento mais primitivo.

- Porque Carlisle quer tanta pressa em ... – ele finalmente reparou que estávamos quase transando em cima da mesa. – me chamar... – ele hesitou olhando a cena e nós dois olhando para ele. – aqui. Acho bom vocês pararem com a pegação porque o poderoso chefão do FBI está vindo. E ele me parecia bem nervoso.

Quando eu estava me arrumando saindo de cima de Bella a mesma virou a mão no meu rosto. E me olhou com ódio, até parece a um minuto estava bem participando.

- Auuu – Emmet ironizou a cena.

Fuzilei ele com o olhar enquanto Bella saia de cima da mesa arrumando sua jaqueta, a blusa arruinada. Eu me senti orgulhoso foi um trabalho perfeito. Ri mentalmente olhando até Emmet olhava espantado ela se sentou colocando as mãos para proteger aquilo que a jaqueta não cobria. E então Carlisle entrou na sala seus olhos vinham de Bella para mim freneticamente foi aí que notei seu batom borrado e seus lábios inchados. Meu estado não deveria estar pior, junto com a minha calça em uma evidente ereção. Respirei fundo e me virei para a parede, enquanto Carlisle cumprimentava Bella. Emmet me fez um sinal, demorei alguns segundos para entender que ele estava me mandando limpar o batom do meu rosto. Maldita!

- Muito bem, senhorita nos encontramos novamente. Boa noite! – Carlisle sempre impecável fingiu que nada aconteceu, imagine se ele tivesse visto.

- Boa noite. É nos encontramos novamente, qual é a acusação agora? – Bella respondeu desconfortável tentando arrumar sua roupa.

- Bem eu não sei. O caso não está em minhas mãos, e sim no de Edward. – ele me fuzilou com o olhar e voltou-se novamente para Bella. - Diga Edward, o que descobriu?

Bella levantou o olhar e ficou aguardando a minha explicação.

- Ela mentiu em seu depoimento.

* * *

**FAÇA A AUTORA FELIZONA MAIS FELIZONA AINDA (efeito dos remédios kkkkk) **

**Deixem suas reviews!**


	7. Swan 01 X Masen 0

**Olá amores, dessa vez vou responder as reviews! Estou muito feliz que estejam gostando da historia, ela logo logo vai dar uma reviravolta... **

**

* * *

  
**

**# Bella POV #**

Eu o que? Como assim ele me pega me joga na mesa praticamente me violenta, não que eu esteja reclamando. Para logo depois voltar com esse papinho, e me joga para os dois leões famintos que agora me fuzilam com os olhos prontos para me jogar na penitenciaria feminina mais próxima. Os dois me olhavam e Edward agora se colocava a minha frente sentado esperando uma explicação. Me olhava enquanto um sorriso de quem tinha ganhado surgia em seus lábios, engraçado é que eu me pegava pensando. O sorriso seria porque ele rasgou a minha roupa e deu uns amassos? Ou porque ele finalmente tinha provas para me fazer ver o sol nascer quadrado? Um sorriso surgiu em meus lábios também, enquanto o grandalhão se sentava em uma ponta da mesa e o tal Carlisle em outra.

- Em que ela mentiu afinal? – o grandalhão tinha o mesmo sorriso. Eu apenas encarava-os esperando todos me dizerem o que eu havia mentido. Ninguém sabia mesmo que tivesse mentido eu tinha minhas cartas na manga, não seria acusada por algo que não tinha feito. – Sabia que mentir para justiça é crime também, senhorita Swan? – o grandalhão perguntava enquanto o loiro apenas me olhava e depois olhava para Edward.

- Sabia, primeiro me diga o que eu menti. E aí sim poderei ser acusada.

- Ela disse que não conhecia Jasper Hale, pelo que descobri, ela o conhecia e muito bem. Fixa do senhor Hale. Relacionamento estritamente profissional, o que acham disso? – Edward ainda com um sorriso em seus lábios perguntou aos outros dois.

- Acho isso extremamente interessante. Matou por amor Srta Swan? – Carlisle, perguntou enfim apoiando suas mãos na mesa e me encarando.

- Não o matei por amor, não o matei! – fui firme, enquanto grandalhão gargalhava.

- Não? Tem certeza. Olha eis aqui sua chance de se assumir autora do crime e aí podemos pedir a redução de sua pena. Que tal, não vamos permitir a cadeira elétrica mas poderá ficar até o final de seus dias na prisão. – o grandalhão disse, analisando os documentos em suas mãos.

- E que tal vocês fazerem o seu trabalho direitinho. – retruquei imediatamente, trazendo a atenção dos três. – O que me diz, investigador...

- Emmet – ele disse, ainda pasmo com o que eu tinha acabado de dizer.

- Se isso aqui for oficial, quero meu advogado. Até porque o investigador Masen não fez seu trabalho direito não? Diz que eu era fixa dele, mas investigou bem. Descobriu mesmo a confidencialidade de todo caso. E o melhor, investigou a viúva?

- Porque investigaria a senhora Hale? – ele perguntou ríspido e com o tom de voz mais alto que o normal.

- Simples, ele estando morto. Ela teria toda a fortuna Hale, sem contrato pré-nupcial. Sem irmãos.

- E como você sabe tudo isso se disse que não conhecia o Hale. – Emmet finalmente perguntou, agora era minha chance de sair de vez desse pesadelo.

- Querem a verdade, eu vou contar a verdade, aliás, detetive Cullen. – ele levantou o rosto olhando nos olhos. – Acho que deveria escolher melhor seus investigadores, um que faça o trabalho direito. – ri ao terminar de falar isso vendo Edward enrijecer e quase rasgar os papéis. – Eu conhecia Jasper, porque ele era namorado da minha amiga Alice, ela sim sempre foi a fixa dele, eles colocaram meu nome na ficha para poupar Alice. Eu descobri isso ontem.

- Você teve relações sexuais com Jasper Hale? – Carlisle perguntou.

- Uma única vez, foi assim que nos conhecemos. Jasper era o novo cliente vip de James. E ele queria duas meninas, então eu e Alice éramos novas e James nos mandou. Foi amor a primeira vista. – sorri ao lembrar do dia que Jasper estava contando porque transou comigo também. Encabulado por admitir. – Desde então ele e Alice não se desgrudavam ele foi ate James e pediu que colocasse meu nome, ao invés de Alice, caso a peste da mulher dele descobrisse pouparia Alice. – sentia a felicidade de jogar todo o trabalho porco na cara dele.

- E você concordou com tudo isso? – Edward agora parecia bem interessado. Não faz o próprio serviço direito e vem dar uma de bom investigador. Me poupe!

- Não sabia disso até ontem, quando Alice me pediu perdão. E me contou tudo.

- O que mais ela lhe contou? – ele agora perguntava com uma voz calma.

- Alice contou que Jasper tinha pedido o divorcio a esposa para ficar com ela. E ela não havia aceitado. Disse também que Jasper ofereceu dinheiro, todo o dinheiro dele por isso. E como eles não tinham um contrato todo o dinheiro dele iria para ela.

Assim que terminei ambos se olhavam, Carlisle com a mesma cara neutra, Emmet uma cara pensativa e Edward olhava os dois e finalmente voltou a me olhar com um desprezo. Eu acho que nunca vou entender o que acontece com esse homem. Até que finalmente ele falou.

- Vamos começar pela senhora Hale. Emmet quero que peça um depoimento oficial da Senhora Hale, James Belfort e Alice Brandon.

- E você, está liberada mais se lembre está a disposição da justiça.

- Sim claro, posso ir embora?

- Sim, claro. Boa noite. – Carlisle me disse e eu me levantei.

Minha noite estava ganha, agora que eu me livrei poderia ir para casa, feliz por ter acabado com Edward, esperando constatei que ainda tinha o gosto dele em minha boca, fechei os olhos lembrando de suas mãos sobre meu corpo. Não tinha entendido esse surto dele de me agarrar, também não deveria ter me entregado. Deveria ter lutado, parecia que meu corpo respondia ao dele. Que loucura, um homem desses ter esse poder, eu nunca me apaixonei, nunca senti nada quanto aos clientes que eu tinha que queriam algo mais, achavam que tinham o poder de me deixar louca e excitada. Um pequeno truque é estar sempre molhada, burros era apenas fingimento e com a ajuda de lubrificantes.

O elevador chegou a tempo de ver os três saindo da sala, eu os olhei com desprezo, mas meu olhar verdadeiramente só se dirigia a um homem. Edward. Eu entrei no elevador respirando fundo, encostando no fundo na parede fria. Eu queria chorar, mas seria forte. Por Alice, infelizmente agora toda a historia estava explicita e por Jasper ser famoso, rico e bem sucedido era obvio que a imprensa iria cair em cima de nós duas. Fui caminhando até achar um ponto de táxi ou qualquer coisa que pudesse me levar para casa. Pobre Alice fui arrastada por aquele grosso e nem ao menos a avisei. Engraçado que só agora me dei conta.

Eu fui arrancada do clube sem documentos, sem bolsa, sem dinheiro e o que eu vou fazer ir a pé? Voltar e pedir para um daqueles idiotas uma carona? Fora de cogitação, fui andando, meus pés doendo por culpa do salto da sandália e a roupa rasgada trazia o frio até minha pele, me deixava arrepiada. Continuei a andar até ver um carro parar perto de mim quase subindo na calçada. Pronto era só o que me faltava, virem me seqüestrar, me assaltar ou me violentar e tudo isso era culpa daquele idiota.

* * *

**Aninha:** Que bom que gosta, espero continuar prendendo sua atenção...

**Tati:** James é uma anta né kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Carlisle fingiu que não viu, mas ele ainda vai dar um créu no Edward... Bella não vai ser presa, por enquanto não, eu ainda não pensei sobre isso, vai saber até o fim da fic tem chão. Bjs

**Roosi:** To melhorando, aos poucos os remédios são fortes, mas to conseguindo manter e escrever aos poucos. Beijos

**MrSouzaCullen:** Essa pegação foi só o que eu tenho em mente, e ela nem foi completa né graças ao Emmet quem sabe mais pra frente. Sobre o crime, não respondo nada. Beijos

**AnaKrol:** Estou em recuperação pneumonia não é fácil. Beijos

**Loli:** A Jane é que foi minha primeira opção de esposa, mas acabei mudando enquanto escrevia a fic então eu esqueci de mudar, perdão. Beijos

**Natfurlan:** Valeu! Se viu menina ta pegando fogo esses dois... Vamos esperar pra ver, Beijos

* * *

**REVIEWS!!!!**


	8. Desejo

_Olá lindinhas!_

_Tudo bem?_

_Vocês perceberam que a Fanfic mudou de censura não é? Pois bem eu achava que a minha fanfic não ia ter nada assim escandaloso... A partir de agora a fanfic será só **M** e ponto final..._

_A todas que me mandaram votos de melhoras, mto obrigada! Eu melhorei! Estou ótima, mto obrigada a todas... Curtam o novo capitulo._

* * *

**# Edward POV #**

Depois daquele banho no meu trabalho em que aquela vadia conseguiu dar, eu segui com Carlisle e Emmet que iria providenciar os depoimentos dos três, talvez possíveis suspeitos.

- Não confie em um par de seios Edward. – Carlisle me disse quando percebeu para onde eu dirigia o olhar. – eu percebi o que aconteceu. E Edward acredito que você está se metendo em um rumo muito perigoso. Eu lhe dei essa investigação e eu tenho certeza que ela está mentindo. A Sra Hale é importante, a imprensa já está em cima de nós por não dar informações, coloca-la nessa situação só vai piorar. – Carlisle falava enquanto nos dirigíamos pelo corredor em direção a nossas salas.

- Carlisle, eu sei que você é um importante investigador. Admiro seu trabalho, admiro sua competência, mas como você mesmo disse, me deu essa investigação. Não me leve a mal sim. Mas vou conduzi-la do meu jeito. E eu acredito que todos têm sua parcela de culpa. – eu repassava tudo que Bella tinha dito em minha cabeça. – acredito que existem verdades sobre isso, e pretendo descobrir.

- Faça do seu jeito, mas caso você faça algo errado Edward, tirarei o caso de você. Ainda mais depois da cena que presenciei. – Impressão minha ou pela primeira vez Carlisle estava me ameaçando. – Lembre-se que é um caso importante. E se o meu superior me pedir, não pensarei duas vezes Edward, duas vezes. – Ele entrou em sua sala e bateu a porta.

Fiquei atordoado com tudo, o pior é que não tinha exatamente para onde correr. A pressão agora era maior, por todos os lados, pelos meus instintos que diziam que Bella era inocente, ao meu chefe me pressionando a encerrar o caso o mais breve sem muito envolvimento de imprensa e as pessoas presentes no local do crime. O que me lembrou da pericia, eles estavam demorando com todos os laudos. Entrei em meu escritório, liguei para Emmet e pedi para ele mandar todas as intimações e que cuidasse de tudo que eu iria até meu apartamento descansar.

Peguei tudo que eu tinha recebido do caso, faltavam laudos, depoimentos mesmo assim não iria me enfiar neles hoje. Eu queria descansar para aplacar o cansaço acumulado de todo stress que venho passando, stress esquecido naqueles beijos. Por mais provocadora, metida, cínica. Isabella Swan tinha um beijo inimaginável, o toque quente da sua pele e seu total descontrole em meus braços me fizeram para e imaginar o que aconteceria se Emmet não tivesse chegado.

Desci até a garagem pegando meu carro, só agora me dei conta que Bella não tinha bolsa, será que ela tinha dinheiro para voltar para casa? Eu a arrastei de lá só com a roupa do corpo, roupa agora arruinada. Peguei o carro prestando atenção para ver se conseguia enxergar Bella em algum canto, quando percebi uma silhueta parecida com a dela, fui desacelerando chegando cada vez mais perto quase subindo na calçada. Quando vi que era ela abaixei os vidros.

- Carona? – seus olhos se arregalaram e ela abriu a boca varias vezes, já tinha destravado a porta para que ela entrasse.

- Vá a merda! – Ela disse e continuou andando. Droga!

Desliguei o carro, ela merecia um pedido de desculpas não? Fui correndo atrás dela agarrando seu braços puxando fazendo a se virar pra mim e se apoiar no meu peito.

- Me desculpe, eu te devo isso. Por tudo, pela suspeita, pelas roupas – dei um sorriso malicioso, e ela me olhou com raiva. Ela levantou a mão livre para me bater e eu segurei. – Olha me desculpe, é serio eu preciso conversar com você e você nesses trajes pode acontecer alguma coisa. – ela deu uma gargalhada.

- O que quer dizer? Que eu posso ser violentada? Vejamos a uma hora atrás foi praticamente isso que aconteceu. – senti meu rosto esquentar e olhei para um ponto fixo atrás dela. Respirando fundo.

- Vai querer a carona ou não? – perguntei de uma vez, sem me atrever a olhá-la.

- Vou, de carro é mais rápido do que andar tudo isso.

Eu a soltei e ela retirou as sandálias indo em direção ao meu carro. Se acomodou enquanto eu ia para o lado do motorista.

- O cinto. – lembrei a ela.

Ela colocou o cinto e ficamos em um silêncio desconfortável. Até que eu resolvi dizer a ela que ela corria riscos.

- Você sabe que corre riscos não sabe?

- Como? E quais?

- Se tudo que contou for verdade, logo Victoria irá atrás de você. Por que se foi ela que o matou pelos motivos que nos contou... – ela me interrompeu.

- Acredita em mim agora? – ela perguntou com um olhar debochado.

- Eu não acredito em ninguém até descobrir a verdade. – fui seco. – Para onde você quer ir? – perguntei logo depois. Para amenizar o clima pesado que ficou no carro.

- Me leve para o clube. – ela respondeu olhando pela janela a chuva que começava a cair, sem me dirigir o olhar uma única vez. Chegamos rapidamente ao local.

- Olha me desculpe mesmo, eu estou sendo rude e mal educado com você. Mas entenda é o meu trabalho e você estava lá quando acharam o corpo. – eu quis amenizar, apesar de ter essa guerra interna sobre ela ser ou não culpada e agora Victoria ser suspeita. E todas as mentiras.

- Eu sei, eu vou provar para você que não fui eu. – ela sorriu. Um sorriso encantador. Mas de uma suposta assassina. Psicopatas tendem a ser encantadores, charmosos e usam sua beleza para atrair a vitima. Não poderia nunca me deixar levar por ela. – tchau!. – ela começou a sair do carro e eu num impulso incontrolável agarrei seu pulso.

- Tome meu cartão. E eu te levo até lá dentro. – de onde saiu isso? Eu estava pirando. Sai do carro e comecei a acompanhá-la até a porta.

- Obrigada, mas não precisa passar daqui. – ela disse num tom triste, e não me encarava. Estranhei aquilo.

- Você sabe que corre risco de vida agora, espero que qualquer coisa que aconteça voce me avise, me ligue. – eu ia continuar com as recomendações quando uma menina pequena apareceu a chamando.

- Bella, onde você esteve, você sumiu no final da apresentação você não vai acreditar. James me quer de novo na casa e me obrigou a fazer um show hoje e ... – ela falava sem parar e se interrompeu quando percebeu minha presença. – Oi, tudo bem? – ela me cumprimentou com o mesmo entusiasmo.

- Olá, Edward Masen, prazer. – Estendi minha mão para ela.

- Alice Brandon, o prazer é todo meu. – O sorriso que eu tinha no rosto, foi embora e eu encarei Bella ainda segurando as mãos de Alice. Bella me encarava com medo em seus olhos, talvez medo da minha reação. Claro que não faria nada ali, voltei a encarar Alice percebendo agora que foi ela quem eu vi no enterro de Jasper.

- Alice, esse é o agente que está investigando o caso de Jasper. – Bella finalmente se pronunciou.

- Espero que descubra logo o que foi que fizeram com o meu Jasper. – Bella arregalou os olhos e eu também pela sinceridade de Alice em assumir na minha frente seu caso com ele.

- Eu também espero que descubra logo Alice, e eu quero conversar com você depois, você já está indo embora?

- Sim, Bella sua bolsa. – ela passou a bolsinha para Bella que a examinou e pegou um celular e ficou encarando.

- Alice porque você me ligou 30 vezes? – ela perguntou rindo.

- E como eu ia saber que você não estava com o celular. Eu só percebi quando eu entrei no camarim e vi ele tocando, peste!

- Ok, vamos? – Bella perguntou e começou a arrumar a roupa.

- Bella o que aconteceu com sua roupa. – Alice perguntou bem afiada na curiosidade.

- Er.. nada, eu apenas fiquei presa em um portão e rasgou. – Bella respondeu rapidamente enquanto eu olhava para o outro lado.

- Nossa esse portão tinha mãos, era vivo não? Ou você anda pulando os muros alheios?

- Vamos logo Alice. Boa noite Edward. – ela se despediu.

- Eu levo vocês. – eu ofereci com a Alice apressada indo para o meu carro.

Levei as duas para casa, voltando para minha pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido, deitei em minha cama repassando cada palavra que Bella disse na sala de interrogatório...

_- Você teve relações sexuais com Jasper Hale? _

_- Uma única vez, foi assim que nos conhecemos. Jasper era o novo cliente vip de James. E ele queria duas meninas, então eu e Alice éramos novas e James nos mandou..._

_

* * *

  
_

_Era um local luxuoso, eu não fazia idéia de onde eu estava. Havia uma cama e da porta do banheiro saíram as duas. Ambas apenas vestidas com uma lingerie sexy e provocante. Elas saíram do banheiro em direção a cama, Bella e Alice sentaram na cama e me chamaram para se juntar a elas. Me aproximei da cama sentindo o calor daquele momento. _

_As duas usavam as mãos com habilidade para começar a tirar minhas roupas, Bella desabotoava minha camisa enquanto Alice trabalha na minha calça, Bella subiu procurando meus lábios enquanto deslizava a camisa pelos meus ombros. Colocando seus braços em meu pescoço. Ela sugou meu lábio em sua boca, minhas mãos voaram para suas costas apertando, tentando trazê-la para mais perto. A ponta de sua língua pediu passagem em minha boca, e eu dei sentindo o gosto de sua boca. Nos beijávamos enquanto eu sentia Alice deslizando minha calça pelas minhas pernas. _

_Levantei meus pés ajudando Alice a terminar de tirá-las, sentindo beijos e apertões em minhas coxas, Alice subia de encontro ao nosso beijo, sugando, beijando, chupando cada canto da minha pele. Passando suas mãos em minha barriga, ela subiu mais cravando suas unhas no meu peito, ela se colocou no meio de meu abraço com Bella sorrindo atrevidamente, Bella quebrou o beijo sorrindo e soltou um de seus braços de meu pescoço passando a mão no rosto de Alice, ambas sorrindo, Alice colocou as mãos no rosto de Bella e se aproximou beijando-a. gemi pela cena. _

_Ambas correram sua mão pelo meu peito, descendo até meu membro já rijo de tanto tesão e apertaram, fazendo um novo gemido e mais alto brotar de minha garganta. Se viraram em minha direção e nos beijamos, eu sentia duas línguas em uma batalha na minha boca, agora tirando minha cueca me puxaram para a cama, Bella se deitando enquanto Alice se colocava as minhas costas._

_- O que vai querer primeiro? Alice ou eu? – Bella retirando sua roupa, perguntou com os olhos antes chocolate, agora negros pela luxúria. _

_- Você... – sussurrei com a voz rouca. _

_- E eu, o que eu faço Edward? – Alice em minhas costas colocou as mãos em meu ombro e me deu um chupão no pescoço, me fazendo perder o rumo do que iria fazer a seguir. _

_- Bella vai te chupar enquanto eu vou fuder a buceta dela. – ambas gemeram de prazer e Bella abriu suas pernas para me acomodar. _

_- Tenho uma idéia melhor, porque você também não a chupa, enquanto ela me chupa? Sei que está doidinho para provar o sabor dela. – Alice disse e levou uma mão até o meio das pernas de Bella voltando e colocando os dedos na boca. Senti minha boca salivar com a cena. – delicioso. _

_Me abaixei beijando os seios de Bella enquanto Alice se posicionava no rosto de Bella, acompanhava cada movimentos das duas até chegar perto ao meu destino dei um beijo no baixo ventre de bella abri suas pernas me acomodando entre elas, beijando e mordendo cada coxa e então chupando seu clitóris com força. Ouvi o urro de Bella abafado, e os gemidos de Alice, investi um dedo para sentir o quanto Bella estava pronta. Bella rebolou em meu rosto e eu poderia sentir seus sucos aumentando cada vez mais. Me deliciava, abrindo os olhos para ver Alice rebolando no rosto de Bella jogando sua cabeça para trás. _

_Bella erguia seu quadril em minha direção e eu agora investia dois dedos nela, que entravam e saiam facilmente o quão molhada ela estava, mordi seu clitóris sentindo as paredes de Bella se apertarem pelos meus dedos, ouvindo o grito abafado dela chegando os clímax assim que puxei entre meus dentes seu clitóris inchado. _

_Alice se levantou e puxou meus cabelos até que eu estava a sua altura e me beijou, sentindo o gosto de Bella._

_- O gosto dela em sua boca é melhor do que eu imaginava._

_- Bella, quero que Alice te chupe enquanto eu pego-a por trás. – eu mandei e Bella recuperada se colocou de quatro na cama. Posicionei Alice de frente para Bella fazendo a se enclinar até chegar ao centro molhado de Bella investi meu membro rapidamente em Alice que gemeu e olhou para trás com os olhos queimando de tesão. Puxei seus cabelos._

_- Volte a chupá-la ou eu paro. – ordenei enquanto Alice voltava a posição. _

_Os gemidos e o som da minha pele entrando em contato com a pele do traseiro de Alice ecoavam pelo quarto, o som dos tapas estalados que eu depositava em sua pelo ora mais altos, ora mais baixos. Bella gemia alto rebolando no rosto de Alice enquanto a mesma rebolava em meu membro, quando senti suas paredes apertando meu membro, me permitir gozar dentro dela, sentindo o meu gozo se misturando ao dela. Alice caiu sobre a cama se deitando de barriga pra cima enquanto eu me aconchegava entre as duas. _

_- Eu quero mais. – Bella levantando-se e indo se sentar em minhas coxas. _

_Bella sentada em minhas coxas começou a acariciar meu membro, com as mãos fazendo movimentos circulares, subindo e descendo mordendo os lábios. Olhando nos meus olhos e desviando o olhar para apreciar a vista. Alice se debruçou e capturou meus lábios com os seus, então senti Bella eu estava inteiramente dentro dela. Ela agarrou minhas mãos levando até seus seios subindo e descendo, agarrei-os com força aproveitando o máximo de contato._

_Bella rebolava, e se mexia para todos os lados. Nossos corpos suados, e minhas costas saindo do colchão para aumentar o ritmo, até que a sensação familiar do orgasmo veio com Bella me apertando e me trazendo ao orgasmo mais uma vez. Caiu do outro lado colocando a mão em meu peito, nossas respirações tentando voltar ao normal..._

_

* * *

_

**Então né? **

**Terminou o capitulo, esse mistério no ar...**

**_Ro_si:** Edward levou bonito da Bella, ela precisa mostrar que não é só ele que tem poder por ser da policia. Beijos

**MrSouzaCullen:** Edward vai mudar com toda certeza, ele vai fazer seu melhor quando chegar o momento OH! Não respondo suas perguntas por um bom motivo, Alice já tem seu destino... Sobre a reviravolta aguarde... bjs

**Ana Krol:** Curtiu o dono do carro? Eu curti eu queria ser a Bella! Bjs

**Loli:** Melhorei sim, graças a deus! Beijos

**Natfurlan:** Calma calma... não criemos pânico! Bjs

**Tati:** Mto obrigada, vc ta viva? assim espero depois desse capitulo...

**MUITO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS!**

**

* * *

  
**

**FAÇAM OS MILAGRES DIVINOS DA PROFETA TATI SE CONCRETIZAREM**

**DEIXEM SUAS REVIEWS E VEJAM EM BREVE UM NOVO CAPITULO!**


	9. Alivio

**# EDWARD POV** #

Maldito! Porque eu insisto em manter esse despertador maldito ao lado da minha cama, se a dia não durmo bem? Simples, hoje eu dormi bem, tive até sonhos. Sonhos estranhos, excitantes, porém estranhos eu nunca pensei em ménage, em nada disso, duas mulheres comigo. Eu não sou disso, mas a idéia de Bella com Jasper e Alice mexeu com meu subconsciente. Eu levantei da cama olhando o despertador eram 8 da manhã e eu resolvi não encarar o distrito hoje, olhar para Carlisle hoje após as ameaças e suas insinuações ontem não me fariam bem. Eu sentia que eu iria descobrir a verdade do meu jeito, e não do jeito dele. Respeitava Carlisle acima de tudo, o admiro, aprendi com ele nesses anos na corporação. Sei que ele me treinou para pegar seu lugar assim que ele se aposentasse, mas ele me deu o caso e era a minha vez de resolver. Seria do meu jeito.

Levantei após longos minutos deitado, comecei a sentir os raios de sol na minha pele. Fui para o banheiro não reconhecendo quem era aquele homem nu em frente ao espelho. Barba por fazer, olheiras fundas, mas melhoradas com a noite de sono apesar do sonho agitado. Escovei os dentes, lavei o rosto e voltei para a sala ligando o notebook para obter informações com Emmet, hoje pediria que me trouxesse tudo em casa. Voltei ao banheiro para tomar um banho e relaxar. Eu precisava extravasar todo o sonho.

Liguei a água e deixei-a correr pelo meu corpo relaxando cada músculo fechei meus olhos apreciando a temperatura, esquecendo de todos os problemas e me concentrando em apenas um. Meu maior problema no momento, Bella. Como eu queria que a cena do interrogatório e o sonho se tornassem realidade agora. Não precisa de Alice só ela, e seu corpo ao meu alcance.

Deslizei minha mão ao meu membro ainda rijo por lembrar o sonho e dela em especial. Soltando um grunhido chegando à parte sensível do meu membro. Deslizei minha mão até o final apertando imaginando Bella ali comigo. Era como se ela estivesse mesmo, eu senti suas mãos em meus ombros, abri os olhos delirando, eles me enganavam, pois eu via Bella ali comigo. Era insano, prazeroso e imprevisível.

Apoiei minha mão livre na parede do Box, enquanto com a outra eu continuava com os movimentos rápidos, Bella apertava meus ombros e colocava sua cabeça no vão do meu pescoço, ali completamente nua.

Chupava meu pescoço, mordiscava e suspirava. Meu corpo pedia por ela, desejava mais do seu toque. E ela parecendo ler meus pensamentos e meu corpo, deslizou seu rosto pelo meu peito me beijando. Um gemido rouco e alto surgiu em meus lábios ecoando pelas paredes do banheiro, virei meu rosto para olhar pelo espelho. Não vendo nada apenas o vapor da ducha que havia embaçado o vidro.

Novos gemidos iam surgindo olhando para baixo, eu sentia as unhas de Bella se arrastando pelas laterais do meu corpo. E sua boca sobre meu membro. Eu olhei para baixo recebendo um sorriso dela que subiu beijando, a pressão em meu membro aumentando e a sensação de que eu estava perto.

- Oh, Bella não pare! – assim eu ordenava.

Os gemidos altos ecoavam, agora como um mantra eu repetia o nome dela, o sorriso em seus lábios, a água escorrendo em seus cabelos eu cheguei ao fim gritando seu nome, sentindo minhas pernas bambas, sorri para ela e quando eu fui de encontro ao seus lábios ela havia sumido como havia aparecido.

Bella Swan definitivamente me fazia mal a ponto de delirar, sentir uma presença inexplicável. Um demônio que fazia despertar meus desejos e nunca realizá-los desejos secretos que só eu conhecia. Mais ninguém. Terminei o banho passando a toalha pela cintura e indo ate a sala para ver as novidades, era a primeira vez que me sentia bem. Eu tinha descansado meu corpo na primeira noite em que dormi tranquilamente, mesmo com o sonho. Olhei minha caixa e Emmet tinha mandando emails e me ligado varias vezes no celular, perguntando onde eu estava. Liguei de volta e pedi que ele agilizasse os pedidos dos depoimentos de James, Alice e Victoria. E me mandassem todos os laudos e relatórios eu trabalharia de casa hoje. Contei para ele o que havia acontecido com Carlisle e ele disse que não sairia de sua sala também evitando encontrar com o poderoso chefão, era assim como ele chamava Carlisle.

Agilizei trocando de roupa e vendo pela primeira vez em tanto tempo os raios de sol entrando pela janela do meu apartamento. Fazia muito tempo desde a ultima vez que tirei férias, ou que passei um dia todo ali. Curti a manhã sem fazer nada, típico de um sábado, tomei meu café e esperei os laudos. Quando estes chegaram eu tive que me concentrar muito. Sem Bella, eu não podia e nem deveria me lembrar dela.

**Nome:** Jasper Whitlock Hale

**Idade:** 30 anos

**Hora do óbito: **23h20min horas

Conclusão da pericia:

O perito confirma a morte da vitima Jasper Whitlock Hale, por envenenamento, sem sinais de álcool ou drogas no sangue da vitima. Sendo decapitado logo depois, sem sinais de violência.

**Nome:** Isabella Swan

**Idade:** 21 anos

Conclusão da pericia:

O exame de sangue acusa o uso de calmantes, Dramim e Rivotril, em dosagem alta.

O exame de corpo de delito acusa relação sexual.

Relação sexual? Ela dormiu com o homem que a dopou? Ou foi violentada.

Os exames não acusam nenhum tipo de droga, ou álcool no sangue da vitima.

Alguém trocou esses exames? Como assim relação sexual, ela mesma havia me dito que não tinha transado com ninguém. Cheguei a discar o numero dela várias vezes. E o que eu falaria, eu já a tinha atacado, já tinha beijado, acusado.

" Oi Bella é o Detetive Masen, você dormiu com o homem que te dopou? Ou você foi violentada, porque seus exames acusam relações sexuais."

Por mais profissional, ela desligaria na minha cara. E isso não foi acusado nos primeiros exames daquela noite, porque então agora. Teria que conversar seriamente com a perícia e os médicos que atenderam Bella naquela noite, o que isso virou a casa da mãe Joana? Querendo ou não teria que ir ao distrito descobrir toda essa palhaçada. Peguei as chaves do carro e me dirigi até lá, passando até pela sala de Emmet que não estava no momento, onde ele se enfia quando preciso dele?

Fui até o departamento da perícia conversar com o chefe Caius, o departamento de perícia é um dos mais sofisticados e modernos que temos no momento. E um erro grave desse em um caso importante como esse é gravíssimo.

- Caius, boa tarde como está?

- Bem e você não deveria estar aqui, fora! Espere na minha sala e já converso com você. – ele estava analisando um corpo do qual eu não quero saber quem era pois estava, como posso dizer em pequenos pedaços. Sempre achei que o Chico Picadinho estava preso até hoje, mas ele deixou seguidores. Fui para a sala da chefia rapidamente evitando olhar para os peritos que trabalhavam um em cada coisa ou devo dizer órgão. Fiquei ali admirando os quadros de arte que Caius mantinha em sua sala, ele era culto. Vivia para isso e mais nada, nem mesmo sua familia existia mais. Já que ele perdeu tudo ao entrar nessa vida.

Gostaria de um dia ter uma familia, ter filhos e para isso teria que me aposentar, pois não os teria correndo o risco de não voltar para casa. Cada vez que eu saia para uma missão.

- Então Edward, eu já lhe mandei o que queria o que quer comigo? – sempre tão simpático.

- Caius eu percebi erros nos laudos. – ele enrijeceu ele nunca permitia um erro em seu trabalho.

- Como isso é possível, me dê os laudos rapaz. – Ele agarrou os laudos e se sentou para analisar todos eles.

- Edward, esses resultados foram alterados. Eu mesmo cuidei pessoalmente desse caso, eu analisei cada laudo, eu os entreguei ao Emmet lacrados.

- E como você me explica então os resultados alterados Caius?

- Emmet ou talvez alguém os tenha trocado.

- Emmet? Porque Emmet faria isso?

- Espere, também esteve aqui junto com ele uma repórter muito interessada no caso, junto com ele. Queria detalhes sobre a morte de Jasper Hale e queria tudo. Ela me importunou na sala de resultados durante uma hora. Quando Emmet me chamou dizendo que você havia pedido urgência eu fui buscar um resultado o único que faltava. E a deixei sozinha... – sua voz se quebrou ao final da frase. Caius não admitia erros, nem mesmo dele.

- E como essa mulher passou por nossa segurança? Somente pessoas autorizadas entram aqui.

- Ela veio com Emmet! – Idiota, estúpido aposto que era bonita e ele se deixou levar, terei que conversar seriamente com ele.

- Que horas foi isso?

- Hoje de manhã, antes de entregar os resultados para ele enviar a você.

- Chame a segurança Caius, quero a lista de todas as entradas e saídas do prédio, mas as fitas do circuito interno. Estarei na minha sala, quero os resultados reais. – Desci até a minha sala para localizar Emmet e quando cheguei lá estava ela. A mulher que me ajudou muito nesses últimos anos.

- Boa tarde Esme! O que está fazendo aqui.

- Você se esqueceu da nossa terapia Edward? – Droga!

- Não esqueci me desculpe ando muito ocupado. Você viu Emmet?

- Sim, ele esta com Carlisle, estavam discutindo futebol. Meu marido a cada dia que passa que chega mais perto da sua aposentadoria, ele fica mais caseiro, mais homem do lar. E Emmet o leva ainda para os piores caminhos. – Eu imagino o quanto Emmet pode influenciar um homem como Carlisle enfim... – E você não apareceu mais. O que tem acontecido, vamos usar esse tempo. Vamos cuidar desse coração e dessa mente.

Esme era esposa de Carlisle, a única que me ajudou em um fardo que jamais vou esquecer, em anos a minha perda.

* * *

**REVIEWS!!!  
**


	10. Victoria

_Primeiramente, muito obrigada por todo carinho e pela compreensão de todas._

_Minha mãe esta melhorando aos poucos. A todas que se viram ou atualmente se vêem na minha situação estarei aqui mandando boas vibrações assim como vocês mandaram para mim._

_Muito obrigada!_

_Agora vão ler e vamos esquecer um pouco a realidade né. Divirtam-se e obrigada por tudo!_

**Próximo capitulo responderei todas as reviews ok, então vão lá e deixe a sua no final hein to de olho viu mocinhas!**

**

* * *

**

**# Edward POV #**

Eu passei horas falando com Esme, sempre fugindo de tocar naquele assunto que tanto me incomodava, até que Emmet resolveu dar as caras. E junto com ele Caius.

- Então estão todos os arquivos aqui, saída e entrada e todas as fitas. – Caius disse impaciente. Esse homem algum dia irá morrer se não mudar essa cara e esse jeito de ser.

- Emmet como você pode fazer isso?

- Edward, eu não fiz nada, você que vive agora atrás do rabo de saia chamado Isabella e esquece seus próprios compromissos e deveres. – Jamais imaginei que ele falaria assim comigo. Me levantei e o encarei.

- Bem senhores, eu vou me retirar e Edward, não se esqueça você é como um filho para mim e para Carlisle. Não leve sua vida para o buraco, supere meu filho. – dito isso ela saiu da minha sala pedindo licença. Eu continuava a encarar Emmet e Caius sentindo o clima pesado se retirou também.

- Emmet nunca mais, está me ouvindo? Nunca mais fale comigo assim, na frente de ninguém. Eu não estou correndo atrás d rabo de saia nenhum. – eu estava irritado por ter feito isso.

- Ok, me desculpe. Mas me acusar de uma coisa que eu não fiz. Também não é nada bom. Ela não estava comigo ela chegou apenas no mesmo momento que eu. E para você ver que eu não sou nenhum idiota e que eu faço meu trabalho tão bem como você. O nome da senhorita que entrou aqui passando por toda segurança é Maria Sandino. – ele disse já se sentando e me olhando com uma cara seria. Jamais tinha visto Emmet tão descontrolado como agora. – E adivinhe só, vou te dar uma chance de salvar a sua querida Isabella, ela trabalha na empresa de Jasper, sócia dele. E já está incluída nos depoimentos de hoje. – Antes que eu pudesse elogiar sua eficiência ou qualquer coisa do tipo ele continuou. – Sim isso mesmo hoje, e adivinhe só a primeira que vai depor é a senhora Hale. Sem mais com toda sua licença. – o que foi que deu nele? Depois sou eu que fico louco sem sexo. Será que ele já levou um fora da loirinha. Emmet voltou feito um furacão.

- E cuidado com a viúva, vai que foi ela que matou o Jasper e queira e te seduzir. E depois creu! – O quê?

- Emmet – gritei quando ele saiu da sala.

Esperei pela senhora Hale por quarenta minutos e ela chegou em toda pompa com seu advogado a tira colo. Para uma mulher que perdeu o marido ela manteve o luto bem pouco. Vestia um vestido vermelho, e óculos escuros. Estava parecendo a rainha da cocada preta. Eu chamei todos que deveriam acompanhar o depoimento. Só Carlisle não compareceu por estar com Esme e sinceramente não entraria naquela sala nem por um decreto, urgh!

- Boa Tarde senhora Hale, como vai?

- Vou muito bem, senhor Masen. Obrigada! – ela se sentou e cruzou as pernas, puxando um pouco seu vestido. Emmet cresceu os olhos em suas coxas e eu segurei a vontade de rir.

- Bem como a senhora sabe estamos investigando a morte do seu marido, e descobrimos coisas bem importantes. Como por exemplo. – hesitei a falar, como uma mulher reagiria sabendo que seu marido tinha outra, e por muito tempo. Apesar do V de vadia que gritava na cara dela. Ela era esposa dele, um dia deve ter amado. Apesar do dinheiro. – Uma amante dele. – ela fez uma cara de desgosto, e surpresa, oódio eu não sabia o que sua feição dizia.

- Meu casamento já não ia bem, Jasper eu o amava muito, ainda o amo. Sei que ele me traia, mas aceitei por amá-lo demais e não querer deixá-lo.

- A senhora sabia das traições?

_Alice contou que Jasper tinha pedido o divorcio a esposa para ficar com ela. E ela não havia aceitado. Disse também que Jasper ofereceu dinheiro, todo o dinheiro dele por isso. E como eles não tinham um contrato todo o dinheiro dele iria para ela. _

- Sim, mas o amor e uma mulher como eu não deveria ficar sozinha. Nunca! Então eu simplesmente aceitava isso. – Sei, e o dinheiro dele, vamos ver a sua reação quando chegarmos nesse assunto.

- Senhora Hale, a senhora se casou com separação total de bens?

- Sim. – ela aparentava uma calma impressionante.

- A senhora sabia então que no caso de parentes não próximos toda a fortuna do seu marido ficaria com a senhora? – ela hesitou e olhou para o advogado. Que logo se prontificou a responder.

- O senhor está acusando a minha cliente de matar seu marido? – Perguntou o Danny Devito. Depois eu teria que contar isso ao Emmet que advogado é esse? O.o

- Não estou perguntando, ainda não acusei ninguém. – rebati me levantando e olhando bem nos olhos dele. Ele engoliu em seco então continuei.

- Então senhora Hale, a senhora sabia sobre isso? – ela descruzou as pernas voltando a cruzá-las aproveitando que eu estava em pé e poderia ver. Francamente se ela estava tentando me seduzir ela estava bem mal. A tentativa dela estava bem atriz pornô de quinta.

- Sim, eu sempre soube disso. Mas não mataria meu marido por dinheiro. – É pela traição sim então.

- Pela traição então?

- Protesto! – E que diabo esse pingüim de geladeira ta protestando. Não estamos em um julgamento. Emmet tossia tentando segurar o riso.

- Senhor. – eu também tentava segurar o riso. – o senhor está tentando protestar o que? Não estamos em um julgamento, é apenas um interrogatório. – Victoria fuzilou o pobrezinho, enquanto se virava para me encarar.

- Não, jamais mataria Jasper. – ela respondeu olhando suas unhas. E não é a toa que ele tinha uma amante na cama essa daí deve ser o Z como diria Emmet.

- Quando a senhora descobriu a traição?

- Há muito tempo nós não tínhamos relações, não porque eu não quisesse, mas sim porque ele não me procurava. Eu tentei por varias vezes e não deu outra. Então eu imaginei que ele já procurava fora de casa.

- E a senhora sabe quem é essa mulher? – Uma mulher sempre quer saber quem é a outra, por mais que doa.

- Não, não faço idéia. – algo me dizia que ela estava mentindo.

- Muito bem senhora, e quanto as relações de trabalho do seu marido. Ele tinha inimigos?

- No mundo dos ricos, todos têm inimigos, ou você acha que ninguém tinha inveja de Jasper por ele ter tudo?

- Acredito que sim, e quanto ao nome Maria Sandino diz alguma coisa para a senhora?

- Claro, era uma das apaixonadas por Jasper, essa sim ficou mordida quando eu o peguei para mim. – sentimento de posse.

- O pegou para si, bela maneira de se referir a ele como uma roupa ou algum objeto de valor. Como um dos seus colares. – alfinetei.

- Olha eu amava meu marido, ele me deu enquanto pode o melhor sexo da minha vida, os melhores anos e as melhores lembranças. Jamais mataria Jasper, já Maria com seu amor incontrolável por ele. Teve seus motivos.

- Quais, por exemplo? – isso estava tomando um novo rumo. Maria poderia ser suspeita? Claro, ela mudou os exames. Pelo menos ela esteve sozinha dentro do laboratório. E é a primeira suspeita a ter mudado os exames.

- Maria foi noiva de Jasper e ele depois de subir na vida, percebeu que ela era pouco para ele. Ele queria uma mulher sofisticada, uma mulher que passasse a imagem do homem que ele havia se tornado.

- Entendo, bem senhora Hale. Por enquanto é só isso, mas a senhora está a disposição da policia. Peço que não saia da cidade muito menos do país.

Ela se dirigiu a porta com o pingüim de geladeira atrás dela, pude ver no corredor ela brigando com ele. Ri internamente.

- Você acreditou nela? – Emmet perguntou do meu lado olhando-a ir pelo corredor.

- E você acreditou nas coxas dela? – perguntei quando Emmet arregalou os olhos eu ri.

- Não pense que não percebi Emmet McCarty, mas agora eu acho que essa Maria Sandino tem muito mais para nos explicar, mas que a Senhora Hale. E também se foi a esposa que matou o marido, só saberemos amanhã com o depoimento de Alice Brandon. A que horas você marcou com ela?

- Na parte da manhã, as 10.

- Você anda muito eficiente o que está acontecendo com você?

- Eu n – nada. – Emmet gaguejando?

- Ta gaguejando por quê? O que você anda aprontando Emmet, fale agora.

- Nada me deixa.

- Ok, me chame Maria Sandino para tarde Emmett. To indo nessa se Carlisle perguntar por mim estou trabalhando em casa.

- Certo, não quer ir ao clube hoje?

- Não Emmet! – o que eu vou fazer lá. – eu preciso cuidar desse caso.

- Um pouco de diversão não faz mal a ninguém, e pelo que vejo você e Isabella se divertiram muito juntos.

- Emmet! – ralhei

- Ok, desculpe. Bem eu vou minha loirinha me espera. Se mudar de idéia.

Peguei meu carro e voltei para casa no caminho até pensei em ir na casa de Bella, mas desisti talvez ela tenha ido para o clube. Eu poderia ir para lá, mas definitivamente não.

O melhor era ir para casa e me preparar para o interrogatório de Alice.

* * *

_Acreditaram em Vic?_

_Quem será o assassino, o que Maria tem a ver com tudo isso? O que aconteceu com Edward que Esme o ajudou e ainda ajuda._

_Vamos lá deixe suas reviews, opiniões, xingamentos **VALE PARA A VICTORIA TAMBÉM**._

_

* * *

_

_**FAÇAM A AUTORA FELIZ, DEIXEM SUAS REVIEWS!  
**_


	11. Queima de Arquivo

_E aí meninas!_

_Viram as novas cenas de Eclipse? _

_Hoje saiu 2 e para comemorar um capitulo super legal _

Aqui estão os Vídeos

**Volturis **- www*youtube*com/watch?v=htUb0QpBIHU

**Edward & Jacob discussão **- www*youtube*com/watch?v=5XvMxFwU7kE

_Não preciso nem dizer que esse ultimo vídeo foi o melhor para mim não?_

_Só faltou apenas um soco no meio da fuça do Jacob, e aí sim Eclipse seria perfeito ahahahaha_

**

* * *

**

**# Bella POV # **

- Ele é bonitão!

- É ele é... – suspirei pensando no Masen, de quem Alice estava falando?

- Bella!

- O quê?

- Você estava toda rasgada assim porque deu uns pegas nele não é mesmo?

- Pegas em quem?

- Você acabou de dizer que ele é bonitão...

- Alice, eu não peguei ninguém.

- Não e quem foi o gato selvagem que te rasgou.

- Ta Alice, foi ele... Eu não sei parece que quando estamos perto um do outro. Quando ele não é rude, grosso comigo. Parece um imã que me atrai e eu não consigo me segurar, quando eu to perto dele a coisa sempre pega fogo, literalmente mesmo ele não me tocando e eu me fazendo de durona. Mas por dentro eu quero me jogar nos braços dele. Bem eu já tinha visto ele no clube antes de tudo isso acontecer.

- Sério, me conta tudo! – ela se animou, até parecia que estávamos com 14 anos e tinha acontecido meu primeiro beijo.

- Ele já tinha ido assistir as minhas apresentações eu já o tinha visto, e o vi inclusive no dia da morte de Jasper. Ontem ele me pegou na sala do interrogatório, me prensou na parede e me beijou de uma forma, que eu não sei explicar. Foi bom, e quando ele rasgou a minha blusa, nunca ninguém me beijou daquela maneira... – suspirei lembrando.

- Hi Bella, já ta gamada.

- Não Alice não to não, é só atração.

- Tudo bem então, hey o que acha de não irmos trabalhar hoje, ficarmos aqui e curtir um pouco. Eu não vou conseguir fazer nada hoje. – Alice ainda guardava o luto, só não queria dizer isso, queria continuar normal. Seria isso que Jasper iria querer por ela.

- Tudo bem então vou ligar para o James, e o que vamos fazer? Talvez possamos ficar aqui e assistir vários filmes de comédia. Pedir uma pizza.

- Ok, eu vou procurar o numero de uma boa pizzaria.

Depois de brigar por 20 minutos ao telefone com James e convence-lo que não iríamos e que ele me devia muito também ele resolveu nos deixar em paz.

- Baby estamos de folga hoje! – Gritei alegre para Alice, não está sendo fácil. Mas ela passa tanta confiança que está bem, mas sei que por dentro a dor é grande.

- OBA! Sua pizza é do que?

- Marguerita com bastante tomate. – já podia sentir o cheiro da pizza. Parece que vim a pé e sem marmitex de Forks haha. – Vou tomar um banho, enquanto isso.

- Sim tudo bem, eu vou ligar para a pizzaria. – Alice foi até o telefone.

- Alice?

- Sim? – ela me olhou, com um olhar distante, tentando disfarçar.

- Quando é seu depoimento? – murmurei sabendo que esse assunto iria acabar com ela.

- Amanhã, amanhã eu contarei tudo que eu sei, inclusive tenho algumas coisas para mostrar ao Detetive Gostosão da Bella. – bufei. Então ela riu. – Vai Bella eu estou apenas brincando, vá tomar seu banho.

- É vou mesmo! – dei a língua para aquela chata, que agora vai me virar do avesso por conta dessa historia.

Cheguei ao quarto fui procurar uma roupa largada e bem folgada, hoje eu estava a fim de ficar jogada em um canto. Prestando atenção em um filme e esquecer o Masen, e tudo que estava acontecendo só voltar a esse inferno depois. Ou nunca de preferência.

Liguei o chuveiro esperando a água esquentar, enquanto me olhava no espelho.

- é Isabella Swan, todos tem seus obstáculos na vida, mas para você Deus caprichou.

Disse em voz alta, o vapor já começava a tomar conta do banheiro, e então eu entrei no chuveiro, experimentando a sensação da água no meu corpo. Relaxando cada músculo, chorei ao lembrar dos meus pais e o quanto andei mentindo para eles essa vida dupla que eu levo. Uma estudante de medicina, que trabalha como secretária para cobrir as despesas do estudo, uma grande mentira. Uma mulher que tira a roupa, que abusa das fantasias do sexo oposto e acaba às vezes sendo até prostituta.

Decidi que não deveria mais aceitar os VIP's olha onde isso me levou, de agora em diante só vou fazer meus shows, se James não aceitar ele que vá achar outra para o meu lugar. Chegou a hora de recomeçar e aos poucos eu vou me tornar uma pessoa diferente.

- Isabella Swan nunca mais será a mesma, a partir de hoje.

Limpei o vapor do espelho e me olhei, era agora ou nunca, coloquei minha roupa passei tempo suficiente no banho para que a pizza chegasse ou pelo menos estivesse a caminho. Sentei em minha cama, me vesti e fui procurar Alice que já deveria estar devorando a sua, ou pior a minha ela tinha essa mania irritante.

- Alice – chamei me aproximando da sala. – Alice? – Nada apenas o barulho da TV ligada, não tinha nem mesmo o aroma da pizza.

- Alice! – gritei a plenos pulmões.

Nos meus pés eu senti o sangue molhando meus dedos, e no sofá estava Alice sentada com uma expressão vazia, o sangue descia por sua testa, em direção ao seu pescoço, manchando o sofá e indo para o chão. Eu fiquei ali parada em choque olhando minha amiga sangrar. Tremendo eu não sabia o que fazer eu não tinha a quem recorrer eu não tinha ninguém, eu não tinha nada. Eu não sabia o que fazer corri para o quarto para chamar uma ambulância talvez ainda houvesse tempo. Meus números não discavam os números, sempre o número errado nunca o número certo. Eu me irritava e ficava cada vez mais nervosa.

Peguei minha bolsa e derrubei tudo que havia dentro dela, sabia que o celular me ajudaria nessa hora. Chamei a ambulância, gritava para que viessem logo. Olhei para cama eu não iria conseguir voltar para sala, vi o cartão o cartão, Edward!

Dessa vez meus dedos foram discando eu tentava ficar calma, o choro vinha descontrolado.

- Masen. – ele atendeu com uma voz que se não fosse meu nervoso me faria ter as pernas bambas. Tentei ao máximo controlar minha voz.

- É a Bella, Alice – não consegui o choro, descontrole tomou conta de mim.

- O que aconteceu? – Ele perguntava repetidamente no celular e eu não respondia. Só chorava. – Bella me responda, respire pelo amor de Deus. – Ele agora ficava nervoso e gritava no telefone.

- Ela está morta, no sofá de casa. – gritei no celular, eu estava completamente descontrolada.

- O que! – ele gritou. – Não faça nada, eu já estou indo.

Eu fiquei ali na minha cama encolhida a espera de Edward e da ambulância, eu não conseguia voltar para a sala e ver seu sangue e seu corpo sem vida. Eu não sei quanto tempo se passou até que ouvi as sirenes, Edward me chamando, minha casa sendo invadida por policiais. Edward segurou meu rosto e olhava nos meus olhos, eu chorei mais deitada.

- Você precisa me contar o que aconteceu. – ele pediu calmo. – Eu disse a você que você corria riscos, talvez não fosse Alice que eles queriam.

- Eu estava no banho, eu não escutei absolutamente nada. – murmurei de olhos fechados. Revivendo cada momento ao encontrar o corpo de Alice no sofá. Eu, nós...

- Fique calma, você tem que sair daqui. – ele olhou pelo quarto. – Espere fique aqui, não saia. – ele me pediu.

Ele saiu novamente do quarto, eu escutava os ruídos vindos da sala, flashes, pessoas conversando. Palavras que eu nunca tinha ouvido falar. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei deitada ali, com os olhos fechados pedindo a Deus que tudo tenha sido apenas um pesadelo, nada disso está acontecendo nada, nada. É apenas um sonho. Eu repetia sem parar até que Edward voltou.

- Você tem que sair daqui agora. – Ele abriu meu armário e foi pegando algumas peças de roupa, colocando nos braços de um policial. – venha Bella. – ele me estendeu a mão, eu relutei em pega-la. – Vamos Bella, venha.

Eu agarrei sua mão e saímos os três do quarto, em direção ao corredor, eu me agarrei ainda mais a Edward quando estávamos perto da sala, ele me apertou e eu coloquei meu rosto no seu peito. Ele me guiou e durante todo o caminho eu fiquei quieta, eu não tinha mais lágrimas. Assim eu pensei, desabei quando vi que ele me colocava em um carro, novamente eu seria levada aquela sala, novamente seria acusada. Desabei enquanto Edward dirigia, durante todo o caminho só minhas fungadas e o ronco do motor preenchiam o silêncio.

Estava incomodo mais a dor era maior. Eu tinha acabado de perder minha melhor amiga, porque alguém faria tamanha brutalidade com Alice. Não vi quando Edward estacionou o carro quando ele me tirou do carro, só percebi quando estava sentada em um quarto.

- Você tem que descansar. Eu tenho que voltar ao seu apartamento. Fique aqui Bella e não faça nada. – ele me deu um comprimido e um copo. Eu não questionei.

Eu apenas me deitei, e dormi. Eu queria acordar e tudo fosse apenas um pesadelo.

* * *

**É Alice já era... E então? O que será de Bella agora?**

**Jasper o defunto está relacionado com tudo isso? A morte de Alice... estamos fechando um ciclo da fic, Bella é inocente mas e agora quem matou Jasper e Alice?**

**A fic agora iniciara um novo rumo para o Beward, tudo está decidido na mente da autora louca.**

**O que vocês acham que vai acontecer?**

_

* * *

_

**Alice Sophie:** A Srta sumiu mesmo, espero que volte mais vezes, quanto as perguntas dessa fic elas não serão respondidas por enquanto, principalmente nada que seja relacionado a morte de Jasper e agora de Alice.

**Lari:** Seja Bem Vinda! Muito obrigada fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da fic, continue lendo ainda tem muito mistério.

**MrSouzaCullen:** Muito obrigada pelo apoio, vc foi a única a notar o babado da Esme com o Edward acredite se quiser. Mas não conto o que é ele logo será revelado. Maria é a nova suspeita, talvez não sei por pouco tempo, só o depoimento da mesma dirá. E não julgue Victoria ela pode ser a maior vitima de todas nessa historia, nunca se sabe.

**Roosi:** Só eu e Deus sabemos perfeitamente quem matou Jasper, espero revelar em breve.

**NatFurlan:** Você pode estar certa ou não? Só o tempo dirá quem Matou Jasper.

**Tati:** Maria entrou para deixar as leitoras mais confusas, será que você será uma delas?

**Deb:** Querida pode se manifestar, quem você acha que matou?

**Aninha:** Curiosa com tudo? Calma logo vamos ver o desfecho de tudo.

**Loli:** Vc é vidente? Me diga quem matou Jasper se você acertar no próximo capitulo revelo só pra vc o assassino. Ahahaha NUNCA!

**Ana Krol:** Será pq Maria faria algo assim? Aguarde o próximo capitulo.

**MUITO OBRIGADA PELO APOIO QUE ESTÃO ME DANDO QUANTO AO PROBLEMA DA MINHA MÃE E MTO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS!**

**

* * *

**

**REVIEWS!**


	12. Mudanças

_Olá amores!_

_Tudo bem?_

_Ficaram muito tristes com a morte da Alice? Meu deus estamos quase nos 100 reviews!_

_Poxa muito obrigada espero que estejam curtindo e muito a fic..._

* * *

**# Edward POV#  
**

Eu fiquei com Bella até ela estar em absoluto repouso, fora do ar. O calmante que dei a ela era forte o suficiente para deixá-la desacordada o suficiente para fazer meu trabalho. Eu não poderia deixá-la em são consciência correndo o risco dela fazer alguma coisa. Estava em choque, sua amiga havia sido assassinada. E era mais uma coisa que caia em minhas costas, e agora o que eu faria?

Voltei ao apartamento de Bella e já haviam removido o corpo, e agora examinavam tudo, Emmet fazia perguntas ao porteiro, que explicava que ninguém subiu ou desceu do prédio sem que ele visse. Que as meninas estavam sozinhas, e que o prédio não possuía sistema de vigilância por só ter cinco andares. Isso prejudicava todo o caso, apesar que somente uma pessoa teria motivos para matar Alice ou o alvo era Bella.

Victoria.

Meu corpo gelou Alice não era o real alvo, ou seria. O que Alice saberia sobre Jasper para ser morta. Voltei a subir para o apartamento a perícia fazia seu trabalho e eu comecei a procurar algo pelo local, fui até onde eu havia encontrado Bella a cama arrumada e a toalha indicava onde ela estava no momento dos tiros, mesmo assim ela deveria ter escutado alguma coisa, a menos que o assassino tenha usado silenciador. O quarto inteiro cheirava a Bella, fui até o banheiro onde o cheiro enlouquecedor me atingiu em cheio, me deixando desnorteado. Resolvi sair antes que o cheiro me levasse a outro lugar. Nunca pensei que morango fosse alucinógeno. Bella usava algo nesses produtos dela.

- Senhor terminamos, não tem sinal de arrombamento, nem sinal de violência nada. Foi uma execução "limpa". – Era assim que falávamos quando concluíamos que foi um crime premeditado.

- Certo, o corpo já foi encaminhado para o legista?

- Sim, senhor.

- Eu vou dar uma olhada. – sai a procura de Emmet que ainda tentava conter os donos dos outros apartamentos, que não podiam subir enquanto a perícia trabalhava. Ou sair de seus apartamentos.

- Emmet está tudo liberado, vamos ao legista, quero examinar o corpo, e confirmar uma coisa.

- Sim, eu já vou. – Ele respondeu, logo depois o ouvi dizer. – Pronto a senhora já pode subir, quanto aos biscoitos eu venho outro dia. – Eu olhei para trás e vi uma senhora baixinha com os cabelos brancos. Apertando as bochechas de Emmet. Entrei no carro esperando ele, prestes a atacar.

- Escuta nem as velhinhas você respeita mais? – disse para descontrair.

- Vá à merda Edward. O que eu posso fazer se sou irresistível. – Ele se gabou.

- Oh! Imensamente resistível, tanto que levou um mês para levar a loirinha pra cama não é?

- Como eu já disse, vá a merda.

Eu dirigia o mais rápido possível, ultrapassando todos os sinais vermelhos que encontrava no meu caminho, eu estava impaciente e teria que estar em casa antes que Isabella acordasse.

- Porque está correndo tanto, quer nos matar? – Emmet se segurava no banco, só então notei que já estava acima dos 200 km.

- Estou com pressa. – apenas respondi.

- Edward você está voltando a ficar esquisito, você parou suas sessões com Esme.

- Não, e porque estamos entrando nesse assunto?

- Nada, só estou achando você estranho e da ultima vez você ficou assim quando...

- Chega Emmet – apertei o volante.

- Edward, me desculpe, mas você tem que superar. Você sabe, isso não tem nada a ver com Isabella Swan não é?

- Não Emmet, eu to bem, chega sim? – perguntei já não agüentando esse assunto. Abria uma ferida no meu peito muito grande.

- Por falar nela, onde ela está? – Emmet começou a olhar para o banco traseiro. E eu estacionei. Em frente ao prédio.

- No meu bolso ela não está. – fingi olhar no bolso da calça jeans e ele arregalou os olhos.

- Você não está bem mesmo, está até fazendo piada.

- Emmet. – Chamei com uma voz doce.

- Sim amoreco. – Por que eu dou corda?

- Vá pro inferno.

- Grosso! – Saímos do carro e ele continuou a me questionar onde estava Bella.

Tínhamos acesso fácil a todo o prédio, chegamos na "geladeira" rapidamente lá nos esperava o legista. Ele me passou a ficha. E começou a explicar naturalmente. Isso era um procedimento natural ao qual estávamos acostumados.

- Bem um tiro na testa, a morte foi instantânea, porem ouve outros tiros.

- Outros tiros? – Emmet perguntou.

- Sim, tiros na região íntima da vitima. Bem senhores, se quiserem examinar o corpo ele estará na gaveta numero 54, estarei preparando os relatórios até os familiares virem liberar o corpo. – e assim ele saiu deixando-nos na geladeira.

Emmet caminho até a gaveta puxando, eu me posicionei do outro lado. Ele abriu a bag onde o corpo se encontrava os olhos de Alice antes abertos sem expressão. Agora estavam fechados, em sua testa a marca da bala uma marca fina. Emmet a olhava profundamente, como se a conhecesse intimamente. Até que levantou seu olhar.

- Onde está Isabella Swan, Edward? – ele perguntou de forma firme e definitiva.

- Na minha casa. – eu respondi olhando o nos olhos.

- Vingança, Edward você sabe o que isso significa não é. Ela vai precisar de proteção. E se esses tiros não fossem para Alice e sim para ela? – ele falava firmemente. Nunca tinha visto Emmet assim.

- Ela ficará comigo Emmet. – desviei o olhar.

- Edward, você tem certeza disso? Olha não é pelo que aconteceu naquele dia. – o cortei.

- Sim, tenho certeza. Eu vou protegê-la.

- Você tem alguma idéia de quem pode ter cometido esse crime? – Ele perguntou agora fechando a bag e a gaveta logo depois.

- A mesma que matou Jasper, estamos próximos dele e por isso nada melhor do que eliminar as provas. Uma delas Alice ou Bella.

- Victoria. – Emmet disse, enquanto nos dirigíamos a porta.

- Obvio demais, porque ela cometeria tal crime assim, ela estaria assinando sua sentença não?

- Sim, então não seria Alice e sim Bella. – Emmet fechava a porta atrás de nós.

- Emmet, Maria Sandino, temos que investigá-la agora. Sem Alice temos que revirar toda a vida de Jasper, o antes, o durante e o depois de Victoria.

- Certo, Edward como seu amigo, eu quero te dizer uma coisa. – eu apenas assenti. – Pense em cada passo que der daqui pra frente.

Não entendi o que ele quis dizer com aquilo, apenas o levei para casa e logo depois fui para minha. Encontrando tudo da mesma forma Isabella dopada no quarto de hospedes. Foi bom ter dado aquele calmante a ela, quem sabe o que ela aprontaria. Passei a noite no meu quarto com a porta aberta atento a qualquer barulho, caso Bella despertasse. O que aconteceu 3 horas depois, e eu estava ali para vê-la despertando. Assim que ela abriu os olhos e me viu a dor voltou a seu rosto.

- Se você está aqui, é porque tudo foi verdade. – ela me encarava. – não foi um pesadelo. Tudo realmente aconteceu.

- Bella, você tem que ficar calma, nervosa não me ajudará e nem ajudara a si própria. Por favor mantenha a calma, sim. – eu pedi carinhosamente.

- Calma, você me pede calma? – Ela elevava o tom de voz agora se sentando na cama. – Minha amiga, melhor amiga foi assassinada e você me pede calma. Eu não posso ter calma. – ela gritou e começou a chorar, me levantei da poltrona e me sentei ao seu lado e a abracei pedindo que ela se acalmasse.

Ficamos minutos intermináveis até ela se acalmar e parar de chorar, quando ela finalmente se acalmou eu pude contar tudo. O pior seria contar a ela que agora a vida dela seria outra. Sob minha proteção.

- Bella, entenda que aconteceu a Alice, pode ter sido para você. Entende isso?

- Entendo, o que eu não entendo é porque não invadiram logo o banheiro e me mataram ao invés dela. – Ela preferia estar no lugar da amiga? Ela era louca, ou o que?

- Alice estava no caminho, mas também tem coisas que indicam vingança. Por isso acredito que não era Alice e sim você que teria que está no luga que Alice está hoje. – O rosto de Bella caiu um pouco ao me ouvir mas logo voltou a se mostrar forte.

- Que coisas?

- Além do tiro, bem na cabeça o legista encontrou outros tiros no corpo dela, incluindo nas partes intimas.

- E o que isso tem a ver? – Ela perguntou com o cenho franzido.

- Indica crime pessoal, vingança.

- Não me venha com perguntas se Alice tinha inimigos, você sabe muito bem quem foi!

- Bella, Victoria disse que não sabia de Alice, ela descobriu ontem no depoimento dela o nome dela, disse que sabia que Jasper tinha uma amante. E bem eu nem deveria estar contando essas coisas para você é sigilo da investigação. – Eu disse, só então notei que ainda estava abraçado a ela. Eu a soltei e ela se levantou da cama rapidamente.

- Você está defendendo-a e porque você esta me chamando de Bella? – Ela apontava e olhava com o cenho franzido e desconfiada.

- Não estou defendendo ninguém... – Eu sentia meu rosto ficando quente. Droga! Eu estava corando. – E te chamei de Bella porque eu vi James te chamando assim.

- Ah... – ela disse apenas isso. Voltando a se sentar do meu lado.

- Você sabe que agora, terá que ficar sob proteção, além de suspeita ainda do caso. Com tudo isso que aconteceu.

- Sei, eu imaginei. E como é isso? – Agora chegamos no ponto.

- Você ficará comigo, aqui.

- O que? Não... – Não a deixei terminar e continuei. Qual é o problema em ficar comigo, sou tão ruim assim?

- Não pode mais viver sua vida como antes, não vai sair daqui. A não ser comigo ou com outro policial, não vai mais poder trabalhar...

- Espera, volta, como assim não vou poder sair daqui? Como não vou poder trabalhar e estudar. Eu vou ter que ficar aqui presa ?

- Vai se não quiser morrer. – Levantei da cama e sai do quarto, ela ainda acha que estava ficando comigo, poderia ser pior. Ela poderia ficar sob a proteção do Carlisle e garanto que não ia ser nada divertido, sob proteção de Emmet, estaria morta no primeiro dia.

- Você me odeia, e eu te odeio. Não existe uma forma de não ficarmos sobre o mesmo teto. E outra eu preciso estudar, trabalhar... – Ela hesitou. – As pessoas vão me procurar.

- Seus clientes vão superar. – disse ríspido, me dirigindo para a sala. – Agora por favor, me deixe tomar meu café.

- Você é bipolar.

- Obrigada, digo o mesmo sobre você. E não se esqueça de Alice ela ainda não foi liberada e onde estão seus familiares, você precisa avisar da morte dela. – Ela estancou e ficou parada os olhos brilhando com as lágrimas que estavam prestes a cair. Peguei pesado.

- Posso usar o telefone? – a voz embargada, denunciava o quanto eu peguei pesado. Mas uma hora ela vai ter que superar. A morte de Alice e o fato de viver sob o mesmo teto que eu. Já que ela me odeia tanto, tratarei de fazer dessa experiência inesquecível.

- Pode, fique a vontade. Sinta-se em sua casa. – disse agora olhando o jornal evitando seu olhar.

Bella ficou uma hora no telefone, nunca fui mesquinho, mas sinceramente espero que a minha conta de telefone não venha enorme enquanto eu cuido dela.

- Você vai comigo liberar o corpo da Alice?

- Eu não tenho escolha tenho?

- Eu vou pegar minha bolsa... É eu não tenho bolsa, meus documentos ficaram todos no apartamento.

- Eu peguei suas coisas vamos.

Durante todo o caminho eu agora bába de Isabella Swan não falamos nada, liguei para Emmet que estava em um trabalho com Carlisle e disse que iria acompanhá-la no sepultamento da amiga e que ele fosse para lá logo depois para ajudar. Bella quieta todo o tempo, pegou os pertences da amiga e ficou olhando por alguns minutos nos encaminhamos para fora e encontramos James. Ele que pagou todo o serviço funerário, e ainda disse a Bella " Ela me deu muito lucro, nada mais justo do que eu retribuir isso ao menos"

Como eu disse um ser asqueroso e nojento, como o mundo pode deixar uma pessoa como essa viver. Eu não acreditava mais em Deus tanto quanto antes. A minha fé tinha ido embora junto com uma parte da minha vida. A cerimônia foi apenas amigas de Bella e Alice, James eu e Emmet que chegou quase no final. Durante todo o tempo James fumava, abraçava Bella e eu queria era ir dar um soco naquele idiota.

Ele não estava consolando-a estava usando a fragilidade dela pra passar a mão, até Emmet percebeu e me perguntou o que estava acontecendo. Eu apenas dei de ombros. No final todos se retiraram e Bella ficou ao pé do tumulo chorando sem parar.

- Venha Bella, vamos para casa. – Eu queria que ela se sentisse bem. No entanto foi para os braços de Emmet que ela foi. Ela o abraçou e ele a abraçou pelos ombros. Ela me odeia.

Afinal eu queria o que? Que ela se jogasse nos meus braços? Eu a odeio como ela mesmo disse, eu disse que faria da estada dela na minha casa inesquecível. Mas seria inesquecível para mim a estada dela, como eu me comportaria como eu me controlaria. Sabendo que ela estava ali tão perto.

* * *

_Edward e agora meu filho, segura essa calça aí!_

_Agora o Beward vai começar! Assim espero..._

**Leeh:** Muito obrigada, espero que continue curtindo a fanfic, pelas minhas contas ela está no meio do que eu tive idéia.

**Loli:** Arrisque-se quem será? E bem eu também adoraria o soco... mais na minha fic rolou e na próxima quem sabe!

**Natfurlan:** Não confie nem em sua própria sombra! Avisinho básico! Rsrsrs

**Ana Krol:** Você pode estar quase certa... quase!

**Tati:** Sim, teremos mais uma morte, e bem estamos no meio da fic pelas idéias que eu tive desde o começo! Edward? Não Edward nunca faria isso com ninguém, nem mesmo tendo os motivos que ele tem ou terá (sim vou te deixar confuso quanto a fic) Ele não vai matar ninguém nessa fic, quem sabe eu ainda não escrevi um capitulo que eu tenho uma idéia de tiros e tiros. Ta parei!

**Alice Sophie:** Querida, uma hora ou outra todos morremos (MOMENTO LOST! Sim estou revoltada com o final dessa série, e olha que não acompanhei tds as temporadas.) Vocês não fazem nem idéia de quem é o assassino, até agora ninguém acertou completamente.

**Roosi:** Minha mãe está melhor sim, semana que vem começara a fisioterapia. E aí vamos ver o andamento. Eu torço para que ela volte a anda rapidamente.

**Aninha:** Curtiu? Minha mãe está melhor, e é triste realmente Alice morrer mais nós vamos saber o porque logo logo.

**MrSouzaCullen:** Cara saudade é pouco eu fico anciosa pra vir aqui postar para vocês. Enfim, pois é Alice morreu debaixo do nariz da Bella. Você terá mais fatos em breve, confie em mim eu acho que vocês nunca vão descobrir a identidade do verdadeiro assassino do Jasper + Alice e futuramente + um personagem. Beijos

**Deb:** Tadinha não é mesmo? Mas ela tem segredos que serão revelados. Pois é menina eu esqueci que o Robert tava de aniversário no dia que eu postei o capitulo, enfim, minha mãe está melhor! Muito obrigada.

**MUITO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS!**

**

* * *

**

**Mexam seus dedinhos e deixem novas reviews!**

_Como diz a Tati " Não ganho nada com isso, só quero reviews!" e eu completo com_

_" Só quero saber o que vocês estão achando, se estão se divertindo, o que vale pra mim é a diversão!"_

**REVIEWS!**


	13. Cárcere

Dessa vez não demorei tanto, não é?

Então meninas como estão... Eu estou com a Familia Denalli kkkkkkk

Que frio é esse em SP?

Alguém explica que eu preciso de Sol...

**NÃO O JACOB PELO AMOR DE DEUS!**

Mais preciso de sol, calor pra ser feliz. Geladinho só aceito 2

**Edward & Carlisle** huahuahua

E ai ouviram a trilha de Eclipse? Está bem legal hein...

Adorei a Dog's Theme (mentira o nome da música é Jacob's Theme)

Como todas sabem minha mãe está doente, então se eu demorar é porque estou cuidando dela gente, não se preocupem porque não vou abandonar aqui.

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV **

_Todos têm seus obstáculos na vida, mas para você Deus caprichou..._

Ex-suspeita de um crime, Alice morta, presa em um apartamento com um ser rude e totalmente gostoso, o que mais me falta? A morte de Alice ainda mexe comigo, porque alguém queria fazer mal a ela. Claro que existe Victoria, mas mesmo assim o casamento dela já não ia bem. Porque eliminar Alice se seu próprio marido já não existia?

Lutar duas vezes mais, lutar para provar que nunca estive envolvida com o crime, lutar para achar o culpado de tudo isso. Por Alice, por Jasper e por mim mesma. Viver com

Edward parecia ser fácil, ele no quarto dele. Eu no meu, ou melhor no dele porque a casa não era minha, eu não queria aceitar essa decisão de ter que morar com ele. Eu não ouvia ruídos fora do quarto, era como se eu estivesse sozinha. Mesmo que agora minha vida tenha mudado eu precisava das minhas roupas das minhas coisas. Amanhã eu teria que pedir ao Edward que me levasse para pegar minhas coisas. Ter que voltar lá trouxe um bolo em meu estomago.

- Bella? – Edward chamou pela porta dando leves batidinhas.

- Sim? – respondi grudando na porta.

- ´É que você não comeu nada, eu trouxe um suco e torradas para você. – Sendo atencioso desse jeito, nem parece o grosso e estúpido de antes.

Abri a porta e ele entrou devo ressaltar que ele estava sem camisa. Ele foi até a mesa e deixou o suco e o prato e se voltou a mim me olhando de cima abaixo, senti um calor se concentrar nas minhas bochechas. Meus olhos percorreram todo seu peito, seus ombros, onde uma tatuagem tribal começava terminando em seu cotovelo.

- Er.. Bem é só isso eu vou continuar trabalhando. – Ele começou a corar e saiu correndo pela porta.

Como eu queria tocar naquele braço. Foco Bella, não se deixe levar por ele. Fiquei ali sentada com a torrada na mão olhando cada detalhe do quarto, mas acabava me distraindo e lembrando o corpo másculo de Edward. Depois de um tempo eu tinha acabado com as torradas e o suco, percebi que não conhecia o apartamento de Edward e logo teria que achar o caminho da cozinha, enfim. Abri a porta do quarto, andei pelo corredor, eu estava tão desnorteada que quando passei pelo mesmo não notei tantas portas, qual será o quarto de Edward? E porque eu quero saber?

Cheguei até a sala, tudo apagado Edward já deve estar dormindo há muito tempo. Engano meu, perto da janela onde a luz entrava, estava ele em todo sua gloria, oh deus e que corpo é esse? Sentado numa poltrona todos os seus músculos expostos ali. Foi como um imã eu me via indo em direção a ele, quanto mais eu chegava perto mais eu queria tocá-lo, minha mente gritava "Vá embora Bella, agora", mas meu corpo gritava, pedia e chegava a suplicar por tocá-lo. E aproveitando que ele estava adormecido, assim eu espero. Fui chegando mais perto e com os meus dedos toquei seu peito. Subia com as pontas dos dedos até onde eu queria chegar quando toquei a tatuagem, ele estremeceu e eu fique ali como uma estatua com medo que despertasse e me pegasse fazendo isso.

Continuei contornando a tatuagem quando Edward subitamente puxou meu pulso e o apertou, tentei puxar, mas ele não me soltava e apertava cada vez mais forte. Estava insuportável ele então ele me puxou de encontro ao seu corpo. Com o impacto acabei caindo em seu colo.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Ele perguntou bruscamente apertando meu pulso e me olhando. Bem assim eu achava que ele me enxergava o pouco que dava para ver com a iluminação que a janela permitia.

- Me desculpe, eu achei que você estivesse dormindo, eu não queria... – ele ia aos poucos desapertando meu pulso. – Te acordar, perdão.

- Tudo bem, não foi nada. Foi até bom. – Era impressão ou ele está me dando uma indireta?

- Ok, eu vou levar as coisas na cozinha. – Eu tentei levantar mais ele me segurava agora pela cintura. Quando foi que a mão dele tinha ido parar ali. Era um aperto forte e ao mesmo tempo tão suave. – É eu preciso ir dormir. – Eu queria era ficar ali.

- Oh, tudo bem. – Ele percebeu e retirou as mãos de minha cintura. – Eu vou dormir.

Eu me levantei do seu colo e arrumei minha roupa.

- Er.. Edward eu preciso das minhas outras roupas, eu sei que não vou sair daqui, mas tem coisas que eu realmente vou precisar. – Tipo calcinha, sutiã, acessórios básicos que todo mulher precisa, mas eu não disse isso a ele. Ele só me olhava com uma cara estranha até a compreensão passar por sua face.

- Ah. – ele sussurrou. – Sim, amanha pela manhã nós vamos até seu apartamento. Eu aviso Emmet e ele volta com você.

-Ok. – eu fui pegando o copo e o prato que havia deixado na mesa de centro e indo em direção a cozinha. Quando compreendi o que ele disse.

- Hey como assim Emmett volta com você? – Perguntei olhando para ele com a sobrancelha erguida o desafiando. Não era ele que iria "cuidar" de mim.

- Eu tenho que trabalhar, não sou sua babá para ficar o tempo todo com você. Enquanto eu não estiver aqui, Emmett fará o serviço. – realmente uma pessoa bipolar.

- Grosso! Eu não pedi para você cuidar de nada, não pedi para ficar com você. – Gritei e me virei para ir até a cozinha, levei um bom tempo lá lavando, acho que o prato até afinou de tanto passar a esponja. Mas não queria ver Edward pintado de ouro agora, enrolei até ter certeza que ele já havia ido dormir.

Passei pelo corredor finalmente entrando no meu quarto e fechando a porta, quando me virei me assustei.

- Não já foi grosso o suficiente hoje? – perguntei para a peste que estava no meio do quarto parado.

- É eu quero te pedir desculpa olha se vamos ter que conviver, podemos tentar ser pacificamente? – Eu ouvi o arrependimento em sua voz, mas não me daria tão vencida assim. – Eu sei que começamos errado, que eu fui grosso. Você esta passando por um momento difícil e eu sei bem o que é passar por isso. – Será que sabe mesmo? – Prometo não te perturbar, e não ficar sendo grosso com você e caso eu seja você pode me bater. – Ele passava as mãos pelos cabelos, só aí me dei conta que ele havia colocado uma camiseta velha meio puída, mesmo assim estava muito sexy. – Amigos?

É se eu tinha que conviver com ele, tentar uma convivência agradável seria necessário. Por mais que ele mexa comigo, por mais grosso que ele seja, mal educado, ridículo e gostoso. Eu vou ter que ficar com ele sob o mesmo teto um bom tempo. Então vamos lá.

- Amigos!

- Bem então eu vou dormir, que horas você quer ir amanhã?

- Hum... ás 8 está bom? – Perguntei vai saber que horas ele costuma acordar.

- Está, por mim tudo bem.

- Ok.

- Então boa noite, até amanhã.

- Até. – eu respondi e ele continuava no quarto, não se mexeu. Um milímetro. – Então...

- Ah é, tchau. – ele foi saindo do quarto quando eu falei.

-Tchau bipolar. – ele se virou com um olhar estranho, levantei as mãos em rendição. – Brincadeira, nós somos amigos não somos? Foi só uma brincadeira. – Ele bufou e saiu, sinto que vou me divertir mesmo estando presa aqui.

* * *

Bella sortuda! Agora vai se divertir com o Edward e a gente... chupando dedo!

**Ana Krol:** Com dó do Edward? Dane-se ele... malinha gostoso pra caramba. Mereceu vai?

**NatFurlan:** Se animou com a Bella na casa dele não é? Safada, o que vc quer ainda vai demorar um pouquinho.

**Lola:** Agora o ódio vai se transformar em outra coisa. Muito obrigada!

**MrSouzaCullen:** Que bom, fico muito feliz com isso. Na verdade não é ódio é atração por enquanto. Você ta quase certa sobre o assassino... ops to falando muito! Bjs

**Alice Sophie:** Fique quietinha, não me venha com suas suspeitas, ouviu! Não direi nada sobre o assassino.

**Deb:** Quem sabe, só saberemos mais pra frente como os dois vão ficar. Pode deixar que na hora vou caprichar bastante hein. Beijos

**Loli:** Demorei porque estou cuidando da minha mãe e ai a inspiração fica para depois.

**Elisandra:** Estou vendo isso nesse momento, quando será que vamos revelar... eu não sei ainda.

**Patylaine:**A coisa vai começar a esquentar, assim espero eu! Rsrs

**Tati:** Tiro nas partes, existe isso, crime pessoal os psicopatas acabam fazendo isso. Horrível não é mesmo?

**Roosi:** Pois é esse jeito dele que deixa a Bella doida! Bruto quem não queria um bruto desses.

* * *

_**MENINAS ME MANDEM MUITA INSPIRAÇÃO!**_

_**Vamos apertar aquele botãozinho ali e mandar uma Review!**_

_**Beijos meus amores!**_


	14. Você está se sentindo provocado?

_Olá!_

_Hoje eu vi um **Volvo **OMG! _

_Hhuahuahua parecia uma doida no carro, ai é tão lindo *_* um dia ainda terei um carro desse... _

_

* * *

_

**# Edward POV #**

Céus! Onde eu estava com a cabeça ao insinuar algo a Bella, minha mão em sua cintura o peso que para mim era super confortável o calor de seu corpo sentado junto ao meu. Edward você escolheu a tentação para abrigar na sua casa, isso é apenas um teste uma provação para que você possa entrar no céu. É isso! Eu passarei nesse teve um dia de cada vez, me foco no meu trabalho e não será um par de pernas de uma bela mulher que tirara minha paz. Que paz Edward você não sabe o que é isso há muito tempo cara. Dormi a noite toda tranquilamente despertando exatamente às 7 da manhã, já que as oito precisaria estar pronto para ir buscar as coisas de minha nova "hospede".

Tomei um banho e me vesti rapidamente para tomar café, estava faminto dias sem colocar nada que preste no estomago, dias trabalhando sem parar. Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando decidir seguir esse caminho, sai do quarto sentindo um cheiro maravilhoso de café.

- Bom dia! – uma voz entusiasmada soou em meus ouvidos enquanto eu entrava na cozinha.

- Bom dia. – respondi normalmente, mas vi quando ela fez uma careta.

- Bipolar, qual é a de hoje? Bravo, normal, zangado? Me responda porque está com esses óculos escuros de traficante de drogas. – eu queria rir, e foi o que fiz. – Hum bom humor, isso é bom.

- Bom dia! E bipolar é... deixa pra lá.

- Eu fiz o café, com o que tinha. – Ela fez uma careta. – se você quer me manter viva acho bom fazer compras.

- Abusada, além de viver as minhas custas, ainda é exigente.

- Você quer que eu pague minha estadia? – Se quiser pode ser agora, pensei.

- Não precisa, mas não abuse pois posso te jogar daqui, estamos no quinta andar é morte na certa.

- Ok, e você não me respondeu porque está de óculos.

- Porque nenhum homem sai sem óculos escuros hoje em dia.

- Você ta de brincadeira não é? – Ela começou a rir e colocou a minha frente uma omelete que estava com uma cara ótima, gostaria de saber se o gosto também. Arriscando minha vida, me sentei quando ela fez o sinal e comecei a cutucar a omelete.

– Olha se não quer comer, pode falar não vou ficar chateada. Mas não precisa esburacar o coitado.

- É que você era suspeita de um assassinato, como vou confiar em você. – Falei em tom de brincadeira que eu esperava que ela entendesse.

- Oh claro, espera um minuto eu vou buscar o veneno. – Ela sorria com a faca na mão, um flash do meu sonho com ela passou pela minha mente. E nesse momento eu não ri, pois aquilo podia desencadear em varias reações do meu corpo. Incluindo uma ereção constante. E eu não precisaria disso no momento.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou olhando fixo para meu rosto, meu maxilar estava trincado. Com certeza ela percebeu minha mudança de humor. – já sei bipolar, coma antes que esfrie eu vou buscar minha bolsa. Assenti me lembrando de tudo que eu tinha que levar cada vez que tivesse que retira-la do meu apartamento. Comi a omelete e estava boa, com o pouco que eu tinha em casa ela fez um milagre neste café. Terminei depositei as coisas na pia e voltei ao meu quarto para pegar o colete e a arma. Quando voltei a sala ela já estava lá sentada me esperando.

- Vamos? – parecia entusiasmada, animada.

- Vamos, mas antes tenho que explicar algo a você. – seu sorriso morreu. – Antes você tinha uma vida normal, não tinha ninguém querendo te matar. Hoje já é diferente existe alguém que vê em você o perigo, portanto você terá que usar o colete a prova de balas. Eu estiquei o colete para ela.

- A arma também é minha? – Só se eu fosse lunático.

- Não a arma é minha, você apenas o colete.

- Mas se querem me matar preciso me defender, eu preciso de uma arma certo?

- Errado!

- Ahhhh

- B para você e se vista logo. Eu ainda tenho que ir trabalhar.

- Ok

Ela começou a tirar a blusa na minha frente e eu olhando quando notei que faltava algo ali, o sutiã eu me virei rapidamente de costas enquanto ouvi Bella gargalhar.

- Não tem nada aqui que você não tenha visto ainda, não é mesmo.

- Mesmo assim, você está na minha casa e merece respeito. – respondi com a voz alterada, droga!

- É difícil acreditar que você fale de respeito comigo depois de ter me agarrado daquele jeito. – senti meu rosto esquentar e não era de vergonha, nunca foi com ela. – Pronto pode virar. – ela me olhou e levantou a sobrancelha gargalhando alto. - Que foi Edward, somos amigos agora. – por acaso amigos com benefícios eu pensei.

- Sim, mas... Vamos logo. Eu não quero chegar atrasado.

- Tá

Entramos no meu carro, ela sorrindo começou a mexer em todos os botões.

- Isabella. – Gritei e ela deu um pulo.

- O que é? Não grita assim, credo quer me matar? Admita Edward é você o assassino e agora quer me matar de susto.

- Ah como você é engraçada, quer fazer o favor de tirar os pés do meu painel. Veja bem isso é um carro muito bonito e merece respeito. – colocar os pés no painel do meu Volvo, imagina se ela ver meu outro carro. Falta de respeito.

- Eu não acredito que você está brigando comigo por um carro. Realmente você é bipolar. – Sim, mas tire os pés caramba!

- Tira os pés, senta direito e ponha o cinto.

- Ta papai.- será que ela me chamaria assim de novo se soubesse os efeitos desse "papai" minha mente começou a voar enquanto eu dirigia até o seu apartamento. Eu me continha nas coisas que pensava, para evitar constrangimentos. O silencio no carro, eu a olhava a cada oportunidade enquanto ela só olhava pela janela. Talvez estivesse se despedindo da vida que vai tomar a partir de agora.

Quando chegamos ao apartamento ficamos parados um ao lado do outro, o sofrimento passava pela sua face era notável ate para quem não sabia o que havia acontecido ali, mas a faixa de interdição da policia amarela berrante gritava, que ali houve um assassinato. Eu a abracei pelos ombros.

- Vamos Bella, enfrente. Nada pode ser pior. – eu tentava confortá-la

Entramos e ela passou direto sem olhar para a sala, eu tive vontade de rir. Sei que é muito mórbido mais quem foi o idiota que mandou desenhar o corpinho com o giz no sofá? Emmett? Com toda certeza! Não que para a investigação não fosse necessária mas ainda assim não precisaríamos não nesse caso.

Comecei a passar os olhos pelo apartamento enquanto escutava os ruídos que vinham do quarto, era um apartamento feminino, bem feminino alegre. Notava-se a felicidade que existia ali e eu me perguntava o que meu apartamento passou a ela. Bella devia ser feliz apesar da vida que levava quem sabe agora com essa historia de "amigos" nos não nos conhecemos melhor e aí eu poderia descobrir por mim mesmo e não seguir pelos meus valores o que levou Bella a tudo isso.

- Ai – escutei um grito vindo do quarto e corri para ajudá-la.

- O que foi? – cheguei ao quarto encontrando Bella olhando para uma mala, com uma cara de confusão.

- Eu nunca tinha visto essa mala antes, e ela está bem pesada. – Respondeu.

- Ah não! Quem foi que você matou e enfiou nessa mala? – perguntei sem conter o riso.

- Poxa são tanto eu não consigo lembrar, deve ser a velha do apartamento de cima, nossa ela enchia o saco. – Ela falou tão seria que minha reação foi olhar para ela, atônito com a informação. – É brincadeira Edward, calma a Senhora do 84 não está nessa mala, mas ela não é minha e nem de Alice eu nunca tinha visto.

- Que tal abrirmos? – Eu era curioso e aposto que ela também estava.

- É antes me ajuda com as minhas coisas, você não tinha que trabalhar porque está tão interessado nessa mala agora?

- Estou interessado como você também está, ou vai negar que está morta de curiosidade?

- Edward por favor, me ajuda e para de enrolar eu preciso levar muita coisa.

- Tudo bem, por onde eu começo? – perguntei olhando o guarda-roupa e uma cômoda que estava perto da cama.

- Pode começar pela gavetas quero sair rápido daqui. – eu imagino que não estava sendo fácil ficar aqui.

- Tudo bem.

Me encaminhei e abri a primeira gaveta, comecei a colocar as roupas em cima da cama, camisas, calças, abri a terceira gaveta e me deparei com milhares de calcinhas. Diferentes tamanhos, diferentes modelos, cores e agora pego e coloco em cima da cama, ou me faço de louco.

- Bem essa ultima gaveta eu não vou precisar mais. – Bella disse ao perceber eu observando a gaveta.

- E você pretende... – Ela pretendia ficar sem calcinha é isso? – Ficar sem?

- Oh não! Eu tenho as minhas essas é parte do meu trabalho, a não ser que você queira ter um strip só para você, você quer Edward? – era um jogo?

- Você está me provocando?

- Você esta se sentindo provocado? – ela retrucou e foi o que bastou para que a cena da sala de interrogação se repetisse.

* * *

**_Edward, eu estou te provocando!_**

**_Vem aqui agora se atracar comigo... Ok parei!_**

**NatFurlan:** Quem sabe, pelos caminhos que estou seguindo não vai ser muita merda não... eu acho...

**AnaKrol:** A Bella só reclama, não sabe o que está perdendo. Eu no lugar dela me jogava nele.

**MrSouzaCullen:** Golpe baixo? Golpe baixo é todo o Edward não é? Ela vai passar muito a mão, muito mesmo! Te garanto que o Edward ser louco é o que mais atrai, como a maioria quanto mais trata mal, mais quer... Bella não é diferente. OMG! Vc é casada... que bom sobra mais Edward pra mim! ahuahauahua deixa só seu marido souber as coisinhas que vocÊ anda lendo... kkkkkkkkkkk Mostra pra ele Despertando para o Prazer kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Deixa eu parar de "levar" as leitoras para o mal caminho que leva a um caminho maravilhoso! Beijos amore.

**Loli:** Aiiiii vai começar a esquentar sim, para os doiso! OBA! Bjs

**Deb:** Vc está certa, apesar da resistência logo logo Edward não vai resistir, não mesmo!

**Leeh:** Eu não gosto de judiar do Edward... ta só um pouco... bjs

**Tati:** Inveja pouca é bobagem, inveja vc terá mto ainda dessa mal comida da Bella uuurrgh quisera eu. Sou mto boazinha com meus personagens... Terrorismo? Eu sou tão boazinha rsrs Bjs

* * *

**VAMOS LÁ PESSOAL VAMOS AGITAR MANDEM MUITAS REVIEWS PARA AQUECER O CORAÇÃO DA AUTORA!**

**Porque os dedos congelaram pelo frio e não consigo escrever! Ui !**


	15. Atraída

**Vamos aos avisos básicos!**

**Estou sem PC, sim isso é muito chato, portanto irei demorar mais ainda para postar.**

**Espero conseguir comprar um novo o mais breve possível, então torçam queridas! **

**Dessa vez não vou responder os comentários, mais amei cada um deles. Muito obrigada! **

**Agora fiquem com o novo capitulo. **

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV **

- Eu não posso. – a voz aveludada dizia enquanto tentava se desenroscar de minha perna. A eletricidade estava presente, sempre era como se fossemos duas descargas elétricas dentro do quarto desputando.

- Pode sim – eu sussurrava minha voz não passava de um murmúrio. Eu estava perdida e quanto mais ele tentava se afastar mais eu o prendia em minhas pernas. Ele queria, seu corpo respondia a cada toque, a cada gemido. – você quer, eu também.

- Não você não quer. – ele se soltou bruscamente dos meus braços, se levantando da cama. E me encarando, eu tinha certeza que naquele momento minha face revelava a frustração. Se ele tivesse visão de raio x veria também a frustração que minha calcinha se encontrava naquele momento. – Entenda Bella você está passando por um momento difícil, eu também não estou bem. E mais eu não posso me envolver com quem eu protejo é contra qualquer coisa. Você está confusa e ... – Ele passava as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos quase o arrancando. – eu não sou o cara certo para você. (**N/A:** _Vampiriza meu filho_)

- Eu ... – Porque ele não era o cara certo para mim, eu também não era a certa para ele? – Você não me acha a certa para você pelo que eu sou? – Já tinha sido rejeitada pela minha profissão. Um ex-namorado não admitiu isso, e nem estávamos juntos firmemente para que fosse imposta a sociedade, conceitos morais e éticos.

- Eu. – Ele hesitou. Franziu o cenho. É já entendi, tudo. – Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, eu tenho os meus problemas você tem os seus. – resolvi acabar com a palhaçada, se ele não me queria pelo meu passado. Eu não ficaria pedindo, muito menos exigindo nada dele.

- Tudo bem Edward eu entendi tudo, fique tranqüilo. – Falei firmemente, esperando que o tremor na minha voz não me denunciasse. Ele arregalou os olhos.

- O que você entendeu? – ele continuava a me analisar.

- Não interessa, vamos logo terminar tudo isso. – a cama agora estava desfeita e as peças de roupas antes dobradas perfeitamente em cima da cama estava misturadas e jogadas pelo chão. Se com uns amassos acontecia isso, imaginem na ação toda. Ação essa que ele não queria ter com uma ex-stripper, porque era isso que me sobrou o titulo de ex-rainha do stripper de Seattle.

Comecei a arrumar as roupas na mala, enquanto Edward pegava as espalhadas pelo chão e colocava em cima da cama, ao ver a gaveta de calcinhas abertas apenas caminhei até ela e a empurrei com o quadril. Já tinha me causado uma boa dor de cabeça e eu não estava afim de olhá-las, refletia meu passado e agora fazia parte do meu presente com a rejeição de Edward. Estávamos quase terminando de pegar todas as coisas quando me lembrei da mala pesada que tinha encontrado na prateleira do meu guarda-roupa caminhei até ela abrindo-a e analisando o conteúdo. Ali dentro havia fotos, papéis que eu presumia que fossem documentos. Foi quando notei algo diferente entre as coisas um pequeno caderno com uma capa de couro preto, o abri para saciar minha curiosidade.

A letra inconfundível de Jasper a mesma letra que assinavam todos os cheques de Alice, talvez fosse uma agenda, me levantei olhando fixamente para a letra quando uma folha deslizou entre meus dedos indo ao chão. Edward agora estava no banheiro a curiosidade me venceu e rapidamente desdobrei o papel lendo-o

_Alice, _

_Se estiver lendo essa carta é muito provável que não estou mais ao seu lado, não por vontade própria e você sabe disso. Você sabe que durante meses nos planejamos tudo. Desde a segurança de Bella até a nossa própria segurança. Mesmo assim eu nunca estive satisfeito, não lhe contei tudo meu amor. Por insegurança e por achar que logo que soubesse da verdade me deixaria, meu maior medo foi te perder. Sempre foi esse. _

_Saiba que tudo que eu fiz foi por mim, eu queria crescer eu queria ter o mundo aos meus pés, queria todos os que me humilharam um dia no chão para que pisasse em cima deles. O mundo ganhou cores quando te conheci, meu amor. O mundo ganhou formas as mais perfeitas, o que fiz após te conhecer foi por nós, foi por você a pessoa mais importante da minha vida, não me arrependo de nada e nunca me arrependerei nunca se pudesse faria tudo de novo. _

_Meu amor, lembra-se do nosso pacto? Agora eu venho lhe exigir que ele seja cumprido. Nesta mala você encontrara toda a informação necessária, ache-os e acabe com todos eles. Foram eles que causaram a minha morte, foram eles que nos separaram. Destrua-os um por um e vingue minha morte._

_Toda a informação está aí Alice, lembre-se de tudo que eu a instrui em todo esse tempo que estivemos juntos, as contas da suíça estão prontas o meu testamento lhe nomeia herdeira de tudo que é meu. Lembre-se eu lhe nomeie como a única que ficara com tudo, é o seu dever resgatar Bella que tanto nos ajudou. Deixe tudo pronto ela devera ser sua única beneficiaria, não vou me opor se quiser ajudar sua família desde que cumpra o que me prometeu, eu te ensinei tudo Alice e você aprendeu devidamente, agora faça tudo. _

_Vingue minha morte, limpe meu nome e venha juntar-se a mim meu amor. _

_Estarei te esperando eternamente ao lado de Deus, para juntos curtirmos o paraíso vendo aqueles que um dia nos fizeram mal desfrutar de sua desgraça. _

_Jasper. _

Eu não conseguia acreditar, nesta mala teria a solução da morte de Jasper? Eu relia a carta para entender e juntar as peças desse enigma. Alice e Jasper tinham um pacto, um pacto que envolvia destruir todos que os fizeram mal? Tinham um pacto que envolvia a morte. Alice sabia que Jasper corria perigo e pior eles fizeram um pacto de morte.

- Edward! – gritei alto quando vi que ali poderia ser a solução de tudo.

- O que foi? – ele veio olhando a mala e para carta e o caderno que estava em minhas mãos.

- Alice sabia de tudo, Jasper também sabia que iria morrer. Leia! – entreguei a carta a ele.

Edward lia atentamente a carta, seus olhos passavam rápido por cada linha, de vez em quando ele franzia o cenho e eu tinha certeza que era onde Jasper deixava claro que Alice deveria acabar com aqueles que atrapalharam a vida deles de algum jeito.

- Onde você achou isso? – Edward agora perguntava sua voz transparecia algo que eu não conseguia identificar. Alegria, surpresa?

- Eu achei dentro dessa mala, Edward minha liberdade e a solução para tudo está aqui. – eu quase gritei.

- Bella tenha calma, eu preciso ler tudo, preciso analisar e principalmente investigar. – Caramba esse homem consegue estragar toda a alegria de uma pessoa. Em um momento estava feliz porque ia saciar um desejo. No outro estou feliz porque conseguiria tirar todo o peso da morte de Jasper e Alice e aí ele vem com um balde de água fria com gelo extra e joga em cima de mim. Por um lado funcionou toda a alegria se foi no caso do desejo isso ainda vamos resolver de outra forma, não será um balde e nunca foi e acredito que para ele também nunca seja. Que vai acabar com ele.

- Ok, Edward mas você já reparou em todos esses documentos? São muitos será que você vai conseguir ler todos eles sozinho.

- Sim estou vendo, precisarei de mais pessoal, Emmett me ajudará eu tenho certeza. – E então ele murmurou algo que eu não consegui entender, era para si mesmo, mas que atiçou minha curiosidade.

- O que foi? – perguntei não me contendo.

- Nada. – Ele levantou o olhar para o meu rosto e logo depois desceu até minhas mãos fixando seu olhar no caderno que eu ainda carregava. – e o que é isso?

- É de onde caiu a carta, eu não sei não folheei.

- Me deixe dar uma olhada. – ele estendeu a mão evitando tocar a minha. Retirou o caderno e começou a folhear.

Sentou-se na cama e lá permaneceu enquanto eu terminava minhas coisas e fechava a mala, aquilo seria necessário levar, agora mais que minhas roupas.

- Alice e Jasper tinham um pacto de morte? – Ele perguntou assustado.

- Foi o que eu também entendi.

- Interessante você faria isso? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Não, jamais tiraria minha vida por um homem. – Virei em direção ao corredor quando me lembrei da sala. Edward como que lendo meus pensamentos tirou a mala que eu havia pegado e me conduziu até fora do apartamento. Bella você tem que superar era isso que eu repetia mentalmente. Quando percebi já estávamos do lado de um Jeep, Emmet vinha sorrindo o que me fez sorrir também.

- Como vai prisioneira? – fechei a cara para ele fazendo uma careta. Ele riu

- Vou bem, mas não serei prisioneira por muito tempo. – sorri.

- Eu vou buscar as malas. – Edward se retirou me deixando com Emmet ele era divertido, meio bobão para um policial, mas sincero. Acredito que iniciaríamos uma amizade no meio de toda essa bagunça.

Edward voltou com as malas, a que encontrei, ele colocou em seu carro as minhas no jeep de Emmet então voltou para nosso lado.

- Eu preciso analisar tudo que encontramos e preciso também obter o depoimento de Maria Sandino, esse nome lhe lembra algo Bella? – Apenas neguei com a cabeça não conhecia nenhuma Maria. – Emmett ficará com você enquanto estou fora. Por favor não façam nenhuma besteira. E Emmett já sabe, caso eu lhe avise.

- Sim senhor.

O que será que Emmett sabia que ele teria que avisar, como odiava códigos.

* * *

_Entendam o Edward, ele precisa proteger a Bella e não sair por aí pegando ela de jeito. É contra a ética e as normas do trabalho dele, portanto __**NÃO ME MATEM EU AMO VOCÊS!**_

_Fora os medos dele, e tudo mais ele vai se render a Bella logo logo fiquem ligadas, porque o Sr. Masen ligará o foda-se. _

_Jasper não era tão santo, ele mereceu a morte! _

_Agora quanto essa atração do Edward pela Bella vai lhe render muita coisa ainda, claro que vocês podem comemorar vou fazer Edward feliz em algum capitulo, portanto continuem acompanhando._

_

* * *

_

**AGORA ME FAÇAM FELIZ PELA ULTIMA VEZ POR ALGUM TEMPO E DEIXEM SUAS REVIEWS!**


	16. Maria Sandino

Galera do Bem!

Como vão, meu deus o que foi Eclipse, aqueles bíceps, aqueles corpos ( Estou falando dos Cullen's ok, lobos estou dispensando só gosto do Seth e olhe lá)

Para quem não foi ainda, vá logo assistir. Eclipse de todos os filmes é o melhor!

Estou até agora chocada todo mundo mais gostoso nesse filme. Só sei que vou de novo pq só conseguia pensar " Carlisle me pega, Carlisle me pega!" E o que eu gritei de raiva em um certo beijo não foi brincadeira não!

Arranjei um PC *_*

Capítulos, Capítulos, Capítulos...

Vou me calar e deixar vocês lerem o capitulo

* * *

**Edward POV **

Deixei um pouco de lado o diário de Jasper e os documentos que estavam na mala, sabia que com Emmet estava segura até certo ponto claro, eu teria que encarar Maria Sandino seria mais fácil que um pote de mel lacrado para um urso. Ela seria presa de qualquer maneira por entrar no nosso sistema e alterar resultados.

Ás 14 horas como previsto Maria Sandino entrou na sala, Carlisle e Esme acompanhavam tudo por outra sala enquanto eu iria conduzir sozinho tudo isso, no seus olhos eu vi o medo que ela estava passando. Ainda bem que ela mesma sabia que estava em apuros.

- Boa tarde, senhora Sandino, como vai? – Fui calmo na minha aproximação.

- Boa tarde, muito bem obrigada. – Ela foi firme, mas podia garantir que seus batimentos estavam acelerados, o medo faz isso com as pessoas. Podem torná-las um milhão de vezes mais fortes mas pode diminuí-las a pó também quando não sabemos administrar.

- Senhora Sandino, eu acredito que saiba porque está aqui?

- Senhorita, por favor. É por causa da reportagem que eu estava fazendo. – Que mentirosa.

- Não é porque trocou os resultado de exames relacionados a sua reportagem.

- Como pode me acusar disso, eu exijo que se retrate.

- Não seja cínica, não minta mais. Querendo ou não a senhorita fez a troca as câmeras de vigilância flagraram tudo. Então porque negar?

- Eu não fiz absolutamente nada disso. – ela se mantinha calma.

- Se a senhorita diz, mas me diga. Como eu posso ver a senhorita nesse vídeo. – liguei a TV e comecei a passar a o DVD onde tinha as imagens de segurança. Por um momento ela arregalou os olhos se reconhecendo no vídeo. – E então? Porque negar, a quem está protegendo?

- Eu... Se você quer realmente saber eu só queria que a mulher que matou o meu Jasper fosse presa e condenada! – Meu Jasper?- Era o meu direito! – Ela levantava a voz e parecia meio louca, uma completa desequilibrada.

- Qual era sua relação com Jasper Hale senhorita? – eu teria que saber todos os detalhes, talvez até ela estivesse envolvida com o conteúdo da mala.

- Eu e Jasper nos amávamos nós temos um lindo relacionamento. Tivemos na verdade interrompido por aquela meretriz. – Epa, de qual ela esta falando? Victoria ou Bella? – Nos casamos, ele me prometeu uma grande festa e ele me deu. Éramos felizes ele sempre me fez feliz sabe. – ela começou a chorar e eu dei um lenço a ela. Isso só fez com que ela começasse ali mesmo a colocar tudo para fora, eu apenas me sentei e comecei a ouvir atentamente. Apesar de achar que estava lidando com uma louca. – Nos conhecemos quando eu tinha 17 anos Jasper era jardineiro da mansão dos meus pais. Ele era diferente, ele era o que podemos dizer um jovem sonhador. Quando eu o vi pela primeira vez foi amor a primeira vista, o senhor sabe o que é amor a primeira vista?

- Claro! – respondi fazendo um gesto para que ela continuasse claro que não conheci o amor a primeira vista. E do amor eu só tenho decepções.

- E então eu como a única herdeira dos Sandinos eu bati o pé até fugi de casa quando meu pai me proibiu de casar. Naquela época eu não sabia, mas meu pai estava muito doente e acabou tendo um ataque do coração e morrendo na semana em que fugi com Jasper, ele sempre foi um bom homem. Ele me ajudou voltamos para casa e me ajudou com todos os documentos das empresas do meu pai, Jasper sempre foi um homem bom, sempre me ajudou muito. Voltamos para casa já que a noticia da morte do meu pai se espalhou mais rápido do que a noticia da minha loucura de fugir com Jasper, todos os meus parentes mais próximos foi ao funeral com o mesmo propósito. Me separar dele é claro que não permite eu nunca iria pertimir isso, mas então eu comecei a presidir todas as empresas do meu pai.

- Acredito que Jasper lhe ajudava muito não? – Eu a interrompi já deduzindo de onde Jasper Hale ex-jardineiro havia adquirido sua fortuna.

- Sim Jasper cuidou de tudo mesmo, do funeral do meu pai até a empresa eu logo passei a presidência para ele e todas as empresas para o nome dele. E então nos casamos um ano depois em uma grande festa no dia em que nos conhecemos foi perfeito, na nossa mansão branca e gigante. O senhor esteve lá no dia não é mesmo, eu o vi. – Confirmado, era louca! Ela falava como se fosse Victoria, ela achava que era casada com Jasper Hale? Pobre moça ele fez um estrago em sua vida.

- Por que mudou os resultados do exame? – Perguntei para obter uma resposta que a incriminasse para a invasão de propriedade.

- Eu já disse eu queria vingar a morte do meu marido, não é justo essa meretriz ficar a solta. Aliás, ela está detida, pois eu a vi indo embora daqui no mesmo dia.

- Sim ela está detida, senhora Sandino.

- Senhorita!

- Oh me desculpe, mas como disse que se casou com Jasper... – Ela fez que sim com a cabeça. Esme deveria ter sessões com ela. – A senhora ficara presa por invasão e pela troca dos exames.

- Eu não posso ligue para Jasper agora. – Ela começou a se alterar. – Ele vai lhe confirmar que não sai do lado dele, nunca! – Os policiais entraram para dete-la enquanto ela se debatia e gritava que Jasper estava esperando para o jantar e que estava grávida e dessa vez ela não perderia.

Após Maria a louca Sandino ser detida Carlisle e Esme entraram na sala.

- Ela esta realmente pertubada com tudo isso, Jasper causou um belo estrago nessa pobre menina. – Esme falava com compaixão e pena da pobre moça.

- O que Jasper Hale tinha? – perguntei para Esme. – Me diga Esme se não fosse casada com Carlisle cairia de amores por ele também? – Brinquei.

- Tenha mais respeito, minha esposa jamais me trocaria por ninguém, não é meu amor? – Carlisle perguntou em um tom de autoridade para Esme.

- Pelo Edward meu amor eu te trocaria. – ela respondeu e Carlisle abriu a boca para protestar. E ela o interrompeu. – Mas Edward não exerce nem um terço da atração que você meu amor exerce sobre mim.

- Obrigada! – Ele respondeu e a pegou pela cintura.

- Ah, por favor, tenha compostura! Menos os dois, estão em um ambiente de trabalho. – eu reclamei.

- Edward, eu gostei muito do seu trabalho, você soube lidar muito bem com a situação. Dá para ver o quanto essa moça está perturbada, parabéns Edward. – Carlisle me elogiou, meu ego inflou.

- Eu acredito que Jasper tenha podres maiores do que seu assassinato para a mídia está na cara como ele adquiriu sua fortuna.

- Descobriu mais alguma coisa? – Esme perguntou sentando-se. Eu ainda não iria revelar a mala e o diário de Jasper, queria provas concretas e um jeito de tirar Bella de toda essa bagunça.

- Não nada, estou procurando tudo. – Hesitei um pouco. – e vou investigar o Jasper ele deve ter muito inimigos.

- E a menina? – Esme perguntou sobre Bella – Ela está sob a proteção de quem?

- Emmett, eu a deixei com Emmett como não vou precisar muito dele. Ele está responsável pela segurança de Isabella Swan. – durante todo o tempo eu não olhei para nenhum dos dois, eu sabia que se abrisse minha boca para dizer onde Bella estava Carlisle me censuraria pelo clima que ele presenciou entre nós antes.

-Oh, espero que ela saia viva. – Esme riu de seu próprio comentário e eu a acompanhei com Carlisle balançando sua cabeça divertido.

- Emmett pode ser um pouco fanfarrão mais ele sabe fazer seu trabalho, dêem credito a ele sim? – Carlisle disse sorrindo um pouco, a aposentadoria dele estava fazendo bem a ele. Estava mais leve por sair desse inferno. Apesar de gostar do meu trabalho eu logo sairia também desse mundo e partiria para um novo rumo na minha vida. – Vamos Esme temos reservas, Edward quer jantar conosco?

- Não vão curtir a noite eu vou voltar ao trabalho. – respondi não querendo mesmo segurar vela para esses dois.

- Ok, não trabalhe demais, não se esforce e descanse. Boa noite Edward. – Esme se despediu e Carlisle com um aceno saíram da sala.

Assim que tive a confirmação de quem haviam saído da sala fui até meu carro e peguei a mala, levando a minha sala e analisando documento por documento. Passei horas analisando cada detalhe, extratos bancários, contas no exterior, contratos profissionais e até o documento que Jasper pediu para Maria assinar, pobre moça. Quando percebi já passavam das 3 da manha, emmett deveria estar maluco meu celular desligado e todas as ligações bloqueadas. Corri para o meu carro o mais rápido possível chegando em casa e encontrando apenas o silencio Bella deveria estar dormindo, não incomodaria mas onde estaria o jumento do Emmett? Provavelmente atrás de um rabo de saia. Inferno! ainda bem que ninguém sabe onde exatamente ela está.

Fui para o meu quarto tomei um banho e acabei deitando para apenas descansar um pouco, já que teria que chegar cedo para continuar com as investigações, durante toda semana minha rotina era trabalho até tarde e saindo antes de Bella acordar eu sabia que ela não iria fugir mais sempre pedia para Emmett caso acontecesse algo e ele precisasse sair para que colocasse um GPS nela, assim saberíamos caso ela tentasse fazer algo imprudente.

Durante toda a semana não vi Bella me angustiava, e se ela estivesse pensando que eu estava a evitando pelo que aconteceu na casa dela, não foi porque eu não queria, eu a quero demais para falar a verdade, mas e ela? Eu não posso me dar ao luxo de pensar nela como mulher meu único objetivo é protegê-la de tudo e até de mim mesmo. Na sexta eu já estava esgotado voltei para casa por volta de uma da manhã, fui para o banho e logo depois não me lembro de mais nada. Dormi por horas, meu corpo pedia pelo descanso acordei me sentindo um velho totalmente dolorido, abusei do meu próprio limite, a fome também era agora uma coisa que não podia ser ignorada.

Me espreguicei e fui em rumo a cozinha do meu apartamento, quando passei pela sala escutei um assobio seguido do que seria um elogio?

- UAU! – Apenas esse comentário. Eu me sentia envergonhado, o habito de não ter ninguém em minha casa e agora eu estava nu na frente dela. Mas o comentário começava a entrar em minha mente e eu me sentia um pouco irritado com apenas três letras.

- UAU? – ergui uma sobrancelha agora completamente voltado a figura sentada na minha poltrona. – Eu estou andando pelado e você só diz uau?

- O que mais eu posso dizer, já vi muitos homens nus Edward, você é apenas mais um. Quer que eu exalte sua beleza? Sim eu exalto sua beleza! – Ela se levantou, por um momento acreditei que ela viria até a mim. E então ela parou e continuou seu discurso. – Oh Edward, UAU, Meu Deus! Tudo de bom!

- Você está tirando uma com a minha cara? – Perguntei furioso.

- Definitivamente estou. – e continuou a rir.

* * *

_**Gostaram do Edward peladinho?**_

**ATENÇÃO!**

Me perdoem por não responder as reviews novamente, próximo capitulo... LIGANDO O FODA-SE !

* * *

**Façam uma autora mais feliz do que quando viu Eclipse ontem e surtou com os bíceps do Carlisle! **

**Deixem suas reviews!**


	17. Tensão Sexual

Olá amores!

Já leram minha nova one-shot?

Vejam no meu perfil ela se chama **A Hora de Jasper**

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

Eu estava ansiosa por ver uma pessoa que me esnobou, simplesmente me largou. Que tipo de proteção é essa que a pessoa não aparece nunca. A rejeição causa isso, deixa você maluca por sofrer, eu acabo de descobrir que sou masoquista.

Eu sempre ficava com o Emmett ou trancada com um aparelho no meu tornozelo. Eu perguntei varias vezes ao Emmett o que era o aparelho, mas ele nunca me contou, é lógico que não era idiota e sabia perfeitamente o que era, era algum chip para Edward ficar de olho em mim ou qualquer outra pessoa.

Desde que encontramos a mala não o vi mais. Eu começava a ficar nervosa pelo fim de semana, será que ele trabalharia ou daria um pouco de atenção para a "hóspede" não que eu me importasse. De jeito nenhum.

Ora a quem eu quero enganar eu estava doida para ver ele, era muito mais forte que eu. Nunca tinha sido rejeitada. Não que eu esteja me fazendo de gostosa eu sou normal, não me sinto sensual, não me sinto gostosa. Deve ser isso que Edward pensa que não sou nada disso. Pelo meu trabalho eu poderia até estar dizendo que sou tudo isso. Mas todas nós sabemos que nesse ramo o que vale é a fantasia, isso tudo era apenas uma fantasia. Os homens tendem a ter a imaginação muito fértil eles tem aquilo que desejam na vida, em suas casas. Uma esposa perfeita, filhos perfeitos um emprego perfeito, mas deixam tudo isso dentro de um pote quando estão procurando por nós, acompanhantes de luxo. Eles querem uma aventura que não podem ter com suas esposas puritanas, eles querem a fantasia de uma mulher diferente a cada dia.

Na arte da sedução, no sexo tudo vale! Mas nem sempre eles têm o que querem em casa

Edward era diferente, ele era o homem perfeito, pelo menos até agora. Talvez conseguisse ser o homem perfeito, ter filhos perfeitos e eu concerteza gostaria de ser a mãe desses filhos. Arrghh! Onde você esta com a cabeça Bella? Tudo isso é apenas atração, uma atração forte demais que me deixa de cabelos em pé, pernas bambas e um fogo que consome lentamente meu corpo. A rejeição dele me fez em pedaços, mas eu via em seus olhos o desejo, e porque não deixar se levar uma vez, porque ele não se libertava.

Emmett conversava comigo sobre todos os assuntos quando estava comigo, mas quando o assuntou tomava o rumo Edward ele se esquivava e dizia apenas que da vida de seu companheiro ele não falaria, que se ele quisesse se abria comigo. O que será que poderia ter acontecido para ele se tornar como é hoje. Bipolar.

A semana passava lentamente, eu escutava todas as noites a porta sendo aberta, a porta da geladeira sendo aberta, fechada, passos no corredor e o barulho cessava. Frustrante ele nunca vinha me ver. E eu estava doida para entrar naquele quarto e fazer ele se render a mim. Se Alice ao menos estivesse aqui me ajudaria com isso, engraçado como eu perco todo o tipo de força, no palco eu dominava totalmente uma situação seduzia, alegrava e realizava algumas fantasias. Com Edward eu não fazia nada, absolutamente nada. Já era tarde na sexta feira e eu ouvia os passos dele já passava da meia-noite. Como sempre passos pelo corredor e o click da porta, o que será que Edward acharia se eu entrasse no quarto dele sem roupa alguma? Me jogaria naquela cama enorme, como não sou boba conheci cada canto do quarto dele me imaginei naquela cama com ele. Imaginei nos dois tendo uma noite única que jamais esqueceríamos. Por um momento um pequeno momento eu tive uma coragem me levantei fui até a porta retirei o blusão e girei a maçaneta, quando o primeiro dedo tocou o piso frio do lado de fora do quarto, toda coragem adquirida se esvaiu. Voltei, tranquei a porta, deitei e dormi profundamente.

Acordei cedo, com a minha rotina prisioneira só tinha isso. Fiz o café apenas por fazer sentei na sala e lá fiquei olhando pela janela o lindo dia que iria acontecer e eu presa, até que notei um barulho. Edward estava em casa ou seria minha imaginação? E então ele me aparece nu, minha imaginação nunca seria capaz de criar tamanha imagem ou perfeição cada músculo cada detalhe, curva que seja! Que bumbum lindo. Eu devorava com o olhar, e ele sem se dar conta que estava ali observando, era melhor eu me pronunciar e provocá-lo da mesma forma que ele me dispensou, eu também o dispensaria, ignoraria sua presença.

- UAU! – disse com o mais puro toque de verdade.

- UAU? – ergueu a sobrancelha. – Eu estou andando nu e você só diz uau? – e ele queria o que? Que me levantasse e corresse para ele e me jogasse aos pés dele, claro que com outras intenções do que apenas pela sua beleza.

- O que mais eu posso dizer, já vi muitos homens nus Edward, você é apenas mais um. Quer que eu exalte sua beleza? Sim eu exalto sua beleza! – Me levantei e continuei meu discurso, pude ver a surpresa em seus olhos, vi também a raiva. – Oh Edward, UAU, Meu Deus! Tudo de bom!

- Você está tirando uma com a minha cara? – Perguntou com um tom de voz que revelava toda sua fúria. Não sei por quê?

- Definitivamente estou. – e desatei a rir dele que saiu furioso, espumando de raiva.

Após uns 10 minutos ele voltou vestido, juro que se estivéssemos em um programa de TV todo publico feminino gritaria "Aaahhh!" como eu estou gritando mentalmente neste momento.

- Bom dia! – realmente ele estava sonado no momento em que eu o peguei nu.

- Bom dia, dormiu bem? – resolvi prestar atenção na TV já que estava ligada.

- Sim, é eu vou te pedir desculpas por ter aparecido nu, é que não estou acostumado com pessoas na minha casa e acabei esquecendo.

- Tudo bem. – segurei o riso, mas um pequeno som insistiu em sair da minha boca. – estou acostumada. – e foi aí que desatei a rir novamente.

- Olha eu por acaso sou fora do padrão para você estar rindo? – ele agora se sentou no sofá perto da poltrona onde eu estava.

- Não de jeito nenhum.

- Obrigada. – o tom daria definitivamente a conversa estaria no fim, resolvi agir.

- E então, a mala? – perguntei morta de curiosidade.

- Eu estou analisando vários papeis para descobrir algumas coisas, Maria Sandino é louca descartada. E bem seu querido amigo Jasper. – o tom ácido era claro em sua voz.- Bem sabe ele fez sua fortuna de forma nada respeitável para a sociedade.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – A curiosidade era grande.

- Ele roubou Maria Sandino, explica muita coisa. Naquela mala, detalhes eu até li o diário e descobri que ele não presta. – Eu fiquei com raiva pela forma que ele falava de Jasper afinal, ele era meu amigo e nunca aprontou comigo. – Investiguei muita coisa também e a Srta veja só agora é milionária, Jasper deixou tudo para você em caso de Alice não pudesse ficar ou no caso da morte dela que foi o que aconteceu. – eu estava em choque. – Feliz? – ele olhava com um sorriso falso.

- Edward eu não estou feliz olha o que esse dinheiro custou a ele, eu não o quero. – Me sentei e uma lagrima acabou caindo.

- Desculpe. – ele estendeu a mão para limpar e logo a desceu quando eu recuei. – É eu não deveria falar sobre isso com você é segredo. Você não deve ficar sabendo nada sobre isso.

- Tudo bem, eu entendo. – Entendia nada eu queria todas as informações queria ser livre novamente. Queria ele para mim.

- Está com fome, eu estou morrendo. É eu posso fazer o almoço?

- Oh tudo bem, eu estou com fome mesmo. Você sabia que Emmett não sabe cozinhar e nós comemos pizza a semana toda. E também você não faz compras, fica realmente difícil comer aqui. – Reclamei divertidamente.

- Olha aqui menina! – Ele levantou e apontou o dedo no meu rosto. – É verdade, realmente é verdade. Quer ver um pouco o mundo lá fora? – ele me perguntou.

- Claro, e ainda bem que você concorda com a falta de alimentos nessa casa. – Sorri.

- Sim certo eu vou pegar as chaves do carro e você, veja o que está faltando na dispensa e vamos ao mercado. Não se esqueça de colocar o colete. – bufei, aquilo como diria Alice era totalmente nada fashion, duro e incomodava. Mas salvaria minha vida de alguma forma.

Edward voltou rápido e eu ainda estava vendo as coisas que faltavam em sua dispensa e definitivamente chocolate era uma delas, como uma pessoa pode viver sem chocolate. Principalmente agora que ele tem uma mulher em casa. É necessário, extremamente necessário chocolate.

- Vamos? – ele perguntou assim que me viu olhando os armários.

- Agora eu entendi como você está em plena forma. – Disse apontando para o armário vazio.

- É que como não fico muito em casa e também não sei cozinhar e não tenho tempo para isso. – Edward ia agora em direção a porta e eu atrás.

- Você deve trabalhar muito não é mesmo? – Perguntei mexendo em uma mecha do meu cabelo distraidamente para dar umas boas olhadas disfarçadas naquele monumento que ele tem abaixo da linha de sua cintura.

- Todos os dias, alguns dias são mais calmos. – Ele se virou e ficou me olhando até que levantei o olhar, com o rosto pegando fogo por ter sido pega no flagra. – Alguns dias mais agitados e abarrotados. – Sua voz continuava no mesmo tom, mais seu rosto tinha algo mais. – Gosta do que vê?

- O... que? – Eu gaguejei, droga!

- Gosta do que vê? Olhou tanto que eu achei que derreteria na sua frente. – Ele estava me gozando?

- Vai para o inferno! – passei na frente dele e passei voando pela porta até o Hall, ainda pensei em ouvir ele dizendo. " Eu também adoro o que vejo." Já estava fora do apartamento apertando sem parar o botão do elevador quando Edward chegou e puxou meu braço. Ok eu poderia imaginar tudo, um beijo selvagem, um amasso no elevador. Enfim tudo não o que ele fez a seguir.

- Não saia de perto de mim em nenhum momento. – Ele elevou a voz e apertava meu braço. – Sair desse jeito foi um erro, que poderia ser fatal para você. – Ele soltou meu braço e me empurrou no elevador que já tinha chegado.

Quando chegamos ao estacionamento eu já estava virando procurando pelo Volvo quando ele me levou para o um outro carro, um Aston! Uau pensei comigo.

Se ele queria me proteger pelo menos deveria usar o Volvo porque só irá chamar a atenção com esse carro aí. Entrei e não dei trela para ele no caminho ele sempre me observava, eu sabia por que sentia seus olhos sobre mim até que ele resolveu falar.

- Olha, desculpa. Mas é que você saiu e já estava no hall e praticamente pegando o elevador, nesse tempo alguém poderia fazer alguma coisa, não acha? – Não respondi.

Chegamos ao mercado e eu passei peguei um carrinho com ele sempre ao meu lado, eu pegava as coisas que tinha colocado na lista e riscava, até que ele se irritou provavelmente por não estar fazendo nada a não ser me seguir e arrancou a lista de minhas mãos.

- Vamos Bella, perdão. – Ele começou a me olhar eu apenas desviei o olhar e continuei andando. Para ele correr e me fazer parar o carrinho. – Vamos seja boazinha, se me perdoar te darei o que quiser! Sim, me perdoa? – Pensei por algum momento, ele fez biquinho e como eu poderia resistir aquilo? Não dá!

- Tudo bem, mas você terá que pagar. – olhei diabolicamente para o corredor a nossa frente. – Agora! – ele me olhou assustado.

E em cinco minutos o carrinho estava cheio de besteiras, balas, chocolates, salgadinhos. Eu me sentia uma criança feliz.

- Nossa você se alimenta só disso, ainda bem que ser stripper gasta muitas calorias. Agora quero saber como você vai queimar tudo isso sem trabalhar.

- Bem, posso queimar de uma forma bem legal, quase da mesma forma que tirar a roupa. Para isso é necessário ter duas pessoas e um lugar qualquer. – Para bom entendedor, meia palavra basta. E ele entendeu realmente pois o vi engolir em seco, esse final de semana me reservava fortes emoções.

Já tínhamos terminado toda a lista, Edward pegou o que ele necessitava, dentre tudo que peguei. Entre besteiras, produtos de limpeza, higiene pessoal não serviam muito para a vida de solteiro dele, então as únicas coisas que pegou em beneficio próprio foi cerveja, o trabalho da policia é árduo porque ter um corpo daquele sentindo apenas a necessidade de cerveja não é para qualquer um não. Não mesmo!

- E a sua higiene pessoal? – perguntei não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir.

- Ah isso, simples eu compro em um mercadinho perto de casa, pasta de dentes, papel higiênico sabonete e shampoo. Evito estar sempre nesses mercados grandes. É desnecessário para mim e uma perda de tempo enorme.

- Bem, você é homem afinal de contas. – disse dando ombros e me dirigindo ao caixa com o carrinho enquanto Edward vinha logo atrás com sua cerveja.

- Espera, só porque sou homem eu tenho que ter tudo isso que você comprou? Eu nem ao menos fico em casa para fazer certas coisas e mais. – Ele avistou uma senhora que tentava alcançar uma prateleira alta, e foi ajudar. Eu observava tudo de longe desde o sorriso que a senhorinha deu a ele, a conversa, até ela apertando suas bochechas, Edward agora voltava com um sorriso no rosto. – Eu costumava jantar em Esme todos os dias, agora andei perdendo o costume, estou em falta com ela. – eu esboçava um sorriso pela cena com a senhora. Mas prestando bastante atenção ao que ele disse. Quem diabos era Esme?

- O que foi? – Ele perguntou quando eu ainda esboçava o sorriso no rosto. Mas minha cabeça gritava, quem diabos era Esme? Namorada, amante? Mãe? Ta aí uma coisa que eu nunca pensei, onde estão os pais de Edward e o que eles acham dessa vida de Magnum do filho? – Claro sem o bigode terrível. (N/A: Magnum série dos anos 80 com o ator Tom Selleck de 3 Solteirões e um Bebe)

- O que aquela senhora disse a você? – perguntei lembrando do sorriso maroto da velha.

- Ah, ela me disse que eu sou encantador. – Ele corou e riu.

- Ahh, coitadinha ela só conheceu seu lado bom, realmente. Não faz idéia do monstro que habita sua personalidade de vez em quando. – Continuei andando na frente e parei na sessão de vinhos. Edward estava logo atrás de mim, observando cada passo que eu dava, olhei, olhei e olhei eu não entendia nada de vinhos, fiz um uni, duni, tê e escolhi um.

- Bela escolha. - eu suspirei colocando o vinho no carrinho. – Posso saber o porquê do vinho? Ah vejamos, você é uma mulher afinal. – Ele devolveu meu comentário irônico sobre a única coisa que um homem precisava em sua vida.

- Hoje farei o jantar para você, já que está tão interessado. O vinho faz parte dele.

- Oh! Devo me preocupar? – Engraçadinho eu poderia mesmo colocar arsênico em sua comida, mais seria um desperdício.

- Não, apenas cale a boca, pague a conta e vamos embora!

Após meio segundo de choque, ele finalmente entendeu que não era um pedido, era uma ordem. E ele acatou prontamente, pagando as compras e colocando-as no carro. Quando ele ligou o carro eu iniciei novamente uma conversa. Já não existia mais a tensão sexual entre nós dois. Por um lado isso era bom, sofrer mais uma rejeição só me faria o querer mais, como um tesouro aquilo que você não pode ter é aquilo que você mais quer. Eu queria isso queria Edward, queria entregar a ele de uma forma nunca entregue a ninguém e sabia que isso não aconteceria. A stripper e o agente do FBI jamais isso não é um conto de fadas isso é a vida real. Ele já havia me rejeitado, ele já tinha deixado bem claro, que não deveria se entregar, que não era certo. Que ela não era a certa para ele.

- E então? Porque você está com esse carro chamativo.

- Porque é meu e preciso usá-lo. – Seco... e grosso.

- Grosso!

- Foi você que pediu.

- E você precisava realmente me responder assim? – Estávamos parecendo dois adolescentes.

- Desculpe.

- Agora sim, baixa a bola Magnum que eu não estou de bom humor.

- Vou me limitar a não responder. E posso saber qual será o jantar?

- Lasanha ao molho branco, por isso o vinho. Para uma massa nada melhor que um vinho, não acha? – eu o observei esperando a resposta.

- Claro, espero que não seja envenenado.

Eu começava a pensar que a redoma impenetrável de Edward começava a ruir e investiria pesado para que ela ruísse de vez em horas.

Edward me fez subir rapidamente me trancando no apartamento enquanto descarregava tudo que compramos enquanto ele trazia eu guardava. Era desnecessário quem tentaria me matar enquanto eu o ajudava com os pacotes. Essas superproteção dele me deixava maluca, e ao mesmo tempo feliz. Não era como eu ficava com Emmett, ele era legal. Divertido, doido um palhaço dentro daquele corpo todo e quando tentava passar sua fachada de agente sério, era pior ainda. Não tinha como não cair na gargalhada.

- Agora sim isso está parecendo uma dispensa de gente! – Disse em voz alta o que eu não esperava era Edward ouvindo tudo nas minhas costas.

- Bem, quando tudo acabar você está contratada como minha doméstica.

- É uma oferta de trabalho?

- Sim, tudo vai depender do jantar, se você se sair bem estará contratada.

Eu tive uma vontade imensa de perguntar se os serviços de doméstica incluíam deitar e servir ao seu patrão na cama. Era melhor continuar quieta e seguir o plano perfeitamente arquitetado em minha mente. A bebida envolvida muito mais do que ele imagina.

- Tome. – Dei uma cerveja em sua mão, vá assistir alguma coisa na TV e não me atrapalhe enquanto eu faço o jantar. já ia o empurrando da cozinha.

- Sim senhora – ele respondeu e eu escutei o barulho da tampa sendo retirada da garrafa.

Não demorei muito para terminar o jantar e colocar a mesa para o jantar. logo estávamos os dois sentados a mesa.

- Fome?

- Faminto, poderia comer uma pessoa. – Disse sorrindo maliciosamente. Ah eu sabia previsível, Edward e bebida uma combinação explosiva, ele se solta e se deixa levar.

- Então vamos, sente-se aqui. – eu o fiz sentar apertando seus ombros.

- O cheiro está divino, espero que o goste faça jus ao cheiro.

- e fará você não sabe os meus dons. Não conhece meus truques. – ao dizer isso ele resmungou algo que não entendi, mas sabia que era algo bom.

- Sirva-me – ele ordenou? Era isso mesmo?

- Ainda não sou sua empregada para usar esse tom comigo.

- Ainda... – e então gargalhou, essa noite seria um avanço se minhas expectativas correspondessem a imagem que tinha na minha frente. Edward solto pelo álcool.

O servi e logo estava enchendo seu copo com o vinho, a noite estava sendo agradável, produtiva e cheia de risos, não tínhamos sobremesa o que ganhamos tempo. Em meia hora tínhamos secado metade de uma garrafa de vinho, agora estávamos frente a frente no carpete da sala. Rindo e soltos completamente.

- Edward?

- Sim?

- Vamos fazer um jogo, como o verdade o desafio. Sexual é claro. – ao terminar a frase por mais alcoolizada que estava, senti o medo pela minha espinha. Mas logo ele se foi quando Edward correspondeu com um sorriso minha proposta.

- Ceertoo. – Ele se embolou na fala e logo estava lá novamente o sorriso. – Pode começar.

- Verdade ou desafio? - perguntei bobamente.

- Verdade. – categórico sem medo, gostei disso.

- Sexo oral no primeiro encontro? Você a acha atirada? – Vamos desvendar Edward Cullen. Enquanto ele pensava para responder eu já o servia de mais vinho.

- Não, acho natural e retribuo o carinho. Minha vez – ele se endireitou e bebeu o vinho antes de perguntar.

- O tamanho realmente importa?

- Não, eu não sei te responder essa pergunta. Sinceramente Edward transei apenas uma vez por prazer por impulso, por loucura, por tesão. – mordi os lábios. – O resto foi o resto, apenas para pagar as contas. – terminei de responder e já emendei uma nova pergunta. – Traição, já foi traído alguma vez?

- Passo! – Seu semblante mudou sombriamente.

- Mas...

- Nada de, mas Isabella, faça outra pergunta o me deixe fazer a minha. – O Álcool também opera nas emoções dele com mais força ainda.

- Faça a sua. – suspirei com uma ponta de curiosidade que me corroia primeiro Esme agora traição.

- Sexo a três, é uma opção? – Safadinho, e lembrar que ele sabe exatamente com quem foi essa minha primeira experiência e única.

- Sempre é uma opção para quem curte. Fiz por trabalho, não faria na vida pessoal. A menos que os dois queiram. Minha opção sexual é muito bem resolvida. Mas somente se tivesse solteira participaria de tal coisa. A opção traição não está reservada para mim. – O que é pior em uma transa?

- Não saber dar prazer. – o que? Duvido que ele seja desse tipo, mas...

- E você não sabe? – Perguntei rapidamente.

- É a minha vez de perguntar. – Ele riu e bebeu mais do vinho, agora bebendo direto da garrafa. Ou ele estava me dando corda ou realmente a bebida nesse homem faz milagres. Por mais alta que estivesse eu jamais imaginaria tal coisa. – Mas, vou responder.

- Eu sei, aprendi. Só não sei ainda se é real, se é fingimento. – Ele foi se aproximando, se aproximando, estávamos tão perto eu sentia a respiração dele em meu rosto. E o hálito com vinho e menta. – Como vocês mentem tão bem?

-Muitas de nós,não mentem. Às vezes estamos realmente em êxtase. Sentindo um prazer que não é capaz de se explicar. – Respondi, ali era minha deixa peguei seu rosto com minhas mãos e fui em direção aos seus lábios. Quando estava perto o suficiente ele me afastou, insisti até que ele se deixou ser beijado. Vitoria.

Mas eu também não daria colher de chá, ele me esnobou uma vez, e também era minha vez de perguntar.

- Há quanto tempo você está sem sexo? – Perguntei doidinha para saber.

- Muito. – E somente essa resposta foi o suficiente para agarrá-lo.

Esperei ele me empurrar, por tudo que tinha acontecido antes, agora eu estava atracada com Edward no meio de sua sala, em segundo eu estava embaixo dele, e afastando minhas pernas. A língua dele explorava cada canto da minha boca, era uma explosão. Suas mãos subiam e desciam pelas minhas costas, e subiam em direção a minha barriga, ele chegou até a barra da minha blusa e espalmou a mão fria na minha pele. Arqueei as costas e virei meu rosto em busca de ar.

Era muito bom tudo aquilo, mas as lembranças da outra semana vieram rapidamente.

"_Eu não sou o cara certo para você" _

Quem tinha que decidir isso era eu, e eu estava disposta a conhecer, conquistar aquele que vem mexendo tanto comigo. Ele beijava meu pescoço mordia, enquanto minha mão descia até o final de suas costas e o puxava para mais perto do meu corpo. Estava sendo delicioso o nosso amasso.

- Você sabe que não podemos. – Ele falava arfando.

- Podemos e estamos fazendo Edward. – respondi.

- Eu tenho que te proteger, eu não posso me envolver com você. – Peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos e o fiz olhar.

- Você está me protegendo Edward, você está cuidando de mim. – respondi olhando nos olhos dele.

- Eu não posso, é contra as regras. – Ele suspirou e voltou a me beijar. Obrigada, isso é bem melhor do que ficar falando de regras.

As mãos de Edward exploravam cada canto do meu corpo e os beijos ficavam cada vez mais selvagens eu investia meu corpo contra o dele eu sentia o seu membro duro me pressionando através do jeans dele. Eu retirei a camisa do Edward e explorava aquele corpo, ele soltou um gemido alto quando deslizei minha mão até onde seu jeans estava apertado, acariciei seu membro por cima do jeans, era uma posição estranha eu tentava fazer o que podia até sentir a mão gelada de Edward por cima da renda do meu sutiã.

Era muito bom, ele poderia me deixar ali a qualquer momento, totalmente excitada por ele. Essa era a especialidade dele, sempre me rejeitar. Mas hoje seria diferente eu não deixaria de jeito nenhum, em algum lugar teríamos que chegar.

Ele apertou com força me fazendo ofegar, suas mãos circulavam nos bicos dos meus seios, eles estavam duros como rocha. Como eu queria a boca de Edward ali só por um momento. Como se lesse meus pensamentos ele deixou minha boca cravando sua boca no meu pescoço chupando forte, deixando sua marca no meu corpo. Ele levantou ainda mais minha blusa e desceu deixando beijos pelo meu colo e então chegou ao bico do meu seio ele nem ao menos afastou a renda, beijava, mordiscava, chupava. Eu estava prestes a entrar em combustão. Ele se afastou mais e então o contato que eu tinha com a sua calça estava totalmente perdido. Sua mão trabalhava freneticamente, apertando e puxando o mamilo onde sua boca ainda não tinha encontrado, eu subi minhas mãos que estavam apertando o carpete para os cabelos dele apertando-o contra o meu corpo. Eu gemia alto sem me preocupar e ele parecia aprovar cada reação do meu corpo a ele.

- Há quanto tempo você está sem sexo? – Ele levantou a cabeça enquanto eu tentava me apoiar nos cotovelos para olhá-lo. E isso era hora de fazer essa pergunta?

- O suficiente para pedir pra você satisfazer. – Respondi recebendo um sorriso torto. E uma lambida em minha pele. Ele me olhava divertido.

- Não farei isso. – Oh não, gemi alto com isso, pela frustração e sua língua circulando meu mamilo. – Mas você terá sua satisfação. – E porque ele não transa comigo logo, me trate como uma vadia, mais me preencha. Eu bem gostaria de dizer isso em voz alta, se não fosse pelo que ele fez a seguir.

Ainda apoiada nos meus cotovelos vi Edward abrindo o botão da minha calça deslizando com o dedo o zíper e tocando a minha calcinha com as pontas dos seus dedos. Se eu ainda tive força para alguma coisa foi somente para levantar o quadril e ajudá-lo a tirar minha calça jeans. Ele sorriu enquanto eu já estava completamente deitada só esperando a satisfação eterna de ter aquela boca quente no meu sexo. Ele ajeitou minhas pernas fazendo com que ambas ficassem dobradas, descendo vagarosamente ele se posicionou e beijou ainda por cima da calcinha meu sexo. Aquele era o tipo de tortura que eu começava a gostar. Mas, por quanto tempo?

Ele se sentou sobre os joelhos puxando minha calcinha, lentamente eu observava cada movimento dele. Ele jogou a calcinha em algum canto, voltando a se posicionar entre minhas pernas, eu sentia seu hálito quente batendo no meu sexo. Ele beijou minhas coxas. Se ele sabia me torturar eu saberia torturá-lo mais ainda.

Quando sua língua entrou em contato com o meu sexo eu perdi toda a noção do que eu faria para torturá-lo, Edward era habilidoso, sua língua desculpa, meu clitóris pulsava e eu investia contra seu rosto. Eu queria me sentir preenchida por ele, queria senti-lo por inteiro. Edward logo se afastou e me olhou.

- Quero que olhe pra mim, quero saber se vai mentir se irá fingir.

- Ohh – era o único som que eu conseguia emitir.

Edward voltou para o meio das minhas pernas, agora me olhava enquanto mordiscava meu clitóris, eu gritava, gemia, dizia palavras desconexas minha mente nublada com tudo aquilo. A sensação de um orgasmo próximo era familiar. Talvez essa seja a primeira vez que esteja fazendo isso porque quero. Meus gemidos tornaram-se altos e minha mão voou até os cabelos de Edward puxando-os.

- Não pare, deus, por favor, não pare! – eu gritava, enquanto ele se divertia. Ele tirou sua boca por um momento do meu sexo.

- Não tenho intenção de parar, mas pretendo saber se mente como muitas mulheres.

E então ele investiu dois dedos de uma só vez, giravam, giravam. Entravam e saiam enquanto meu corpo entrava em uma confusão, eu me sentia ficando molhada cada vez mais, meu corpo quente. E a língua de Edward voltando ao inicio subindo e descendo em meu sexo.

- Goze Bella, goze de verdade, me ensine. Me faça perceber que nem tudo era uma mentira de todas as mulheres que eu fiquei na vida.

E então eu senti meu sexo apertando os dedos de Edward e meu corpo desfalecendo no carpete. Tendo espasmos, só sentia a presença de Edward ainda entre minhas pernas, agora chupando avidamente como uma criança faminta.

- Oh Edward, por favor.

Sua língua me explorava, e agora não satisfeito talvez com o que lhe mostrei ele usava a língua e seus dedos alternando me fazendo explodir em um novo orgasmo.

Passei minutos fora do meu corpo, curtindo o prazer das sensações, Edward sorria em cima do meu corpo segurando seu peso com os braços. O puxei para um beijo sentindo meu gosto em sua boca, abracei com as minhas pernas, fazendo com que todo seu peso caísse sobre mim. Não me importava era bom, o calor e sua ereção roçando na minha pele sem roupa para proteger. Forcei seu corpo para o lado e enfim para inverter nossas posições.

- Conseguiu comprovar o que queria? – perguntei me colocando sentada com uma perna de cada lado o prendendo.

Ele sorria satisfeito, então deixei minhas mãos percorrerem seu corpo, dos seus ombros até sua barriga, arranhando com força, no botão do jeans eu fui mais sucedida do que esperava, o abri e desci rapidamente o zíper. Puxei a calça enquanto ele a empurrava estava tão apressado quanto eu. A boxer tinha vindo junto me facilitando e apreciando a visão, nossa nem mesmo quando imaginei tudo aquilo minha imaginação fez o serviço completo.

Edward era perfeito, agarrei com as duas mãos subindo e descendo, ameaçando-o cobrir seu membro com a minha boca, recuava vendo a frustração em seu rosto. Como é bom não é Edward. Alice me dizia que muitas coisas poderiam ser arrancadas de um homem no ato sexual, eu arrancaria uma duvida minha.

- Edward. – subia e descia minha mão enquanto ele gemia baixinho. – Quando foi realmente a ultima vez que você teve uma relação sexual?

- Ohhh. – Apertei com força, fazendo movimentos circulares até a base.- 1 ano. – Sua voz saiu esganiçada e ofegante. Mas um ano é muito para um homem como ele. Quanto ele esta necessitado coitado. Mas ele comigo ele não teria assim tão fácil, me rejeitou duas vezes, por duas vezes seguidas me deixou a ver navios. Claro que uma vez por vontade própria, espero que amanhã ele não se arrependa de nada que fizemos hoje.

Minhas mãos trabalhavam com vontade e eu não podia sentir a minha boca salivando pela vontade de prová-lo eu abocanhei seu sexo e senti a mão de Edward se infiltrando em meus cabelos ditando a velocidade dos movimentos. Tirei os cabelos do rosto e pude ver a satisfação dele, aquilo me deu mais coragem ainda. O retirei da minha boca e perguntei.

- E você se masturbar com freqüência?

- Ainda estamos brincando disso? – ele falava ofegante.

- Responda minha pergunta.

- Sim.

A simples idéia de Edward se masturbando me deixou louca. O que me fez o colocar na minha boca minha língua e tentava dar o meu melhor. Eu não sei, o que deu nele se era o tesão ou ele simplesmente queria desabafar.

- Durante um ano inteiro eu me imaginei com várias mulheres, não que nenhuma... – Ele parou e gemeu alto quando eu massageei suas bolas. – Me quisesse eu só não as queria, eu não me vejo com uma qualquer. Eu me vejo apenas com uma mulher, a que eu quero, que eu sinto prazer em estar. Quando eu me masturbava me imaginava com varias mulheres, tive varias fantasias. – Ele parou de novo, e eu senti seu membro enrijecer mais e crescer na minha boca. Ele estava próximo. – Mas nas últimas semanas, a minha maior fonte foi você. Eu me masturbo imaginando que a minha mão é a sua, que a sua boca está, onde esta agora. – Eu continuava com a minha boca em seu membro até onde eu conseguia colocá-lo e com as mãos onde não alcançava. – Eu quero você Bella de uma forma que eu nunca quis ninguém. – Ele soltou um urro e eu senti o liquido quente entrar em minha boca.

Enquanto sentia Edward relaxar eu subi e me encostei no seu peito, nunca pensei que ele fosse me revelar algo assim. Eu me senti satisfeita por causar isso nele. Pela primeira vez tínhamos ido longe o suficiente sem que ele me cortasse ou falasse que não devíamos. Ele então me puxou para mais perto me beijando, até cairmos cansados ali mesmo no carpete.

* * *

_Viva!_

_Sei que não foi nem o terço daquilo que vocês estavam esperando, mas chegamos ao meio da fic, provavelmente logo, logo estarei avisando sobre o final dela..._

_Enfim isso não importa no momento!_

_Vamos às respostas das reviews!_

**Tati:** E ai ele ligou foi bom ou ainda está devendo?

**MrSouzaCullen:** Já vi Eclipse duas vezes, menina toda a gostosura do Edward rendeu até uma one-shot nova. Depois dá uma olhada no meu perfil. Carlisle é todo gostoso meu deus! Eu também fico com saudades, tanto de você como de todas as leitoras... Nossa parece até loucura, mas fico doida para atualizar e ver o que vocês estão achando.

**Natfurlan:** Nos meus sonhos eu pulei nele rsrsrs

**Loli:** Meu Beward vai se acertar aos poucos...

**Leeh Scofield:** Esse novo capitulo não está tão curto não é?

**Deb:** A coitadinha está perturbada por culpa do Jasper, ele é um mal caráter e graças a deus mto gostoso taparei!

**Ana Krol:** Viu os Biceps? Vá ver... é demais! Demais!

**MUITO OBRIGADA! **

**

* * *

**

**Façam a autora feliz, façam ela parar de ficar olhando bíceps do Carlisle e escrever haahahahaha**

**Reviews!**


	18. Outro dia

_Demorei não é mesmo? Desculpa _

_Primeiro, quero agradecer a todos que vem add a fic nos favoritos, alertas, etc. Para as pessoas que me add como autora favorita, muito obrigada!_

_Espero que curtam o capitulo..._

_

* * *

_

**Edward POV **

Eu estava explodindo, ou melhor, minha cabeça. O que eu estava fazendo nu na minha sala? Eu virei e vi o corpo de Bella perto do meu, a garrafa em cima da mesa de centro e ela nua da cintura para baixo. E eu totalmente nu. Que beleza Edward, que coisa não? Ela conseguiu!

Então tudo que havia acontecido na noite anterior tomou formas e imagem na minha mente. Eu tinha desabafado tudo que eu sentia, tinha me deixado levar pelo álcool. Sim não posso culpar o álcool, porque 99 % do que fiz foi porque eu queria o 1% que sobra foi só o que disse no final. Esse 1% eu me arrependo, então ronronando Bella subiu no meu peito me abraçando. Safada, feiticeira, bruxa!

- Bom dia! – Sua voz alegre, rouca de quem acabou de acordar, ela passou a mão no meu rosto e eu a peguei beijando.

- Bom dia, conseguiu o que queria? – Beijei sua mão e logo depois abaixei para beija sua bochecha.

- O que? – Ela ficou sobre os cotovelos me fitando.

- Me levar para a cama!

- Tecnicamente não te levei para cama, reparou onde acordamos. – Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. – no carpete da sua sala. Não chegamos aos limites da sua cama.

- Hum, e eu fui bem? Estou aprovado?

- Homens, sempre querendo saber, lhe deixarei na duvida, já que não se lembra do que aconteceu ontem. – ela se levantou em busca da sua roupa, e o que era aquele bumbum, ele esteve nas minhas mãos por alguns momentos. Não pude deixar de gemer imaginando muitas coisas. Ela olhou por cima dos ombros. - Olha só, se for bonzinho poderá ter de novo. – Gemi de novo agora soltando o peso e caindo na almofada novamente.

- Eu vou tomar meu banho. – Disse após um momento. – Tenho que trabalhar.

- Vai me largar aqui sozinha, de novo? – Ela fez um biquinho infantil.

- Não Emmett virá, mas eu não vou deixar você sozinha, vou trabalhar no meu escritório. Tenho muitas coisas a analisar daquela mala.

-Ah! Maldita mala... Então já conseguiu descobrir muita coisa?

- Eu já estou quebrando as regras, já transei com você e eu nem te conheço direito. Já contei coisas que não deveria. Enfim já que vou para o inferno. Não, não descobri nada ainda, nada muito concreto. Mas Jasper deve ter mais inimigos que você imagina, por exemplo a família Sandino a qual ele roubou toda sua fortuna e fez uma pobre coitada ficar louca.

-Sandino? Você está falando da Familia Sandino, o homem que enfartou quando a filha fugiu? Eu me lembro dessa historia saiu em todos os jornais da cidade. – Ela agora olhava pela janela.

- É seu querido Jasper... – disse com uma ponta de ciúmes, admito e escárnio.

- Para de falar, "meu querido Jasper" o adorava sim. Apenas porque ele era uma boa pessoa, nunca fez nada comigo.

- É nunca fez nada de ruim com você. – Murmurei mais ela deve ter escutado porque senti a almofada nas minhas costas.

- Vá tomar seu banho! – Eu ri.

Passei tempo demais debaixo do chuveiro quente, quase acabei com a água do mundo porem pensei em tudo que estava acontecendo. E daí que ela deveria ser protegida por mim, que eu não deveria me envolver. Não poderia contar a ninguém, deveríamos manter segredo. A vida dela comigo corria riscos que ela não imaginava. Eu era odiado por muita gente, máfia, traficante. Todos os que um dia já foram prejudicados de alguma forma por mim me odeiam e eu por conta disso. Eu não pretendia sofrer de novo, por mulher nenhuma.

Tanya já tinha sido o suficiente por uma vida, eu me deixaria levar pelo mesmo sentimento novamente? Talvez para ela seja só um passatempo, uma distração para os momentos tediosos do meu apartamento. Eu vou me deixar curtir o momento.

Eu precisava falar com alguém sobre o que estava começando a acontecer. Meu melhor amigo era o único que ficaria do meu lado, ele poderia ser um idiota. Ainda sim se preocupava comigo e me amava como um irmão assim como eu a ele, Emmett.

Quando saí do quarto eu já estava renovado, o pai me ajudou a pensar em muita coisa. Eu queria saber que caminho eu deveria seguir agora. Estávamos ficando, estávamos curtindo era apenas sexo?

Eu não passei no quarto dela fui direto comer alguma coisa e esperar por Emmett, sabia que deveria estar estampado muitas coisas na minha cara e ele logo sacaria. Como o combinado no horário Emmett chegou, fui atender a porta, e Bella estava logo atrás de mim.

- Bellinha! – Emmett passou por mim assim que a viu.

- Oi Emmett, boa tarde para você também. – Fechei a porta e vi uma cena bizarra Emmett abraçado a Bella e ela rindo.

- Nós vamos jogar hoje? – Ela perguntou sorrindo.

- Não Bellinha, tenho que trabalhar com esse chato! – Ele apontou pra mim. – Ele está te tratando bem? Porque se não estiver eu mesmo o mando para o inferno é só falar. – O que era isso complô contra a minha pessoa.

- Está, bem é uma pena já que não vamos passar nossa tarde tediosa jogando. Eu vou fazer algumas coisas. Tchau Emmett. – E foi como um furacão para o corredor.

- Ok, que cena bizarra foi essa? E que jogo ela está falando? E que historia é essa de me mandar para o inferno?

- Eu gosto dela, de longe é a mais animada das testemunhas em proteção.

- Vamos logo trabalhar, quero ter o mínimo de assunto para a semana e mais trabalho.

Passaram duas horas analisávamos os documentos e cada vez mais descobríamos o quanto Jasper era mal caráter, eu nunca disse isso de uma pessoa na vida. Mas definitivamente Jasper Hale mereceu morrer e o melhor é que ele sabia o quanto a morte dele era desejada, e atrapalha minha vida. Se eu pudesse o faria ressuscitar para matá-lo novamente.

Eu já estava cansado de todos aqueles documentos, então resolvi entrar no assunto sobre Bella com Emmett.

- Emmett?

- Hu . – Ele levantou os olhos dos papéis e me olhou curioso.

- Eu transei com Bella. – Foi quase isso.

- Eu sabia! – Ele exclamou feliz. – Eu sabia, que você não iria resistir, e além do mais você tem ela na cabeça desde o dia que te levei ao clube. E também tem aquela vez da sala de depoimentos. – ele começou a tagarelar.

- Sim, Emmett já entendi. Eu estou em terreno perigoso você sabe disso.

- Eu sei, mas é só você curtir Edward não será a primeira mulher nem a ultima que você está protegendo, se com essa rolou você tem mais que aproveitar. – Quando ele pensaria com a cabeça de cima?

- Emmett eu sei, mas... Tanya. – Ele fez uma careta.

- Ah não Edward, - Ele gritou. – de novo não! Ela era uma vagabunda, Bella não é Tanya, não a julgue pelo trabalho Edward, não faça isso nem com ela e nem com você mesmo.

- Fala baixo energúmeno. Quer que ela venha aqui! – Eu levantei e fui até a porta ver se ela estava pelo apartamento, acho que ainda estava no quarto a porta continuava fechado. Talvez dormindo.

- Desculpe Edward, Bella não é Tanya entenda. Foi apenas um erro, você se apaixonou por uma bandida, era isso que Tanya era, e por culpa dela seus pais estão mortos! Bella é uma boa pessoa, ela é diferente ela merece sua confiança. – Eu nunca tinha visto Emmett tão alterado em relação a mim. – O que aconteceu com Tanya foi apenas o que está acontecendo comigo agora, você se apaixonou, ela te enganou. – Levantei a mão para cortá-lo.

- Está acontecendo contigo agora? – Só espero que não pela mesma mulher.

- Está, lembra da loirinha? Edward eu não tiro ela da cabeça, eu estou louco. Eu vou buscá-la e levá-la todos os dias. Eu acho que pela primeira vez eu amo de verdade. Eu sinto uma coisa aqui. – Emmett era um bobão, mas eu sabia exatamente o que ele estava sentindo eu já senti e pela pior das pessoas Tanya. – Está entendendo.

- Eu entendo Emmett, você está apaixonado. Espero que você tenha mais sorte do que eu tive meu amigo. – Bati nos ombros dele.

- Não a machuque Edward, ela não merece isso. Não a use para se vingar de nada do seu passado.

- Eu sei Emmett, eu sei, por favor, não comente nada com Carlisle. Isso é segredo entre nós dois. Como amigo está entendendo?

- Entendo, mas me conte como foi essa sua mudança repentina. Eu sei que você já era atraído por ela, alias quase peguei os dois transando. Mas como foi tudo isso.

- Nós jantamos e você sabe a bebida me fez falar muita coisa, fazer muita coisa. E também ela inventou um jogo, ela começou a me fazer perguntas, Emmett ela arrancou confissões que só homens fazem a outros homens.

- Confissões de que tipo?

- Sexuais, ela perguntava sobre minha vida sexual. Eu contei a ela a quanto tempo estou sem sexo Emmett. Nunca mais me deixe beber. Eu até disse a ela que fantasiava com ela enquanto me tocava.

- Pule essa parte eu não mereço isso. – Ele fez a expressão de horror.

- Para de besteira, nós não transamos obviamente não chegamos às vias de fato, mas nos tocamos. Eu acordei completamente nu enquanto ela estava nua da cintura para baixo.

- Edward você é burro, teve ali tudo na mão e não soube aproveitar?

- Emmett eu nem a conheço!

- Ah mais conhece o suficiente para dar umas. – Fez uns sinais com a língua.

- Emmett cale a boca. – Eu estava feliz, leve Emmett não me censurava, ao contrario me apoiava. – Então eu vou me dar uma chance, mas não vou me entregar. Irei curtir apenas os momentos que vou viver ao lado dela. Se temos que conviver porque não de um jeito bom. Na cama!.

- Bastardo safado! Olha lá hein, mas eu te apoio. Fazia tempos que não te via tão leve e se Isabellinha Swan faz isso. Quem sou eu para censurar. Falando nisso eu vou falar com ela.

- Emmett, não! – Eu entrei em pânico.

- Calma, eu vou apenas falar. Não contarei nada do que falamos aqui. Ela é minha amiga também Edward. – e saiu me deixando com uma dúvida, que tiraria rapidamente.

Eu sei, pareço uma velha fofoqueira com a orelha colada na porta, mas eu estava apenas me certificando que ele não falaria nada do que conversamos. Eu apenas ouvia risos e então cessaram, queria entrar no quarto e acabar com a minha curiosidade eu sabia que Emmett jamais teria algo com ela. Mas pensando no abraço ele nunca tinha sido flor que se cheirasse mesmo, então eu deveria desconfiar? Assim que escutei novamente as risadas corri para o escritório. Ele estaria indo embora, ainda a ouvir falar um tchau para ele. E então ele apareceu na minha porta.

- To indo nessa, bem acho que não temos muito o que fazer Edward, ele tinha muitos inimigos. Ah quase ia me esquecendo, preciso correr para pegar a Rosálie para levá-la ao trabalho. – Sorri com o jeitinho bobo dele falar. – Edward, Bella precisa estar na abertura do testamento de Jasper, ela já que Alice morreu é a nova herdeira. Isso irá enfurecer Victoria, o que você acha? Devemos levar Bella ou mandar um advogado. A abertura será amanha à tarde.

- Emmett, não vou expor mais a Bella a fúria de Victoria, vou mandar meu advogado.

- Você está louco! Contrate outro pelo amor de deus! Acredita que Carlisle não vai reconhecê-lo e além do mais, se mandar o sue ele irá desconfiar Edward, Carlisle é certinho demais ainda bem que logo ele estará longe daqui!

- Você parece aliviado com a aposentadoria de Carlisle... – Comentei.

- Claro, quem irá assumir o posto é você e aí será só Festa! – Ele gritou e começou a rebolar no meio do meu escritório nem Jesus Cristo merecia ver tal cena.

- Emmett fora!

Comecei a empurrá-lo para fora do meu apartamento e abrindo a porta e o jogando, fechei a porta para tornar a abri-la.

- Emmett?

- Sim futuro chefinho! – Dá uma vontade de mandar ele para *&&$%¨$$##T%¨- Mas por respeito a Sra. sua mãe eu ficaria quieto.

- O que você e a Bella jogam? – Eu sei patético, pensar que estavam "jogando" o mesmo jogo que jogamos a algumas horas atrás.

- Ludo. – Ele deu de ombros. – Cuidado ela trapaceia.

- Ok, pode deixar, mas acredite que ludo é a ultima coisa que quero jogar com ela. – Sorri torto e comecei a fechar a porta. Não antes de ouvir um " Bastardo sortudo!"

Estava voltando pelo corredor quando novamente ouvi sussurros do quarto de Bella ela estava ao telefone. Eu não deveria fazer o que me dá na telha, mas eu fui até o meu escritório e com cuidado retirei o fone do gancho cobrindo com a mão para que ela não ouvisse minha respiração.

- Eu sei, também te amo. – Ama a quem?

- Filha porque não está no seu apartamento, a faculdade está muito puxada meu amor, você quer que eu vá até aí para ficar com você? – Ela estava falando com a mãe.

- Não! – Ela se exaltou. – Não precisa mãe logo eu vou a Forks ficar com a senhora e poderemos ir a Phoenix visitar a vovó não é?

- Claro meu amor, seu pai quer falar com você.

- Ah sim, passe para ele, por favor.

- Oi menina, tudo bem? Eu estou com saudades, Seth está louco para te ver. Ângela sempre pergunta por você. Onde você se enfiou minha filha e Alice meu amor, cadê? – Ela fungou e começou a falar.

- Aconteceram umas coisas, eu não posso explicar. Bem não fique preocupado, eu vou voltar pra casa em breve, nas minhas férias está bem? E ai eu vou até pescar com o senhor. – Meu coração se apertou e eu queria correr entrar no quarto dela e a abraçar bem forte.

- Está tudo bem mesmo meu amor? – O pai dela a amava muito, notava-se de longe.

-Sim está, olha pai eu vou desligar, mande beijos para todos e diga que logo estarei por aí. Beijos e te amo muito pai, nunca se esqueça disso. – Parecia até que ela estava se despedindo.

- Ok, filha eu te amo também. Tchau.

Eu fiquei ali por um tempo segurando o gancho esperei o click do telefone e desliguei o meu. Estranho ficar ouvindo a conversa de alguém na sua casa, eu não sei porque eu fiz isso, nem mesmo quando criança o fiz. Passou um tempo até que eu ouvi os passos no corredor e uma leve batida na porta.

- Entre. – sorri.

- Oi, to atrapalhando?

- Não. – Comecei a recolher as pastas que estava usando.

- Olha eu fiz uma ligação, mas eu pago ok. Era para os meus pais.

- Oh, tudo bem. – Ainda bem que estava de costas para ela, ou ela veria a vergonha de ter escutado a sua conversa. – E como estão seus pais.

- Estão bem, estavam preocupados. Com essa historia toda eu não avisei nada, nem mesmo da morte da Alice. Prefiro contar isso quando chegar lá. Quando tudo estiver solucionado.

- E onde eles moram? – eu me voltei a ela e sentei, indicando que ela se sentasse também.

- Forks, cidade pequena, fria e chuvosa.

- Hum... – Sei qual cidade era eu fui uma vez quando criança com meus pais.

- E seus pais? - Droga.

- Morreram. – simples e sentido, um pouco.

- Sinto muito. – Ela esticou a mão para segurar a minha, eu olhei nossas mãos e sorri.

- Não se preocupe foi há muito tempo. – Não tanto como eu gostaria a lembrança estava ainda em minha memória.

- Você era criança?

- Não, foi há quatro anos atrás e infelizmente. Aconteceu... – fiquei olhando nossas mãos e ficava girando a mão dela na minha brincando com seus dedos. – E graças a Esme...

- De novo essa Esme! – Ela murmurou mais eu escutei muito bem.

- O que Bella? – Sorri para ela.

- Hã? Nada... não foi nada, continue. – Tentou se esquivar mais eu não iria deixar.

- Não, eu ouvi o que você disse, está com ciúmes?

- Ora você se acha bom demais não é mesmo? – Ela puxou a mão e eu puxei de volta segurando firmemente.

- Ela é a esposa do Carlisle, aquele loiro, alto, lembra-se? **(N/A: Edward, você esqueceu do super gostoso)**

- Ah o bonitão, lembro. – Bonitão?

- Bonitão?

- É bonitão, o que foi? Edward, não sou cega. Ele é realmente bonito, uma cara de ordinário, mas muito bonito.

- Ordinário? Como assim? – Agora eu queria entender aonde ela chegou com isso.

- Sabe ordinário, ah você não vai entender.

- Vou sim, fala. – Pressionei.

- Foi você que pediu, sabe aquele cara que você vê que é ordinário, que te jogaria na cama e faria um puta sexo? – É o que? Minha cara não devia estar das melhores. – Está vendo eu disse que você não entenderia, é coisa de mulher.

- E eu tenho cara de que?

- De muito ordinário. – Oh!

- Obrigada?

- De nada. Mas e a Esme, ela te ajudou como? – Esperta, voltando no assunto.

- Ela é minha psicóloga.

* * *

_Ordinário, safado, sem vergonha..._ **MAS EU AMO! **

**EDWARD PEGA EU**! _As coisas agora ficaram mais brandas, eles vão se conhecer... um pouco mais. E Edward tem um segredo do passado para revelar._

**Alice Sophie:** Bem eu amo o Seth, mas o tal Boo Boo não é meu Seth, não me surpreendeu eu esperava outra coisa, eu esperava mais. Bem o Seth que eu imaginei é definitivamente, infinitamente melhor.

**Mackz:** Ahahaaha momentos dramáticos, eu também sou adepta. Sempre faço! Já que você estava triste, espero que tenha gostado desse novo capitulo.

**MrSouzaCullen:** Você sabe que eu sou meio maluca não é? Pois bem eu avisei que estava no meio, mas nunca se sabe porque as vezes eu tenho umas idéias e vou escrevendo, escrevendo, a fic pode terminar amanhã como pode terminar daqui a um mês. Eu realmente não sei, mas aonde eu queria chegar eu já cheguei. Tanta coisa para mostrar a vocês e ainda revelar o assassino, isso pode demorar porque a idéia original continua eu não mudei nada ainda. E isso faz com que eu demore a escrever, eu preciso de muita inspiração para esse capitulo em especial.

**Leeh:** Que bom que gostou, eu as vezes principalmente quando se trata de lemons eu não gosto do que escrevo é bem difícil. Sou bem chata mesmo!

**Ana Krol:** Eu já vi Eclipse 3 vezes já estou satisfeita por enquanto, se não eu não consigo escrever os bíceps do Carlisle me desconcentram.

**Tati:** Hahahahahaha deu calor foi? Espero que em breve você sinta calor novamente.

**NatFurlan:** Sabe como é a bebida, somos sinceros demais quando o álcool está envolvido.

**Deb:** Um ano só, ele não vai esperar muito tempo para acabar de vez com tudo isso. Acabar com a seca!

**Loli:** Jasper é um personagem um tanto louco, só utilizo mesmo pq é necessário para a fic o corpinho dele deu a chance do beward se conhecer, e agora se pegar.

* * *

**MUITO OBRIGADA POR TODAS AS REVIEWS!**

_Não se esqueçam de mandar as desse novo capitulo!_

**REVIEWS!**


	19. Conhecendo

_Olá meninas!_

_Tudo bem? Olhem só, quem quiser me add no twitter é cherrybaby ok? E o link para meu Orkut está no meu perfil._

_Vocês leram minha **one-shot **sobre o** Jasper**? Recebi tão poucas reviews... ninguém gosta do Jasper assim? Eu to ficando até com dó kkkkkkkkkkk_

_Muito obrigada por todas as add nos favoritos, alertas e afins._

_

* * *

_

**Edward POV**

- Psicóloga, hum... – Ela continuava me olhando estranho.

- Ué, não é você que me chama de bipolar? Então, também é o meu trabalho. Não é fácil trabalhar no FBI você arrisca sua vida pela vida de outras pessoas. Pela segurança do estado, país. Enfim, e também algumas vezes você acaba matando pessoas.

- Você já ... – Ela fez um sinal.

- Não vou mentir, matei sim, em defesa do meu companheiro.

- Ok, não deve ser um trabalho fácil mesmo, o meu, por exemplo, não era essa maravilha.

- Entendo, vamos jantar e você me conta do seu trabalho. Quem sabe eu não conta do seu.

Chegamos a cozinha e pedimos japonês, sentamos na bancada e comemos em silencio, até que eu resolvi voltar ao assunto.

- Então como era sua vida antes de tudo isso acontecer?

- Bem, - Ela hesitou. – Minha vida era normal, eu nasci em Forks, meus pais me criaram lá, nós nunca tivemos muito dinheiro meu pai era policial...

- É mesmo? – Perguntei interessado

- É ele teve uns problemas e se aposentou mais cedo do que imaginava. – Ele foi atacado por um lobo. **(N/A: Ironia pesadíssima!)** E então ele perdeu os movimentos da mão e deixou de ser policial.

- Entendo como é nome do seu pai? – Claro que eu iria pesquisar agora.

- Charlie Swan, ele era chefe de policia em Forks. Agora Forks é um ovo portanto se algo me acontecer, tudo que você tem que fazer é entrar na cidade parar e perguntar onde ele mora. Todo mundo sabe da vida de todo mundo. Era chato, terrível e eu queria mais, queria o mundo e aí quando terminei o colégio. Me mudei de malas e cuia para Seattle trazendo na mala também uma Alice. – Ela riu ao falar da amiga.

- E seus pais? Eles sabem a verdade?

- Meus pais acham que eu trabalho em uma empresa, que eu viajo muito e que Alice é assistente e eu também. Eu não contei a eles o que faço. Eu os ajudo sempre mando uma boa quantia em dinheiro para eles em Forks.

- Então você ganhava muito bem? Não me admira que fosse considerada a melhor.

- Eu ganhava bem sim, e porque o interesse? Está pensando em se tornar um stripper? – Sorri para ela.

- Você acha que eu tenho porte? – Levantei meus braços e saltei da cadeira fazendo graça, há muito tempo não estava tão a vontade com alguém.

- É você pode sim, na verdade quem tem que te dizer são os olheiros.

- Olheiros?

- Sim, olheiros. Como com as modelos. Não caímos nessa vida porque queremos, fazemos pelo dinheiro, algumas pelo exibicionismo. Eu fiz pelo dinheiro, quando me mudei para cidade com Alice eu era a típica menina de interior, vim com pouco dinheiro que juntei enquanto trabalhava em Forks e sai à procura de emprego. Então quando eu estava procurando um homem me parou na rua, ele era um dos olheiros de James me ofereceu o trabalho que eu recusei lógico, mas após saber que tinha sido aceita na faculdade, eu voltei atrás.

- Entendi, mas onde eu encontro esse olheiro?

- Vai mandar pegar ele?

- Não agradecer, porque se ele não tivesse visto você. Eu não teria tido uma noite maravilhosa ontem. – Eu dei meu sorriso torto e ela corou Isabella Swan corou!

- Devo agradecer ou isso não foi um elogio? – Perguntou encarando a mecha de cabelo que ela brincada em suas mãos.

- Deve! – Me aproximei dela por cima da bancada, eu estava ficando louco mais os lábios dela me chamavam como ontem. E então eu a beijei de um jeito desengonçado pela posição que estávamos. Quebrei o contato e acenei para que ela continuasse contando. Tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Obrigada, continuando. – A respiração dela também estava entrecortada. – Eu acho que se por acaso você quiser largar a profissão que tem agora, você leva o maior jeito para tirar a roupa não tem segredo. Basta ir lá e tirar devagar, dar atenção com os olhares e só. No caso de homens você deve fazer uma mulher sorrir.

- Espera! James tem strippers, homens? Eu digo...

- Não, são só mulheres, o publico masculino foi o alvo dele sempre. Rende mais. – Ela fez uma careta.

- E como você sabe sobre isso, sobre homens fazendo stripper? – Agora eu estava curioso.

- Porque, eu e Alice fomos uma vez em um lugar para mulheres. Eu precisava aprender então pedi a um homem que me ensinasse a arte do stripper.

- Você aprendeu a tirar a roupa daquele jeito com um homem? – eu estava surpreso.

- É, porque eu não iria pedir ajuda de uma mulher, Alice era tão leiga como eu era. Só para você entender, mulheres são traiçoeiras quando se sentem ameaçadas e logo eu não poderia pedir ajuda a nenhuma menina que trabalhasse lá, entendeu? Elas se sentiriam ameaçadas pela novata. Confesso que me diverti muito tendo aulas, e logo depois acabei fazendo amizade com um Gogo Boy e ele era gay. Imagina o quanto ele me ensinou.

- Imagino é uma bicha tresloucada te ensinando a rebolar. Enfim ele te ensinou muito bem hã? – Eu olhei me divertindo com a expressão dela.

- Bicha tresloucada? – Ela começou a rir. – Depois dessa estou me retirando para dormir. Obrigada e boa noite! – Ela já estava indo quando eu me lembrei que queria dormir como dormi de ontem para hoje.

- Espera! – Pedi – Você não quer dormir comigo? – A expressão dela era estranha, consertei antes que ficasse pior. – Não no sentido... er... Dormir. Só dormir

- Tudo bem, eu vou só escovar meus dentes e aí podemos dormir. – Ela fez aspas no ar e saiu.

Corri para o meu quarto, afinal a ultima vez que ele viu uma mulher foi a bastante tempo. Precisava dar uma checada, apesar da certeza que ela já tinha estado ali. Apesar de nada revirado um dia eu senti o cheiro do perfume, talvez fruto da minha imaginação ou não. Estava ajeitando a cama quando ela colocou a cabeça dentro do meu quarto.

- Posso entrar?

- Sim, venha.

Eu me sentei na cama e ela se sentou ao meu lado, uma cena bizarra a quase 24 horas estávamos nos atracando e agora estávamos acanhados?

Em silencio eu levantei e puxei o edredom e me deixei enquanto ela subia pela cama e fazia o mesmo. Sem esperar mais puxei para os meus braços afinal, nos atracamos feito dois animais a menos de 24 horas. Puxei levemente seu rosto para cobrir seus lábios com os meus. Nos beijamos sem malicia, apenas aproveitando o beijo a mão dela agora apertava meu braço e acariciava meu ombro.

- O que você vê tanto aí? – Perguntei arfando.

- Não é nada, é tão...

- Tão o que? O que tem a minha tatuagem? – Perguntei querendo saciar minha curiosidade, odeio quando não dizem logo tudo de uma vez.

- Tão sexy...– Ela continuava encarando o desenho tribal em minha pele. Sorri.

( N/A: A Bella disse o que todas queriam dizer)

- Nunca tinha pensado nela assim. – Sorri. – Acho que agora vou começar a andar mais sem camisa, será que se eu andar só com o colete a prova de balas as mulheres do distrito vão me notar? – Fiquei ali viajando até que ela me bateu. – O que?

- E você acha mesmo que elas nunca te notaram? Bem se não notam acho bom você ir nu, assim acontece mais ação nesse lugar.

- É, mas como você disse que minha tattoo é sexy. Então vou me aproveitar disso. E você tem alguma?

- Não sou muito medrosa, agulhas, não obrigada.

- Não dói. Quer dizer não muito, um tiro dói mais.

- Grande observação, já levou algum?

- Não, e espero realmente nunca levar um tiro. Mas acredito que dói mais quando outra pessoa que você conhece leva um. – Por que eu estava dizendo tudo isso.

- Eu também, e como sabe que dói? – Ela ignorou meu comentário, graças a deus, não explicaria nada.

- Emmett levou um a um ano. Ele gritava tanto no hospital, eu só conseguia rir. Claro que fui solidário, fiquei com ele. Mas os gritos. – Eu comecei a rir me lembrando do escândalo que Emmett fazia por ter sido atingido no braço. A Bala se alojou e felizmente não causou nenhum dano.

Bella se aconchegava em meus braços e eu já podia sentir sua respiração ficar mais calma, ela havia adormecido, virei para apagar o abajur quando ela apertou meu braço mais uma vez.

- Edward...

- Sim?

- Porque você me tratou tão mal? Eu sei que você não é bipolar. – demorei um tempo para assimilar a pergunta e quando achei a resposta, ela já havia pego no sono novamente.

- Porque eu tenho que afastar você de mim. – Sussurrei apagando o abajur e me aconchegando na cama.

Como tudo que é bom dura pouco, acordei cedo porque a segunda feira chegará mais rápido que eu poderia imaginar. Sem acordar Bella que estava enroscada em mim fui saindo de fininho do quarto, tomei banho me vesti, fiz o café e ela ainda dormia como uma pedra, uma linda pedra. Que pensamento idiota, quem analisa a beleza de uma pedra, e pensando nisso eu preciso me manter longe dele.

Sentei e folheei o jornal, como sempre as mesmas noticias a não ser uma nota sobre a leitura do testamento de Jasper passei direto não queria pensar nisso agora. E então parei como fazia antigamente na sessão das tirinhas e lá tinha Garfield e seu ódio pelas segundas-feiras, hoje eu o entendo se pudesse pularia para sexta-feira. Tecnicamente meu fim de semana foi calmo, tirando a parte em que eu quase transei com Bella, lembrando dela fui até o quarto e deixei um bilhete no travesseiro do seu lado. Para que ela o lê-se quando acordasse.

O meu bom humor estava evidente, até o porteiro que costuma me ignorar falou comigo enquanto eu passava para ir para o trabalho, dirigi calmamente pelas ruas aproveitando o sol que fazia naquela manhã. Até café para Emmett comprei.

- O que deu em você? Café, pra mim? Oh amor! Você me traiu não foi? Eu te perdôo.

- Vai pro inferno Emmett! – Não deixando de rir, em outro momento eu o fuzilaria.

- Esse bom humor todo tem nome?

- Não!

- Oh tem nome, belas pernas, um par de seios... – Eu o olhei feio.

- Anda reparando na protegida? – perguntei.

- Pelo menos eu só olhei, não fiz o serviço completo. Como parece que alguém fez, e só tenho olhos para a minha mulher. – Como?

- Emmett você apaixonado é a coisa mais patética que eu já vi na vida.

- E você também. – Ele retrucou

- Não estou apaixonado.

- Ainda, ou apenas não quer admitir.

- Ninguém se apaixona a primeira vista!

- Se apaixona sim, e sempre tem uma primeira vez. Se dê uma chance e você verá, basta seguir meu exemplo meu caro. Mas vamos mudar de assunto. Leu os jornais hoje? Estão todos dando a noticia sobre a leitura do testamento de Jasper Hale e exigem a presença de todas as pessoas que ele cita. Incluindo Bella e a falecida Alice, mas como Alice empacotou... – cuspi todo o meu café.

- É impressionante como você não leva a sério seu trabalho. E Bella não aparecerá porque está sob proteção até pegarmos o desgraçado. Eu vou contratar um advogado para ir representá-la.

- E depois não diz que não está apaixonado, até advogado você vai pagar para ela!

- Ela pode pagar afinal a herdeira única do império é ela.

- Sra. Hale vai ter um ataque de nervos que nem aquele advogado dela vai dar conta.

- Não me fale eu queria estar lá para ver.

Passamos a trabalhar nos últimos documentos de Jasper, o cara era um pilantra. Fraudes e mais fraudes, golpes inexplicáveis. E uma fortuna feita em cima disso. E nenhum sinal de Carlisle em todo esse tempo que estivemos trancados em minha sala, ele estava realmente levando a sério sua aposentadoria. O expediente havia acabado e eu estava louco para voltar para casa, durante todo o dia eu monitorava Bella através do chip. Resolvi descer com Emmett até o estacionamento, no elevador me lembrei da conversa que ele teve com Bella ontem.

- Emmett, o que você disse para ela?

- Não é da sua conta, segredos de amigos

- E você já está nessa intimidade toda?

- Está com ciúmes Edward? – Ciúmes, jamais!

- Claro que não! – Ele soltou uma risada e seguiu caminho.

Segui meu caminho também, ansioso, estressado, cheio dessa vida. Queria apenas jantar e dormir. Até me lembrar do que estava a minha espera, o que me fez ficar ansioso ainda mais. Era difícil me conter, eu não queria sentir tudo novamente. Com Tanya havia sido da mesma forma. Quer dizer não exatamente da mesma forma. Como Emmett me disse Bella não era Tanya, porém eu ainda não estava preparado para me relacionar com ninguém. Não agora, talvez...

Droga eu estou confuso quanto a minha própria situação, durante todo o trajeto eu pensava em como seria se eu escolhesse Isabella Swan para tentar novamente, claro que quando tudo estivesse resolvido. E outra como seria namorar uma stripper, não que eu tenha preconceito, mas eu não agüentaria outro homem desejando o que é meu.

Deveríamos pesar nosso relacionamento, teríamos tempo eu ainda tinha que conhecer profundamente Bella e ela a mim. Quando cheguei em casa parecia realmente que estava morando sozinho, um silencio. Fui direto pelo corredor e bati duas vezes na porta esperando ela me atender, os passos, qualquer ruído me deixava na expectativa de ver seu rosto.

- Oi. – Ela abriu a porta com um sorriso lindo.

- Oi – Tratei logo de responder, colocando minhas mãos no seu rosto e colando nossos lábios. Após alguns segundos eu soltei seu rosto e sorri nossas testas coladas, nossos narizes se tocando. – Tudo bem ?

- Tudo, - Sua respiração se normalizando como a minha. – e você?

- Tudo, como foi seu dia? – Ela riu.

- Tédio, isso diz alguma coisa? – Sorri, estava parecendo um adolescente bobo.

- Muita, e acredite meu dia não foi melhor que o seu.

- Acredito e o que você fez, que tornou seu dia pior que o meu?

- Terminei de analisar todo o conteúdo daquela mala. – Ela suspirou.

- E?

- Jasper Hale era uma pessoa má, acredite. Ele mereceu morrer.

- Se ele merecia, podia ao menos não me meter no rolo todo! – Dessa vez não pude me conter e acabei rindo.

- Passou muito tempo com Emmett, já está até fazendo piadinhas.

- Emmett é uma boa pessoa, eu o adoro.

- Precisamos conversar, sobre um assunto muito sério.

* * *

**Olá meninas!**

**Edward e seu assunto sério, hey Edward pode ser na cama? Huahuahuahuaa.**

**Biatiroko:** Olá! Seja Bem vinda, fico muito feliz que goste da minha fic, mas um aviso. **TIRE OS OLHOS DO CARLISLE BITCH** ahahahaaha vou Edwardizar "Ele é meu!" Muito obrigada pelo elogio *_* ganhei meu dia! Beijinhos!

**Natfurlan:** Carlisle, Emmett & Edward tudo de bom, eu também vou virar agente sabe. Vou lá me jogar nas missões na cama do Carlisle primeiro, depois dependendo do resultado da missão eu me jogo nas outras Bitch 2.0 ahahahahaha BJS

**MrSouzaCullen:** Olá! Tudo bem aí, baffãoooo não é mesmo, isso será revelado um pouco mais para frente. A Bella é uma criança, sortuda porque tem o Edward para cuidar dela, mas também a coitadinha tinha uma vida e do nada virou de cabeça para baixo. Sobre o assassino vocês ainda vão penar... assim espero estou tentando trabalhar nisso.

**Tati:** Ahá que sorte a sua hein amiga de ter um noivo ordinário! Eu só queria o ordinário dos Cullen's aqui ahahahahaha

**Loli:** Você passou foi voando hein colega! Ahahaha bjs

**Leeh:** Eu estou quase pensando na opção que você falou, mas será bem diferente disso... bjs

**Lou:** Que bom, espero que sempre mande sua opinião flor.

**Ana Krol:** Eu quero ver mais *_* foi mto boom!

**Deb:** Eu adoro o Emmett, ele me lembra muito meu irmão às vezes, carinhoso e doido ahahaha. Sem contar que ele é uma peste se ele existisse eu ia sair com ele pra só aprontar.

* * *

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews!**

**Façam uma autora feliz e pensem positivo contra o bloqueio mental!**

**Reviews!**


	20. Revelações

**Hey Girls! **

**Curiosas... **

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

Após tudo o que passamos o incentivo de Emmett, ele agora vinha com essa historia de que tínhamos que conversar e sobre um assunto serio. Qual seria esse assunto, nós, Jasper, Alice.

Eu novamente me via em um turbilhão de emoções a espera do que ele teria de tão importante. Ele soltou minhas mãos e se encaminhou para cama, parecia até brincadeira tudo nos levava a cama, mas nunca os finalmentes. Não que eu estivesse sedenta para te-lo dentro de mim, não que eu estivesse tendo sonhos eróticos com ele desde o dia em que ele me fez o "interrogatório" eu apenas, estava curiosa. Eu me sentia uma adolescente perto dele. Enfim ele se sentou e deu um tapinha ao lado dele para que eu me sentasse, sentei e esperei ele começar com alguma regra.

- Você terá que comparecer na leitura de testamento de Jasper.

- Por quê?

- Exigências dele, você é a única herdeira dele como descobrimos naquele bilhete para Alice.

- Eu não quero nada dele, eu só quero viver minha vida. Eu quero voltar pra

Forks, eu já desisti de tudo. – Levantei da cama e comecei a andar pelo quarto, lágrimas brotavam sem controle.

- Onde está a mulher forte que eu conheci? Que até outro dia estava me contando que apenas aceitou tirar a roupa pelo seu sustento, por estudos. – Edward havia parado na minha frente, segurando meu rosto me fazendo o encarar.

- Ela cansou. – disse apenas isso suspirando.

- Eu não vou deixar você desistir. Olha, eu contratei um advogado para você, você irá com ele. A leitura será na sexta.

- Você não vai comigo? – Eu parecia uma menina prestes a levar um castigo, não é fácil enfrentar tudo isso e a vaca da Victoria estaria lá.

- Eu irei, como segurança... Como posso dizer, estarei presente porque você está sob proteção policial, porque nós estamos investigando o assassinato do Jasper. Temos que fazer planos. Bella lembre-se que ninguém pode saber sobre o nosso envolvimento, você sabe que nunca poderia ter acontecido nada entre nós. Mas você me seduziu. – ele fez cara de inocente.

- Ah claro, eu tirei a força a virgindade da mocinha, perdão senhor! – Joguei minhas mãos para o alto e comecei a rir. – Como se você não tivesse gostado e há 10 minutos você que me agarrou, você que ontem quis dormir comigo.

- Você vai jogar na minha cara, e não me venha com essa inocência toda não Swan, você me seduziu com o joguinho sujo de perguntinhas sobre a minha vida sexual, eu estava sob efeito do álcool e...

- Quanto mais você tenta se explicar. Pior fica, tenha dó Edward. – Comecei a rir e ele me acompanhou. – Venha vamos preparar algo para o jantar, ou melhor, eu irei e você para o banho.

- Sim senhora, durante o jantar continuamos nossa conversa.

Enquanto preparava o jantar pensei em todo o dinheiro de Jasper, ele teria apenas um destino, direto para a primeira caridade que eu encontrasse. Edward não demorou no banho, estávamos sentados em um silencio constrangedor quando Edward tomou a iniciativa de voltar ao assunto.

- Então, como eu te disse eu contratei um advogado, você irá com Emmett até onde será feita a leitura. Como viúva de Jasper, cuidado com a ruiva psicopata. - Ao mesmo tempo em que me explicava ele também tentava me fazer sorrir. Era um Edward mais ameno, carinhoso, preocupado. Eu gostava desse, mas também gostava do grosso e rude.

- É ela pode tentar me matar, principalmente quando descobrir que eu sou herdeira de tudo aquilo que ela quer. – Ri ao lembrar da minha decisão, ela iria ficar maluca. Edward riu.

- E agora que é bilionária não ira precisar mais tirar a roupa.

- Você tem alguma coisa contra tirar a roupa. – Ergui minha mão e ameacei a tirar minha blusa.

- Não. – Ele se ajeitou na minha frente, com um sorriso torto. – Pode começar.

- Sai fora! – Larguei a barra da blusa e juntei os pratos e me dirigi a pia.

- Calma, para mim você pode tirar quando quiser. – Ele encostou seu corpo ao meu na pia e me prensou contra a mesma. - Eu acho que, não. Falando sério. Você já parou para pensar que agora é bilionária, poderá terminar seus estudos e viver tranquilamente. – Aquele comentário me irritou, larguei o prato na pia e me virei para encará-lo.

- Você acha que eu estou preocupada com o dinheiro? Eu não quero esse maldito dinheiro, assim que o receber o darei para a primeira caridade que eu ver na frente. – Ele sorriu.

- Fico feliz que seja essa sua decisão. – Ele deu mais um de seus sorrisos tortos.

- Que horário é a leitura?

- Às dez da manhã.

- Você vai estar comigo não é?

- Sim, estarei eu disse que iria te proteger e eu vou Bella.

Nós terminamos a louça e nos encaminhamos para os quartos, dessa vez eu iria dormir sozinha. Edward entendeu, eu precisava pensar, precisava me organizar.

Durante a noite eu não dormi, apenas pensei. Andei de um lado para o outro arrumei minhas coisas e encontrei meu celular. Eu não sabia que ainda o tinha, não tinha visto desde a morte de Alice.

Edward deveria ter posto nas minhas coisas quando ele me trouxe para cá, quando resolvi dormir já se passava das duas da manhã. Será que Edward acordaria se eu me deitasse ao seu lado, quem sabe assim eu pudesse dormir. Abri a porta do meu quarto e dei um passo pelo corredor abri a porta do quarto dele e espiei. Ele dormia sem camisa, com um braço em cima da cabeça. Fui lentamente para a cama puxei o edredom e me deitei de lado, em menos de 10 segundos o braço de Edward já estava sobre a minha cintura possessivamente e me puxando de encontro ao seu corpo.

- Eu sabia que uma hora você iria ceder ao prazer de dormir em minha cama e em minha companhia. – Murmurou em meus cabelos.

- Convencido! Você estava fingindo esse tempo todo? – Perguntei enquanto brincava com os pelos do seu braço.

- Não eu estava dormindo, só senti o peso e a cama se balançando.

- E se não fosse eu? – Se fosse o Emmett ele iria ver o prazer, sorri com esse pensamento. Quem sabe eu ainda não pregaria uma peça nele.

- Eu reconheço o teu cheiro.

- Hum... – Sua mão agora fazia carinho nos meus cabelos e eu começava a sentir o sono chegando e adormeci.

A semana voou e já estávamos a um dia dessa maldita leitura de testamento. Edward me ajudou e me orientou sobre tudo, o advogado era um amor, Emmett também vinha me visitar e me ajudar. Edward cada vez mais carinhoso e amável comigo.

- Bella. – Ele agora gritava meu nome quando chegava, corri até a sala para recebê-lo – Oi – Ele me saudou assim que me viu, notei uma expressão torturada como se ele quisesse contar alguma coisa.

- Você está bem? – Perguntei e seu semblante se tornou fechado, pesado. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? Edward me fala.

- Eu quero te contar uma coisa, eu fiquei a semana toda pensando nisso. E essa historia toda mexeu comigo, você se abriu comigo e eu quero me abrir com você. Te contar porque Esme me ajudou tanto.

- Pode contar. – Passei a mão pelo seu rosto e ele deu um sorriso sem humor, e beijou minha mão levando-a até a sua outra mão que estava no meu colo.

- Antes de entrar para ser do FBI, meu pai ocupou o cargo que hoje Carlisle ocupa. Meu pai era um homem ocupado assim como eu sou, mas ele nunca nos deixou. Eu e minha mãe. Ele e Carlisle eram companheiros. Trabalhavam sempre juntos. Aos 18 anos eu comecei a pensar em seguir a mesma carreira que meu pai. E assim o fiz, eu me tornei policial, me especializei, estudei e então me tornei da força especial. Trabalhava com Carlisle e meu pai aos 22 anos eu já havia participado de muitas missões, arriscadas. – Eu ouvia atentamente, queria saber onde ele queria chegar com tudo isso. Talvez fosse apenas um desabafo de uma pessoa que vive sob pressão todos os dias.

Emmett trabalha comigo desde então, nos conhecemos desde pequenos, nos tornamos amigos de cara, eu até devo muito a ele hoje em dia em nossa amizade, devo até comigo mesmo. – Ele voltou a olhar o meu rosto pela primeira vez, e então eu apenas sorri o encorajando a falar. – Nessa época eu também conheci Tanya, minha ultima namorada. – Aquilo doeu uma ponta de ciúmes se acendeu como um fósforo, e eu tinha certeza que se tornaria uma chama imensa. – Tanya era linda, era o sonho de qualquer homem, mas ela também poderia ser um pesadelo. E ela assim se tornou o meu. Uma missão grande apareceu para nós, meu pai era o chefe e Carlisle o ajudava e eu e Emmett também acabamos sendo escalados para ela.

No começo meu pai não quis relutou, mas Carlisle o convenceu que eu seria necessário, e então ele se infiltrou em uma quadrilha de tráfico, mas eles descobriram tudo. – Começava a entender o que ele queria dizer. - Eles o pegaram e pegaram minha mãe também, nos descobrimos o cativeiro, mas era um pouco tarde demais. Eu poderia ter feito melhor, eu poderia ter salvado eles, mas me atrasei.

**Flashback **

- Edward, você não vai. – Carlisle gritava para mim. Isso tem a ver com sentimentos. É melhor você ficar.

- Eu não vou ficar, eu vou, são os meus pais. – Gritava com Carlisle.

Saímos por toda cidade em alta velocidade até chegar às docas, quando todo o galpão estava cercado percebemos que tinha alguma coisa errada, sem tiros, sem nada e então um rastro de fogo foi visto ao longe indo em direção ao galpão onde meus pais estavam.

- Saiam todos de perto agora! – Alguém gritou e então a explosão.

**Flashback off**

Edward começou a chorar enquanto me contava, eu o abracei o mais forte possível. Ele continuava a murmurar entre o choro.

- Meus pais morreram carbonizados e se não fosse pela minha teimosia, se tivesse deixado Carlisle ir sozinho, se não tivesse querendo bancar o herói talvez ambos estivessem aqui comigo.

- Não foi sua culpa, foi uma fatalidade. – Eu tentava o acalmar. Até que ele olhou nos meus olhos e disse de uma vez.

- Foi minha culpa, se eu não tivesse me apaixonado por Tanya isso não teria acontecido.

- E que culpa tem essa biscate? – Falei sem pensar, mas pelo menos um pequeno sorriso apareceu no rosto dele. – Desculpe.

- Tudo bem, ela era mesmo uma biscate. – Ele sorriu e continuou. – Ela era namorada de um dos lideres e se aproximou de mim para obter informações. Eu acabei me apaixonando por ela, eu achava que ela era a mulher da minha vida. Eu não notei a curiosidade dela sobre meu trabalho, morávamos juntos. E eu achava natural ela se interessar sobre meu trabalho, como a minha mãe sempre soube do trabalho do meu pai. Eles conversavam sobre isso, então eu ingênuo e tendo o exemplo dos meus pais em casa acabei me deixando levar.

Foi tudo muito rápido. Um erro muito maior, eu sempre respondia as perguntas dela sobre o trabalho e por incrível que pareça sempre achei que fosse apenas curiosidade feminina. Por mais claro que tivesse que ela só estivesse interessada em apenas um caso. Nunca os outros.

Depois que meus pais morreram, eu acabei descobrindo tudo, ela está presa e esta esperando o julgamento.

Depois que meu pai morreu, muita coisa mudou, Esme. – Fiz uma careta brincando. E ele sorriu. – E Carlisle me ajudaram muito apesar de muita coisa ter ficado diferente entre todos, principalmente Carlisle ele ficou mais duro, chato. Eu até o entendo eu perdi meu pai e ele um amigo. Esme me ajudava com sessões e logo eu me tornei um ser bipolar, amargo. Eu me fechei para o mundo eu escolhia as mulheres a dedo, eu queria usá-las e depois descartá-las como lixo, eu não queria me apaixonar por mais ninguém eu acabei ficando seco.

Depois de um tempo com as sessões eu as vezes pensava em me dar uma segunda chance, uma segunda chance para mundo também.

- E porque você está contando tudo isso para mim Edward? – Eu fiquei curiosa, porque dessa repentina revelação.

- Porque eu quero que você saiba, aliás, eu quero primeiro agradecer, por tudo. Eu estou tentando melhorar e... – Ele hesitou. – Eu gosto muito de você Bella, eu sei que você não é a Tanya, eu só quero que você tenha paciência comigo. Eu não deveria dizer nada disso, eu não deveria revelar nada disso eu sou um idiota, mas eu adoro você e se alguma coisa acontecer com você eu não sei o que eu vou fazer da minha vida Eu estou inquieto todos esses dias, eu sinto que alguma coisa está errada. - Ele não parava, falava sem parar. – Eu quero que você me perdoe por todo o tipo de grosseria que eu te fiz, por tudo. Eu sou apenas um humano procurando se entender. Eu estou disposto a fazer isso com você. – Eu o calei com um beijo, de muitos que eu queria dar.

- Fico feliz que você tenha me contado tudo isso, que você esteja preocupado. Eu não serei mais uma Tanya em sua vida, e espero ter um pouco do que você sentia por ela. – Eu queria que o chão abrisse e me engolisse. Porque eu sou uma estúpida e tinha acabado de admitir que gostava dele muito mais do que ele imaginava. Estava vermelha até a raiz dos cabelos.

Ele me olhava com um sorriso enorme, e me beijou.

* * *

**Olá meninas!**

_Vocês se lembram que eu estava no meio da fanfic? Pois agora acho que já estamos perto do final, o final já está se formando em minha mente. É eu sei, estranho não, mas eu já tinha o final no dia que tive essa idéia para a fanfic, já tinha o assassino e um final. Porque se Steph Meyer começa do meio, porque não do final! E Ele já começa a se formar e só falta escrever, pq eu sou meio louca eu escrevo as partes que vem a mente e depois só encaixo naquilo que já tinha escrito. Acho que funciona não? Vocês estão gostando ou não? O.o deixem suas opiniões safadenhas!_

Como sou uma autora boazinha, não direi o que virá no próximo capitulo, darei um spoiler! A partir daqui, se não querem saber não leiam! Foram avisadas...

**SPOILER!**

_Eu a beijava com força, talvez até machucando não me importava a virei para que ela se sentasse na cama e forcei seu corpo sobre o colchão afastando suas pernas e me posicionando entre elas... _

_

* * *

_

**Vamos para reviews! **

**Bia:** Eu não tenho data certa para postar, ultimamente so posto quando termino de escrever o capitulo. É mais fácil porque eu posso escrever com calma e dar um ritmo bom a fanfic e também idéias legais, diversão para vocês enfim.

**Tati:** Até estranhei a sua demora rsrsrs. O auto-controle dele, vai abaixar no próximo capitulo e daí pra frente, deus é mais viu!

**Deb:** Ed tá apaixonado, ele só tem que admitir a si mesmo.

**Ana Krol:** Vc já imaginou a Playgirl chamando o Peter? OMG eu compraria nem que eu tivesse que ir ao inferno para achar essa revista no Brasil, nossa meu deus do céu seria um sonho, será que a revista ainda existe? OMG vou procurar o site e mandar sugestão kkkkkkkkkkkkk ok, respirei.

**NatFurlan:** Um gogoboy gay, só rindo mesmo e do tamanho do Emmett nossa ai que eu iria rir mais ainda.

**Leeh:** As idéias mudam muito, quando eu pensei em afasta-los um pouco do cenário Seattle eles iriam para fora do país, mas a Bella não pode. Quando pensei em Forks seria... Aham... tá que eu vou dar um spoiler mais do que já dei ali em cima... ahahahaha Enfim a ideia de Forks ainda está em pauta ok?

**Pri Cullen:** Bem temos + uma morte, não sei ainda pode ser a Bella, pode ser o Emmett... Só o tempo dirá, mto obrigada por mandar review fico muito feliz por gostar da fic...

* * *

**FAÇAM O FRIO IR EMBORA!**

**DEIXEM SUAS REVIEWS!**


	21. Fúria, Revolta & Amor

**Enfim, não vou falar muito...**

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

**Sexta-feira**

Tinha chegado o dia, a tensão era presente em todo o espaço. Por mais que eu tivesse desabafado com Bella, contado o que passei. Nada e ninguém tirariam o peso sobre minhas costas.

- É o seguinte, você vai com Emmett e lá você encontrará o seu advogado. Quanto a sua postura, acredito que eu não tenha que te lembrar que você deixe a vagabunda. Como você mesmo chama a Victoria te deixar brava, tudo que ela vai querer é que você a ameace, bata nela. Não revida!

- Edward, eu sei ta legal. Eu vou ficar na minha. – Ela levantou as mãos como aviso.

- Certo... Eu ainda estou com um mau pressentimento.

- Ok, Edward fica calmo.

- Vamos, Emmett está nos esperando. - Levei Bella até o carro de Emmett ela seguira com ele enquanto eu os seguiria no meu.

Chegamos no local onde seria feita a leitura do testamento, Bella sempre de cabeça baixa sentou-se ao lado do seu advogado. Eu fui para o lado de Carlisle enquanto Emmett estava atrás de Bella. Carlisle. Quando a viúva Victoria chegou todos os homens se levantaram e a cumprimentaram, ela passou por mim e Carlisle e acenou com a cabeça. Ambos retribuímos o aceno. E ela se sentou virada em nossa direção e cruzou as pernas. Foi a primeira vez que eu vi Bella levantar os olhos quando as coxas de Victoria ficaram a mostra, ela olhou para mim com um olhar assassino.

E o que eu posso fazer, quem está mostrando é ela! O tabelião chegou e finalmente poderia começar. O advogado de Jasper começou a leitura.

- Senhores, sou Seth Clearwater, fui advogado do Sr. Jasper Hale durante muitos anos eu mesmo fiz o testamento como um ultimo de seus pedidos vou ler a carta que ele deixou para esse momento. – O Advogado se sentou a mesa e todos estavam ansiosos, todos quer dizer. Menos eu, Bella e Emmett que já sabíamos do conteúdo do testamento a menos que ele tenha mudado algo. Victoria não havia notado Bella, e eu desejava que ela não a notasse ali. – Todos em silêncio começará a leitura, essa carta foi escrita a próprio punho pelo Sr. Hale e autenticada em cartório.

_Queridos amigos, _

_Inimigos, interesseiros, bajuladores e todos os idiotas que querem se beneficiar da minha morte. Um choque não é mesmo, eu deveria começar com palavras carinhosas. Dizendo o quanto sinto te-los deixado. MENTIRA! _

_Eu nunca senti nada por nenhum de vocês todos que estão aqui hoje estão querendo uma fatia do bolo. _

_Primeiro minha amada esposa, não sei se quando falecer ainda estarei casado com você minha querida. Mas você definitivamente só me queria pelo dinheiro, e o que mais eu posso dizer eu sempre te quis pelo status. Porque você me dava a imagem que eu precisava um homem casado, imponente e com uma linda mulher na cama. Eu nunca te amei. _– Não sei se era verdade, mas Victoria Hale estava em prantos. Oh, por favor!_ – E sei que você também nunca me amou. Você me traia Victoria, você levava homens a nossa casa enquanto eu apenas trabalhava. Eu sei minha querida de todos os seus casos. Porem nunca me importei eu já havia conhecido o amor nos braços de outra pessoa então por isso lhe farei um favor. Não lhe deixarei nada para que você possa conhecer o amor de verdade. Afinal todos os homens com que você se deitou apenas queriam o dinheiro. Nunca seu corpo, apesar de ser atraente. Você nunca soube o que era amar e ser amado. _

_Então sinto desapontá-la nenhum centavo para você. – _Eu queria rir, mas me mantive o mais profissional possível. Jasper Hale era um homem mal, mas sabia acabar com alguém quando necessário. Afinal das palavras do Sr. Hale para sua esposa ela arregalou os olhos e tentou protestar recebendo apenas um aviso do advogado de seu marido._ – Bem se estou morto não tenho mais porque esconder não é mesmo, minha intenção era deixar toda minha fortuna para minha amada, mas sei que ela também está junto a mim nesse momento rindo da sua cara Victoria. _

_Sem mais delongas, Isabella Swan é a minha total herdeira, obrigada e tenham todos uma boa vida. Porque terei no inferno ou onde quer que eu esteja. _

_Swan divirta-se com o dinheiro, pague seus estudos, faça o que quiser com meu dinheiro. Não estipularei nenhuma clausula para que cumpra. Seja feliz minha amiga e obrigada por tudo. _

E era agora que começaria novamente o inferno.

Emmett começou a tossir, enquanto o advogado se dirigia a Bella.

- Parabéns Srta Swan, agora a Srta é bilionária. – Foi então que Victoria a notou com os olhos faiscando pela raiva ela se dirigiu a Bella que estava sentada ainda com os olhos arregalados talvez pela carta de Jasper. Quando Victoria avançou para bater em Bella eu rapidamente me pus na frente.

- Sra. Hale, se eu fosse a Sra. procuraria me controlar.

- Saía da minha frente, o que essa piranha agora tem direito a todo o dinheiro e eu quero contestar esse testamento. Meu marido estava sob os feitiços dessa vagabunda e sua amiguinha. – Bella se levantou, eu estava me sentindo em um programa de barraco na TV. Lancei um olhar para que Bella não respondesse e então veio um tapa. Bella cambaleou e eu segurei a Sra. Hale.

- Sra. Hale isso é agressão, se a senhorita Swan quiser podemos abrir uma ocorrência. – Emmett disse atrás de mim.

- Isso não vai ficar assim. – Victoria saiu bufando da sala e Carlisle se manifestou pela primeira vez diante da cena.

- Emmett leve a Srta Swan de volta. – Ele lançou olhares de mim para Bella e Emmett, Carlisle não era bobo e ele notou algo.

- Sim, vamos Srta tenho certeza que seu advogado cuidará de tudo.

- Vamos eu vou só falar com ele um momento. Agente McCarthy. – Vendo os dois se tratando desse jeito era cômico, até mesmo ela não dirigindo uma palavra para mim.

- Edward, eu vou para o distrito, vejo você lá. – Assenti e ele se foi.

Assim que ele saiu como não tinha mais ninguém para nos atrapalhar corri até Emmett e Bella que riam muito, talvez eles tivessem se esforçado tanto quanto eu para não rir da situação de Victoria.

- Vamos? – Perguntei assim que eles notaram minha presença

- E cadê o poderoso chefão? – Emmett ainda ria, queria ver se ele iria rir quando Carlisle descobrisse esse apelidinho. Claro só para sacanear contaria assim que ele se aposentasse.

- Já foi, vamos logo, eu estou com fome e duvido que se for agora para o distrito não terei chance de comer nada. Já que o humor de Carlisle não está dos melhores.

- Esme não anda dando conta. – Comentário maldoso só poderia ser de Emmett mesmo. – Hey Bella agora que você é bilionária, poderia fazer um almoço decente para nós o que você acha Edward ? – Resolvi entrar na brincadeira.

- Também acho, o que você irá fazer para o almoço.

- Hiii, vocês dois estão muito folgados. Vamos logo!

Seguimos até a garagem e diferente daquilo que aconteceu pela manhã agora Bella iria comigo e Emmett em seu carro para o nosso almoço. Eu não sei por que, mas eu ainda tinha uma sensação estranha, mesmo assim as brincadeirinhas dentro do carro continuaram. Ainda mais Emmett correndo e se colocando do nosso lado no transito fazendo sinaizinhos desnecessários. Parei o carro em frente ao prédio só iríamos almoçar e depois ambos iríamos embora.

- Então como você está se sentindo agora a mais nova bilionária dos EUA? – Perguntei desligando o carro e me virando para encará-la.

- Muito bem, um saco de pancadas bilionário! Você viu como ela me acertou, só não revidei porque você tinha me pedido. Se não eu acabaria com aquele fósforo ambulante. – Gargalhei e ela fez o movimento tirando o cinto e já com a mão na trava para sair do carro.

- Espere! – Pedi, e ela se virou para me olhar, analisei todo o seu corpo.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Eu estou visualizando o saco de pancada, dê-me um minuto. – Pedi e continuei olhando. – Eu vejo um saco de banco, meio amassado com um cifrão verde. Realmente Bella, um saco de pancada bilionário. – Gargalhei e ela veio me bater.

- Você um panaca. – Ela ria e me batia ao mesmo tempo.

Emmett bateu no vidro terminando com o nosso momento ternurinha.

- Dá para os dois terminar logo a sessão de sexo em via publica, eu estou faminto! – Ele abriu a porta para Bella que saiu do carro e caminhou até a mim me oferecendo sua mão. Entrelacei nossos dedos enquanto Emmett zombava. E então uma voz atrás de nós me fez congelar.

- Então era isso. – Nos viramos os três só para ver Carlisle com sua face furiosa nos encarando, olhando rosto por rosto e então seu olhar caiu para nossas mãos. - Durante todo esse tempo você me enganou Edward, você estava atrás dessa menininha, você sabia que isso não era permitido. Você é a minha maior decepção e a do seu pai também. – Ele começou a falar interruptamente, enquanto Carlisle falava Bella apertava mais ainda minha mão. – Eu me enganei feio com você, no que você estava pensando ao se misturar com esse tipo de gente?

- Opa, Carlisle, por favor, não vamos baixar o nível. – Emmett tentando apaziguar a situação.

- Esse tipo de gente? – Eu perguntei

- Esse tipo de gente sim, você é igual o seu pai. Fraco, idiota! – Eu iria avançar nele por falar assim do meu pai. Bella segurou meu braço e Emmett se colocou entre eu e Carlisle por segurança. - Sabe por que seu pai está morto! Pela burrice assim como está indo pelo mesmo caminho, Edward. Você não vê que essa garota vai acabar com a sua vida. Seu pai destruiu a própria vida por amor. E você fará o mesmo. Você é fraco, perturbado, eu te aceitei por apenas sentir pena do filho do meu companheiro. Dei créditos a você. E agora você quebra todos os protocolos.

- Você não controla a minha vida. – Eu gritei, era absurdo, Carlisle estava perturbado.

- E nem mesmo você, se deixando levar por uma prostituta de quinta! – Ele rebateu a essa hora já tínhamos chamando a atenção de quem passava pela rua. – Ela não vale nada e não será é dinheiro que herdou que a fará melhor. Você deveria protegê-la e não fuder com ela. Quanto que ele te paga hein? – Dessa vez ele tinha ido longe demais, Emmett me segurou e Bella saiu correndo para o prédio. – Você matou seus pais e agora irá matar a si mesmo por estupidez. O que está fazendo. – Não segurei meus punhos e soquei a cara dele Emmett me segurou enquanto Carlisle girou e bateu no meu carro.

Ele se levantou e me encarou com fúria.

- Sei que isso é apenas raiva, você está se deixando se levar pelo sentimento. Mas ela Edward, não vai lhe dar nenhum terço do que conseguiu na vida. Você voltará a ser agente. E não ira mais participar de nenhuma investigação. Está me ouvindo? – Ele apontava o dedo na minha cara, com o nariz sangrando. – E Emmett leve a vagabunda para onde ela sempre deveria ter estado. Não sei qual foi a sua participação nisso, não irei lhe punir. Você já é idiota o suficiente para saber o que fez, mais uma e você também estará fora!

E ele partiu em direção ao seu carro e saiu cantando pneus.

- Emmett me solte! – Ele me soltou e eu virei em direção ao prédio e notei varias pessoas nos olhando, virei novamente para Emmett e respirei fundo. – Me deixa sozinho com ela por favor.

- Claro, vai lá. Qualquer coisa é só me ligar.

- Obrigada Emmett.

Subi nervoso com Carlisle, que direitos ela tinha sobre a minha vida. Ou sobre a vida de qualquer um relacionado ao que trabalhamos, eu sei foi errado me envolver com ela. Aconteceu e eu não vou voltar atrás. Minha raiva passou ao chegar no meu apartamento e ver Bella encostada perto da porta ela não olhou nenhum por um segundo em minha direção, seus cabelos cobriam o seu rosto. Abri a porta e como um furacão, direto para o quarto enquanto fechava a porta escutei os barulhos que vinham do quarto dela. Quando cheguei à porta Bella já tinha colocado a mala em cima da cama e estava jogando todas as roupas sobre a mesma. Eu tentei ser como Emmett.

- Estamos nos divorciando? – Quando ela não respondeu e continuou jogando tudo desajeitadamente na mala eu intervir. – Ow, ow, pode parar! O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Eu a abracei segurando contra meu peito e sentia sua respiração pesada eu caminhei contra sua vontade para o lado da cama que estava vazio e sentei com ela em meu colo segurando seus braços para que ela não tentasse escapar. Seu choro era silencioso e esperei ela se acalmar para falar.

- Calma, não chora. Olha pra mim? – Ela virou o rosto e olhou para mim com os olhos vermelhos, inchados. Um cordeirinho inocente.

- Eu estou arrumando minhas coisas, é melhor eu ir para onde o Emmett tem que me levar.

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum!

- Eu escutei o que o loiro ordinário disse. Eu acabei com a sua carreira, só te trago problemas e não deveria estar aqui.

- Como você escutou tudo isso?

- Eu estava no hall enquanto ele gritava, é melhor eu ir. – Ela se levantou e eu a sentei novamente em meu colo.

- E me de uma razão para deixar?

- Primeiro eu te seduzi, eu te vi naquele dia. Te desejei e se não fosse tão idiota eu teria ido até você e não com o assassino de Jasper. – Sorri acariciando seu rosto. – Depois eu matei Jasper! – Ela sorriu sem humor. – E então eu novamente te seduzi, me aproveitei de passar de assassina a vitima. Se eu não tivesse esse desejo tão grande por você se eu não te quisesse tanto. Eu não teria te metido nessa enrascada.

- Carlisle é um idiota, não escute o que ele diz.

- Eu sou o que ele diz. – Lagrimas voltaram a correr pelo seu rosto.

- Não, você não é!

- É melhor eu ir Edward, é melhor assim não machucarei mais ninguém.

- Eu preciso consertar uma coisa, coisas que você disse. Você me seduziu, mas eu me deixei ser seduzido, eu quis isso tanto quanto você. Realmente você supostamente ter assassinado Jasper me ajudou e muito, você ter passado de assassina para vitima e ter a proteção de testemunha me ajudou mais ainda. Agora eu tenho uma pergunta para você. – Ela assentiu. – Quando você vai me deixar realizar todos os meus desejos com você. O desejo pelo seu corpo. Por favor, não vá. – O que eu faria se ela fosse embora, a decisão seria dela. Apesar de não me sentir pronto, eu já estava nas mãos dela como um joguinho e se ela não me quisesse essa seria a hora de falar, porque se passássemos disso eu me tornaria um louco, obsessivo que a perseguiria até ela ser minha de corpo e alma.

- Eu tenho que ir – Ela sussurrou colando seus lábios nos meus, e eu seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para que ela não fosse e como eu sou um homem imperfeito e totalmente enferrujado resolvi tentar convencê-la mostrando a ela o quanto eu a quero.

Eu a beijava com força, talvez até machucando não me importava a virei para que ela se sentasse na cama e forcei seu corpo sobre o colchão afastando suas pernas e me posicionando entre elas, abaixei sua blusa e puxei seu mamilo com a minha boca, um gemido me deu força para continuar a exploração que agora iria até o fim.

Minha mão desceu até sua calça e explorando por cima do jeans eu sentia o quanto ela queria aquilo tanto quanto eu. Trabalhei no botão e no zíper de sua calça enquanto a mesma tirou sua blusa. Abaixei novamente mordendo seu mamilo, ouvindo o deleite de Bella enquanto ela tentava com sucesso tirar minha calça. Beijei todo seu corpo, sentido sua pele macia, meus lábios e minhas mãos poderiam viver sobre esse corpo sem o menor problema.

Bella acariciava minha nuca, segurava meus cabelos, puxando-os alternando com a força. Eu gemi e ela gemia estávamos em nossa própria bolha, era a primeira vez que eu ficaria com uma mulher depois de um ano, e eu não tinha a mínima pressa. A minha única urgência era provar que eu daria um jeito. Depois de tudo que me aconteceu. Eu me entregaria agora a ela, talvez me jogando novamente correndo o risco de me machucar mais uma vez. Levantei ficando de joelhos e tirando minha camiseta jogando em alguma parte onde nossas roupas provavelmente estavam empilhadas.

Levantei as pernas de Bella acariciando, beijando, sentindo sua pele sobre meus lábios. Desci até suas coxas dei um beijo em cada uma delas, e instintivamente ela levantou os quadris.

- Está com pressa?

- Edward, não me torture, eu preciso de você! – Era ótimo ouvir isso, era música para meus ouvidos.

- Calma, eu não tenho pressa.

Beijei suas coxas, suas pernas estavam em minhas costas e ela tentava me puxar, fazer com que eu chegasse até onde eu queria, eu queria mais que ela isso eu tinha certeza. Queria provar mais uma vez seu gosto.

Retirando a ultima peça de roupa que nos afastava chutei a mala que atrapalhava em cima da cama, e me posicionei entre suas pernas, e passei um dedo entre seus lábios. Deslizei um dedo chegando a sua fenda, e então ouvindo seus pedidos entre os gemidos abocanhei seu sexo a penetrando com a minha língua. Seu orgasmo explodiu em meu rosto.

- Edward... – Ela gemia me fazendo sentir vivo.

Subi até alcançar seus lábios compartilhando seu gosto. A penetrei lentamente, olhando em seus olhos. Eu gostaria que ali ela encontrasse uma razão para ficar, enfrentarmos juntos tudo. Sentindo cada pedaço de Bella seu corpo se moldava incrivelmente ao meu como se fossemos um só. Eu estocava cada vez mais forte, e os gemidos só aumentavam as mãos de Bella empurravam meu quadril de encontro ao seu. Cravando suas unhas eu mordiscava, chupava e gemia em seu pescoço.

Nos girando na cama agora ela cavalgava em mim rapidamente enquanto minhas mãos subiam e desciam pelo seu corpo, meu corpo reagia a cada toque a cada som produzido por ela. E sentindo as paredes de Bella se fechando contra mim, eu me libertei chegando ao orgasmo investindo contra ela. Sentindo Bella se rendendo também momentos depois, nos dois suados e exaustos. Eu a abracei forte esperando que ela não me deixasse. Eu a queria para mim, me afastar não seria uma opção não agora. Eu não queria deixá-la ir.

- Nós vamos dar um jeito, eu prometo. – Sussurrei.

* * *

Primeiro lugar, gente ele nunca deveria ter se envolvido dessa forma. É uma das coisas básicas. Quando se está envolvido emocionalmente com uma pessoa como você pode protegê-la? Claro estou falando isso pensando na coisa real, em uma situação real. O trabalho dele é protegê-la.

**PORTANTO, A PRIMEIRA QUE FALAR MAL DO CARLISLE VAI TER!**

Brincadeira...

Segundo, eu sei que o lemon não foi nem tudo aquilo que vocês estavam esperando, mas calma como eu já disse quando tenho uma idéia eu escrevo e vou encaixando. E garanto que as coisas vão esquentar.

PS: Quanto a Tanya... Ah vocês não perdem por esperar...

* * *

**MRSouzaCullen:** Eu tava sentindo falta das suas reviews! Pois é menina, Putanya dando o ar da graça na fic, agora todo mundo entendeu porque ele é todo fechado, o relacionamento deles vai dar um tempo. Mas espero que você e as meninas gostem do que tenho em mente. Quanto a fic estar acabando eu sempre dou a louca, na verdade eu bem não sei, porque vou escrevendo e quando acho que está no ponto para terminar vou e termino eu achei isso semana passada, mas pode ser que eu mude e faça mais capítulos. Eu realmente não sei, se sentir brechas na historia eu faço. Enquanto isso não pense no final.

**Bia:** O Edward vai sofrer + um pouquinho, juro que é so mais um pouquinho.

**Tati:** A Bella não é biscate já a tanya é uma vagabunda de marca maior. Eles vão se dar uma chance acredite no final tem sempre o final feliz.

**Prii Cullen:** Se eu matar a Bella eu fico com ele, sozinho ele não fica kkkkkkkk

**Deb:** Não sei se pegou fogo mais espero que tenha gostado.

**Leeh:** É eu não consigo me segurar, sempre deixo escapar alguma coisa...

**Nat:** É triste, mas vem coisa muito pior por aí.

**Ana Krol:** Talento? Você também tem, acredite antes de começar a escrever eu apenas era uma leitora como você, não imaginava que alguém fosse gostar das minhas maluquices, portanto vá se arrisque. Quanto ao Peter eu vou fazer novena kkkkkkkkkk

**MUITO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS! **

**

* * *

**

**FAÇAM-ME FELIZ E DEIXEM DE NOVO E POR FAVOR, PEGUEM LEVE COM O LOIRO ORDINÁRIO. **


	22. Carlisle por Emmett

**Meu deus! Nunca vi tanto ódio pelo Carlisle na vida, cada review eu dava risada. Gente eu não sei o que me deu no dia que escrevi o capitulo, mais juro não tinha percebido que tinha pegado pesado. Ou são vocês que amam demais o Edward, também amo gente, mas não percebi mesmo kkkkkkkk **

**Enfim, muito obrigada por todas as reviews, para quem add a fic nos alertas favoritos.**

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

- Emmett, preciso de ajuda. – Eu estava me sentindo péssima.

Mas era a única forma de fazer as coisas realmente certas, eu não poderia mais prejudicar Edward como estava prejudicando então deixei ele na cama com um bilhete e peguei minhas coisas e me dirigi à porta. Dando uma ultima olhada para o apartamento fechei fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível.

- Se eu perder minha cabeça por sua culpa, não reclame quando só este lindo corpinho estiver te assombrando. – Emmett sempre tentando me animar. Não importa o que esteja acontecendo o humor dele continua lá. Eu tinha lagrimas nos olhos quando sentei no carro. – Ah Bella não fique assim. – Ele me abraçou e ficou fazendo carinho em minha cabeça. – Você gosta dele não é? – Não precisei responder. – Sabe ele vai pirar quando não te encontrar, vai ficar doido. Mais do que já é, tudo vai se resolver.

- Assim espero, e então – Limpei minhas lagrimas me livrando do seu abraço. – Onde será meu novo lar?

- Bem você ficara sobre nova proteção, não será tão divertida quanto a minha e do Edward, aliás, mais do Edward do que minha não é? – Resolvi ignorar sua risadinha. – E então ficara junto a outras pessoas. Pessoas que estão na mesma situação que você é um local secreto.

- Tudo bem, é muito longe?

- Não, fica até bem perto daqui. Edward sabe onde é. – Apenas suspirei. – Você sabe que agora Carlisle ficará de olho em vocês não é? Mas não se preocupe eu vou ajudar vocês de uma forma ou de outra.

- Emmett, o que Edward significa para Carlisle? Porque ele foi tão duro com ele? E com você é diferente?

- Carlisle está se afastando Bella, ele está de aposentadoria marcada. Ele colocou o caso de Jasper nas mãos de Edward porque o criou para isso, para ficar no lugar dele quando a hora chegasse. Carlisle vê em Edward o filho que nunca teve com Esme. – Conversar com Emmett era fácil, ele me dava informações sem que eu precisasse pedir por elas. – Quando os pais de Edward morreram. – Me virei completamente em sua direção em buscas de mais repostas sobre isso, coisas que não tinha perguntado a Edward. – Deixa pra lá. – Emmett hesitou, talvez não gostasse de falar sobre isso.

- Pode contar Emm, Edward me contou sobre a gangue e a Tanya. – Seus olhos se arregalaram rapidamente voltando a expressão normal e voltando a dirigir.

- Ele contou a você?

- Sim.

- Então Edward realmente deve gostar muito de você, ele jamais se abriu sobre isso a não ser com Esme e Carlisle, nem mesmo comigo que presenciei tudo. Enfim fico feliz em saber que ele está novamente se abrindo a opções e vocês têm o meu total apoio. – Ele sorriu e eu acompanhei o sorriso. – Quando os pais dele morreram Carlisle por ser o melhor amigo e o único na linha de substituição dele na agencia, eles acabaram se aproximando mais ainda. Carlisle é padrinho de Edward, eu não sei se ele te contou isso também.

- Ele não me disse nada sobre isso. – Também não tivemos tempo para isso pensando bem.

- Bem agora já sabe, Carlisle ficou muito sentido com a Morte do tio Edward.

- Tio Edward? – eu sorri para ele.

- Sim, tio Edward, crescemos juntos e eu acabei me afeiçoando a tia Elizabeth e o pai dele Tio Edward. – Ele começou a rir. – Acredite ou não aquela peste possui um Junior no nome. – Começamos a rir. – Qualquer dia conto tudo que aprontávamos para você. Mas voltando ao assunto, quando tio Edward morreu acabamos nos unindo mais, parecíamos até uma família. Como fui criado praticamente pelos pais do Edward eu acabei seguindo o exemplo que tinha na casa deles, assim como Edward. A morte dos pais dele foi um baque para todos, mais para ele. Edward é aquele homem que você pode dizer que é durão. É só a casca dura dele, você mesma já viu o quanto ele tem um bom coração não viu?

- Sim, ele é um amor Emmett.

- Ele foi enganado pela Tanya, ele te contou isso não contou? – Assenti. – Tanya conseguiu todas as informações, tudo e passou para os criminosos que mataram os meus tios. Quando ele descobriu isso ficou transtornado, contando somente com Esme, Carlisle e até mesmo eu tentava dar uma força para ele. – A essa altura estávamos sentados no carro na garagem de um prédio de alta segurança. Eu estava tão absorvida pelo que ele estava me contando que não reparei em nada. Só sei que se quisesse fugir daqui por algum motivo, não seria tão fácil. – E então ele acabou fazendo terapia com Esme se jogou no trabalho, subiu de cargo na agencia e Carlisle o motivava a isso. Edward valoriza Carlisle como um pai para ele, e Carlisle o vê como filho. Carlisle é intransigente, e o que ele presenciou na frente do prédio dele hoje, foi um erro gravíssimo.

- É por isso que eu estou aqui, o meti em encrenca não e mesmo?

- Nós três sabemos que pelas regras ele jamais deveria ter se envolvido com você. Mas nós também sabemos que não mandamos no coração. Eu gosto de você Bella e se eu fosse o Edward também não resistiria. Edward está sozinho há muito tempo e isso acarretou mais ainda, e desde que ele te viu naquele clube ele ficou doido. Eu achava que era apenas uma obsessão passageira. Ele ia todos os dias até mesmo quando eu não ia ou não o chamava. E então tudo aconteceu de forma rápida e certeira, coisas do destino e é impossível evitar. Quando tem que ser. Carlisle não entendeu isso, para ele Edward tem que focar na carreira dentro da policia.

- E com você é assim também?

- Comigo o buraco é mais embaixo, Edward é fraco emocionalmente, por tudo que passou, ele não superou e Carlisle se aproveita disso. Carlisle acha que Edward é a pessoa certa para isso, mal sabe ele que Edward pretende pular dessa vida o mais rápido possível. Eu também penso o mesmo, tenho planos com ele.

- Que tipo de planos?

- Já tem um tempo, que eu e ele estamos pensando em deixar essa vida. Agora crescemos não queremos mais ser super heróis, era assim que ele via o pai e Carlisle e eu o mesmo. Arriscar sua vida por outras pessoas, combater o mal. Coisa de super herói. Acabou já realizamos isso e agora eu encontrei uma razão mais forte ainda para não querer estar mais nessa vida. Para Edward e eu, o caso Jasper Hale encerra nossa atividade no FBI.

- A sua razão por acaso é a Rose? – Ele olhou para meu rosto, corou e abriu a porta. O segui. – Edward me contou.

- Ah sim, sim é ela.

- Fico feliz Emmett você merece tudo de bom. E se Rose é seu melhor, eu te apoiarei.

- Obrigada Bella, Edward fez uma bela escolha quando colocou os olhos em você. – Corei.

- E então continue a historia- Mudei de assunto rapidamente. – O que vai acontecer a ele agora Emm?

- Como Carlisle é um homem de não voltar atrás ele irá cumprir a ameaça dele, fará Edward voltar a ser agente, o que implica em não participar mais do caso. Eu continuarei com meu posto e posso fazer o meu melhor. Farei uma coisa que jamais pensei na vida. Serei agente duplo. – Ele deu uma risada alta. Colocando a mão na boca logo depois, pois deveria ter pessoas dormindo, já estávamos em um corredor com varias portas. – Passarei informações a Edward para que ele possa me ajudar com tudo que esta relacionado ao caso, você ainda é suspeita para todos os efeitos. Jasper deixar toda sua fortuna para você seria um motivo bom para você matá-lo. Consegue entender isso?

- Sim eu entendo, mas Emmett e o que Edward fará? – Perguntei com medo do que poderia acontecer com ele.

- Ele voltara para operações de risco, coisas que fazíamos. Como um policial.

- Meu pai foi policial. – Comentei me lembrando dele e de minha mãe. Que saudade, nunca deveria ter saído do lado deles, nunca deveria ter seguido meus sonhos. Deveria ter ficado em Forks e casado com Mike Newton. Ok Bella chega agora você dramatizou demais, ficar em Forks, pudera. Mas casar com Newton! E por outro lado jamais teria conhecido Edward.

- É, eu sei li na sua ficha. – Emmett me tirou dos pensamentos, abrindo uma porta e me deixando passar. – Não tem o conforto da casa de Edward, mas aqui você ficará bem.

- Emmett se alguma coisa acontecer a Edward eu não irei me perdoar. Não mesmo!

- Fica calma Bella, ninguém manipula uma arma melhor que Edward. Acredite ele sabe se cuidar. – E nesse momento o celular de Emmett tocou. Meu coração rapidamente acelerou. Eu sabia, pressentia que fosse Edward. Emmett atendeu desviando o olhar do meu, era ele.

Minutos intermináveis no telefone, Emmett se afastava para falar e eu ia atrás, parecia uma criança. Eu não conseguia ouvir a voz do outro lado da linha. Quando ele finalmente desligou, eu fiquei olhando para ele e nada. Ele apenas se virou e começou a falar sobre outro assunto.

- Bella eu sei que você não estava mais usando isso, mas aqui você terá que novamente voltar ao chip. Esse é diferente como você ficara aqui, você tem até um raio de 1km para se afastar da base, ou seja você pode ir até o jardim, que fica no complexo atrás do prédio que estamos e só. Você tem esse telefone que é uma linha direta comigo ou com quem ocupar o caso no lugar do Edward, e você tem o seu celular. – Aposto que meu rosto estava me denunciando mais ainda. – Eu não vou tirar ele de você Bella, mas é proibido. E tudo que é proibido é mais gostoso. – Ele riu e eu continuei com a minha feição séria. – O que foi?

- Era ele, eu sei que era Emmett não minta para mim. – Desesperada por saber algo mais.

- Sim era ele Bella e ele pediu para dizer que não era. – Ele riu como uma criança travessa.

- Ele está me odiando, - sentei com as mãos no rosto.

- Ele não te odeia Bella, venha conhecer o seu novo lar.

Emmett começou um tour pelo pequeno apartamento, meu novo lar por tempo indeterminado.

- Aqui é o banheiro, quarto e a sala, ali é a cozinha e a dispensa está cheia você pode cozinhar o que quiser. Bem Bella eu vou deixar você descansar está muito tarde e eu sei que você precisa pensar. – Ele começou a caminhar até a porta. – Não tente fugir Bella é praticamente impossível e deixara Edward louco.

- Emmett, cuida dele pra mim?

- Cuido. Vou ninar ele como uma garotinha. – Não pude deixar de rir.

- Emmett?

- Sim?

- Vem-me ver amanha?

- Claro

- Emmett?

- O que é?

- Eu sinto a falta dele. – suspirei e senti as lágrimas voltarem com força total.

- Eu vou dar um jeito de vocês se verem, eu não concordo com esse jeito do Carlisle e nada melhor que quebrar as regras o certinho é o Edward. Não eu! – Ele sorriu – Ele te ama Bella, acredite. Até amanha Bella, boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Emmett me deixou trancada ali, fui para o quarto e me sentei, sentido o vazio. Se pudesse voltar atrás voltaria para a cama e os braços de Edward.

* * *

_Deu para entender o Carlisle não é? Ele ama o Edward como filho... entendam só queria o melhor para o menino. Não tenho mto o que falar, essa separação não vai durar mto..._

**NatFurlan:** Huhauhauhauhau é mesmo mas o Carlisle não se conteve...

**Ana Krol:** Releia o capitulo você entendeu errado. Era apenas o Edward fazendo piadinhas.

**MrSouzaCullen:** O lemon foi rápido, mas também nem dava para ser aquela coisa pow, eles estavam fragilizados estressados pelo que aconteceu. Bjs

**Leeh:** Claro que eu dou uma olhada, quando publicar me manda o link ok?

**Phi Cullen:** Desculpa é que eu tenho uma leitora Pri Cullen acho que vocês não são a mesma pessoa pelo visto confundi. E que abuso de vc com o Edward é esse entra na fila kkkkkkkkkkkk

**Tati:** Você foi a única que não xingou e ainda deu mesmo que um pouquinho a razão para o Carlisle, você vão continuar curiosas, estamos próximo do assassino.

**Ludmila:** Eu não percebi que peguei tão pesado, depois dos comentários eu vi, e acho que o Carlisle gosta do Edward como um filho, foi um pai protegendo o filho. Olhei por esse lado e comente mais vezes. Bjs

**Deb:** Eu não sei se vem a Tanya ou não... tudo pode aconter!

* * *

**REVIEWS!**


	23. Jasper Hale

_**Olá meninas!**_

_**Atualizei meu perfil do agora contém todas as capas das fanfics, para quem quiser dar uma olhada é só ir lá.**_

_**Também tem uma nova one-shot postada ontem Os Candidatos**_

_**E mais uma vez obrigada por todos os alertas e favoritos!**_

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

Ela se foi...

_Edward é melhor para nós dois ficarmos separados, veja a confusão que eu criei. Eu ficarei bem, eu sei me cuidar e Emmett vai me ajudar, não brigue com ele. Ele fez apenas o que eu pedi._

_Vai ser melhor assim,_

_Bella _

_PS: Meu celular continua o mesmo. _

Emmett, ela só poderia estar com ele, ignorando seu bilhete disquei imediatamente o número de seu celular.

- Emmett, finja que não sou eu, ela está com você? Sim ou não?

- Sim. – foi a resposta que ele me deu, rapidamente senti o alivio.

- Está no complexo?

- Sim.

- Ela está bem?

- Não. – a pontada de dor surgiu no meu peito.

- Emmett coloque o chip, eu sei que não precisa disso aí, mas por favor eu me sentiria mais seguro se ela estivesse com ele.

- Sim.

- Nos vemos mais tarde.

- Sim, com certeza.

- Emmett?

- Sim.

- Obrigada!

E a ligação caiu, eu fiquei ali fitando o quarto que havia sido dela, fui para o meu e as lembranças dela em meus braços me atacaram. O que seria de nós agora, Carlisle não me daria trégua, Esme ficaria de olho no meu emocional, eles me acham um fraco, um idiota e ela mais ainda por ter me largado.

Não Edward, ela não lhe deixou aqui por isso.

Cai na inconsciência novamente para despertar para o meu novo dia, como agente. Eu comecei rindo preocupado com Bella e rindo de minha situação o que Sam diria ao me ver de uniforme, e voltando ao seu esquadrão. Eram 07h40min da manha e eu ainda teria muito tempo para me apresentar, não tínhamos reuniões antes das 11 da manhã. Por isso todos eram preguiçosos e eu estava disposto a me tornar um deles. Nahuel então nem se fala, eu tinha amigos apesar dessa profissão e eu perdi todos eles quando acreditei em Carlisle.

Resolvi que agora seria o momento para uma conversa. Disquei o numero rezando para que ela estivesse dentro do quarto e que as pessoas que cuidariam dela não estivessem lá no momento. Ela atendeu no primeiro toque.

- Posso saber por que foi embora? – Perguntei minha voz saindo mais ríspida do que imaginava.

- Edward?

- É claro!

- Me perdoa? – Sua voz era um murmúrio macio, rouco.

- Claro você sempre foi idiota mesmo, o que eu posso fazer? – Tentei amenizar.

- Droga vem vindo alguém. Preciso desligar. – Droga.

- Bella, eu ... – e as palavras ficaram no ar quando o telefone ficou mudo.

Não seria fácil falar com ela, isso eu já sabia só tínhamos a linha direta e onde eu não poderia mesmo falar com ela. Apostaria minha vida que Carlisle estará de olho em mim a partir de hoje. E não deu em outra se não ele estar em cima. Ao chegar à agencia eu logo soube que os boatos sobre o meu novo cargo já havia se espalhado, fui a minha ex-sala pegar minhas coisas e Nahuel já estava se instalando.

Nahuel sempre quis meu cargo, sempre quis ser eu.

- Ah, olá Edward como vai? – Com um sorriso amarelo no rosto respondi de imediato.

- Olá Nahuel, bom dia! Muito bem obrigada e você? Vejo que está muito bem. – Respondi com sarcasmo e o sorriso amarelo também.

- Oh, muito bem, eu estou fazendo umas mudanças, espero que não se importe.

- Não fique a vontade. Só vim buscar umas coisas. – me aproximei da mesa e abri com a chave, retirei uma caixa colocando em cima da mesa sob o olhar atento de Nahuel.

- O que é isso? – Ele perguntou olhando a pistola 22 que retirei da caixa.

- Linda não é, antes quando não era agente e estava aprendendo a atirar com meu pai eu adorava essa. – Girava na mão a pistola que brilhava, eu podia sentir o brilho dela refletindo em meus olhos e assustando Nahuel. Banana!

- E a quem você vai matar? – Como é banana...

- Estou decidindo onde será descarregada minha raiva. – Olhei em seus olhos e girei mais uma vez a arma.

- Ah. – Ele pigarreou. – Eu acho bom você ir fazer isso lá com o Sam.

- É? Eu não acho, hoje não estou de bom humor. – Verifiquei o cartucho ouvindo o som e andando até a porta me virando pra ele e mirando. Se quisesse acertá-lo essa era a hora. Ele se agarrou na mesa. – Até mais tarde Nahuel. – fiz um barulho como se tivesse atirado. Nahuel a ponto de se jogar no chã ri e coloquei a arma por dentro da calça, saindo para encontrar Emmett.

Passei voando pelos corredores para encontrá-lo antes que Carlisle o faça.

- Emmett – Chamei assim que o avistei. – Preciso falar com você.

- Bom dia, como vai Edward, eu dormi bem e você? Mas respondendo todas as suas perguntas, a resposta é sim, ela está bem.

- Emmett, para de ironia.

- O que é Edward, cara você tá amando e muito para estar assim. – ele riu.

- É e é justamente por isso que estou aqui, quero que me faça um favor.

- O que é?

- Entregue isso a ela. – Coloquei a arma na mesa dele, que arregalou os olhos.

- Edward você está louco? Se pegarem isso com ela...

- Emmett não discuta, entregue e a ensine usar, se fosse com você. Eu faria o mesmo.

- Tudo bem. – Ele suspirou e guardou a arma. – Entregarei, satisfeito. Agora vá para a sua reunião te garanto uma semana muito agitada, eles estão atrás de novo daquele terrorista. Parece que ele fugiu, algo assim.

- Vai ser bom voltar ao time, apesar de querer saber sobre o caso do Hale.

- Te manterei informado meu amigo, não acho as atitudes de Carlisle condizentes com o que ele sempre pregou.

- Obrigada Emmett, vou indo nessa. Quero ver a cara dos meninos novos quando verem o terror Masen de volta.

Eu desci até a sala de reuniões e fui recebido por um sorriso enorme e um abraço de Sam.

- Finalmente voltou, adorei seu rebaixamento. Não me leve a mal, mas preciso mostrar a eles um verdadeiro agente. – Eu ri e o abracei de volta. – Treinamento agora, vamos?

- Claro, só vou me trocar.

- Edward depois preciso te passar toda a linha de plano e todo a nossa estratégia, está apto para todo o percurso ou enferrujou?

- Estou mais pronto do que qualquer um aqui dentro.

- É isso aí. Fiquei com raiva de Carlisle por ele me roubar meu melhor homem, porem feliz que ele o devolveu. Acredito que não por muito tempo.

- Eu não sei, soquei a cara dele. Ele não vai querer me ver por um bom tempo.

- Foi você que fez aquilo? – Ele praticamente surtou.

- Sim, porque eu ainda não o vi.

- Você sempre faz um bom trabalho. Vá se trocar!

Sai rindo da alegria de Sam ao me ter de volta, eu sabia que era bom em táticas, estratégias e investigação. Mas não sabia que ele sentia tanta falta assim minha. Nos últimos dois anos o grupo se saiu bem em todas as missões. Planejadas ou não.

Eu estava frustrado por Bella ter ido embora, iria soltar toda a minha raiva no treinamento. Treinamos a manha toda e parte da tarde, eu estava treinando com Xavier quando Riley chegou perto e disse que Carlisle estava me observando eu rapidamente estava socando Xavier enquanto ele gritava para parar e Riley ria.

Coitado desci a mão nele e fui para o saco de areia, antes que matasse o pobre coitado. Eu observava Carlisle conversar com Sam ele estava calmo e com uma mancha roxa no olho direito. Eu fiz um bom trabalho.

Terminei meu treino e deixando a raiva em Xavier e o saco de areia, tomei meu banho e vi meu uniforme. Nossa há quanto tempo não o via, o coloquei e fui para a reunião que já tinha começado.

- Como todos sabem estamos com um novo/velho companheiro, Edward. E pela sua experiência ele lidara comigo treinando os novos e ajudando vocês.

- Edward nós temos um terrorista ele esta ameaçando explodir tudo, há meses estamos de olho nessa ameaça e sábado à tarde eles estão dispostos a fazer isso, vamos impedi-los antes que alguma coisa aconteça.

Durante a reunião enquanto me passavam as informações eu me via pensando em Bella no que ela estaria fazendo, será que ela se alimentou? E estava distraído e louco de vontade de vê-la, mas eu aposto que minha entrada no complexo está suspensa. Peguei meu celular e enviei uma mensagem para Emmett, ele deveria saber como ela estava já que ele ficou responsável por ela, assim como deveria ter sido desde o começo. Emmett não me respondeu minhas três mensagens. A reunião já tinha acabado e Sam veio conversar comigo.

- Edward, Carlisle me pediu para te manter ocupado o máximo possível. Tem algum problema entre vocês que eu deva saber?

- Sam, ele está passando dos limites. Quer me controlar, me desculpe mas não vou lhe dizer os meus motivos, pergunte a ele.

- Tudo bem, eu não vou forçar. Você tem meu apoio Edward, desde que ele assumiu o lugar do seu pai, nada foi o mesmo e eu tenho minhas crenças. – Onde Sam queria chegar com isso eu não sei.

Corri até o meu antigo setor e fui procurar Emmett quando o avistei ele estava com Carlisle resolvi dar meia volta e procurá-lo depois, no caminho de volta encontrei Esme que me olhou de cima a baixo.

- Boa noite Edward, já esta saindo?

- Não eu iria falar com Emmett, mas esqueci.

- Oh sim, quero falar com você. Agora. – Pronto vou levar uma bronca como se ela fosse minha mãe por ter arruinado o lindo rosto do seu marido, era o que me faltava.

Ela se encaminhou para sua sala e eu a segui, esperava que ela não me confrontasse como Carlisle o fez.

- Edward. – Começou ela. - Carlisle me contou tudo, quero conhecê-la. – Ela sorriu, um sorriso sincero.

- Ela está no complexo terá que ir até lá. Carlisle com certeza proibiu minha entrada lá.

- Edward você é como um filho para ele. Ele se preocupa com você, quer o seu melhor assim como eu também quero, por isso eu quero conhecer essa menina. Ela é um anjo você se abrir assim com ela. Só pode ser milagre.

- Ela é o que mudou a minha vida, gostaria que seu marido entendesse isso.

- Carlisle vai entender na hora certa, ele só está preocupado.

- Bem como eu agora sou um misero agente, eu vou para casa meu trabalho aqui acabou.

- Você fica lindo nesse uniforme Edward, vai assim para casa? Cuidado para não matar as vizinhas.

- Pode deixar Esme não matarei ninguém pelo caminho, a menos que mereça. – Fui até seu lado e beijei seu rosto enquanto ela acariciava o meu.

Desci até a garagem entrei no meu carro e fui embora, eu queria ver Bella, mas era meio que impossível a não ser que Emmett a tirasse do complexo. Carlisle saberia se isso acontecesse?

Claro que sim!

* * *

**Bella POV**

Como me havia me prometido Emmett veio me ver, veio direto do departamento.

- Oi Bella! Como vai?

- Entediada, eu quero o Edward. – fiz biquinho e ele riu.

- Ah vocês dois vão me dar nos nervos, segunda feira quem sabe eu lhe levo para ver ele no apartamento dele por algumas horas.

- E porque não agora? – perguntei visivelmente brava. – Se você pode me tirar daqui me leve então.

- Segunda feira, ele está concentrado hoje estudando uma missão.

- Missão?

- Ele voltou a ser agente Bella e vai logo para uma missão se eu não me engano amanhã de manhã ele estará já nela.

- Que missão Emmett, o que, se acontecer alguma coisa com ele. Eu não vou me perdoar!

- Calma Bella Edward é bom no que faz.

Ficamos calados por um tempo, até que eu resolvi perguntar uma coisa que ficou em minha mente, Edward disse que Jasper mereceu morrer, gostaria de saber por quê. Emmett tinha as informações e ele me contaria.

- Emmett. – Ele olhou para mim curioso por estar falando agora.- Edward disse que Jasper merecia ter morrido, porque?

- Ele não te contou? Porque Jasper apesar de menino sofrido como ele passa nesse diário também foi muito ruim. Ele não era flor que se cheira.

- Você está com o diário dele?

- Sim, ele faz parte do processo no momento. Ainda estamos analisando tudo para descobrirmos o verdadeiro culpado.

- Me deixa ler?

- Fique a vontade. – Ele retirou o caderno de dentro da pasta. – Bella preciso ir, tem certeza que ficará bem?

- Tenho Emm, muito obrigada.

- Hey eu quase ia esquecendo, Edward pediu para te entregar isso – Ele retirou a arma e me entregou. – Guarde em segurança e use-a se for preciso, ele não está achando seguro você ficar aqui sozinha.

- Tudo bem, colocarei em minhas coisas.

Ele assentiu e se foi, me trancando novamente, segui para o quarto, colocando a arma escondida entre minhas coisas. Antes teria medo, repulsa por ter uma arma de fogo nas mãos. Hoje eu não tenho alternativa a não ser em ter uma para salvar minha vida. Sentei na cama e abri a primeira página a letra de Jasper inconfundível em suas paginas. Me levariam a entender o que levou sua morte, Alice e a mim mesma numa confusão sem fim.

* * *

(N/A: Um BREVE RESUMO DA VIDA DO JASPER)

**Texas 1980**

**Nascia Jasper Hale.**

**Minha vida sempre foi um mar de rosas, meus pais bem sucedidos, viviam entre os ricos e poderosos. Quando criança tive absolutamente tudo, era muito bom em fazer as empregadas de trouxas, meu poder de persuasão era enorme. Com minha mãe eu conseguia tudo, com meu pai também. Filho único eu tive de tudo, tudo mesmo. Dinheiro, carros, mulheres.**

**Meu pai era um auto executivo de um banco de Nova York e por isso tínhamos muito dinheiro, papai era amoroso...**

**Não papai não era amoroso, carinhoso, ele era ausente. Só queria saber do trabalho e sua fama entre os executivos e seu poder. Para suprir a sua ausência dava a mim e minha mãe tudo que queríamos. Aos 10 anos de idade eu já tinha minha própria casa. Era uma mansão cheia de brinquedos, todos dizem que dinheiro não traz felicidade, para uma criança de 10 anos traz. **

**No inicio da adolescência eu me tornei assíduo em festas, bailes, boates, bebidas só não fui adepto a drogas. Isso nunca, eu conhecia todas as meninas mais ricas do circulo social todos os anos trocava de carro. E papai nunca ligava mesmo e minha mãe só me incentivava. **

**Aos 17 anos surgiu a crise, uma crise nos bancos fez todos quebrarem. Incluindo meu pai e foi assim que ficamos pobres, todos que nos conheciam nos viraram as costas. Fingiram não nos conhecer, nos mudamos para Seattle meu pai não agüentou a pressão e sucumbiu a morte. Minha mãe foi logo atrás com a falta do meu pai e sobrou só eu, pobre e desesperado, sem ter o que comer eu fui atrás de emprego. **

**Emprego, algo que eu nunca me preocupei na vida. **

**Antes disso descobri algo que me fez realmente perder a noção de tudo. Meu pai havia quebrado por culpa de um único homem. Aro Volturi. **

**O dono do maior banco do mundo havia se instalado para acabar com todos os bancos concorrentes, o fez muito bem levando milhões para o buraco causando uma crise e restabelecendo logo depois tornando-se o maior.**

**Minha fúria foi despertada, e com meu incrível jeito de ser mudei de nome para viver perto dele. Vingaria meus pais e tomaria de volta aquilo que por direito sempre foi meu.**

_**Quem experimenta o poder uma vez, nunca mais será o mesmo. **_

**Passei meses fazendo bico em um bar, e planejando minha vingança. Podia ser um inútil um mimadinho que foi criado em berço de ouro. Mas iria surpreender a todos, voltaria triunfante para pisar em todos que ajudaram a derrubar meu pai e me tirar a vida que levava. Enquanto fazia bicos para ao menos me sustentar descobri que Aro teve um filha fora do casamento, Maria Sandino.**

**Essa seria minha primeira vítima meu sucesso com as mulheres era obvio e eu sempre me dei bem e sei como uma mulher pode ser levada no papo. Após estudar tudo sobre os Volturis, resolvi por em pratica meu plano, consegui o emprego de jardineiro. **

**No começo não a vi muito, ela era super protegida por Aro, ela era a escolhida e filha única criada em berço de ouro apesar de bastarda. A esposa de Aro, Sulpicia aceitou bem Maria, não tinha nem o que falar ele lhe dava uma vida boa. E ela teria sua parte na herança. Bem, ao menos ela achava isso. **

**Maria era inocente o suficiente, e então ela sempre ia passear nos jardins da mansão. No começo eu oferecia uma rosa, sorria e ela me sorria de volta. Então começamos a conversar e logo depois o ultimo ataque, eu tirava a camisa. Eu podia ter 18 anos na época, mas tinha um corpo que muitos invejavam fruto de lutas e exercícios. **

**Eu podia sentir os olhos de Maria em minhas costas enquanto trabalhava no jardim, um dia eu estava guardando as ferramentas no barracão quando Maria veio até a mim com seus lindos olhos me pediu para beijá-la. **

**A menina era uma tonta que vivia sonhando com o que leu nos livros, mas mesmo assim o fiz não perderia essa oportunidade de sedução. A beijei com vontade força, ela era bonita tinha lábios macios e eu sou homem. Desde que perdi todo o dinheiro perdi toda a fortuna também perdi as mulheres. Desde esse dia nós sempre nos encontrávamos escondidos, até que seu pai começara a desconfiar. E então eu sugeri fugirmos, ela aceitou na hora crente que estávamos apaixonados. **

**Fugimos e o velho ficou desolado, queria morrer e foi o que ele fez. E então sem saber ele acabou me ajudando.**

**Maria me fez voltar com ela para a casa quando descobriu que o pai havia falecido, ela herdara tudo. No desespero por ser só uma menina pediu minha ajuda, brigou com os familiares e amigos por mim. Uma tola.**

**Maria me deu todo o poder e dinheiro que eu necessitava, assinou todos os papéis me passando toda sua fortuna e então eu a mandei para umas férias. Não, eu não a matei apesar de que seria tudo muito mais fácil se ela estivesse morta. Mas então teria que matar a todos os outros de sua família e família italiana é numerosa. E eu não pretendia gastar meu tempo eliminando um por um. **

**E novamente lá estava eu, agora feliz e vingado aprendi tudo que deveria. A família de Maria corria atrás tentando provar que eu roubei tudo, mas como nesse mundo o dinheiro sempre vence, eu venci. **

**Somente depois de dois anos eu conheci Victoria uma mulher lindíssima e sofisticada era aquilo que eu precisava para ser bem visto, mais do que o dinheiro já me deixava bem visto, então me casei.**

**Nunca amei de verdade ninguém, nem mesmo Victoria era apenas uma mulher bonita para apresentar aos amigos, empresários, executivos. Enfim, pessoas do ramo e Victoria era perfeita eu sempre soube que ela não me amava. Então nunca me importei logo Victoria era só coisa bonita que eu usava para deixar todos com inveja.**

**Ela me traia eu a traia. **

**Durante anos eu fui um louco, destruía quem atravessasse meu caminho, primeiro aqueles que tentaram me roubar. Eu mesmo roubei não era idiota, sabia quando queriam me passar a perna. **

**Até conhecer Alice.**

**Alice, com Alice eu descobri o amor em uma das minhas noites em um clube em Seattle, Alice era um cordeirinho que não sabia nem a metade do que eu já havia aprontado na vida. Mas ela saberia, porque ela merecia conhecer e se me amasse me perdoaria e entenderia minha vida.**

**Nunca me importei com o fato de Victoria me trair, mas vi uma chance de ficar com Alice para o resto da vida, vi Victoria entrar em um restaurante com um homem, os segui e descobri que eram amantes, se eu fosse um marido fiel e apaixonado faria com eles o que fiz com tantos que tentaram me passar para trás após adquirir minha nova fortuna. Os mataria, mas eis minha chance. Quando Victoria chegou em casa ofereci a ela meu dinheiro, tudo que podia oferecer para que me desse o divórcio. Mas ela se negou fez um escândalo. Era claro que faria isso então joguei seus amantes em sua cara, brigamos calorosamente, o que era ridículo se ambos sabíamos que era inútil continuarmos com a briga, encenação o que foi que tinha acontecido em minha mansão. **

**Voltei para Alice com a promessa de Victoria que estávamos estressados e que falaríamos amanhã sobre o divórcio. **

**Mesmo sabendo que ela me depenaria eu não liguei, eu teria a liberdade. E me casaria com Alice. **

Passei 2 horas lendo, era como se fosse memórias dele, um resumo do que ele passou para se tornar o que era ou o que foi. O diário terminava ali, com a promessa do divórcio de Victoria, quando ele morreu. Tempo suficiente para ir até minha casa, guardar o diário e voltar para casa no dia seguinte para conversar com ela e morrer. Incrível não? Foi Victoria só me resta provar. Por pior caráter que Jasper tinha ele queria mudar, por Alice pelo amor que eles possuíam.

Talvez até mesmo o amor que eu começava a sentir por Edward.

* * *

_Meninas!_

_Respondo as reviews nos próximo capitulo! _

_Para quem ainda não viu tem __**ONE-SHOT**__ nova postada, vejam no meu perfil!_

_

* * *

_

_Muito obrigada todas as reviews do capitulo anterior, espero que tenham gostado desse..._

**REVIEWS!**


	24. StripTease

**Olá meus amores, fortes emoções nesses e nos próximos capítulos!**

**AGUARDEM... **

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

Como eu queria chegar em casa e ver que ela estava lá, infelizmente ela não estaria. Passei as ultimas 3 horas mecanicamente fazendo somente o necessário, a TV ligada no quarto e nada me fazia prestar atenção. Eram poucos segundos que eu conseguia me distrair para voltar a pensar nela.

Eu queria ligar, falar com ela, mas eu aposto que isso só pioraria as coisas mais do que já estavam e não seria justo angustiá-la como eu estava. Eu precisava me concentrar para a missão o melhor era dormir. Fui até a cozinha pegar água e então entraria no meu banheiro e procuraria o que de mais forte eu teria para me derrubar de uma vez me fazendo acordar somente no dia seguinte.

A missão era uma coisa precisa, tínhamos que impedir de concluir a ação, mesmo estando a par de tudo só agora eu sabia que seria fácil. Para uma boa ação esses homens deveriam estar sempre alertas e ter certeza que seus cúmplices são pessoas que estão realmente levando a sério. O que eles não fazem já que o maior informante contra eles mesmo são seus próprios cúmplices. Trocam informações com o FBI em troca de liberdade e sua permanência no país. Há anos o governo estabeleceu esse programa, é um programa secreto obviamente. Mesmo assim tem funcionado, a medida do possível vem funcionando.

Quem diria nós, americanos, em aliança a essas pessoas. Claro que pelo bem de todos inclusive deles mesmo, estávamos preparados para qualquer coisa no sábado pela manhã estávamos prontos para tudo. Invadimos sem nenhum problema e prendemos todos os envolvidos que estavam no local, agora como não trabalha mais para Carlisle, essa era minha única função, ele que se virasse com os talibãs, sem a minha tradução. Confesso que é bizarro ter que lidar com eles, e tem que ter paciência me lembro do primeiro que interrogamos, ele só sabia ficar ali sentado e rezando. Mal sabia que eu o entendia, geralmente eles são assim falam em sua língua procurando a salvação e se fazendo de inocentes. Mas na verdade falam tão bem o inglês, melhor até mesmo que alguns americanos, mas preferem ficar quietos ou falar em seu idioma. E o que eles falam?

Geralmente ficam rezando, pregando, praguejando, reclamando, nessa parte eu sempre tenho que me segurar para não rir. Quando rezam, eles são intensos acho que Deus nessa hora coloca até os tampões porque é surreal. Pensando em como Carlisle lidaria com eles agora, eu iria atrás de noticias dela com Emmett, antes que a loucura voltasse e eu não conseguisse me concentrar, talvez me sentisse mais leve. E conseguiria dormir melhor sem ajuda de remédios.

**20 minutos... **

Onde Emmett se enfiou, eu liguei até no celular dela e está desligado. Alguém descobriu que ela tinha celular? Mas que inferno!

Voltei ao edifício e pedi diretamente para localizarem Emmett, também nada. Onde será que ele se enfiou.

**40 minutos... **

- Emmett! Onde você se enfiou, cadê a Bella?

- Edward, amor não precisa gritar. Eu não estourei seu cartão de crédito, eu juro só comprei uns sapatos, bolsas... – Cortei rapidamente a palhaçada.

- Filho da puta, me responde logo e para de graça. – Ele ainda tinha coragem de tirar uma com a minha cara.

- Credo, que neurótico. Ela está bem está no complexo acabei de sair de lá. Edward eu preciso que você venha a casa dos seus pais. Estamos com um problema e só você pode resolver, me ligaram porque você não atendeu seu telefone. – E mais essa agora.

- Que problema Emmett?

- Não sei, só falam para o dono. Portanto se você quer saber da sua Bellinha, venha aqui agora. – E foi isso mesmo ele desligou na minha cara?

Eu comecei a dirigir feito um louco, a casa dos meus pais ficava na região da costa, então me dirigi rapidamente para lá, desde que meus pais morreram eu só voltei para lá para buscar minhas ultimas coisas de uma mudança impensada para viver com Tanya. Bem pelo menos hoje eu teria o meu próprio lugar, não que eu nunca tenha cogitado em voltar para casa dos meus pais afinal era minha, eu a herdei. Fui dirigindo pela costa lembrando o quanto era bonita em um dia de sol, hoje nublado e mesmo assim não tirava sua beleza.

Me peguei pensando o que Bella acharia de tudo isso quando visse, e se ela gostaria de conhecer a casa dos meus pais, era linda e tinha charme. E de frete a costa ficava perfeitamente romântica como minha mãe disse ao comprar a casa. Meu pai odiava ostentação mas sempre fez os caprichos dela, ela só escolheu e ele pagou. Quando cheguei Emmett me esperava com uma cara estranha, eu imaginava o que teria acontecido. Alguém devia ter entrado na casa já que estava abandonada a muito tempo, apesar do caseiro que contratei ele não ficava muito tempo na casa, um mexicano muito supersticioso que dizia que as almas dos meus pais ainda não haviam descansado em paz e vagavam a noite pela casa.

Eu mereço mesmo isso não?

- Emmett, o que foi que aconteceu? Diz aí o chicano viu meus pais fazendo festinha?

- Algo pior, eu não sei explicar eu não entendi uma palavra do que ele dizia, ou melhor gritava esse ligeirinho maluco.

- Hahaha. – Explodi em uma gargalhada. – Vamos lá ver o que foi. Amigo, acho bom você fazer um curso de espanhol.

- Vá à merda! – Passamos pelo jardim e entramos na casa. Não estranhei a falta de móveis eu apenas deixei alguns os que eu mais gostava, estávamos na sala, e ele me levou o que antes era o escritório do meu pai. O escritório do meu pai era enorme, tinha enormes estantes com livros e mais livros os quais eu doei após sua morte. Quando já estávamos na porta Emmett me deteve colocando a mão no meu peito.

- Gosta de loiras Edward? – O quê?

- Você sabe que não, prefiro as morenas de coxas imbatíveis. – Lembrei de nossa adolescência e sorri. Emmett também sorriu, ao ouvir a referencia de uma das meninas mais bonitas na época do colégio.

- Espero que possa curtir a loira que está aí.

- Emmett, que brincadeira é essa? – Ele já estava abrindo a porta e me empurrando quando ele fechou a porta olhei ao redor da sala. Não conseguia entender o porquê de ele me trancar aqui.

- Emmett! - tentei puxar a maçaneta, mas estava trancada. – Que tipo de brincadeira é essa? Abre logo bocó.

- Divirta-se Edward e eu aposto que a partir de hoje você vai gostar mais das loiras! – Ele gritou do outro lado.

Foi só então que eu realmente olhei minuciosamente para a sala, as janelas abertas davam luz ao ambiente e só havia uma poltrona enorme, de cor clara. Eu me lembrava dela, era a poltrona onde minha mãe costurava em seu quarto de costura, mas ela ficava no quarto no andar de cima o que, ou como ela veio parar aqui embaixo. Um som começou a tocar no ambiente eu não estava muito longe da poltrona por isso a reconheci. Da poltrona surgiu uma loira. Emmett você me paga!

Só então eu notei que na parede em frente tinha um poste de pole dance. A loira caminhou tranquilamente até ele e girou e subiu descendo até ficar ereta novamente. Ela finalmente se virava para mim com um sorriso. Retribui o sorriso, quando eu percebi que a loira era ela, Bella.

Andei até a poltrona e me acomodei para apreciar o show, ela estava com um macacão que ia até as coxas, meia calça, cinta-liga, e rebolava o quadril em minha direção eu sabia que ela me daria um tapa na mão se tentasse tocá-la de alguma maneira, peguei minha carteira e tirei algumas notas jogando para o palco improvisado para que ela continuasse e me deixasse ver mais do que a roupa não permitia.

Ela olhou para as notas e não satisfeita balançou a cabeça negando, girando no poste eu joguei mais até que ela parou de frente para mim abaixando o zíper, revelando um pouco de sua pele entre os seios. Continuava rebolando e meus dedos formigavam para apertar seu quadril de encontro ao meu.

- Sem dinheiro, sem nudez. Pague pelo serviço. – Abusada, safada, cachorra.

Joguei mais notas e então ela me revelou seus seios, retirando a parte de cima, apertou seus seios descendo pela barra encostada em suas costas. Meu membro já pulsava dentro das minhas calças como acontecia quando assistia suas performances no clube, só que agora era diferente. A exibição era somente para mim, para o meu prazer. Ela dominava a minha atenção eu estava ficando maluco, e então ela retirou a parte debaixo de sua roupa, se virando de costas, descendo e subindo rapidamente. Se virou me olhando nos olhos vindo em minha direção sentando-se no meu colo. Suas costas no meu peito. Rebolou uma vez e eu não pude me conter gemendo, e mordendo sua orelha. Minhas mãos voaram para seus seios apertando e brincando com eles. Enquanto ela continuava a dançar no meu colo.

Sem me conter mais peguei pela cintura nos mudando de lugar. A sentei e afastei seus joelhos me dando a visão de sua calcinha minúscula. Passei minhas mãos pelas suas pernas, apertei suas coxas, e fui em direção aos seus pés retirando a sandália. Beijando seus pés. Ela me ajudou a retirar sua calcinha, levantando os quadris da poltrona. E eu passei meus dedos entre seus lábios, sentindo o quanto ela estava preparada para mim. Explorei aquela parte com o meu dedo, vagarosamente.

- Não me provoque. – Ela disse meio descompassada, quando cheguei ao ponto mais sensível.

- Não estou provocando. – Desci meus dedos penetrando rapidamente e levando meus lábios até seu clitóris. Ela gemeu surpresa e tesão me fazendo satisfeito.

Estocava seguidamente com meus dedos, saboreando com a minha língua, puxei suas pernas fazendo com que ela se abrisse ainda mais apoiando seus pés no assento. Suas mãos voaram para meus cabelos, me pressionando mais contra seu sexo.

- Me fode. – eu nunca a ouvi desse jeito. – Eu quero você dentro de mim.

- Certamente. – tirei meus dedos e os levei até a boca. – Vou fuder você até você perder os sentidos e não se lembrar quem é você. Cachorra! – Quando eu disse isso ela me olhou com os olhos arregalados. – Me ajude com a calça.

Ela prontamente obedeceu desafivelando meu uniforme. Só então percebi que estava de uniforme. Não teria tempo de tirar tudo, ela desceu minha calça levando minha boxer junto e agarrou meu membro. Passando a língua na fenda eu grunhi alto, e voltei a olhar para seu rosto, seu sorriso safado me deixando mais louco ainda. Ela massageava apertava, me deixando maluco. Ela precisava parar, eu precisava estar dentro dela. (N/A: Deus manda um Edward em dezembro please!)

- Não! – Grunhi, e retirei suas mãos. – Vire se. – Ela me olhava assustada. – Eu dei o dinheiro, eu estou mandando, não pedindo. – Ela fez uma careta e eu a puxei pelos braços, girando e a fazendo ficar de costas e com as mãos apoiadas nos braços da poltrona. Passei a mão pela sua bunda, calmamente e logo depois dei um tapinha.

- Edward!

- Você gosta disso não é? Adora me ver perder a cabeça, te faz se sentir poderosa. Eu lutei contra todo o desejo que eu tinha por você e me deixei levar naquela noite, me sucumbi a você. Sabe o que eu estava tentando fazer, era mostrar o quanto eu gosto de você. Te convencer a ficar, mas você não ficou, isso é óbvio, eu não consegui fazer você entender de um jeito doce. Vamos ver se agora eu consigo. – Eu peguei meu membro e ameacei a penetrar, passando pela extensão do seu sexo.

- Edward, por favor. Me mostra, me convença. – ela olhou para trás sorrindo. Safada.

- Vou te convencer em um instante.

Estoquei de uma só vez fazendo se desequilibrar e colocar os joelhos na poltrona. Afundei meus dedos em seu quadril a trazendo para mais perto. A poltrona rangia no piso, e os gemidos de Bella eram altos, suas mãos estavam me puxando como se isso fosse fazer nos aproximar mais. Bella começou a rebolar em meu pau e meus gemidos a faziam rir de prazer, maldita.

Eu levava minha boca onde conseguia alcançar, minhas mãos iam do quadril aos seus seios sem cerimônia. Apertões chupões, eu distribuía fazendo a gemer e rir ao mesmo tempo. Minhas investidas se tornaram mais fortes fazendo com que Bella empinasse mais ainda sua bunda. Suas mãos saíram da minha cintura para se segurar no encosto da poltrona tamanha era a violência, seu corpo saltava ela jogava a cabeça para trás, gemendo e voltava a abaixar como se tentasse respirar.

Senti que eu estava próximo e eu a queria junto comigo, soltei seus seios, com um braço circulei sua cintura e puxei seus cabelos fazendo sua cabeça levantar e sua orelha próxima a minha boca.

- Quero que você goze comigo.

Sem esperar resposta retirei as mãos de deus cabelos e desci até seu sexo massageando seu clitóris segurando sua cintura e estocando. Bella gritou e seu sexo apertando meu membro, meu orgasmo explodiu transformando minha mente em branco eu cai sobre Bella me segurando na poltrona para não esmagá-la com meu peso.

Quando me recompus, levantei, trazendo Bella comigo e colocando ela de pé me sentando na poltrona trazendo a junto. Se acomodou no meu colo com uma perna de cada lado colocando seu rosto no vão do meu pescoço. Sua respiração leve batia na minha pele. Ficamos minutos ali eu passava minhas mãos pelas suas costas e aspirava o cheiro dos seus cabelos...

- Quer dizer que agora você é loira? – Comecei a rir. – Onde estão os cabelos castanhos?

- Debaixo da peruca. – Ela ergueu e cabeça e sorriu. – Fico bem loira?

- Fica ótima de qualquer jeito, mas eu prefiro as morenas. – Ela me beijou sorrindo.

- Como conseguiu fugir?

- Emmett me ajudou, disse que eu tinha que ser transferida, ordens de um homem. Ele disse o nome, mas eu realmente não lembro. E você me convenceu, pena que eu não posso ir. – seu semblante ficou triste.

- É eu sei, imagino o que Emmett tenha dito, porque se não Carlisle já estaria aqui. Te tirando dos meus braços. – Ela ficou olhando para mim, descendo os olhos para o uniforme.

- Nossa você fica um tesão de uniforme.

- Obrigada, você também fica um tesão. – Corri meus olhos pelo seu corpo. – Sem roupa. – Ela riu, e se acomodou mais ao meu corpo.

- Eu não gosto de você agora assumindo missões e arriscando sua vida. É tudo minha culpa.

- Não é culpa sua, e eu já arriscava minha vida. Querendo ou não eu trabalho no FBI eu tenho que entrar em missões e coisas arriscadas.

- Se você tomar um tiro, como eu fico?

- Bem você pode ir até o hospital rir da minha cara, como quando Emmett levou, eu fiz.

- Eu não estou brincando Edward. – ela ficou brava e começou a se levantar e eu a peguei de volta a fechando em meus braços e beijando o biquinho que ela fazia.

- Vamos aproveitar nossas poucas horas que temos, não fica brava.

E ela assentiu me beijando novamente e sorrindo.

* * *

**AIIIII EDWARD ATÉ A MIM VC CONVENCEU! **

_Vou para casa contigo hj ok? _

_E aí meninas? Tudo bem?_

_**E Bella se ele levar um tiro, eu cuido pode deixar... devolvo ele... quem sabe não enfim... **_

Menina chegamos as 200 reviews, muito obrigada!

Hey muito obrigada também pelas Reviews em Os Candidatos, eu me diverti muito, olhando a capa da fic eu queria era votar em todos... ahahaha

_**

* * *

**_

**Ludmila:** Tanya não é importante, nunca foi... Volturis nada de Volturis o que tinha o Jasper já deu cabo kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**Larissa:** Edward, que Edward se fecha menina esse já é meu vai buscar o teu! Kkkkkkkkkk Tanya, não sei se ela voltara a ser mencionada, se ela vai aparecer tudo pode acontecer. Pov do Emm e Rose, não sei, inicialmente seria só Edward e Bella. Pode ser que aconteça não sei.

**Phi Cullen:** Carlisle vai se redimir, e quanto a morrer nem pensar eu primeiro preciso usar do corpinho dele.

**Tati:** Jasper não era sofrido, não era uma pessoa muito boa, mas o amor da Alice fez com que ele quisesse mudar infelizmente tinha alguém no caminho dele a meses.E Ai meu deus que bom que vc gostou de Os Candidatos, depois que postei eu reli e ri mto.

**MrSouzaCullen: **Tu viu o bafão! Bem mas vc acha que foi a Victoria, pode ser... lhe deixarei na duvida. Aposto que vc amou esse reencontro.

**Ana Krol:** Então vc gostou de ver o lado do Jasper, o defuntinho também tinha passado rsrsrs

**Cathy:** E aí curtiu o novo cap?

**Deb: **Edward está se abrindo aos poucos, mas logo estará totalmente aberto a Bella e ela a ele.

**Ana:** Vc é suspeita para falar!

* * *

**ESTÃO TODAS VIVAS? QUEM QUER IR PARA CASA COM O EDWARD LEVANTA A MÃO \0/**

**DEIXEM SUAS REVIEWS! : D**


	25. Emboscada

_**Olá! **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**[OFF]**__ Colina _

_No alto da colina estavam três carros, ali era uma coisa normal, natural. Quem nunca fugiu para namorar dentro de um carro no desconforto, correndo riscos de serem pegos, por mais que proibissem adolescentes bebiam e se divertiam. Não seria diferente naquela noite. Os vidros do carro que estava estacionado no meio já estavam embaçados o que indicava alguma ação ali. Uma movimentação no carro ao lado chamou atenção, dos ocupantes do carro logo atrás. A falta de iluminação não permitia saber quem andava em direção ao outro carro, homem ou mulher não importava. Em um movimente rápido abriu a porta do passageiro e entrou. O casal do carro riu ao imaginar o que poderia estar para acontecer naquele carro. Três ocupantes é um numero que chama atenção nessa situação. Mas logo se desligaram do que poderia estar havendo ali para retomarem o que estavam fazendo._

_- Você não foi bem sucedido. _

_- Você também não!_

_- Não estamos aqui para brigar. Estamos aqui para buscar uma solução, e não foi de tudo mal sucedido, afinal ele está morto._

_- Mas não conseguimos tudo, do que adianta. Eu gastei uma fortuna para nada._

_- Quem poderia imaginar que você não fez o seu trabalho direito, deveria ter eliminado ela também. Para que provas ou incriminar alguém. Veja no que deu._

_- Não me culpe! Você deveria ter descoberto tudo, da amante até essa daí._

_- Temos que eliminá-la o mais rápido possível. – Afirmou._

_- É meio impossível, não se sabe se já resgatou o dinheiro. _

_- Eu não quero saber, o erro foi dos dois. Virem-se!_

_- Não fale nesse tom, posso fazer o mesmo que fiz com Jasper Hale._

_- Eu não tenho medo. _

_- Precisamos manter a calma, e pensar no que fazer. Tivemos varias falhas nesse plano todos nós agimos por impulso, como principiantes apenas nos resta manter a calma e pensar novamente. _

_- Uma das primeiras falhas foi sua. – a mão surgiu do banco do traseiro se apoiando no banco do motorista. – Se tivesse pensado teria investigado a prostituta._

_- Stripper. – Disse._

_- Tanto faz, querendo ou não era uma mulher da vida e você é um idiota. – A frustração era evidente em sua voz. – Por sua culpa nós estamos nessa situação, então a contorne o mais rápido possível._

_- Não me faça perder a cabeça, se não fosse por mim, ele estaria vivo ainda e você não teria nenhuma possibilidade do que está tendo agora. – rugiu._

_- Grandes possibilidades! Você me meteu nisso me tire e traga aquilo que você me prometeu agora. _

_- Bem essa conversa, já não é mais comigo. Vou tomar um ar, fumar. – a mão que estava apoiada no banco do motorista voou até seu banco impedindo._

_- Você fica! Por sua culpa isso está pior do que pensávamos. – gritou._

_- Claro que não, eu fiz o que me pagaram para fazer. E só deus sabe como aquele pescoço era difícil. – Um sorriso cínico surgiu._

_- Primeiro, ela ainda está sobre proteção? E você, não me diz nada. Só vai ficar aí rindo. _

_- Eu fui e escolhi a dedo a stripper, paguei para a pessoa que a seduziu, e dei a suspeita. _

_- Você deveria ter investigado. _

_- Como poderia imaginar que ela era esperta, e como poderia imaginar que ela tinha ligações com ele. Eu apenas fiz o que planejamos, não me venha com seu histerismo. Você é estúpida por não ter pensado nisso antes, só pensava em você mesmo. No seu próprio umbigo. Amou ele alguma vez como diz que me ama? _

_- Eu lhe passei todas as informações e se certa pessoa não tivesse ficado rindo e brincando com a cabeça dele. Teríamos pensado em detalhes e assumido o controle e agora não estaríamos nessa situação. E sim, amei ele uma única vez assim como te amo._

_- Você só sabe reclamar, eu estou de saco cheio._

_- Por favor, eu te amo, fiz isso por você. Por nós, e você pegou a stripper errada._

_- Errada ou não, ela tem o dinheiro. Ela seria herdeira de qualquer forma._

_- Você é um idiota!_

_- O que eu to fazendo aqui, esse assunto é entre vocês dois eu já recebi meu pagamento. Já fiz o serviço o que mais querem?_

_- Elimine Isabella Swan._

_

* * *

_

**Bella POV **

- Você tem mesmo que ir? – Ele fazia um biquinho tão lindo. – Você sabe que não, eu te escondo aqui. Fica. – ele me abraçava pela cintura enquanto eu estava sentada na mesma poltrona que antes estávamos nos atracando. Colocando a cabeça no meu colo eu ignorei aquilo passando o batom e olhando no espelho, eu sabia que se olhasse acabaria cedendo e nesse momento não seria nada bom. Então entrei em tom de brincadeira.

- Querido, sou profissional, você pagou me teve, pagou o extra te beijei na boca, e é só isso. Capisce?

- Não.. – Ele fez biquinho e riu. – Você é má hein garota, caramba! To suplicando e você nem aí, vou pedir outra ao James. Você não tá com nada! – ele riu e eu acompanhei.

- Vai na sorte, eu sou a melhor e você sentira minha falta. – Dei um selinho nele e Emmett bateu na porta.

- Eu posso entrar ou ainda tem pessoas nuas aí, se for a Bella já vi. Mas o Edward eu prefiro evitar essa cena grotesca. – Não tinha nada que abalasse Emmett.

- Não pode entrar. – Respondi rindo da cara que ele fez quando entrou e nos viu.

- Espere, deixa eu pegar a câmera isso vai para o álbum de família Masen. Na legenda da foto "Papai & Mamãe demonstrando amor."

- Cala boca, Emmett! – Edward olhou furioso para ele, mas logo suavizou. – Obrigada irmãozinho.

- Caraca é 2012? Irmãozinho? Bella você transou com ele ou você fez uma cirurgia nessa cabeça dura? – Eu me larguei na poltrona rindo.

- Quase isso Emmett, quase isso.

- Bella infelizmente temos que ir, Edward você fica, vou levá-la novamente para o complexo e você não pode estar por perto. – Edward murchou, e pegou minha mão levando até a boca e beijou, me ajudando a levantar logo depois. Me abraçou.

- Eu te vejo em breve, eu prometo que vou trabalhar para descobrir quem foi que matou o Jasper e você ser livre. Eu prometo Bella.

- Eu sei, eu confio em você. – Dei o ultimo beijo e olhei para Emmett que estava com uma mão no peito, fazendo uma cara de tia velha vendo novela e se emocionando. Joguei minha bolsa nele. – Panaca!

- Nisso eu concordo, vamos? – Edward sorria olhando para Emmett.

Edward nos levou até o carro e seguiu no seu para casa, eu acho. Eu estava morrendo de ciúmes e se ele fosse ao clube de novo? Emmett me olhava e sorria.

- O que? – Eu comecei a rir sem nem ao menos saber o motivo.

- Você está mudando o Edward, ele está voltando a ser o que ele sempre foi. O Edward alegre, feliz, apaixonado. – Meus olhos brilharam na possibilidade de Edward me amar, seria uma coisa boa, mas seria possível que não fosse apenas atração? Da minha parte era uma coisa a mais que isso, que só confessaria quando ele fizer o mesmo.

- É, fico feliz por isso. – Suspirei e entrei na carro.

-Você gosta dele não é mesmo? – Emmett me olhava estranho.

- Mais do que você imagina.

- Que bom, se não te jogaria agora do carro. – Ele afinou a voz e eu não pude deixar de rir.

O resto foi silencioso, Emm me deixou dando uma nova desculpa. Colocou novamente o chip e se foi. Lar doce lar, eu odiava ficar trancada. Pelo menos eu tinha o celular apesar de usar escondido eu liguei para Edward e ficamos conversando até eu cair na inconsciência.

Era estranho acordar e pensar que tudo fora um sonho, bem não foi só um sonho as marcas das mordidas de Edward estavam à vista. Bem a vista, suspirei ao pensar que um dia de sorte era algo que acontecia pouco comigo, portanto deveria ficar com as lembranças desse dia bastante nítidas na minha mente.

Resolvi pegar um dos livros que Emmett me trouxe para me distrair, seria preciso já que ontem Edward me pediu para ligar somente se for uma questão de urgência. Agora com sua nova função ele não pode viver com o celular sempre, mas me garantiu que quando tivesse com o celular iria sempre conferir se tinham ligações ou mensagens minhas.

Eu também não poderia viver com o celular 24 horas por dia, eu tinha que me policiar pois todos os dias vinham checar se estava bem, se precisava de alguma coisa. Eu sentia falta de ligar para os meus pais e sabia que não poderia ligar para eles daqui, e muito menos pedir ao Edward meus pais surtariam achando que eu morri.

O bom disso tudo é que, mesmo Jasper ser poderoso a imprensa não deu muito assunto. Também não faziam idéia da pessoa "boa" que ele era, se não minha foto estaria estampada em todos os jornais. A imprensa tinha algo melhor a mostrar do que a morte de um milionário que só tinha inimigos.

_Jasper seu filho de uma vaca, porque você teve que me enfiar no meio disso tudo!_

E o que será que estava acontecendo na faculdade, eu com toda certeza já estaria reprovada por todas as provas, trabalhos e faltas que já tinha adquirido. Mais uma vez eu tentei me concentrar nos livros, mas era todos romances, o que me levava a outro lugar. Levava-me a pensar no Edward.

Os dias eram lentos, eu comecei a conversar até com as pessoas que vinham verificar se estava bem, claro nenhuma delas me dava bola. Emmett vinha sempre a noite, me trazia um recado de Edward e só nada mais.

Deixei por três dias seguidos meu celular sem bateria, resolvi ligar e carregar, ao ligar milhares de mensagens começava a serem recebidas, todas de James, o que ele queria agora? Que eu voltasse aos palcos?

**De James:** _Isabella precisamos conversar. É urgente._

Urgente? Eu provavelmente sai devendo, mas é impossível eu não me lembro de nada. Não de pelo menos dever algo a ele.

**De James:** _Não me ignore garota, responda logo. É a sua vida em jogo._

Minha vida, e o que James teria a ver com a minha vida é por culpa dele mesmo que eu estou nessa situaçã pensando a frase de James ficou martelando em minha mente eu por vezes digitei varias mensagens para mandar para ele mas não cheguei a enviá-las todas salvas nos rascunhos do celular. Fiquei uma hora pensando se deveria ter ligado ou respondido as mensagens, todas eram de dois dias atrás e se ele tivesse desistido. Mais um truque de James talvez ele precisasse de mim novamente, afinal não se vive de apenas poucas meninas no clube, toda semana entravam novas e elas revezavam. Eu era a única fixa. O celular em minha mão tocou, eu não sabia se respondia ou não. Se fosse meu pai ou minha mãe eu teria atendido, uma, duas, três vezes.

Não atendi em nenhuma delas, mas algo dentro de mim me dizia para atender para ver o que ele queria. Eu era curiosa, curiosidade um defeito enorme, eu nunca soube me conter sempre quis saber de tudo. E então atendi.

- Alô

- Finalmente te encontrei garota, preciso de você.

- Precisa de mim para que? – Fui rude.

- Isabella você está encrencada com a polícia não é? Eu tenho a solução.

- Que solução? – O desespero tomou conta, se ele tinha a solução, eu poderia viver novamente e voltar a ser independente e não me preocupar com mais nada, ninguém querendo me matar, Edward se encrencando por minha causa. Tudo se resolveria.

- Isabella eu sei quem matou o Jasper, eu descobri, venha se encontrar comigo. Hoje à noite. – Um fio de esperança, mas como sairia daqui.

- Aonde? – Eu era uma estúpida, mas precisava disso.

- No parque, perto do lago, você sabe onde fica?

- Sei, James isso não é brincadeira certo? Eu nunca te fiz nada, eu sempre fui uma ótima pessoa com você.

- E é por isso que eu quero te ajudar, droga Bella acredite.

- Eu acredito, eu vou nesse encontro. Até mais James.

Como eu faria para sair, eu não sabia, eu sabia que a porta se abria e então eu só teria que roubar um carro e seguir para o parque. Eu tinha que avisar Edward.

Passei as duas ultimas horas tentando encontrar uma forma, mandei mensagens, liguei e nada, sempre o celular fora de área, ele devia estar em uma das missões ou em alguma reunião. Tentei Emmett e ele também não atendeu.

Peguei minha jaqueta e coloquei e sai talvez eu conseguisse sair daqui de alguma forma, desci e fui até a parte externa onde tinha um jardim, seguranças, e as outras pessoas ameaçadas como eu. Imaginei como sairia dali, olhei em todos os cantos voltei até onde seria a portaria já eram nove da noite eu precisava sair James queria o encontro as onze da noite. Emmett não me levaria, Edward iria no meu lugar.

James jamais daria informação para um dos dois, ele queria que eu fosse, porque confia em mim. James poderia ser sujo, mas jamais comigo.

Um cara bem mais velho estava ali parado tomando conta, fácil.

Seduzir, roubar um carro e fugir, eu repetia isso, eu pensava na minha liberdade era isso que eu queria a liberdade.

**Trilha:** www*youtube*com/watch?v=K5uBBfN-58Y (Retirem os *)

- Olá. – Disse sedutoramente para o homem. Ele me olhou de cima abaixo.

- Olá como vai? Está trabalhando aqui, é nova? – Ele achou que eu era uma funcionaria.

- Oh sim, você sabe como faço para chegar à garagem, pode me mostrar?

- Eu não posso deixar meu posto, não agora.

- Mas está tão calmo, cinco minutinhos não irão fazer mal. Vamos, te garanto que vou te recompensar. – Pisquei e o olhei com cara de inocente, sempre funcionava com homens babões. E esse era um deles.

- Tudo bem, mas bem rápido. Vamos. – No elevador eu fazia questão de levantar o vestido mostrar minhas coxas para ele, era uma forma de sedução estava tão nervosa que parecia até que eu era uma virgem. Ele me olhava e lambia os lábios. Urgh asqueroso.

Descemos até a garagem, havia poucos carros e eu aposto que eram todos dos seguranças do local.

- Você tem carro aqui? Eu acho melhor irmos para lá é mais seguro. Ninguém nos verá. – Soltei uma risadinha, risadinhas sempre funcionavam.

- Tenho é aquele ali. – Essa era a hora, eu teria coragem. Faria por mim, minha liberdade.

Chegamos ao carro e ele abriu e me deixou entrar. Ele entrou e se sentou ao meu lado colocando as mãos em minhas pernas. – Faria tudo pela minha liberdade. - Ele levantou a mão e levou até meu rosto me fazendo encarar o seu. Foi chegando perto e então seus lábios tocaram os meus, ásperos, ressecados, sua língua pediu passagem eu dei, contra minha vontade. Eu estava de olhos abertos, olhando o teto do carro, estava escuro e os vidros não deixariam ninguém ver que estávamos ali. Rapidamente enfiei a mão no bolso da jaqueta e saquei a arma que Edward havia me dado, funcionaria, estava travada eu não faria nada com ele. Mas eu precisava do carro.

- Anda, as chaves eu preciso das chaves, se não eu atiro. – Primeiramente ele se assustou e tentou sacar a arma dele, o que eu fiz eu apontei a arma para onde ele poderia pensar duas vezes antes de sacar a dele. – Se sacar a sua, se você não tem filhos. Não os terá jamais, depois do que eu vou fazer. Eu já estou fudida, isso para minha vida não seria mais nada. – As chaves e a sua arma. Anda! – eu tremia com a arma na mão apontada para onde o sol certamente nunca bateu, ele me passou as chaves e a arma, eu olhei para o seu rosto. Branco feito papel, coitadinho ele poderia enfartar a qualquer momento e a culpa seria minha.

- Não faça nenhum movimento. – apontei a arma para seu rosto, quietinho. Você vai entrar do lado do motorista e vai pedir para sair daqui assim que chegarmos na segurança. Sem um pio. – Eu me sentia uma idiota, mas eu precisava sair, tinha que fazer com que ele não viesse atrás de mim. Dei a volta no carro e entrei ele arrancou com o carro procurando a saída, quando achou a saída apenas deu seus documentos e a cancela se abriu. Fácil como tirar doce de criança. Quando já estavamos relativamente longe me permiti respirar eu estava bem, estava a salvo de alguma forma.

Foi o que pensei, o chip começou a apitar.

- Inferno! – Gritei tão alto, quanto minha garganta permitia.

Não sei quantos faróis vermelhos passamos, só sei que as multas desse carro seriam muitas. Pedi para ele parar e então num beco coloquei ele dentro do porta malas, ameaçando, não sei de onde tirei tanta coragem. Voltei ao volante e continuei meu caminho e resolvi largar o carro em uma avenida movimentada, já perto do parque, com a chave. Alguém acharia o carro e conseguiria tira-lo de lá o mais rápido possível. Comecei a andar entre as pessoas que estavam na rua, seria fácil despistar. Eu já sabia como funcionava, a cada cinco minutos o chip emitia um som, ou seja eu ainda estava sendo rastreada. Quando entrei no parque, sentei em um banco e retirei a correia, comecei a sentir medo. E seria uma forma de Edward me achar, ele me acharia. Ele viria atrás de mim não é. Quando visse as mensagens e os recados que eu deixei na caixa postal.

Porque eu estava com medo, James não me faria mal ou faria, comecei a andar apressadamente na margem do lago, já tinha dado uma volta inteira pela margem, não era muito grande. Duas horas já tinham se passado. Eu estava bem distante de onde havia deixado o chip, E então eu o vi. Parado um pouco mais a frente, na ciclovia do outro lado.

- James! – Assim que me ouviu ele se virou para me olhar, eu chegava cada vez mais perto, eu estava feliz eu começava a sentir felicidade em vê-lo ou seria apenas pela informação que ele vai me dar. Algo me dizia para manter uma distancia segura, assim parei um pouco e em afastei discretamente. – E então, o que houve, me conta o que descobriu? – Meu corpo gritava mantenha uma distancia segura, ele olhava nos meus olhos. Mesmo com a fraca iluminação eu reconhecia aqueles olhos azuis tão persuasivos dele. Ele estava abatido, cansado. Nunca tinha visto James assim. – James o que aconteceu com você?

- Me perdoa Bella, eu não queria. – James jamais me chamou de Bella. – Eles me obrigaram! Me perdoa.

- Eles quem? – Recuei um passo, pronta para correr, era uma armadilha.

Então eu senti algo viçoso em meu rosto.

* * *

_Eu avisei, eu avisei... e culpem parte disso a **Tati** (não disse que ia te culpar hahaha) _

_Esta cada vez mais próximo, lalalá! _

_Eu avisei, eu avisei! _

**Deb:** Agora você me culpa pela sua alma impura? Espera um minuto vou chamar o Edward vampiro pra bater um papo e discutir sua condição. Hahahaha, mas eu já sabia o que causaria esse uniforme, eu já imaginava.

**Cathy:** Eu não sei dizer precisamente quantos capítulos faltam, mas estamos próximos do final já.

**Phi:** Se fecha não vou dividir nada, se quiser o Edward até empresto mais todo aquele homem grande gostoso é meu, xô! Mto obrigada pelos parabéns! :D

**Leeh:** Tudo bem amore que bom que está curtindo. Ainda tem muito mais pela frente.

**MrSouzaCullen:** Emmett eu adoro ele, sei lá acho que ele é muuiiito super legal, Edward é amor a primeira vista e cara eu precisava colocar os dois juntos eles se completam porque o Edward é todo sério e o Emmett todo louco, e é isso que os une os dois se amam de verdade apesar de não serem irmãos mesmo. Sua tarada quer mais lemons não é?

**NatFurlan:** Ficamos super convencidas, comigo nem precisava tudo isso era só dizer meu nome eu ia.

**AnaKrol:** Edward Ginecologista é o homem que eu pedi a Deus, eu amo esse Edward mas amo mto mto mais o de Despertando para o Prazer com certeza.

**Larissa:** Não era pra responder? Kkkkkkkkkk Mto obrigada querida, Edward com seu uniforme irá te visitar pra te prender sua tarada!

**Tati:** Eu nunca vi esse filme, eu sei que é com a Julia Roberts mas assistir nunca, enfim sua tarada a melhor frase do capitulo foi " Quero que você goze comigo" kkkkkkkkkkkkkk Meu deus vcs estão ficando cada vez mais descontroladas hein.

* * *

**VOU MANDAR O EDWARD PRENDER TODAS VOCÊS E ENFIAR NUMA CELA BANDO DE TARADAS!**

**REVIEWS! **


	26. Contra o tempo

**Nossa Bellinha foi xingada por uma vida inteira, adooorooo! **

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

Hoje era mais um dia daqueles, reuniões, treinamentos, eu tinha esquecido como era corrido por um lado era bom eu me mantinha longe de um certo complexo me focando totalmente no trabalho.

A noite eu combinei de sair com Emmett ir jantar fora, Bella fazia falta na cozinha. Eu sai feito um louco atrás de Emmett e descobri que ele estava com o loiro ordinário. Nota mental, contar ao Emmett o apelido que Bella deu ao Carlisle esperei em sua sala até que ele estivesse livre, fucei nos arquivos dele descaradamente e descobri que os superiores estavam pedindo o arquivamento do caso Jasper Hale, como caso sem solução, esquecendo Bella e todos os outros envolvidos.

- Ahá! Te peguei com a boca na botija!

- Você pode me explicar isso?

- Posso, é claro que eu não mandei esse pedido ainda, mas foi o que pediram como você pode ver, não têm culpados.

- Tem um culpado e é por isso que Bella está nessa situação. – Eu falei com meus olhos queimando pela raiva. – Foi Carlisle que pediu isso?

- Hey, calma, não foi ele, mas ele que me entregou. Eu continuo investigando Edward e nada leva a ninguém, somente a Bella, mas nós dois sabemos que não foi ela. Quem poderia querer o dinheiro? Matar Jasper, apesar dos motivos que ele merecia essa forma, eu não vejo como alguém pode fazer mal a Bella.

- Victoria, mas há mais alguém, tem alguém por trás de tudo isso. Ela nunca faria tudo sozinha.

- É o que tem de gostosa deve ter de burra. – Emmett riu.

O Celular de Emmett e os telefones da sala dele começaram a tocar todos ao mesmo tempo. Emmett se assustou e eu brinquei.

- É tanta mulher que fica até confuso, todas resolveram ligar ao mesmo tempo agora é?

- Fica quieto. – Ele foi até o telefone e atendeu, e se voltou para mim com uma cara de preocupação ligando o computador. – Como assim fugiu? – Fugitivos quem será agora? Mais um terrorista? – Ele desligou o telefone e voltou a mexer no computador.

- O que foi Emmett?

- Bella fugiu.

- O quê? Como assim fugiu? – O que aquela maluca fez.

- Não sei Edward, fugiu ela não está no complexo.

Comecei a me desesperar, se ela tivesse fugido realmente qual seria o motivo? Ou se alguém conseguiu passar pela segurança e estava atrás dela e conseguiu retirar e executar.

- Emmett, ela está com o chip?

- Está, eu estou tentando localizar a maluca. Achei!

- Onde ela está Emmett cadê ela? – Eu já me descontrolava.

- Está parada, em um... parque? Ela está no Parque Gramon.

- Vamos já para lá buscar essa idiota. – Agora que já achei me sentia nervoso.

- Espera tem alguma coisa estranha, mesmo que ela estivesse dormindo ela está parada há 1 hora no mesmo lugar. É o que indica aqui, sem nenhum movimento. Ela deve ter retirado o chip. – Emmett digitava cada vez mais rápido.

- Emmett onde está seu celular, o meu está lá embaixo eu vou tentar ligar pra ela. - Ele me passou o celular e eu o liguei, mensagens começaram a chegar. – Emmett você tem mensagens de voz. - Abri as mensagens e percebi que as de texto eram de Bella, avisando que James sabia quem matou Jasper e que queria vê-la e contar a verdade. Bella era estúpida – Ela foi se encontrar com James vamos buscá-la pode ser uma armadilha.

- Espera, preciso abafar o caso se Carlisle souber disso, estaremos encrencados.

Durante o percurso até o meu carro, Emmett digitava informações para o complexo, dizia que já tinha encontrado com Bella. Emmett pegou seu carro e me seguiu, enquanto eu seguia para o parque, Liguei para Emmett para saber detalhes dessa fuga desnecessária dela.

- Emmett, - Coloquei o celular no viva-voz para me concentrar no transito, que a essa hora estava regular para o horário o que me deixava mais nervoso ainda. – Como é que ela conseguiu fugir?

- Um dos seguranças sumiu, e o carro também. Nem imagino o que ela tenha feito. Seduzido ele talvez.

- Estúpida, porque ela tinha que fazer isso.

- Eu não sei Edward, mas começo a me preocupar. Já não seria a primeira vez que tentam matar Bella. E se ela fugiu, acreditou em James. E se James estiver tentando matá-la e se foi ele o tempo todo.

Isso só fez com que eu acelerasse mais ainda o carro, quando já estávamos perto do parque um carro de policia estava perto de um carro de vidros fume. Estavam parados no cruzamento. O segurança estava saindo do porta-malas.

Espertinha, como ela conseguiu fazer tudo isso?

Entrei no parque e parei de qualquer jeito, sai do carro olhando para todos os lados, o parque era mal iluminado ideal para drogados e casais que queriam uma aventura. Emmett veio ao meu lado com um localizador, ela estava próxima. A 10 metros de onde estávamos achamos o chip que estava com ela, ela o tirou e o deixou ali.

- E agora?

- Vamos procurar, ela deve estar próximo. – Começamos a andar quando eu interrompi o passo. – Emmett você está armado?

- Claro. – Eu comecei a sentir a mesma sensação familiar de quando os meus pais foram assassinados. – Edward?

- Vamos

Corríamos passando os olhos por todos os lados, quando estávamos chegando a uma saída eu avistei os dois. Conversavam e eu chamei Emmett.

- Eles estão ali. - eu estava um pouco mais aliviado, até ver James caindo aos pés da Bella, comecei a correr em direção a ele vendo uma luz na direção de Bella. Emmett também viu. Conhecíamos bem aquela luz, um Rifle com direcionamento apontado para Bella.

Me apressei gritando por ela que continuava em choque olhando para James ao chão e me joguei em cima de Bella sentindo uma dor imensa no braço, queimando. Emmett correu na direção onde supostamente poderia estar o assassino. No primeiro momento eu fiquei preocupado, esquecendo até a minha dor. Eu olhava para o rosto de Bella,manchado com o sangue de James, respingos. E ela me olhava começando a chorar. Eu me levantei trazendo a junto, ela olhou para o corpo de James e olhou para mim. A fúria tomou conta, como pode ser tão estúpida. Depois de tudo que eu contei a ela. Emmett voltava correndo ofegante agora.

- Era uma mulher, não consegui alcançar. Mas era uma mulher, eu tenho certeza.

- Como você descobriu isso?

- Eu reconheço uma mulher Edward e, além disso, ela entrou em um carro sem placa na saída a 200 metros.

- Por 200 metros você não alcançou Emmett? – Bufei e sai arrastando Bella.

Peguei a mão dela com força, meu braço formigava e ardia onde a bala tinha acertado.

Emmett estava do nosso lado, já que ele não conseguiu alcançar a mulher que tinha tentado matar Bella, para mim já estava mais que comprovado quem era Victoria obvio. Ela tinha motivos de sobra pra acabar com ela. Já que estava sem sua grande herança graças a seu marido. Quando chegamos a trilha eu peguei o chip e arremessei no lago. Seria uma forma de despistar e tirar a culpa de Bella pela morte de James por enquanto.

- Onde está seu celular? – Perguntei furioso para Bella.

- Eu deixei no complexo. – sua voz continha medo. Já estávamos perto do carro.

Abri a porta do carro e fiz Bella entrar só com o olhar, eu estava muito bravo pela grande idiotice que ela havia feito e também extremamente confuso, os sentimentos já bem conhecidos da perda gritavam no meu corpo. Minha mente estava a mil eu não conseguia olhar para ela sem sentir raiva. Eu não passaria por isso de novo. Entrei no carro e comecei a guiar para o distrito, era obvio que a faria depor, apesar do horário eu não iria levá-la para casa para saber o que ela tinha na cabeça. Emmet foi no seu carro nos seguindo. Já com o carro em movimento Bella resolveu falar.

- Edward, seu braço. Você está sangrando! – Gênio!

- Não é nada. – seco e grosso o suficiente para ela perceber que eu estava bravo. Tirei o pacote de lenço de papel do porta luvas e joguei em seu colo, para que ela limpasse o rosto.

- Como nada, me deixa dirigir, pode ter sido grave, vamos para o hospital.

- Já disse que não é nada, e agradeça porque não é você que tem que ir ao hospital. – Explodi, e ainda a olhei a tempo de ver ela se encolhendo no banco. Eu sabia que meus olhos agora faiscavam de raiva.

Ela ficou quieta após o grito e virando o rosto para a janela. As lagrimas começaram a rolar do seu rosto, eu não me importava com o sofrimento dela, o sentimento de culpa eu estava pior. Sim eu era egoísta a ponto de não me importar com o que ela estava sentindo, mas e eu, eu suportaria novamente a mesma dor de perda. Por culpa dela? Eu já estava envolvido demais.

O caminho foi silencioso, apenas as fungadas de Bella eram ouvidas no interior do carro e não me comoviam em nada, chegamos ao distrito e não tinha ninguém, absolutamente vazio, só o pessoal da segurança os andares onde trabalhamos o expediente havia acabado há horas. Sai do carro a tempo de tentar abrir a porta para Bella, mas ela foi mais rápida e escancarou a porta do meu carro saindo virando o corpo totalmente para Emmett que agora saia do meu carro, com uma cara de preocupação. Não adiantava fugir, pedir ajuda a ele. Ele não iria dar, Emmett me conhece o suficiente para saber que não deveria se meter.

Subimos direto pela garagem, ao chegar no andar nenhuma novidade, um andar vazio escuro e frio. Agarrei-a pelos braços e a levei até a minha sala, abri a porta liguei a luz e puxei a cadeira de frente para minha mesa e a fiz sentar rudemente. Não me importava se estava machucando ou não. Virei e fiz um sinal com a cabeça para Emmett queria falar a sós com ele.

- Você pode ir Emmet eu cuido dela. Faça com que descubram o corpo e dê um jeito de encobrir a Bella por enquanto.

- Edward, eu não vou te deixar aqui com ela. Não nervoso desse jeito.

- Já falei pra ir Emmett! – gritei, dane-se se ela ouviria ou não, se as câmeras iriam captar. Isabella Swan iria me ouvir. – Se quiser pode ir direto para casa depois, Anda Emmett vá.

- Edward não faça nada que se arrependa depois. – Advertiu e se virou para ir embora. Não a machuque Edward ou eu acabo com você. Eu não me importo com os anos de amizade que temos, ou o que passamos juntos, eu acabo com você se fizer alguma coisa pra machucar a Bella, entendeu.

- Fique tranqüilo eu vou devolver ela inteira para você. – fui o mais sarcástico possível. – Agora vá cuidar de James. E depois volte para sua garçonetizinha.

- Edward, eu só não quebro sua cara agora, porque você está possesso, você não sabe o que diz. Mas está avisado. – Ele se foi pelo corredor escuro, quando não o vi mais, respirei bem fundo para encarar Bella.

Entrei na sala que antigamente era minha e ela estava de cabeça baixa sobre a mesa, provavelmente a culpa agora a consumia, eu achava ótimo que ela se sentisse assim. Eu me sentia pior eu me sentiria muito pior se algo tivesse acontecido a ela, então que engula sua culpa em doses pequenas e faça a digestão bem devagar. Peguei o kit de primeiro socorros no armário e me sentei de frente a ela. Tirei a camisa e comecei a passar o álcool pela ferida, felizmente não era profunda, era apenas superficial, molhei o algodão na água e passei pela ferida para limpar. Até então nada, até molhar outro pedaço de algodão no éter a dor e a ardência aumentaram e eu agüentei calado, passei mais uma vez sentindo novamente a dor. Bate a mão na mesa mordendo o lábio evitando gritar.

Bella levantou assustada e vendo o que eu estava fazendo começou a se levantar, eu queria dizer para ela ficar onde estava, mas não consegui. E então ela tirou o algodão da minha mão e passou novamente pela ferida, nesse momento eu esqueci a dor do meu braço para encarar, ela desviava do meu olhar e olhava apenas para o ferimento, ela se encostou na mesa e começou a fazer o curativo. Assim que ela terminou depois de agüentar calado eu resolvi falar, já que ela não falaria. Mulheres sempre fogem do assunto quando sabem que estão erradas, se esquivam e com jeitinho acabam nos tapiando mais Isabella Swan não faria isso comigo.

- O que você tem na cabeça? Posso saber, você é louca de ir assim naquele lugar sozinha?

- Edward... – ela não falaria até eu terminar de desabafar tudo.

- E outra como agora você explica James morto.

- Você viu que...

- Que não foi você? Como posso ter certeza?

- Edward me escuta, por favor!

- Está bem pode começar a sua historia para dormir.

- Ele me ligou, disse que sabia quem tinha matado Jasper ele iria me contar. – Burra, estúpida, ignorante!

- E como você pode ter tanta certeza, James não prestava Isabella, não valia nada.

- Ele me pediu perdão antes de morrer.

- E isso faz dele um santo?

- Não Edward, entenda o meu lado. – Eu levantei não queria continuar a olhar naqueles olhos. Eles mentiriam. – Ele me ligou e disse que tinha provas sobre a morte de Jasper, que ele me daria, ele foi muito convincente, você queria que eu fizesse o que?

- Me ligasse, ligasse para Emmett chama-se a policia, mas não saísse daquele maldito apartamento. – Minha voz estava cada vez mais alta. – Eu errei em confiar em você, graças a deus eu não confiei o bastante para tirar o chip de você. Eu sempre soube que você fugiria. – Eu ainda estava de costas.

- Você quer saber, - a voz calma, baixa, ela não estava nem aí mesmo. – Eu acreditei no James e sabe o que mais, eu liguei, liguei varias vezes para você. Bem seu celular estava desligado por aí. – Droga! – Você não sabe o que é ter sua vida virada de ponta cabeça, você não sabe o que é sofrer. – ela estava entrando em terreno perigoso. – Você é um idiota! Eu só queria ter minha vida de volta, ser livre e James me deu essa luz. Mesmo que mentira, ele morreu, ele foi ameaçado pela pessoa que tentou me matar. – Eu virei para ver seus olhos.

- Não grite! – Pedi calmamente.

**Trilha:** _Florence & The Machine - Heavy in your Arms_ www*youtube*com/watch?v=BELNiWGF0aM (Retirem os *)

- Não gritar, ótimo Edward não vou gritar. Eu vou berrar até tudo que eu dizer para você entrar na sua cabeça dura. – Ela começou a vir em minha direção e então os tapas. – Eu quero ser livre, eu até preferia que você não tivesse ido me salvar Edward, me deixasse morrer seria muito melhor. – A cada palavra dita, tapas, socos, ela me esmurrava, chorava e berrava. Minha paciência estava por um fio. – Eu estaria em paz, porque você não me deixou morrer, porque você se meteu na frente? Pra jogar na minha cara que levou um tiro por mim. Eu quero morrer! – Então ela continuou virando agora a mão no meu rosto. – Eu quero morrer, então não se meta mais na minha vida, você está fora dela a partir desse momento. – Virou mais dois tapas completamente descontrolada. Estávamos parados no meio da sala. – Saia de perto de mim. – Descontrolada era isso.

Eu não iria agüentar vê-la morta, não passaria por um sofrimento, meu desespero em encontrá-la naquele maldito parque não foi nada, ingrata. Ela virava tapas e mais tapas no meu rosto eu a empurrei contra a parede e lancei dois tapas em seu rosto, um de cada lado.

- Eu não vou passar por isso de novo. – Eu segurei o pescoço dela entre as minhas mãos. Eu não sabia se estava apertando com força, se estava sufocando Bella, apertava e sentia o ódio correndo nas minhas veias. – Eu não vou perder alguém que eu amo de novo. Não vou sofrer! – Eu berrei, ela ainda estava com o rosto virado pelo segundo tapa que eu dei. – Entendeu!

A soltei e quando achei que ela iria cair, ela me puxou e pulou no meu pescoço colando nossos lábios em um beijo furioso. Agarrou-se aos meus cabelos, puxando com força e enlaçou suas pernas em minha cintura. Descolou nossos lábios e puxou meu cabelo com mais força, eu urrei de dor, esquecendo da dor do meu braço, a levantei encostando-a na parede e ela desceu seus lábios pelo meu pescoço puxando meus cabelos pela nuca. Fazendo com que eu erguesse o rosto para cima, eu sentia suas unhas no meu couro cabeludo e sua boca meu pescoço, eu me sentia sugado, minha calça começava a seu apertar com ela ali enlaçada em minha cintura se esfregando em mim. Eu sabia o que ela queria a imprensei mais e ela me bateu, a dor agora se transformava em prazer. Ela me dava mais tapas enquanto eu pressionava mais e mais meu corpo contra o dela. Ela olhava nos meus olhos, a encarei também tirando uma das minhas mãos da sua bunda descendo até chegar a sua calcinha puxando-a com força o som do tecido rasgando preencheu a sala.

Ela apertou meus ombros jogando e batendo sua cabeça contra a parede, éramos dois animais descarregando a adrenalina. Com a mão que estava livre após ter arrancado sua calcinha abri o botão e o zíper da minha calça, e retirei meu membro rapidamente. Sem me certificar se ela estava tão excitada como eu, ou não a penetrei. Fazendo-a jogar a cabeça contra a parede novamente e urrar, perfeitamente molhada, quente. O prazer de estar dentro dela me tomou, mas havia ainda adrenalina em minhas veias. Eu estocava com força forçando suas costas contra a parede, assistindo seu prazer. Ela desceu a cabeça novamente gemendo agarrando meu rosto dos dois lados e me beijando.

Apoiando-a totalmente na parede comecei a estimular seu clitóris gemendo ao sentir sua vagina sem contraindo no meu membro. Eu gemia alto, pouco me importava, se nenhum segurança veio ver o que estava acontecendo com os berros dela, quanto mais agora com gemidos e urros. Bella deslizou a boca pelo meu pescoço cravando os dentes no meu ombro quando eu apertei seu clitóris entre meus dedos. A dor do meu braço mais a dor das mordidas de Bella me tirara do sério.

A desci do meu colo e a empurrei contra a mesa, ela derrubou as coisas o kit de primeiro socorros, o éter no chão, e eu subi seu vestido ela ergueu seu corpo e eu a curvei fazendo com que ela ficasse totalmente curvada contra minha mesa, a segurava pelos cabelos e investia por trás.

- Mais forte! – Ela gritava com força e tentava rebolar, mais minhas mãos ambas agora em seu quadril não a deixavam se mexer. Ora eu tirava minhas mãos que a prendiam para bater em sua bunda.

- Você quer mais forte vagabunda. – eu continuava a investir e gemia entre os dentes. Enquanto dava palmadas em sua bunda já vermelha.

Os gemidos altos anunciavam o que viria a seguir eu me debrucei sobre ela mordendo suas costas com os gemidos abafados contra sua pele, sem nunca deixar de estocar me derramando dentro dela sentindo os espasmos de sua vagina em meu membro.

* * *

Olá meninas!

Olha não fui má, a ingenuidade da Bella olha o que resultou e eu não demorei muito...

**QUEM SÃO AS TRÊS PESSOAS DENTRO DO CARRO? **

**QUEM ESTÁ TENTANDO ACABAR COM A BELLA?**

**QUEM MATOU JASPER!**

**

* * *

**

**Phi:** Eu não matei a Bella foi o sangue do James que espirrou nela Ui Nojinho! Apesar de que mataria a Bella para ficar com o Edward é claro...

**NatFurlan:** Bella está desesperada coitada, é mta pressão vou acusar você de matar o Jasper para você entender!

**Bah Kika:** Curiosidade mata viu? Está próximo do fim já.

**MrSouzaCullen:** Bem eu não faço idéia de quem são as pessoas no carro, se você souber me diga ( Bitchface) A Bella foi ingênua, mas também ela não agüenta mais tudo isso.

**Ana Krol:** Que cor é seu cabelo pessoa? Quem sabe se for preto ou castanho claro, adoraria kkkkkkkkk é comprido?

**Larrisa:** Está com raiva do James? O que foi que ele fez? Ele é o maior figurante nessa historia teve sua chance agora já Elvis!

**Cathy:** Quando estão tentando matar você é sempre bom se certificar que tem um Edward atrás de você para te salvar... ELA TEM, NÓS DUAS NÃO!

**Leeh:** Então Edward mandou ver, foi lindo! *_* Tb quero fugir para ele vir me salvar.

**Deb:** Aguente mais um pouco essa sua curiosidade, pq vai demorar mais um pouquinho, também quando eu revelar acho que vão querer me matar. Ok

**Tati:** Ela se livrou muito bem, ah te culpei mas acho que todas te amam, ninguém te matou! Bem se eu não receber tua review eu vou ter que mandar o FBI atrás delas para saber o que elas fizeram com teu corpo, onde desovaram o que sobrou rsrsrs.

**ENTÃO NÉ PESSOAS, VOU ALI FUGIR PARA EDWARD ME SALVAR! COM LICENÇA!**

**

* * *

**

Quero entrar aqui no próximo capitulo e ler todos os nomes de quem já comenta e quem add a fic nos alertas hein! Vamos lá? **RUMO AO ASSASSINO**!

**REVIEWS!**


	27. Viuva Negra

**Olá meus amores, tudo bem **?

**Estou um pouco travada para escrever, eu preciso escrever mas também já ando pensando no final, eu ainda não tive nenhuma idéia para uma possível nova fanfic, então vou pedir uma ajudinha, vão pensando em temas e vão me dizendo. Quem sabe com a ajuda de você em breve eu não aparece com mais uma fanfic.**

**Hoje não vou responder as reviews, mas li todas e ri muito com algumas delas. Prometo responder no próximo capitulo.  
**

**Beijos**

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV **

- Me Desculpe por ter te batido. – Na hora eu não pensei em nada, agora me sentia constrangido . Me descontrolei jamais faria isso com uma mulher. – Eu estava fora de mim e você também...

- Eu não sou masoquista, mas eu adorei. Eu te desculpo, afinal o que o tapa desencadeou entre nós foi maravilhoso. – Eu olhei em seu rosto e ela estava com um sorriso muito safado. – Sabe para quem não tinha relações sexuais há tanto tempo, você não está nada mal.

- Engraçadinha. – Já estávamos deitados na minha cama. Ficamos em silêncio, e eu sabia que teríamos que conversar em algum momento sobre tudo. Mas eu não queria.

- Edward, me perdoa, eu não deveria ter confiado em James. Eu fiz você...

- Shh, já passou vamos esquecer isso. – Eu a abracei, trazendo para mais perto. – É passado.

- Mas eu preciso falar, eu preciso desabafar.

- Não, não vamos falar sobre mais nada desse assunto. – Eu fui ríspido e fiquei quieto olhando para o teto, quando senti as mãos dela descendo pelo meu abdômen.

- Então podemos falar sobre outro assunto. – Suas mãos já estavam em meu membro, subindo e descendo, me excitando de novo. Eu sorri olhando para o rosto sério dela.

- Sim, vamos. – Quando ela apertou um pouco mais gemi roucamente fechando os olhos rapidamente tentando controlar minha respiração.

- Você sabia que a viúva negra não mata o macho?

- Hã? – Ela apertou um pouco mais deslizando vagarosamente.

- Ela não mata o macho porque quer, ela apenas acha que ele é uma presa como qualquer outra. – De onde ela tirou essa idéia agora, onde ela queria chegar com isso. – Vou te explicar.

Ela se levantou retirando o lençol e com uma perna de cada lado e se sentou em minhas coxas, retirando a mão do meu membro que já estava ereto só esperando por ela, seu corpo, o contato. Eu salivava imaginando.

- Quando o macho quer paquerar a fêmea. – Eu ri do modo como ela falou. – Shhiii! Fica quietinho. – Eu assenti com a cabeça cruzando meus braços atrás da própria. – Ele vai até a teia da aranha e expele seu esperma. – Ela apertou meu membro e aí então eu quase entendi o que ela queria, ela se abaixou até sua boca quase encostar na cabecinha do meu membro colocando a língua para fora, quase tocando o liquido que começava a sair. E se afastou abruptamente. Gemi em protesto. – E então ele mergulha as patinhas no esperma. – Ela começou a subir um pouco mais se apoiando em minhas coxas. – E então o encaixe acontece.

Bella simplesmente em um movimento rápido se posicionou o deslizou pelo meu membro. O prazer de estar em contato com ela novamente foi maravilhoso.

- O encaixe é perfeito. – Sim eu sei disso, eu estou presenciando, sentindo isso. – E por isso as patas do macho ficam presas quando a fêmea faz força para retirá-las. – Senti uma pressão, e gemi olhando em seus olhos, ela sorria. Safada! – Eles perdem as patinhas. Eu sempre achei a viúva negra tão interessante. Usava os homens, mas é mentira. – Ela rebolava no meu membro, indo para frente e para trás, de um lado para o outro. Eu podia sentir cada canto dela. - Ela não tem culpa. O macho morre de hemorragia com a perda de suas patas. – Sua voz já estava ofegante e rouca, eu não me atrevia nem a falar. A minha deveria estar pior.

Subindo mais uma vez seu corpo e me apertando com sua vagina ela tornou a falar.

- Ela apenas aperta para expulsar. – Ela gemeu alto, não conseguindo me controlar mais coloquei minhas mãos em sua cintura forçando-a a descer de uma vez sobre meu membro. Eu investia meu quadril para cima fazendo a quicar no meu colo. E seus seios balançarem – Ela só come o macho, porque ele está presa em sua teia como qualquer outra presa. – Nos virei na cama, agora por cima eu investia contra ela, o mais rápido que eu conseguia, gemendo alto. Eu não podia suportar mais chegando ao orgasmo antes mesmo dela. Continua a estocar para que ela chegasse ao dela. Que foi segundos depois, coloquei minha cabeça em seus seios esperando minha respiração normalizar.

- Esse foi o mudando de assunto, mais sexy que eu já tive na vida. – Eu sorria contra seu peito. Quem em sã consciência conversava sobre animais na cama.

- E o mais cultural também. – Ela gargalhou, falhando com a respiração ainda tentando ser normalizada.

- Mas estávamos falando de animais errados, eu não acho que sou um tipo de aranha.

- Não, você não é. Você é muito mais como um leão. Pronto para atacar e acabar com a presa. – Ela suspirou.

- É, e eu sou um leão muito faminto. Que nesse momento quer devorar teu corpo. – Ela riu puxando meu rosto para um beijo.

Bella estava dormindo tão serenamente, como pode uma pessoa só atrair tanta confusão. E o melhor, me levar junto, desde que ela entrou na minha vida eu estou me divertindo, estou curtindo e passando por coisas que eu não passo há muito tempo. Eu sorria mais, fui rebaixado, tomei um tiro. Tudo por essa mulher, eu preciso de mais alguma coisa? Eu não preciso de mais nada, eu só preciso dela e da liberdade. Dela e a minha. Eu tirei o resto da minha manhã para admirar seu corpo, sua pele, seu sorriso. O telefone tocou e eu corri para atender antes que ela acordasse.

- Alô. – Eu fazia idéia de quem era essa hora.

- Levante essa sua bunda e venha aqui, Carlisle está quase arrancando meu fígado.

- Eu já vou. – Desliguei o telefone e me virei para voltar ao quarto dando de cara com Bella enrolada no lençol.

- Vai aonde. – Ela ficava tão linda sonolenta, eu a abracei pela cintura e beijei seu rosto.

- Vou para o distrito, Carlisle está comendo Emmett vivo. Preciso salvar ele antes que fique sem colega.

- Vou ficar sozinha. – Ela bufou

- E trancada, quero ver fugir, eu vou te amarrar naquela cama. – Ela me soltou e abriu os braços revelando o corpo nu por baixo do lençol.

- Pode vir.

- Você consegue ser muito,muito, muito má!

Acabei me atrasando mais do que o previsto, cheguei ao distrito e Emmett já me esperava em sua sala. Eu entrei sorrindo e já ia brincar com ele quando notei a presença de Carlisle na sala. Meu semblante se fechou imediatamente.

- Bom dia Edward, veja só a Srta Isabella Swan está morta. – Lancei um olhar para Emmett, olhar que foi captado rapidamente por Carlisle. – Não se preocupe, eu sei que ela está viva. Eu estive conversando com Emmett e não vamos acatar as ordens dos superiores por mais que a viúva dele pediu, eu não vou me aposentar com um caso inconclusivo. Não construí uma carreira assim e muito menos quero encerrá-la assim.

- E o que você pretende para ignorar o pedido da Sra Hale.

- Eu vou continuar investigando, até o meu ultimo dia aqui dentro. Depois passo a bola para vocês. Emmett me pôs a par de uma mala, que continha documentos de Jasper.

- Sim. – Eu ainda estava com raiva de Carlisle.

- Eu desconfio que foi Victoria Hale, a mandante. Mas existe outra pessoa por trás. Emmett poderia me deixar a sós com Edward. - Emmett se foi – Edward eu sei as coisas que eu fiz, eu peço desculpas, agi errado. Mas você sempre foi como um filho para mim.

Carlisle e eu de frente um para o outro naquela sala, onde ele estava admitindo que estava errado?

- Eu quero que você volte para o meu lado, eu vou aceitar que você goste dessa garota. Por isso eu e Emmett conversamos e resolvemos colocá-la sob sua proteção novamente. Emmett me contou o que aconteceu ontem, tomei a liberdade de dizer que Bella está desaparecida. Quanto a James coloquei como um assalto, um acerto de contas. Assim daremos um tempo e Bella voltará a sua proteção.

- E agora porque todo esse ataque de bondade? – Eu fui rude, mas sinceramente eu bati nele. Um sorriso maldoso brotou em minha mente.

- Edward, você é o filho que eu nunca tive, eu prometi naquele dia em que seus pais morreram que você seria um homem igual ao seu pai. Eu refleti e Esme me ajudou eu acabei percebendo que você se tornou esse homem. Se você é feliz com ela, eu te apoio e vou te ajudar a acabar com toda essa confusão. Peço desculpas pelas coisas que disse a você e a ela. Peço perdão pelo meu jeito rude, eu te amo como um filho e como me sinto seu pai. – Ele hesitou. – Eu sei que não sou seu pai, mas eu quero que você entenda que agi como um pai preocupado. – Carlisle estava vindo na minha direção. – Estou perdoado?

- Está. – Eu confiava em Carlisle com a minha própria vida e o abracei. – Claro que está, eu também te considero como meu segundo pai. Eu sei que você só quer o meu bem, sei também que me ama como um filho.

- Eu ainda lembro-me de quando você era apenas um moleque franzino. Você tem uma direita boa, garoto. – Eu ri e me senti com vergonha, afinal Carlisle me viu crescer e eu apenas soquei a cara dele. Mas uma das coisas que Bella Swan trouxe a minha vida a fúria, coragem de me defender.

- Perdão pelo soco.

- Tudo bem, agora já estou melhor. Mas se você abalasse o rostinho que Esme ama. Eu acho que ela te esganaria. Eu te entendo Edward eu amo Esme com todo o meu corpo, por isso não somos casados. Eu tenho medo que algo aconteça a ela, assim como você está se sentindo sobre Bella. Aposto que você achou que Bella era a errada, também achei isso sobre Esme, brigávamos tanto. Principalmente quando ela entrou para cuidar da sanidade, ela me contestava eu a odiava. Edward as erradas são as melhores! – Ele afirmou rindo.

Saímos rindo juntos e Emmett estava na porta nos esperando abrindo um sorriso quando nos viu.

- Vejo que fizeram as pazes, isso é muito bom. Edward, convoquei Victoria para um depoimento, e já coloquei pessoas investigando James.

- Que eficiência, Emmett. Querendo meu lugar?

- Você vai me deixar no seu posto Carlisle! Não precisava.

- Para de palhaçada e vá trabalhar, se precisarem de mim estarei com Esme no meu escritório. – Carlisle se afastou e ele se virou para fazer piadinha.

- Hum sexo selvagem no escritório. Aliás, não é só nesse escritório que vemos esse tipo de ação por aqui. Hoje de manha quando Nahuel chegou a sala dele estava completamente bagunçada, éter no chão, papéis no chão. Eu nem imagino que tenha feito isso.

- Cala a boca Emmett e vamos logo, temos que encarar Victoria de novo. - Eu sai rindo, se eu estava de volta eu não precisava mais desse uniforme, e também precisaria da minha sala de volta. Mas por enquanto não pediria de volta, trabalharia por baixo dos panos. Meus planos são outros.

- Não vai me contar?

- Contar o que?

- Como foi sua noite?

- Isso não te interessa.

- Pois vou te contar a minha, eu voltei o defunto estava lá já com os peritos. E adivinha ele estava sem documentos, sem celular, e o tiro que o matou foi de um rifle 625, calibre 32 o mesmo calibre que matou Alice, não é o máximo!

- Chegue ao ponto Emmett.

- Estamos falando da mesma pessoa, Victoria, só pode ter sido ela. Não acha que é um pouco óbvio. Além do erro de usar a arma do crime duas vezes.

- Não temos provas.

- Mas temos como quebrar sigilo bancário, apesar dela não ter mais nada. – Ele riu nesse momento. – E também telefônico e pedir todas as informações.

- Então vá atrás disso Emmett.

Fui para sala de Emmett voltar ao meu caso, era um objetivo eu precisava descobrir quem havia feito tudo isso com Bella, apenas para se livrar. O diário de Jasper não havia muitas informações. Ele roubou, mas os mesmos ele eliminou quando descobriram. E assim foi construindo sua fortuna. Suja.

Talvez Bella possa me dar maiores informações sobre isso, sobre quem a contratou, enquanto eu ficava fazendo o joguinho de sedução com Bella não tinha notado o obvio. O cliente, James saberia quem era, ele tinha um arquivo de clientes e agora ele está morto. A namoradinha de Emmett era garçonete, poderia nos ajudar. Agarrei o telefone mais próximo e chamei Emmett, era a hora dele pedir ajuda e tentar salvar a minha garota. (N/A: Ai que maroto kkkkk )

- Emmett venha cá agora. – Fiquei esperando Emmett vir ate sua sala tamborilando os dedos e percebendo o quanto Isabella me tirava do sério, como deixei passar isso?

- Fala. – Emmett entrou na sala rapidinho se acomodando.

- Enquanto eu fiquei no joguinho de sedução com a Bella, nós deixamos passar um detalhe, um misero detalhe. James.

- Esse detalhe empacotou, mas o que aconteceu?

- Eu vou ignorar o comentário, bem ele tinha fichas dos clientes e por Bella ser sua maior funcionaria logo ele deveria ter a ficha do homem que a requisitou no dia da morte de Jasper. E é aí que eu preciso da sua ajuda, sua namoradinha ainda trabalha no clube?

-Trabalha, por pouco tempo. Tempo suficiente para fazer o que você tem em mente. – Ele sorriu.

- Ótimo, então peça a ela para roubar os arquivos do dia da morte de Jasper.

- Sim senhor, vou fazer isso agora.

- Eu vou ver se a Bella consegue se lembrar de mais alguma coisa além do que ela já contou. – Me despedi de Emmett e fui para casa.

Fiquei pensando em minha briga com Carlisle, em como eu fui idiota. Em não confiar nele, não que defender Bella não fosse importante, longe disso eu a defenderia de novo se isso voltasse a acontecer. Mas me comportei como um adolescente. Carlisle também, mas ele sempre me tratou como criança eram raros os momentos que me levava a serio. Eu sentia isso porem nunca reclamei, ele me fazia de fantoche até hoje eu gostaria de entender porque ele me deu o caso de Jasper.

Claro que com sua aposentadoria chegando ele não iria querer ficar preso ao FBI por tanto tempo como este caso está nos tomando, mesmo assim para quem sempre me viu como um garoto que o ajudava e apenas isso.

- Bella precisamos conversar... – Não perdi tempo, agora seria definitivo, estávamos perto do que queríamos. Descobrir quem matou Jasper, eu sentia nos ossos que ali estava solução os arquivos de James.

- Ah, o que foi? Eu ganhei outra herança, agora de São Benedito? – Eu apenas olhei e aposto que minha expressão era de quem não entendia com mais alguma coisa. Porque Bella me olhou e logo largou o livro que lia para vir me abraçar. – É sério não é? E eu brincando, desculpe.

- Tudo bem. – Puxei para que ela se sentasse em meu colo. – Eu preciso que você me conte tudo de novo, o que aconteceu na noite que Jasper morreu. Com o máximo de riqueza de detalhes, o máximo que você puder lembrar. É importante..

- Ok, bem eu fiz o meu show e James foi até meu camarim e disse que eu tinha um cliente vip que pagou muito por mim naquela noite, e então eu fui para a área reservada. Eu te vi sentado lá. – ela sorriu e eu sorri. – Conversamos, eu perguntei seu nome. E ele não disse, disse que para o que iríamos fazer não precisávamos de nomes, ele pagou eu só trabalharia. Curto e grosso, então apenas nos encaminhamos para o quarto, e lá tinha bebidas e eu não bebo em serviço então pedi um suco e ele me serviu. E então eu acordei com o loiro ordinário me acusando de tudo.

- Falando em loiro ordinário, eu fiz as pazes com ele. – Ela me olhou surpresa e não disse uma única palavra. – Sabe que ele me conhece desde pequeno não é, não faz sentindo ficar brigado com uma pessoa como essa. Ele é quase um pai Bella, claro ninguém jamais substituiria o homem que me colocou no mundo e me fez o que sou hoje. Mas com Carlisle é diferente. Você entende?

- Eu entendo que você goste dele, entendo também que ele e a esposa te ajudaram muito. Mas eu não vou confiar nele, não depois do que ele disse sobre mim. – Ela se levantou e foi se sentar ao meu lado.

- Eu sei, eu sei, mas olha. Ele estava de cabeça quente, Carlisle não é uma má pessoa. Você vai acabar gostando dele. – Ela fez um bico, eu sabia que ela estava brava.

- Hum, não sei não...Mas o que você esta fazendo em casa essa hora?

- Eu vim ver se você se lembrava de detalhes do dia do assassinato, eu sinto que estamos perto. James tem fichas de todos os clientes e como você era a jóia preciosa dele, então ele deve ter cadastrado o assassino.

- Você é um gênio! Como é que eu não pensei nisso antes?

- Talvez em algum lugar, aí você seja loira ou algo assim. Ou até mesmo você tenha parentesco com Emmett. – Ela me lançou um olhar de fúria. – Não, desculpa sério. – Levantei minhas mãos em rendição. – Você tinha coisas demais na cabeça para pensar nisso a morte da Alice, você sendo acusada, alguém tentando te matar e uma vez quase conseguindo. Eu entendo.

- Cala. A. boca. Edward. – Ela pontuou cada palavra.

- Sério, eu estava apenas brincando. Olha, eu até pedi ao Emmett para ele pedir a namoradinha dele a que trabalha no clube.

- Rosalie?

- É, não sei. Deve ser esse o nome dela. Para roubar os arquivos de James.

-Roubar?

- É

- Para um agente do FBI você adora fazer coisa ilegal.

- Ah, mas James está morto. Ninguém notará a falta dos registros.

E é bom que não note mesmo e que Rosalie consiga tudo isso. Enquanto aguardávamos a resposta de Rosalie fui fazer a limpa em algumas coisas do meu escritório com a ajuda de Bella, retirei vários processos já concluídos que não deveriam estar mais em minhas mãos, joguei fora e eliminei documentos pessoais sem mais nenhuma utilidade. Até achar o laudo sobre o assassinato dos meus pais.

- Edward... – Eu podia ouvir a voz, mas não conseguia responder, olhando pagina por pagina mais uma vez. – Edward! Terra para Edward, alô!

- Desculpa, o que disse?

- Eu preciso ir para Forks, nunca fiquei tanto tempo sem ligar ou ir lá. Preciso visitar meus pais. – Mais essa agora.

- Bella não pode, nenhum de nós pode sair da cidade. Muito menos você.

- Muito menos eu por quê? – Como era teimosa. - Você acha que alguém vai me ligar novamente e dizer que sabe quem matou o Jasper? Todas as pessoas com quem eu tinha ligação, estão mortas. Alice e James não há mais ninguém.

-Rosalie, ainda temos a Rosalie.

- Rosalie nem ao menos é minha amiga, é conhecida. Ela apenas trabalhava no mesmo ambiente que eu.

- Não importa! – Gritei. – Sem mim você não vai. – Ela bufou e saiu do escritório, pude ouvir o som da porta batendo com força. Poderia derrubar o prédio, mas ela não iria sem proteção.

Continuei olhando e relendo o laudo do assassinato dos meus pais, tentando esquecer que havia gritado com Bella.

O laudo era confuso aos olhos de um agente, mencionava Tanya a quadrilha e dizia que todos exceto Tanya estavam mortos, morreram na explosão. Que foi uma ação onde todos morreriam sem motivo aparente. Antes de Carlisle se aposentar perguntaria a ele, já que foi ele que cuidou de tudo de perto, enquanto eu não tinha condições mentais para isso. Passei horas relendo todos os documentos, confuso e com algumas falhas. Por mais que só houvesse Tanya a ser acusada eu gostaria de tudo limpo, sem falhas após o fim do processo de Jasper reabriria os dos meus pais. Mesmo que isso machucasse o orgulho de Carlisle.

Não noite quando o dia se tornou noite e sem nenhuma noticia de Emmett e Rosalie. Bella estava quieta demais.

- Bella – Chamei na porta do quarto de hospedes, porque era claro que ela não iria dormir comigo após o meu ataque de tirania. – Bella. – chamei mais uma vez e abri a porta, ela não estava na cama, muito menos no banheiro. Resolvi tentar meu quarto, eu poderia estar errado. E lá estava ela deitada de lado, dormindo. Tirei a camisa (N/A: Para a alegria feminina) e me deitei ao seu lado. Ela logo se mexeu, e então eu passei meu braço por sua cintura. Ela cravou as unhas no meu braço. – Aí, Bella que isso.

- Saí, não quero dormir com você hoje. – Então...

- Então porque está no meu quarto?

- Então eu saio. – Ela abriu os olhos notando que estava mesmo no meu quarto, nervosinha nem notou a diferença. Ela foi se levantando e eu a puxei de volta. – Solta.

- Não vem cá, desculpa. – Abracei forte para ela não fugir. – Mas depois nos vamos conversar sobre Forks. Tem uma rachadura na minha parede, pode me explicar?

- Não medi a força.

- Só não derrube o edifício eu ainda preciso de um lar.

-Sim, eu prometo me conter para manter o edifício erguido.

- Agora vem aqui e me dá um beijo.

* * *

**_Carlisle está perdoado ?_**

**_REVIEWS!_**


	28. Pistas

Hey girls!

Tudo belezinha?

Estou aqui trabalhando em um capitulo e chorando e bem vejo vocês lá embaixo.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Droga, meus pais já estão ficando desconfiados, me ligam e me cobram visita, me cobram faculdade e ainda pior. Me cobram Alice. E Edward ao invés de ajudar não, diz que eu não posso ir sem ele, tudo bem eu não iria mesmo como vou explicar aos meus pais sobre tudo. E pior como vou contar aos Brandons sobre a morte de Alice.

Tudo bem que eles não eram lá o que se pode se chamar de família mas Alice era filha deles e seu ultimo pedido foi, qual foi o ultimo pedido de Alice, coitada nem ao menos teve esse direito.

- Droga cadê esse sujeito. – Agora estávamos os 4, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett e eu sentados no sofá enquanto eles dois tentavam achar o meu querido cliente que me meteu na enrascada, eu e Rosalie apenas olhávamos uma para a cara da outra sem muito entender, não entendendo absolutamente nada! Meu celular tocou e eu me afastei seguida pelo olhar de Edward.

- Oi pai, tudo bem? – Droga, Bela hora para ligar.

- Filha onde você se meteu? O telefone da sua casa não existe mais, não consigo falar com você. E só agora você atendeu esse Celular. – Droga, droga, droga! O que eu falo?

- Ah pai, eu fiquei sem telefone eu troquei o número é que a faculdade está tão corrida eu esqueci de avisar. –Será que ele acreditou?

- E qual é o número novo Bella?

- O número novo, ah pai eu ainda não decorei posso te passar depois?

- Isabella. – Agora sim, eu to ferrada. – Se você estiver escondendo alguma coisa, se estiver com problemas por favor, não esconda nem de mim e de sua mãe. Nós podemos te ajudar. O que aconteceu ficou sem emprego? – É pai sem emprego, e ainda acusada de assassinato e logo depois, passei a ser vitima.

- Claro que não pai, e a mamãe como está?- Resolvi mudar de assunto, meu pai ficaria muito bravo e isso não eram assuntos para serem discutidos no telefone. Teria que ser pessoalmente.

- Ela está bem, Isabella porque não vem passar o fim de semana conosco filha, estamos com saudades. – Meu coração se apertou.

- Ok, pai. – Falei com a minha voz falhando, as lagrimas já caiam – Eu te amo, diz para a mamãe que eu a amo também. Que eu tenho saudades, logo estarei com vocês.

- Eu te amo filha, não demora.

- Tchau pai.

Me afastei de todos depois disso me enfiei no quarto e lá eu fiquei dormi e acordei com Edward me olhando preocupado.

- Você chorou. – Não era uma pergunta era uma afirmação e não iria adiantar nada negar. Ele apenas segurou meu rosto e beijou meus olhos. – Por favor, não chore mais, acaba comigo te ver assim.

- Eu tenho saudades dos meus pais, e é a melhor forma de extravasar tudo que vem acontecendo é chorando.

- Eu sei, desculpe. Aprendi isso com Esme, falando nela ela quer te conhecer, ela quer fazer um jantar. Bem Carlisle vai estar presente também, eu sei que vocês não tiveram um bom começo. Mas é importante para mim que vocês pelo menos se respeitem eu vou conversar com ele pode ficar tranqüila, e se você não quiser ir tudo bem. Eu não...

- Edward, tudo bem. Olha, eu vou nesse jantar estou curiosa quanto essa Esme, você fala tanto nela. – Eu sorri tentando amenizar as coisas. Seria bom, assim esqueceria um pouco meus pais. – E então, conseguiram alguma pista?

- Não. – Ele bufou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos se deitando de costas e olhando para o teto. – A pessoa foi esperta, silenciosa para não deixar nenhum rastro de quem era. Deve ter usado um nome falso. Mas vamos interrogar cada membro do clubinho de James. Ele não era tão esperto, os nomes fictícios tinham ao lado os nomes verdadeiros. Parece que James não era bom de memória, tão novo e tão caduco, coitado. - O queê! Desatei a rir e não consegui para mais.

- Sabe quando você está de bom humor, você é uma figura, não tanto quanto Emmett afinal Emmett é um caso perdido. Mas eu gosto de você mesmo assim, adoro a sua bipolaridade a muito tempo que você não me trata mal.

- Você gostava quando eu te tratava mal? – Ele arqueou a sobrancelha

- Mais ou menos, porque na verdade eu queria era pular em você e te socar. Outras queria te beijar. Era engraçado nosso joguinho de gato e rato.

- É, quem sabe se você voltar a se comportar mal, eu não te dou uma liçãozinha. – Ele ficou pensativo com a mão no queixo.

- Então, me conta os nomes de alguns dos famosos do clubinho de James.

- Você não sabe? – Ele me olhou como se eu fosse um bicho sem pé nem cabeça.

- Não, todos usavam mascaras e acredite não tiravam nunca!

- Bem vamos aos nomes, os que estavam presentes naquele dia. Senadores, Médicos. Você notou que um dos freqüentadores assíduos era um pouco mais velho que as pessoas que freqüentam o clube?

- Sim claro que eu notei, a mascara não escondia os cabelos brancos. Porque ?

- Doutor Gerandy te diz alguma coisa?

- Meu deus o famoso médico, quem diria. Ele não é casado? – Repeti o gesto de Edward com a mão no queixo e começamos a rir.

- Temos também senador Harry Clearwater, prefeito Tyler... – Ele fez uma cara estranha.

- O que foi? O que tem eles?

- Terei que denunciá-los, estão usando o dinheiro publico nisso tudo.

- Sério?

-Sério, eu tenho acesso as contas do governo e posso garantir que o cartão de crédito que eles usam não é o pessoal. É não é um choque, bem farei isso amanhã. E então tá afim de sair e comer alguma coisa?

- Serio que você está me convidando para sair? Se eu não posso nem ir para Forks, agora eu posso jantar fora?

- Bella pega leve.

- Pegar leve? Tá legal, eu vou me arrumar.

- Faça isso por mim, se esforce. Por favor, eu estou te pedindo. – ele me olhou e eu sabia que estava sendo rabugenta. Dei um longo suspiro e levantei da cama.

- E aonde vamos?

- Hum, eu estava pensando faz muito tempo que eu não danço. – Sorri, Edward dançando?

- Você dança?

- Sabe eu já fui um bom dançarino, antes de tudo eu e Emmett costumávamos sair bastante.

- Tá então quero ver esse talento hoje ok?

- Ficará cansada.

- Não vou ficar, acredite tenho físico para isso.

- Vai logo então. – eu me virei para ir recebendo um tapa na bunda. Olhei para trás indignada.

- O que foi isso?

- Não gostou? Achei que você gostasse... – Ele fez cara de inocente.

- Engraçadinho, eu gosto. Falando bem a verdade eu amo, mais tarde eu quero que você aplique com mais força. – Pisquei para ele que estava de boca aberta.

Resolvi não colocar uma roupa provocante, muito menos sexy, resolvi ser eu mesma não a piranha que tirava a roupa todas as noites. Coloquei um vestido e um bolero, estava um pouco frio, mas não há ponto de ter que usar casacos e roupas pesadas. E vamos dançar depois do jantar para que roupas pesadas.

- Estou pronta, vamos.

- Vamos – ele se levantou do sofá e me estendeu a mão, me puxando logo em seguida. Grudando meu corpo ao seu. – Está tão cheirosa, acho que prefiro ficar aqui e fazer outra coisa.

- Ah não, se vamos sair. Vamos sair! – Comecei a me animar com a idéia. – Onde vamos?

- Vamos a um restaurante e depois em alguma boate que acharmos por aí, que tal?

- Por mim está ótimo. – Ele segurou minha mão e levou até os lábios e beijou me olhando. Edward era perfeito, me virei agarrando seus cabelos e colando meus lábios aos seus dando um beijo selvagem que nunca antes havíamos trocado.

- O que eu fiz para receber isso? – Ele perguntou ainda de olhos fechados e sorrindo.

- Você é perfeito, você nasceu perfeito só isso. – Sorri quando ele abriu os olhos e me encarou surpreso.

- Nossa, muito obrigada, agora vamos. Você está me deixando encabulado. – Ele riu e eu sorri também.

O restaurante não era luxuoso, era meio familiar. Tinha crianças correndo por toda parte o que me lembrava o único restaurante de Forks onde toda cidade sempre ia comemorar quando alguém da família se formava ou algo assim.

- Então você costuma vir muito aqui? – Perguntei enquanto olhava as crianças

- Não muito, vinha com meus pais e só. É agradável.

E era mesmo, as mesas eram como de lanchonetes com assentos juntos então nos sentamos um do lado do outro. Abaixei minha cabeça no ombro de Edward enquanto olhávamos o cardápio era como se fossemos felizes naquele momento. Eu estava feliz, não completamente com tudo o que vem acontecendo, mas eu me permitia me sentir assim ao lado dele. Desfrutando os poucos momentos em que conseguia esquecer.

- Então o que vai querer? – Edward ainda olhava o cardápio.

- Escolha você, deve saber melhor do que eu o que é mais gostoso. – Ele sorriu.

- Tudo bem. – Ele fechou o cardápio e chamou o garçom. – Dois Carpaccio e o melhor vinho que você tiver. – O garçom se foi, e ele se voltou me olhando como se soubesse da minha curiosidade. Então resolvi falar.

- E aí não tem nada que possa fazer, nenhuma pista mesmo?

- Não, tinha câmeras de segurança?

- Na entrada e na ... – Parei, era isso.

- Na? – Ele me incentivou.

- Edward, as câmeras existia uma na saída dos fundos. Como ninguém me viu saindo do clube naquela noite. É possível que a pessoa tenha me levado por lá.

- É bem possível. – Ele começou a digitar no Blackberry provavelmente mandando algum email para Emmett. – Emm e Rose cuidaram disso, agora vamos jantar e nos divertir.

Passamos metade do jantar rindo das crianças e conversando sobre besteiras nada muito importante, até que ao pedir a conta Carlisle entrou no restaurante com uma mulher morena de cabelos cortados em um Chanel moderno, ela era jovem. Assim como ele também não aparentava a idade que tinha, eles estavam sorrindo e abraçados, Edward ainda não havia notado a presença dele até que seus olhos caíram sobre mim e Edward enquanto o mesmo assinava o recibo do cartão.

- Ora, ora, ora. Edward Masen seu traidor. – A mulher que deveria ser Esme disse. E então Edward levantou o olhar para ela e Carlisle.

- Olá Esme, Carlisle. – Ele sorriu.

- Então essa é a famosa Isabella Swan, muito prazer querida. Esme Cullen. – Ela disse amigavelmente e estendeu a mão, nos cumprimentamos e Carlisle olhou para Edward que se levantou e o cumprimentou.

- Isabella, como vai? – Carlisle acenou

- Bem obrigada.

- Bem, vejo que já estão de saída, é uma pena.

- Sim estamos. – Edward respondeu ainda do lado de Carlisle.

- Isabella, posso falar com você um minuto. – Carlisle se dirigiu a mim com um tom de voz amoroso. Apenas olhei para Edward procurando ajuda, que o mesmo negou ao dar permissão com um aceno.

- Claro. – Acenei e Carlisle se dirigiu até a porta. – Te espero lá fora. – Disse a Edward que estava agora conversando animadamente com Esme.

Enquanto Carlisle andava a minha frente eu ficava pensando em tudo que ele disse naquele dia, que Edward me pegava por sexo, que eu não era nada com dinheiro ou sem dinheiro. Paramos em frente ao restaurante. Esperei que ele começasse.

- Isabella, bem como você já sabe eu lhe devo perdão pelas coisas que falei. – Ele fez uma pausa e acendeu um cigarro. – Eu estava fora de mim, eu tenho Edward como um filho e o que Tanya fez com ele abalou a todos nós, já que por culpa dela hoje o meu melhor amigo está morto. – Eu apenas o olhava. – Errei ao te julgar precipitadamente, peço desculpas por insinuar que você é como Tanya. Te peço perdão e apoio o seu relacionamento com Edward, apesar de todos os protocolos, regras. Eu sei o que é amar uma pessoa. Eu tenho Esme em minha vida e sei o que é amar, não sou tão de pedra assim. – Ele sorriu e eu não pude deixar de sorrir acompanhando – o. – Por isso perdão.

- Está perdoado. – Assenti para ele. Só fiz isso por Edward, queria ficar bem com ele. E se Carlisle era importante para ele eu entenderia. "perdoai-nos as nossas ofensas,  
assim como nós perdoamos, a quem nos tem ofendido"

- Oh que bom, porque vejo que Edward é como eu. Ainda nos veremos muito Isabella.

- Bella, me chame de Bella. – Sorri.

Ele sorriu e então Edward apareceu.

- Está tudo bem?

- Sim, vamos? – Perguntei me virando para ele, que estava com um belo sorriso no rosto.

- Vão aonde?

- Vou mostrar a Bella o quanto sou bom dançando. – Ele me abraçou por trás apoiando seu queixo em meus ombros.

- Está bem preparada? Ele é o maior pé de valsa do FBI inteiro, acredite nas festas de final de ano. Todas as agentes faziam fila para dançar com ele. Assim como o pai dele.

- Ah é, então quer dizer que nas festas você dançava com todas?

- Não era bem assim, ele está mentindo pergunte a Esme só dançava com ela, já que Carlisle dizia que estava morrendo de dor na coluna.

- Ah, claro! Bem divirtam-se, minha esposa espera para o jantar. – Ele apagou o cigarro e me deu um beijo e apertou a mão de Edward. – Boa noite!

- Fico feliz que esteja se dando bem com ele.

- Não diria me dar bem com ele. Ele me pediu perdão eu o perdoei, por você.

- Não deveria ter feito isso por mim, deveria ser por você.

- Foi verdadeiro o pedido de desculpas, não vamos mais pensar nisso. Vamos nos divertir.

- Vamos, eu espero que você esteja preparada, pois não farei você parar por um minuto que seja. – Cheguei perto de seu ouvido e disse.

- Como faz na cama? – Mordi sua orelha. E desci os lábios até seu pescoço.

- Sim, como faço na cama.

Seguimos para a boate, lotada, conseguimos entrar depois de meia hora e mesmo só porque Edward mostrou ser do FBI.

- Uma das vantagens do trabalho. – Ele me disse assim que entramos.

Conseguimos mesa vip, um lugar reservado só para nós dois, mal sentamos pedimos as bebidas e Edward já me arrastava pela pista.

- Diga- me querido, porque você está aqui comigo e se sentindo tão confiante. – Falei em seu ouvido por conta da música alta.

- Querida, quem tentou te matar e foi mal sucedido uma vez não tentará tão cedo. Eles são ardilosos. – Edward me girou grudando minhas costas em seu peito. – Eles também têm medo de mim. – E mordeu minha orelha. – ri de sua observação.

Comecei a me soltar e a rebolar contra Edward que me seguia no mesmo ritmo da música, a música agitada. Joguei as mãos para o alto sentindo a sensação de liberdade, o efeito da bebida. Edward espalmou a mão na minha barriga por cima do vestido, subindo até os meus seios e descendo de novo. Virei-me de frente para ele o beijando e me esfregando ainda mais contra sua virilha.

Eu sentia o suor descer pelas minhas costas, era pela movimentação, pelas luzes ou pelo tesão que eu começava a sentir? Também via o suor se formar no rosto de Edward, eu sentia sua mão se movendo ajeitando seu membro em sua calça.

- Bella, vamos embora agora. Antes que eu te arraste daqui pelos cabelos. - E eu nem vi todo seu talento de dançarino, mas veria um outro talento dele. – Bella vem cá, não dá eu não vou consegui chegar em casa. Eu preciso estar dentro de você agora. – Ele me abraçou me apertando contra sua ereção.

- Edward. – gemi sem pudor, ninguém poderia nos ouvir. A música alta impedia. – Vem vamos.

Segui com ele atrás sempre roçando sua ereção em minha bunda, aquilo era tortura, mas também era maravilhoso. A sensação de poder dominar o corpo dele com apenas o meu toque. Como duas crianças levadas caminhamos até o banheiro, olhei para o feminino, era meio obvio que estaria cheio. Então eu simplesmente caminhei para o banheiro masculino e entrei na cabine. Mais próxima que tinha.

- Você é tão doida. – Eu agora estava com as mãos espalmadas na parede enquanto ele mordia e chupava meu pescoço. – Sabia que eu nunca fiz isso em local publico, vai até contra a minha profissão. Mas é tão excitante. – Ele segurou meus cabelos formando um rabo de cavalo em sua mão e puxou inclinando minha cabeça. Passando a língua da nuca até a base do meu pescoço. – Gemi e meu corpo todo tremeu com o ar frio que entrava pela passagem de ar e o toque de sua língua.

Me curvei fazendo nosso contato se tornar maior, e rebolei. Enquanto ele gemia com sua cabeça encostada na base do meu pescoço suas mãos agora subiam acariciando minha pele exposta dos braços, chegando aos meus ombros, ele apertou e continuou sua exploração. Eu apreciava cada toque suave, cada aperto, cada beliscão. Ele explorou milimetricamente meu corpo, chegando ao meu quadril. Sua respiração batendo rápida em minhas costas. Ele apertou com força meu quadril e me empurrou contra a parede me fazendo ficar mais curvada ainda, sua mãos subiam pelas minhas coxas devagar me torturando, me abaixei mais apoiando minhas mãos agora na caixa do vaso sanitário, enquanto ele vagarosamente brincava com a borda da minha calcinha.

Porque eu não vim sem? E como se ele ouvisse meus pensamentos tocou os meus lábios por toda a extensão do meu sexo molhado, não pude evitar de gemer alto, Edward sabia exatamente o que fazer. Sem dizer nada ao menos gemer ele colocou minha calcinha para o lado e me atacou com sua boca, surpresa eu dei um pulo e um gemido de prazer muito alto, ecoando pelo banheiro.

Edward grunhiu segurando meu quadril com força e mantendo sua língua atrapalhando constantemente, ora no meu clitóris ora por toda minha vagina eu revirava os olhos e gemia. Era bom, muito, muito bom rebolei no rosto dele o fazendo cravar os dedos em meu quadril machucando. Eu estava quase lá, só mais um pouco e então ele me deixou a ver navios. Fiz um muxoxo e me endireitei me virando a tempo de ver Edward passar a língua pelos lábios e me olhar com um olhar que eu jamais tinha visto. Eu jamais tinha presenciado algo tão excitante. Nem quando estávamos no auge da raiva no outro dia em sua sala.

Ele me girou fazendo com que eu ficasse onde ele estava em pé antes, abrindo seu jeans e se sentando no vaso já com a tampa abaixada.

- O seu gosto me deixa louco, me deixa querendo ter você inteira. Eu preciso de uma coisa, eu preciso. – Ele sussurrava e me puxava pelo quadril me fazendo abrir minhas pernas. Ele agarrava meu cabelo com força, forçando-me a descer e a olhar para ele. – Eu preciso meter em você. Te fuder muito, e te fazer gritar muito aqui. – As palavras dele me faziam delirar, e ficar mais excitada se isso ainda é possível.

- Então fode, me fode Edward – sentei em seu colo, me posicionando e me encaixando em seu membro, Edward urrou e começou a abaixar a alça do meu vestido. Eu estava com o vestido na cintura eu comecei a rebolar em seu colo. Edward investia contra mim enquanto eu tentava segura em seus ombros para me manter.

- Rebola, rebola, bem gostoso. – ele puxava meus cabelos me fazendo virar para que ele dissesse em meu ouvido. Eu sabia que sairia desmontada daquele banheiro literalmente. – Levante os braços. – Seu tom eu levantei nunca deixando de rebolar, meus seios agora na altura de sua boca, ele segurou um, enquanto chupava o outro e eu gemi enlouquecidamente dentro daquele Box. Eu continuava a rebolar em seu colo sentindo ele dentro de mim, eu sabia que ele estava próximo a gozar seu membro inchou dentro de mim e eu levantei rapidamente com Edward ainda agarrado aos meus cabelos. Ele quase me puxou de volta a não ser pelo fato que me sentei de costas para ele. Subia e descia o corpo curvada para frente, rebolando apoiada em suas coxas.

- Isso Bella, rebola. – Ele tentava falar, sua voz entrecortada suas mãos alcançaram meus seios e ficaram brincando com eles. Até que me puxou bruscamente colando sua boca em meu ouvido.

- Goza, quero te fuder enquanto você me aperta. – Parecíamos dois animais, ele gemia, urrava enquanto eu o seguia sentindo o orgasmo próximo, chegando e nos devastando. Ficamos ali parados por alguns instantes, nos recuperando. As mãos de Edward passearam pelo meu ventre, subindo aos meus seios, meus ombros me despertando novamente.

- Ainda quer descobrir meu talento com a dança? Ou já se cansou?

- Não, e você agüenta?

- Quer prova maior do que essa que eu te dei agora. – Não e nem precisava.

* * *

E que talento hein Edward? Sobre o lemon do capitulo anterior, gente foi apenas um surto meu, mas tudo é verdadeiro ok? A Dona Viúva negra não tem culpa oras...

**O capitulo da revelação cada vez mais perto esta ficando quente nesse exato momento estou trabalhando neste capitulo meninas eu até chorei! **

**Larissa:** É quem sabe, Tanya não sei...

**Phi:** Foi no descontrole ele não quis bater para machucar é o Edward... E quem disse que o Emm vai levar um tiro? Não tenho planos para isso... E sobre postagem eu posto assim que o capitulo tiver pronto ok, estou demorando um pouco mais pq estou com um pequeno block e faço devagar para não sair porcaria.

**MrSouzaCullen:** Eu realmente não entendo cortarei os lemons e colocarei a culpa em você! **(ESTÃO OUVINDO MENINAS A CULPA SE NÃO TIVER MAIS LEMONS É DELA KKKKKKKKKK )** Eu vi mta gente reclamando da falta de lemons agora reclamam que tem... Chegue a uma decisão, por favor, quanto ao Carlisle ele foi amigo dos pais do Edward ele fez tudo que pode para punir quem matou os dois. Ahhhh vc se empolgou com o Edward rolando na batatinha foi? Sei safadona!

**CarolCullen:** Carlisle estava solidário pq ele viu o quanto a Vic estava sofrendo ele passou pelo mesmo, isso não quer dizer absolutamente nada.

**Deb:** Ahhhhhhhhhh Carlisle é um fofo, o que ele fez foi foda mas... ELE MERECIA O PERDÃO Sei sua safada, Edward acabou com todo mundo nos capítulos anteriores kkkkkkk.

**Leeh:** A intenção era um Edward + engraçadinho mas se a Bella também está é bom também .

**Cathy:** Nossa li seu nome e lembrei da música da Kate Bush sobre morro dos ventos uivantes... enfim nada a ver com a saga no momento pq eu acho a música linda e nem eu e você talvez fossemos nascidas quando a música foi lançada. Enfim voltando ao assunto, Carlisle pediu desculpas também ta vendo?

Ana Krol: A Bella ta recém nascida kkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**Tati:** Pois quem não quer ter um pai desses? Eu ainda farei uma fic em homenagem ao Carlisle, quero uma coisa bem especial pq sou apaixonada pelo personagem depois do Edward só pelo fato dele ter "criado" Edward kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**Nat Furlan:** Não dá mesmo ele é d+, esse homem é tudo!

* * *

**MUITO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS E POR TODO CARINHO :D **


	29. Videotape

**Olá meninas!**

**Edward POV **

- Bom dia Edward! - Quem é o filho da puta que está falando alto essa hora!

- Emmett, fale baixo. – Eu pedi sentindo que minha cabeça iria explodir.

- Ressaca**?**

- Definitivamente. Sai para dançar com Bella ontem e não me contive, bebi muito. Há muito tempo que eu não fazia isso.

- Café ? – Emmett me ofereceu.

- Sim obrigada, só vou me trocar e tomar um analgésico e vamos ok?

- Sim senhor. – Uma das coisas boas de Emmett é que ele não ficava em cima, pois bem sabia o que era uma ressaca.

Fui até o quarto e sorri mesmo com minha cabeça explodindo, até sorrir seria um problema. Bella estava deitada de bruços, coitadinha mal sabe o que a espera quando acordar uma dor enlouquecedora. Fui até o armário peguei uma calça e uma camiseta e os óculos escuros, tomei dois comprimidos com o café que Emmett havia trazido e deixei ao lado dela com um bilhete para ela fazer o mesmo quando acordasse.

- Então conseguiu o que te pedi?

- Sim, estava te esperando para analisar o video. Pelo que notei é a mesma mulher que tentou atirar em Bella.

- Victoria já está sob investigação?

- Sim, contas bloqueadas, passaporte suspenso, grampos em todos os telefones em seu nome e de sua família.

- Vamos logo, quero ver o vídeo.

Chegamos ao distrito Carlisle estava na sala onde vamos analisar o vídeo.

- Bom dia meninos

- Bom dia. – Respondemos juntos

- Emmett comece logo. – Me Sentei e esperei a imagem aparecer em um dos milhares de monitores da sala com Carlisle ao meu lado notei quando as 21 horas da noite do crime um carro estacionou perto da porta de saída. – Reconhece o carro que estacionou Emm?

- É o mesmo que a mulher fugiu no dia do atentado a Bella. Um Jaguar, sem placa.

- Droga!

- Eles são espertos Edward, não os subestime. Pense o que foi que eu lhe ensinei todos esses anos? – Carlisle me olhava intensamente.

- Garret, aproxime a imagem, o máximo e o mais nítido que conseguir. – Pedi ao Agente que acompanhava a segurança do prédio.

Garret aproximou a imagem, não havia nada naquele carro que nos fizesse reconhecer.

- Emmett, quantos carros Victoria Hale tem?

- Somente uma Ferrari, presente de casamento de Jasper e uma Mercedes que o marido usava e acabou ficando em sua casa mesmo com Bella possuindo todos os bens dele.

- Garret, de o play no vídeo e continue com a imagem aproximada, por favor. – Garret deu o play e exatamente às nove e meia um homem saia carregando Bella. – Isso. – A mulher saiu do carro e o ajudou. Ambos de costas para a câmera.

- Garret, pause e aproxime mais – Carlisle pediu. – Um metro e setenta e cino, cabelos curtos e lisos. Sem definição de cor.

- Talvez Bella a reconheça

- Impossível, pense Edward, isso só pode ser uma pessoa contratada. Bella jamais a reconheceria assassinos de aluguel não investigam suas vitimas. Não se relacionam com as suas vitimas.

- Victoria os contratou isso estava claro desde o começo. E voltou a contratá-los para matar Bella.

- Emmett, pegue os documentos bancários de Victoria Hale, e eu quero que você mande um agente buscar Bella.

- Edward, será que ela pode reconhecer. – Carlisle duvidava, mas eu não tiraria isso da minha cabeça enquanto Bella não viesse e visse a fita e me garantisse que não conhecia ninguém assim. – Isso pode ser perda de tempo. Foi Victoria.

- Carlisle, eu só me sentirei bem se Bella vier e dizer isso que você me disse, que não reconhece ninguém do vídeo. Estarei em minha sala analisando os dados bancários.

- Bella?

- Sim?

- Um agente irá até o apartamento te buscar. Abra somente para ele, estarei te esperando.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Quero que veja a fita do circuito interno do clube. Só venha para cá ok.

- Ok.

Depois que Bella desligou comecei a analisar os dados bancários de Victoria, saques altos nunca eram feitos, apenas compras com débitos, depósitos em sua conta eram feitos regularmente pela conta de Jasper. Uma mesada que provavelmente ela recebia dele, o que chamou a atenção foi uma transferência para um banco Houston meses atrás.

Pelos extratos bancários Victoria era uma mulher fútil, salões e roupas e uma transferência de 200 mil dólares para uma conta iria chamar atenção. Infelizmente Jasper não era um marido que prestasse atenção nas ações de sua esposa, e com isso acabou cavando sua própria cova.

- Alguma coisa? – Emmett rompeu pela sala. – Achou algo interessante.

- Sim achei, o pagamento de 200 mil dólares pela morte de Jasper.

- Só isso?

- Ela não deve ter procurado os melhores.

- Enfim, quero saber em nome de quem está aberta a conta para onde o dinheiro foi transferido, quero Victoria aqui, presa como principal suspeita do crime.

- Edward pirou?

- Não, não pirei. Prendemos a Bella quando foi necessário, ou pelo menos fizemos ela depor. Prenderemos Victoria.

- Carlisle não vai gostar de nada disso. – Emmett balançou a cabeça.

- Ele não tem que gostar ou não, o caso é meu.

- É pirou de vez.

- Emmett, vá fazer o que eu mandei.

- Credo Edward, você sempre me trata tão mal, não faz assim gato.

- Cai fora daqui!

Depois que Emmett foi cumprir com as ordens fiquei pensando, era tão claro. Victoria queria o dinheiro, ela sabia de Alice, tentou pega-la, mas no final de tudo foi Bella que ela pegou. Uma hora depois Bella chegou com um agente a tiracolo.

- Senhor, Isabella Swan está aqui.

- Mande-a entrar, por favor, e feche a porta.

- Sim senhor, pode entrar senhorita. – Ouvi dizer sem tirar os olhos do computador onde continham as informações sobre Victoria.

Levantei os olhos e vi Bella me encarando assustada, esperando me pronunciar. Provavelmente minha expressão também não era das melhores, eu estava sobre pressão já havia se passado dois meses, superiores pedindo o encerramento do caso sem conclusão aparente por conta de nenhum suspeito e falta de provas. Não havia uma luz no fim do túnel nesse caso, era o que diziam e pediam o encerramento, eu não deixaria isso sem fim, não mesmo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Aconteceu na fita de segurança aparece uma mulher, provavelmente a mulher que tentou te matar, Bella após você receber a herança somente uma pessoa teria motivos para acabar com você. Victoria.

- Edward isso é mais claro, que vinho branco. Você leu o diário de Jasper, a última coisa que diz é que ele havia pedido o divorcio a ela e bem ela não aceitou bem, mas resolveu aceitar logo depois. É claro que ela também planejou tudo isso. Só não entendo qual diferença faria se eu morresse como ela conseguiria o dinheiro.

- A situação de Victoria é pior que você imagina, nem mesmo a casa ela tem. Ele está em um hotel com os últimos centavos que tem em sua conta. Jasper deixou absolutamente tudo para você Bella, nada ficou no nome de Victoria a partir do momento em que aquele testamento foi aberto. Jasper era esperto e cuidou para que até depois de sua morte Victoria sofresse – Fiz aspas para que Bella entendesse. – Pode me explicar como soube do diário se estava sob meu poder ?

- Quando aconteceu aquela briga com Carlisle e Emmett... – Fiz um sinal com as mãos para que ela nem continuasse.

- Emmett comete quase os mesmos erros que os meus, a diferença é que ele não está apaixonado por você. Então não tem uma desculpa para ele falar sobre trabalho com você. – Só depois de ter falado tudo eu notei o que tinha dito. Ao mesmo tempo em que me declarava apaixonado, confundi Bella com Tanya, olhei em seus olhos tentando consertar o que fiz. – Bella perdão eu não quis dizer isso, eu... – Ela me fitava intensamente. Os olhos se encheram d'água - Bella, desculpe eu não quis dizer que você é como Tanya. Saiu sem querer.

- Tudo bem Edward, eu to bem. – Ela se levantou veio até minha frente se sentando na borda da mesa. – Você está apaixonado por mim? – Que diferença fazia, mentir a essa altura do campeonato.

- Sim, muito. Talvez mais do que você pode imaginar. – Eu sorri e ela se inclinou em minha direção. Encostando seus lábios nos meus, quando eu ia aprofundar o beijo um dos empregados bateu na porta.

- Com licença senhor Masen, o investigador Cullen está a sua espera na sala de segurança.

- Muito obrigada, diga a ele que já estou indo.

- Sim senhor.

- É tão sexy você mandando, todos te chamando de senhor. – Eu sorri e balancei a cabeça - As mulheres de hoje em dia estão nos vendo como pedaços de carne? Ou é apenas impressão?

- Oh impressão querido. – Me levantei e segurei sua mão nos conduzindo para a sala de segurança

- Sabe, eu ainda estou esperando uma resposta.

- Sobre? – Eu parei e avaliei seu rosto e não vi nada, nenhuma sombra de piada.

- Nada.

Bem ou estou ficando velho demais, mas antes quando as pessoas se declaravam existia uma resposta. Nem que fosse para dizer não.

- Edward, como nada? Anda diz. – Ela parou no meio do corredor, estávamos sozinhos.

- Eu espero a sua resposta eu acabei de me declarar para você. E aí?

- Ahh é isso, sempre achei que essas palavras não fossem importantes para os homens.

- Talvez para alguns, mas já que amarrei meu cavalo, eu quero saber.

- Se em todas as ultimas vezes que fizemos amor não ficou claro para você. Então você vai continuar na duvida. – Sorriu e foi andando na minha frente me deixando pasmo para trás, corri até seu alcance levando para o caminho certo. Porque será que ela adora me deixar sem palavras? Entramos na sala e Carlisle, Emm e Garrett estavam analisando as outras parte do vídeo.

- Boa tarde. – Bella cumprimentou a todos notei que Garrett olhava intensamente para Bella isso me incomodou. Ainda mais quando ele se dirigiu a ela com tanta intimidade.

- Bella! – Garrett soltou alegremente.

- Garrett, você trabalha aqui? Como vai? – Bella foi toda entusiasmada para o lado de Garrett.

- Hey Bella de onde você conhece o Garrett? – Emmett perguntou interessado já e eu também, ainda mais pelo fato que os dois estavam abraçados. Carlisle começou a rir.

- Edward, ciúmes? – Carlisle perguntou rindo, mudando de lugar na sala. Eu ignorei olhando para a cena com os punhos fechados.

- Essa com certeza é uma parte da minha vida que vocês não conhecem. Eu fui babá da filha do Garrett. – Ela disse sorrindo e ao mesmo tempo pensativa.

- Emmett, você tinha que ver. Minha filha tinha apenas dois anos na época e estava ainda naquela fase de descobertas e Bella conseguia cair muito, muito mais que minha filha. Acredite não tinha um dia em Forks que eu não chegasse e em casa estivesse Bella e os curativos.

- Bella a babá estabanada? – Emmett perguntou em tom de piada como sempre.

- Ah sim, completamente, chegou ao ponto de que minha filha cuidava da Bella. – Começaram a gargalhar, até Carlisle e eu continuava a não ver graça nenhuma. Ainda mais com o abraço carinhoso que trocaram.

- Bem o papo tá bom, mas vamos ao que interessa?

- Ihhhh... Ed... – Antes que Emmett continuasse, eu o cortei.

- Garrett o DVD, por favor.

- Bella quero que se sente aqui e veja se reconhece a pessoa do vídeo. – Não queria Bella perto de Garrett era ridículo o cara era casado e tinha filhos e, além disso, ele a conheceu adolescente. Mas, ah que se dane eu estou com ciúmes e daí? Desligando-me um pouco disso e prestando atenção em cada movimento de Bella. Ela olhava o monitor com uma feição triste e séria.

- Bella é você. Então é você que está metida em toda essa confusão? – Garrett parecia surpreso. – Você virou stripper?

- Garrett, eu... não conte ao meu pai. Eu quero contar. – Bella olhou para ele com um pedido silencioso que ele assentiu com a cabeça.

- Eu quero conversar com você a sós depois. – Seu tom era duro, como eu ousava falar assim com Bella, que direito ele tinha sobre ela. Nenhum.

- Bella preste atenção no vídeo. – Fui brusco e ela me olhou vendo que eu estava nervoso, com ciúmes e foda-se. Graças a deus minha mãe já não estava viva para me ver agindo como um animal. Bella olhava o monitor a sua frente e não reagia, durante os 5 minutos que queríamos que ela visse passava ela não se mexeu. Não esboçou reação alguma. Emmett me olhava preocupado, Garrett se mantinha longe porém seu olhar fixo em Bella e Carlisle olhava de Bella para mim como se quisesse me avisar algo.

- Bella?

- Não reconheço ninguém do vídeo. – Ela se levantou bruscamente e se dirigiu para sair da sala. – eu tentei ir atrás dela então Garrett me segurou e foi atrás dela. Me dizendo que falaria com ela. Aquilo me enfureceu.

- Edward, acho que a Bella está muito abalada com isso tudo, é seria bom que ela tivesse um acompanhamento. Veja com Esme sobre isso.

- Verei isso Carlisle, com certeza. Com licença. – Sai da sala feito um furacão atrás dos dois. Os avistei no corredor, Bella encostada na parede agachada e Garret agachado para ficar no mesmo nível que ela. Cheguei perto o suficiente para escutar o que falavam.

- Você deveria ter me ligado, quando a situação ficou tão fora de controle?

- Nem eu sei. – Ela soluçava, eu queria abraçá-la, confortá-la como em todas às vezes.

- Então Alice, onde está Alice? – Até isso Garrett sabia. – Bella, foi ela?

- Foi... eu.. – sua voz sumia. E ela foi se levantando e eu cheguei mais perto então Garret notou minha presença.

- Não importa, está tudo bem, depois conversamos.

- Não quer falar na minha frente? – Perguntei, Bella olhou para minha cara assustada então Garrett cruzou os braços no peito.

- O que é que está acontecendo aqui? – Seu olhar passava de mim para Bella e então ela começou a rir.

- Edward está com ciúmes de você. E não me pergunte por que, ele é bipolar.

- Ahhhh, já entendi. Bem fico feliz pelos dois, ambos merecem. Bella aparece lá em casa Kate vai adorar te ver. – E foi embora sorrindo.

Bella imediatamente quando ele sumiu de nossa vista me deu um tapa no peito.

- Ai, o que?

- O que é isso tudo?

- Bella vem, eu preciso falar com você. – Mudei de assunto.

A puxei pelo corredor até minha sala e a coloquei sentada na mesa de frente para mim. Me acomodei em minha cadeira e ela deu o aviso para que eu começasse.

- Bem eu vi como você ficou na sala e também não só fui eu que notei como também o Garrett – fiz uma careta e ela sorriu. – Carlisle também notou e eu acho que você deveria fazer algumas sessões com Esme, eu não fazia idéia de o quanto isso tinha te perturbado eu não notei e peço desculpas.

- Eu vou fazer as sessões, eu acho que vai me ajudar. – Ela sorriu. E se levantou subindo em minha mesa e pulando para o meu lado. Que abuso!

- Tudo bem eu falarei com Esme. – A segurei entre minhas pernas pelo quadril beijando sua barriga. – Pode começar amanhã se quiser e então podemos vir juntos e você não ficará tanto tempo longe de mim. – Eu já estava levantando sua blusa e beijando a pele exposta.

- Sabia que você fica lindo com ciúmes?

- Fico?

- É mas ciúmes de Garrett, aposto que achou que ele era um dos meus clientes?

- Não, isso não me passou pela cabeça. Mas a forma como ele se dirigiu a você, eu pensei em um ex-namorado.

- E que diferença faria? Ex ou não com quem estou agora?

- Comigo. – Eu sorri e a puxei para se sentar no meu colo. – Só comigo.

* * *

_Comigo também não é mesmo Edward?_

_Próximo capitulo fortes emoções, é o inicio de tudo aquilo que estão esperando. Aguardem..._

**Phi:** Emmett já levou um tiro foi isso que eu mencionei, A fic é Novos Ares? Pois eu já falei no Twitter para a Bah Kika que você está triste e depressiva, fique tranqüila! Kkkkkkkkk

**Larissa:** Pois é o que o amor faz com as pessoas, fazer o que! Quanto aos lemons ele virá em breve.

**Ana Krol:** Sua ansiedade começará a termina no próximo capitulo.

**Leeh:** Loucos e apaixonados não os culpo. Se eu encontrasse um amor assim seria feliz. Mimimi

**Deb:** Ah safadona! Eu também estou amando a nova fase dele, demais simplesmente maravilhoso, mas é Edward não preciso dizer absolutamente mais nada.

**Cathy:** Heathcliff, it's me, I'm Cathy, I've come home… então né, muito bonito seu nome, ansiosa pelo fim? Prepare o coração, pois nem Heathcliff salvará

**MrSouzaCullen:** Não vai demorar para a Bella ver os pais dela não pode ficar tranqüila, quanto aos lemons nos próximos capítulos não tem lemon, talvez no ultimo. Engraçado que quando eu estava escrevendo o lemon eu pensei em varias coisas e no final eu não gostei mas muita gente realmente curtiu a cena do banheiro safadonas!

**Tati:** Não cortarei os lemons era apenas brincadeira, que bom que gostou... ela merecia um pedido de desculpas.

**Ludmila:** O final está próximo, aguarde!

* * *

**PREPAREM OS CORAÇÕES PARA OS PRÓXIMOS 2 CAPITULOS!**

**REVIEWS! :D  
**


	30. Quando tudo está bem

_ Comece a desconfiar..._

Vejo vocês lá embaixo!

* * *

**Bella POV **

Mesmo com Edward, a sombra do caso não solucionado de Jasper sempre aparecia e isso me tirava o sono, a felicidade. Tudo. Mesmo no vídeo não reconheci ninguém, se não era Victoria era alguém que ela obviamente contratou.e Um mês de sessões com Esme me faziam bem, eu ia com Edward até lá e enquanto ele ficava na cola de Victoria eu ficava com Esme, eu desabafava e chorava.

Consegui com ela uma conexão jamais conquistada com a minha própria mãe. Nós éramos amigas sim, afinal ela era minha mãe, mas nunca contei nada do que a ela. Era bem estranho eu nunca fui de confiar nas pessoas tirando Edward e Emmett sempre foi difícil estabelecer amizade, na escola eu tinha colegas, amiga mesmo, somente Alice a quem eu contava tudo e tinha apoio depois que ela se foi e minha vida deu um giro sendo perseguida por um dinheiro que eu nem ao menos quero, não tive absolutamente ninguém. Não que Edward não seja alguém mas certas coisas nós simplesmente não podemos contar aos homens.

Até a relação com Carlisle havia melhorado, agora que também o via todos os dias, algumas vezes conversamos e ele e Esme contava coisas sobre a infância de Edward e Emmett, eu já não via aquele homem grosso e idiota que disse todas aquelas grosserias para mim. Com Edward na cola de Victoria ela sempre tinha que vir até o distrito então eram freqüentes nossos encontros também.

Ela jamais tentou me agredir novamente,ela estava em terreno perigoso e sabia disso, apenas uma única vez ela se dirigiu a mim. E sempre com grosseria e despeito. Edward atrás dela me deixava com ciúmes, mas não ao ponto deu dizer isso a ele. Emmett me contava que chegava a ser assustador, Edward era como um tubarão a espera de um deslize de Victoria, para Edward ela era a mandante. Os 200 mil dólares que saiu de sua conta meses antes de Jasper morrer já o levava a loucura, quantas e quantas vezes ele me pediu desculpas por não ter prestado atenção a esse detalhe por só ter percebido isso tarde demais, por tudo que eu sofri. Eu ainda sofro mas me faço de forte por ele, e as consultas com Esme me ajudavam a amenizar, não é fácil sofrer tudo isso e dar a volta por cima de uma hora para a outra. Emmett me contava como Edward uma vez a espreita seguiu Victoria nesse mesmo dia eu tive um ataque por conta da demora.

Victoria ficou branca, maluca saindo de um restaurante quando avistou Edward .

- Bom dia Sra Hale, como vai?

- Bem obrigada, veio almoçar ou está em serviço. O chefe daqui é realmente ótimo, de matar!

- Imagino que sim, realmente matar está na moda. – Edward quando queria conseguia ser pior que Emmett. – Mas sra. Hale como a Sra. pagou a conta? Porque eu estava lá e seu marido não lhe deixou nada. – Emmett disse que nessa hora Victoria bufou e ficou vermelha de raiva pularia em Edward se não estivesse em publico, porem Edward completou. – e além do mais, 200 mil dólares foram transferidos de sua conta.

Victoria ficou branca feita um papel, abria a boca e fechava.

- Bem nos vemos em breve para a Sra. explicar essa pequena transferência. – Edward se foi deixando Victoria completamente perdida, a partir desse momento todas suas contas, suas coisas haviam sido retiradas dela e ela entrou em investigação muito pior do que antes, agora cada passo seu é vigiado. Com passaporte caçado nem ao menos do país ela poderia sair.

Eu gostaria de estar lá no momento em que Edward a interrogasse, mas certeza que Emmett contaria tudo, com o passar da tarde eu ficava com Esme em nossas seções hoje ela me pediu para vir mais cedo, eu não entendi apenas vim com Edward, ficamos duas horas juntos conversando, chorei com saudade da minha mãe. Eles já não me ligavam eu perdi o celular e nas poucas vezes que ligava fazia questão de ligar em horários que meu pai não estava em casa. Pescando ou na casa de Billy ou então ajudando na delegacia, mesmo aposentado ele não conseguia se livrar da "obrigação".

- Bella?

- Sim, Esme.

- O que você acha de irmos ao shopping hoje? Sabe eu quero ficar bonita para o Carlisle, em breve vamos comemorar 20 anos de tecnicamente casados. Quero mudar o visual também.

- Tecnicamente casados? – Perguntei confusa.

- É porque, quando nos conhecemos Carlisle já fazia parte do FBI e logo ficou com medo de que me acontecesse algo, então não somos casados oficialmente. Temos um relacionamento estável pela lei, sou praticamente casada com ele. Mas não oficialmente, entendeu?

- Ah, sim, eu acho. Mas você não sentiu falta de não poder entrar de noiva e tudo mais?

- Claro, íamos nos casar mas então aconteceu o assassinato dos pais do Edward e acabamos desistindo. Diferente de mim e Carlisle, Edward quis fazer tudo certo com Elizabeth e deu no que deu.

- Oh, mas agora ele já está aposentado, você e Carlisle podem se casar! – Esme sorriu.

- Sim querida, mas não tenho idade, mas para sonhos de adolescente. Deixo isso para você e Edward, tenho certeza que será uma noiva linda.

- É isso se eu chegar a me casar um dia. – murmurei, mas ela ouviu.

- Acha que Edward não se casará com você? Eu tenho certeza, Bella, conheço Edward a muito tempo e ele é totalmente louco por você acredite em mim. Eu sei.

- Sim, tentarei, eu o amo demais Esme, apesar de nunca ter dito isso a ele.

- E porque não disse?

- Porque eu quero esperar o momento certo para isso, quero que ele veja que é verdade e que não estou falando isso como agradecimento por tudo. Entende?

- Entendo, mas eu acho que ele acreditaria. Você não precisa esperar basta ir lá e dizer a ele. E porque você não vai agora, e diga a ele? Ele está sozinho aproveite e já o avise sobre nossa saidinha para compras. – Sorri e me levantei. – Acabamos por hoje, por isso pedi para vir mais cedo, vá lá e diga a ele que vai sair comigo.

Corri até a sala de reuniões onde tinha visto Edward pela ultima vez ele estava em pé sorrindo, eu não percebi que não estava sozinho eu só entrei e corri até ele beijando-o intensamente. Edward retribuiu o beijo com o mesmo fogo, me segurando e apertando contra seu corpo.

- Hummm arranjem um quarto. – Carlisle e Emmett disseram ao mesmo tempo. Eu olhei para ele sorri e me escondi no peito de Edward totalmente corada.

- Bella você tem irmãs? – Emmett perguntou rindo.

- É Bella você tem alguma irmã para nos apresentar? – Agora Carlisle, dessa vez o olhei totalmente incrédula enquanto Esme chegava.

- Eu vou ignorar essa sua pergunta querido. – Esme fuzilou Carlisle com o olhar e eu ri.

- Não tenho e se tivesse eu acho que não seria legal te apresentar sabe, eu poderia ficar sem irmã e você sem vida. – Emmett explodiu em risos enquanto Esme se sentava do lado de Carlisle e o beijou com a mesma vontade que eu beijei Edward, se virando para mim e me dando uma piscada

- Bella já disse ao Edward que vamos sair?

- O que? Como assim sair, você vão aonde? – Edward olhava para Esme com uma cara, a cara que eu já vi quando queria ir a Forks.

- Esquece Esme, pela cara dele. – Disse e me sentei e ele se sentou do meu lado. Pegando minha mão.

- Aonde vocês vão? – Ele perguntou agora fazendo carinho em minha mão.

- Shopping.

- É eu preciso comprar algumas Edward, deixe a menina sair um pouco você não nasceu grudado com ela. – Esme sorria para mim.

- Tudo bem, mas eu quero que use o colete.- Eu assenti e ele se dirigiu a Esme. – Quero que cuide dela.

- Edward, olha bem para meu rosto, eu lá tenho cara de iniciante? – Ela riu e ele também.

- Bella, tenho o mesmo treinamento que eles, acredite, nada vai tirar você da minha vigilância, além do que. Também ando armada. – Eu tinha a arma que Edward me deu, mas não comentei porque tinha certeza que de alguma forma, aquilo acabaria mal para ele.

- Tudo bem, pode ir.

- Bella eu achava que você e Edward namorassem e não que ele havia se tornado seu pai. – Carlisle se divertia olhando a careta que Edward fez.

- Bem, eu não achava nem que ele fosse meu namorado, uma vez que ele nunca pediu.

- O que? Então você está solteira, venha Bella tenho uns amigos para te apresentar. Menos lerdos que esse aí. – Emmett riu de sua piada.

- Isabella Swan, quer namorar comigo? – Edward perguntou sorrindo para mim e depois virando para Emmett lhe fazendo um gesto feio.

- Não sei, vejamos. Sim?

- Se não quiser eu posso te obrigar.

- Edward sempre foi mimado. – Carlisle disse revirando os olhos.

- Vocês estão todos contra mim hoje? - Edward quis saber.

- E com mania de perseguição. – Esme disse fazendo carinho em Carlisle.

- Eu estou sobrando aqui, sou o único solteiro.

- E cadê a Rose? – Eu quis saber, achava que eles estavam firmes.

- Ela não quer nada comigo, enquanto eu for do FBI. – Emmett deu um olhar significativo para Edward que abaixou os olhos para nossas mãos entrelaçadas.

- Bella você está pronta para ser mulher de um agente superior do FBI? - Esme perguntou.

- Estou, fiz um curso intensivo, mesmo preferindo que não precisasse. – apertei as mãos de Edward.

- Noites em claro, medo, apreensão. Você terá q se preparar para tudo isso, então hoje é meu ultimo dia aqui, hoje eu finalmente me aposento. Que tal um jantar lá em casa depois que as garotas voltarem. – Carlisle sugeriu.

- Claro já estava mais do que na hora de você deixar de ser esse velho rabugento. – houve um silêncio. – Ai!

- Respeito! – Carlisle disse após o som de sua mão na nuca de Emm.

- Vamos Bella, tenho que ligar para Latita para dizer a ela o que fazer no jantar. Meninos vejo vocês mais tarde. – Esme deu um beijo em Carlisle e se levantou. Eu apenas soltei a mão de Edward após o beijo constrangedor que dei nele. E sussurrei um até logo. Ele franziu o cenho.

Quando estava no corredor logo atrás de Esme, Edward me puxou.

- O que foi? – Ele quis saber.

- Nada. – Sorri e mesmo assim seu semblante continuava o mesmo.

- Bella, volte para mim. – ele me olhava tão intensamente. Por um momento tive medo depois apenas sorri.

- Eu volto pode deixar. – Sorri.

Ele beijou minha testa e me abraçou forte.

- Prometa. – sussurrou. – Prometa agora.

- Eu prometo,eu volto.

Então eu fui atrás de Esme feliz, sendo seguida pelos seus olhos e um sorriso no final. Com aquele sorriso eu queria voltar para seus braços, eu desistiria de compras, desistiria de tudo.

- Bella! – Ele me gritou vindo correndo atrás de mim.

- O que foi?

- Esqueci de te dar isso. – E então ele tirou o cartão de crédito dele da carteira, eu jamais havia visto um cartão como aquele. – Gaste com o que quiser.

- Edward, eu não posso aceitar isso, eu não tenho nada para comprar só vou acompanhar Esme.

- Não seja boba, gaste o quanto quiser, caso alguém pergunte alguma coisa peça para me ligar, está liberado o cartão. – Edward era doido,e ficou ali dando aquele sorrisinho safado.

- Não posso Edward, você já me sustenta, eu nunca vou poder te pagar.

- Compre algo que eu possa rasgar e você estará me pagando. – Arregalei os olhos quando no meio do distrito ele mordeu meus lábios puxando-os. – Te espero a noite com ela, me surpreenda.

Fiquei completamente vermelha, arranquei o cartão de sua mão colocando em minha bolsa, e me afastei dele. Quando Esme me puxou eu jurei ouvir um Eu te amo, deveria ter sido coisa da minha cabeça. Apenas balancei a cabeça.

- Pronta? – Assenti. – Então vamos temos muita coisa para fazer.

Ela parecia feliz, a aposentadoria do marido traria melhorias a sua vida. A vida do casal melhoraria. E como seria se eu e Edward chegássemos a ficar juntos? Eu agüentaria essa pressão toda. Estávamos no carro em direção ao que eu imaginei ser o shopping quando me lembrei que havia esquecido o colete.

- Esme, esqueci o colete! – Edward ficaria uma fera se soubesse, imaginasse.

- Não se preocupe querida, eu tenho um no porta malas assim que chegarmos lá você o coloca. Ok?

Assenti e me virei para frente aproveitando a vista, quando sentimos a batida. Um solavanco forte fez com que eu e Esme sofrêssemos um tranco. Olhei assustada para trás e a expressão de Esme não era nada boa, ela acelerou o carro mas por havia um carro a nossa frente. Aquele não era o caminho para o shopping, mais dois carros se colocaram a nossa lado. Outro solavanco, eu procurei tateei minha bolsa a procura do celular eu não o tinha mais. Agora de ambos os lados estávamos sendo atingidas.

- Esme. – Eu gritei em pânico.

- Bella calma, fique calma. – Ela parecia tão calma.

O carro ao lado de Esme se distanciou, ela então tentou desviar do carro a nossa frente esse freou bruscamente, batemos nele e o carro antes distante vinha com uma velocidade tremenda batendo ao lado de Esme, os vidros do carro se quebraram e ela perdeu o controle da direção. Girávamos pela pista e eu só pensava em Edward, em como o amava, em como sentiria a falta dele. E em todo o bem que ele havia me feito indiretamente e diretamente.

Seus beijos, seus novos sorrisos construídos somente para mim. Um pedido de paciência com ele, talvez ele tivesse reaprendido, talvez ele me amasse. Infelizmente eu não poderia viver esse amor, eu não queria dizer que o amava, pois ainda achava cedo. Achava que ele iria achar que era por agradecimento. Eu não teria tempo para mudar isso. Eu o desejei secretamente, eu tinha desejos dos mais absurdos a completar. Gostaria que fosse com ele, e isso jamais aconteceria. Era o meu fim, ao meu lado eu percebi que Esme já não estava mais acordada, continuamos girando até que eu não me lembro de mais nada a não ser meus gritos e uma pancada forte quando o carro finalmente parou de girar.

Escuro, frio, havia água um cheiro de ferrugem, e ainda mais. Eu estava algemada, amordaçada em um lugar que não fazia idéia, ainda de cabeça baixa, do jeito que acordei eu olhei para os lados, então uma luz se acendeu.

- Olá Bella. – Meus olhos demoraram a se acostumar com a luz, quando consegui localizar a figura que falava comigo. Minha única reação foi gritar, mesmo que o som estivesse abafado pela fita em minha boca. Se o carro não havia sido meu fim, o fim estava próximo seria agora. – Surpresa? Eu imagino que sim, o maior erro é pensar no óbvio e foi isso que você fez, pensar e culpar o obvio. Durante todo o tempo eu estive ali, esperando o momento exato para acabar com você. E esse momento chegou. Não, não precisa chorar. Eu farei com que isso seja rápido. Você não sentira dor alguma. – Eu tentava fugir inutilmente eu não me renderia, não era justo.

- Eu imagino o que se passa nessa sua cabecinha pequena, eu queria o dinheiro. Aliás, eu o quero ainda. Mas nesse exato momento está tudo sob controle, eu tenho você em meu poder, eu vou eliminar você e o seu namoradinho não vai me impedir, porque ele nem ao menos sabe onde você está. Já sei outra pergunta, porque eu estou fazendo isso? Porque eu mereço? Eu batalhei por ele, mas você entrou em meu caminho, depois Alice então Edward Anthony Masen ou agente Masen do FBI. Eu tinha tudo sobre controle, até você começar a ganhar muito terreno. Terreno esse que era meu, você foi se destacando então eu não vi alternativa a não ser acabar com você, pedi a outras pessoas, ambas falharam. Então eu resolvi apenas fazer eu mesmo. E como vai dar certo porque eu sei que vai, eu sou muito perfeccionista. Não deixo nada pela metade. Seu querido namoradinho vai investigar esse seu sumiço. Então ele logo, pode ser que demore, mas se juntará a você. – passou a mão pelo meu rosto e então eu gritei, sentindo a falta de ar por estar com a boca amordaçada. – Cale a boca! – Um novo golpe em meu rosto.

Passei horas derramando lagrimas silenciosas, eu pedia para Edward não ligar para Esme, o carro, o acidente. Ele viria atrás de mim, eu não poderia deixá-lo morrer. Esse era o meu destino, não o dele.

- Você está me irritando, sabe. Estamos aqui há horas e eu não sei como te matar, eu tenho um compromisso ainda hoje, espero que você não me atrase. Como prefere morrer. Tiro ou veneno? – Um barulho soou, entrando em pânico ele foi até a parte onde seria a porta e olhou. Um sorriso diabólico surgiu em seus lábios. Edward, Edward já havia dado minha falta, os carros os vidros. Tudo.

- Bem eu disse que poderia demorar, mas acho que hoje é seu dia de sorte. Vou mandar você e seu namoradinho para o inferno. – e então pegou a arma e me soltou da cadeira me arrastando para fora. – Vou te matar na frente dele.

* * *

Finalmente nosso amiguinho apareceu!

Ele não é fofo, super simpático, tratou a Bella tão bem. Até me emocionei...

E sobre o cap. anterior tem leitora que desconfia de tudo hein, coitadinho do Garrett kkkkkkkkkk

Próximo capitulo é o penúltimo, portanto, comecem a se despedir desse Edward bipolar e apaixonante!

* * *

**Larissa:** Rá a primeira taradenha pelo Garrett, bem eu amo o Seth então te entendo, quando não é Edward só o Seth me realiza ai adoro aquele mulequinho em Eclipse kkkk

**MrSouzaCullen:** Anda pensando que ele pode estar envolvido, é nisso que dá a autora enfiar tanto personagem. Ah coitada da Bella só pq ela tem um passado negro! Garrett é como um pai, ele apenas quer o melhor para a Bella afinal ela cuidou da filha dele. E ele conhecia Alice porque ambas moravam em Forks.

**Phi Cullen:** Bella está com tudo, falta só a gota d'agua E olha só seu marido? Ah sorry baby, mas marido do mundo todo kkkkkkkkkk

**Deb:** Bella **não reconheceu! **

**Leeh:** Coitado do Garrett rsrs ele é apenas mais um citado na fic nada de mal...

**Ana Krol:** Espero que esteja viva!

**Tati:** Vc ta mto oferecida o que significa isso? "Oi Cíntia!

Ai que lindo! Edward admitiu que está apaixonado! - pena que não foi pra mim! RSRRSRS." Olha vc tome jeito que o Edward é meu!

* * *

**ME DESPEDINDO AOS POUCOS, JÁ SENTINDO SAUDADES!**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO É O PENULTIMO ENTÃO PREPAREM-SE!**

**REVIEWS!**


	31. O Assassino

**Edward POV**

Cheguei à casa de Carlisle mais cedo que as duas, Bella e Esme iriam fazer compras. Fiquei com um receio de que alguma coisa poderia acontecer, mas Esme me garantiu que estava armada e que nada aconteceria. Bella também fez uma cara de que queria sair mesmo com Esme devia ser difícil para ela ter que ficar 24 horas ao meu lado, não ter tempo para amigas e além do que sua melhor amiga havia falecido.

Deixei um pouco esse lado superprotetor e deixei ambas seguiram felizes. Sorri a lembrança de Esme e Bella se dando tão bem, sentia que agora minha vida ia tomar novos rumos, e que logo poderíamos ter paz. Só me faltava encontrar o culpado pela morte de Jasper e assim iniciar uma nova vida.

A empregada de Carlisle me abriu a porta e disse que já estava de saída, mas que eu poderia esperar, ela já me conhecia. Freqüentava assiduamente a casa dos Cullen's desde pequeno, e ainda mais após a morte dos meus pais. Mesmo após todos os problemas meu relacionamento com Carlisle estava chegando ao nível bom, respeito e entendimento.

Era de se esperar uma atitude dessas, agora com sua aposentadoria ele ficaria ainda mais amigável hoje foi o seu último dia no FBI, e por isso ele decidiu comemorar tudo de uma vez. Sua saída e meu novo rumo. Convidando Emmett e Bella para um jantar, assim poderiam se conhecer e apagar as más impressões nos encontros anteriores.

Sozinho naquela casa enorme não me deu outra vontade de rever aquilo que sempre via em minha infância. Quando criança Emmett e eu sempre vínhamos aqui com meus pais, Esme adorava nossa presença por não ter tido filhos, eles não queriam adotar e nem podiam com a vida que ambos levam, disfarces e perigo, vinham em nós dois os filhos que nunca poderiam ter. Emmett já era um agregado a minha família se tornou outro na família que Carlisle constituiu com Esme.

Passei pelos corredores olhando os quadros, quadros que me assustavam quando menor, as esculturas que Esme tanto gostava, um dia quebramos uma. Correndo e chutando bola pelo corredor.

Ela jamais brigou com nenhum de nós, já meus pais nos colocaram de castigo assim que chegamos em casa. Havia um quarto que sempre vivia trancado, sempre achamos que Carlisle escondia algo nele, para a mente de Emmett deveria ser uma de suas ex-namoradas. Ele sempre foi um pervertido, para mim não havia diferença a curiosidade sempre existiu. Mas minha imaginação não era tão fértil. Para mim era alguma coisa que ambos escondiam por seu trabalho. Mas hoje eu me pergunto o que deveria ser.

E lá estava ela, a ultima porta do corredor, forcei a mão na maçaneta e quando ia girar meu celular acabou tocando.

- Alô?

- Sim, é o senhor Edward Masen.

- Sim ele mesmo. – Voltei pelo mesmo corredor que tinha vindo parando em frente a biblioteca, eu entrei fechando a porta atrás de mim com um chute.

- Sr. Masen me desculpe estar ligando para o senhor, aconteceu um acidente seu cartão de crédito foi achado entre os destroços do acidente. O senhor teve os cartões roubados ou algo assim? – Bella.

- Por favor, como é o cartão. – Sabia exatamente que cartão era. - Eu não tive nenhum cartão roubado.

- É um American Express senhor, platinum. Senhor, não achamos ninguém no carro. O carro pertence ao senhor? – Meu coração deu um salto, eu sabia Bella.

O som dos telefones tocando. Eu não conseguia me mexer, eu estava tomado por muitos sentimentos. Desconhecidos, conhecidos. Na minha frente um telefone tocava sem parar e eu não reagia nem ao homem que conversava comigo e muito menos para atender o que tocava em minha frente. O telefone tocou, tocou. E então soou um bipe.

"Carlisle, eu sei, não deveria ligar para sua casa, mas não posso mais esperar. Quero, preciso do meu dinheiro. O FBI está na minha cola. Eles bloquearam minhas contas, estão me investigando você tem que dar um jeito nisso. Eu não posso mais sobreviver a isso eu sempre fui uma mulher de classe. E sem o meu dinheiro não posso sobreviver a isso mais. Eu sei que você disse que não era para ligar na sua casa. Carlisle, por favor, você me disse que não amava sua esposa. E aquele moleque o Edward, seu sobrinho, agregado, eu não sei. Ele está me pressionando aonde eu vou ele está. E ele me questiona sobre 200 mil dólares que eu transferi para aquela conta que você me passou, a conta da assassina. E por falar nela, cadê aquela assassina ela já acabou com a tal Isabella Swan? Para mim já deu o que tinha que dar, espero que você escute esse recado ainda hoje me retorne. Te esperarei no lugar de sempre."

Eu sentia que tremia cada palavra compreendida trazia a fúria ou o que fosse que eu estava sentindo agora. O silencio tomou conta de novo. Minha respiração rápida. Desliguei o celular, eu precisava agir, Bella, Bella estava com Esme. Um baque surdo ecoou no teto, alguém tinha chegado. Eu precisava agir agora para salvar Bella.

Peguei uma pistola das muitas que existiam naquela sala e procurei por balas, na gaveta encontrei varias, muita munição eu só precisaria de uma para acabar com a vida de quem fosse o culpado. Coloquei a arma por dentro da calça e subi o som vinha do andar de cima. Então fui andando pelo corredor alerta para quem quer que fosse, não soubesse da minha presença.

Quando estava perto do quarto de Carlsle onde o barulho se tornava cada vez mais alto parei perto da porta e empurrei devagar. Esme estava sem camisa com um copo de uísque na mão bebendo e andando de um lado para o outro.

"_Era uma mulher Edward..."_ – a voz de Emmett soou em minha mente. Se Carlisle estava envolvido em tantas mortes porque Esme também não estaria.

"_Um metro e setenta e cinco, cabelos curtos e lisos. Sem definição de cor."_ – Como Carlisle não reconheceria Esme.

"_Bella reconhece essa pessoa?"_ – Era ela. Foi por isso que ela ficou quieta ou apenas não ligou a pessoa. O vídeo também não era dos melhores.

Empurrei a porta um pouco mais fazendo minha presença ser finalmente notada.

- Oh Edward – ela se cobriu com a camisa pegando rapidamente. – Eu não sabia que estava aqui, quando chegou?

- Me desculpe Esme, eu ouvi um barulho achei que pudesse ser Carlisle.

- Oh, querido combinamos de nos encontrar aqui. Carlisle vai demorar está assinando os últimos documentos da sua aposentadoria.

- Oh, ok. – Se mantenha calmo Edward, aja naturalmente A vadia que um dia eu ousei pensar nela como mãe, ela cortou os cabelos em um curto muito moderno. Estava um pouco maior que no vídeo.– Eu vou deixar você se trocar. Desculpe-me. – Eu fiz a menção de sair. – Esme onde está Bella?

- Ah Bella disse que queria se trocar para jantar, então eu a levei até seu apartamento. – Mentirosa. – Ela me garantiu que ligaria e viria com Emmett, eu a deixei na porta Edward. Não se preocupe. Gostou do meu novo corte? – Ignorei.

- Oh, tudo bem, eu vou ligar para ela. Ver se está tudo bem. – Ela abaixou a blusa que estava cobrindo seus seios deixando o sutiã a mostra. Queria brincar, então vamos brincar Esme. Dei uma bela olhada para seus seios.

- Edward. – Funcionou. – O que está olhando?

- Oh, me desculpe Esme, me desculpe mesmo. Eu...

- Você me acha atraente Edward? – Vagabunda.

- Esme, me desculpe. – Ela foi se aproximando e deixando a blusa cair no chão, deixando totalmente a mostra sua pele. – Eu não... – Ela chegou bem perto de mim encostando seus seios no meu peito.

- Edward, calma. Não precisa se assustar não precisa ficar com medo. Responda-me, você me acha atraente?

- Muito Esme, muito. – Ela colocou as mãos em minha nuca encostando ainda mais em mim, eu continuei meu teatro fechando meus olhos, para evitar demonstrar o nojo que estava sentindo. Fingindo que estava gostando. – Você sente tesão por mim Edward?

- Sim, eu sinto. – ela desceu uma das mãos até meu peito enquanto ao outra continuava em minha nuca, puxando levemente meus cabelos. Abri meus olhos encontrando – os dela. Ela sorria. – Esme não! – Eu disse severamente enquanto ela tentava alcançar meus lábios. Afastando-me dela. – Não devemos fazer isso, você é como uma mãe para mim e Carlisle ele não merece isso. Bella não merece isso!

- Edward, querido. Você me quer e eu te quero, há muito tempo eu e Carlisle já não temos mais nada. Meu casamento com Carlisle acabou. Estamos nos divorciando.

Então ela me puxou e colou nossos lábios, minha mente pensava, trabalhava em salvar Bella, Esme me levaria a Bella ela se esfregava e se contorcia, eu a segurava pelo braços tentando afastá-la ela desceu as mãos pelas minhas costas e então sentiu a arma. Parando imediatamente, puxei as mãos dela. Olhando nos meus olhos ela notou que eu sabia, havia descoberto, ela tentou pegar minha arma e eu segurava as mãos dela.

- Onde está a Bella?

- Bella está na sua casa, Edward você está me machucando.

- Para de mentir! – Gritei

- Ela está na sua casa eu juro, Edward eu juro. – A soltei para que ela ousasse. E não deu outra ela foi em direção a bolsa. Ela tentou pegar a bolsa eu sabia que ela deveria estar armada.

- Você se acha muito esperta não é? – Agarrei seus cabelos e coloquei a arma na sua cabeça. – Eu vou perguntar mais uma vez. Cadê a Bella? - Ela colocou suas mãos em cima da minha que estava em seus cabelos cravando as unhas em minha mão. Grunhi de dor. Mas o que Esme tinha de artifícios femininos eu tinha de experiência. Girei seus cabelos e desci seu rosto para o chão pegando sua bolsa. E atirando longe. Ela gritava. Eu sabia que estava machucando mais ela merecia. – Onde está a Bella ? Eu sei que você e Carlisle estão metidos nisso tudo. Não responderei por mim Esme. Por quanto tempo achou que isso ficaria escondido? - Soltei novamente me colocando de pé e ela também. Ela tentou me acertar, mas eu fui mais rápido e acertei seu rosto com um tapa.

- Esme, é a sua ultima chance, você se acha muito esperta. Você esqueceu que eu fui treinado por um dos que foi considerado o melhor. Carlisle, seu marido. Onde esta a Bella? – Gritei bem perto de seu ouvido enquanto ela estava deitada no chão, apertando seu pescoço. Ela começou a rir e ofegar enquanto procurava por ar. Afrouxei o aperto, o suficiente para ela falar.

- Você realmente ama essa menina, você é igual ao seu pai. Achei que com você por ser mais jovem e por todo o vinculo que criamos seria mais fácil te levar a minha cama. Enquanto Carlisle elimina a sua querida putinha. – Eu não podia suportar ouvir aquilo, ela era, alias se dizia amiga da minha mãe e pelo que eu bem entendia ela tentou um caso com meu pai. Ou invejava a própria. – A soltei e deixei que ela ficasse sobre suas pernas, sentada. – Seu pai me desprezou, disse o mesmo que você. "Não podemos Esme, Carlisle não merece" – Repetiu minha frase com escárnio, cuspindo cada letra. – Sua mãe não era nada perto do que eu sou, e mesmo assim ambos me ignoraram. Sabe achei que você fosse querer uma mulher, sofisticada. Digna de ter seus filhos, mas ambos quiseram mulheres da vida. – Isso para mim foi à gota d'agua elevei minha mão abaixei no rosto dela.

Ela se levantou grunhindo e vindo em minha direção tentando me acertar. Elevei a mão que estava com a arma acertando seu rosto, dessa vez por conta da pistola ela foi ao chão, cuspindo sangue.

- Aonde eles estão ? – Apertei seu pescoço fazendo-a me encarar. – Eu não estou mais de joguinho, onde eles estão? – Apertava seu pescoço enquanto ela tremia. – Esme, onde está a Bella? – Perguntei com uma calma mortal. Talvez começando a temer por sua vida ela finalmente disse.

- Na antiga fábrica dos Clearwater. – Soltei seu pescoço, mas agarrei seus cabelos. Eu tinha que salvar e não daria chances para ela fugir. Puxei, arrastei Esme para o meu carro abrindo o porta malas.

- O que você vai fazer? – Ela começou a gritar enquanto gritava de dor.

- Cala a boca! – Quando chegamos finalmente ao carro eu desativei o alarme e abri o porta malas jogando Esme contra meu carro e algemando com as algemas que tinha no porta malas.

- Me solta! Edward me solta! Edward não, Edward não pode me colocar aqui. – Empurrei Esme para o porta malas tirando minha arma e meu colete de dentro. Verifiquei as balas. Escutando os gritos de Esme. – Não pode fazer isso comigo. – Ela se debatia dentro do porta malas.

- Está confortável? - Dei um sorriso de deboche, a calma que eu estava era irracional, outro em meu lugar já teria surtado e matado Esme, mas algo me dizia que Carlisle ou quem quer que esteja com Bella não faria nada a ela, não ainda.

- Não! – Ela gritou e se debatia mais ainda, deplorável. Desprezível, vagabunda!

- Esme, meu volvo sempre foi tão espaçoso. – Me debrucei sobre ela e peguei a fita adesiva que tinha no carro para casos de emergência. Puxei um bom pedaço e coloquei na sua boca. – Agora aproveite e cala a boca! – Gritei batendo o porta-malas e trancando-o.

Sentei no carro e sai cantando os pneus da casa de Carlisle. Liguei para Emmett, atenda! Atenda! Atenda!

- Fala Edward.

- Emmett, Carlisle é o assassino, foi ele que matou Jasper, James e Alice!

- O que? Edward você está louco.

- Emmett mande agora uma unidade para a casa de Carlisle, ele está com a Bella.

- Edward você está ficando louco.

- Acredite em mim Emmett, por tudo uma armadilha Carlisle é amante de Victoria. Ele matou os três e vai matar a Bella.

- Onde você esta?

- Estou indo atrás dele, Emmett ele está com a Bella vai matá-la está me entendendo. Vai matá-la! Emmett, no biblioteca há uma gravação na secretária, pegue-a é a prova.

- Onde ele está Edward me diga.

- Na fabrica do Clearwaters.

- Mande todos para lá também. – Desliguei o telefone. Emm sabia que não brincaria com uma coisa séria dessa. Ele sabia que eu jamais faria algo assim. Ele mandaria as unidades. Quando estava próximo da fábrica eu diminui a velocidade. O medo e a tensão voltaram a me dominar e se assim como com meus pais. Eu não tivesse chegado a tempo.

Como se já estivesse me esperando, ele simplesmente deixou a porta aberta eu deixei todo o meu medo se esvair, e entrei em alerta na fabrica. Era um prédio antigo, úmido. Desde que pegou fogo em 2006 fora abandonado, os Cleawarters desistiram de sua fábrica de colchões e retomaram a carreira política. Eu estava alerta, iluminando o lugar onde pisava, água e sujeira por todo o lado. Andei pelos corredores, até achar um elevador de carga. Desci para onde eles armazenavam os colchões eu me lembro que foi onde havia começado o incêndio. Considerado criminoso e feito por um ex-funcionário insatisfeito com sua indenização. As portas do elevador se abriram, ecoando o som do alarme de aviso.

Se Carlisle ou quem quer que fosse estivesse a minha espera, já tinha sido avisado. Eu me fiz presente nesse momento.

Tinha uma espécie de escada, que levava a um segundo andar da sala. Eu começava a ouvir passos, no andar de cima. Levantei a arma para e então os passos ecoavam mais altos ainda. Estava perto.

- Edward. – Era ele, eu voltei a me conter, não podia acreditar que ele estava fazendo isso comigo. – Edward, olhe só, onde você está. Escondidinho, está com medo? – Ele riu, os passos dele vinham de cima, ele estava em cima de mim bastava eu mirar e atirar. Mas antes eu queria ouvir o porquê de tudo isso. – Sabe Edward, escolhi esse local porque eu me lembro do seu treinamento, você nunca foi bom em locais fechados, em táticas. Você era como seu pai. Calmo demais. E sempre perdia o foco. – ele atirou para o lado oposto de onde eu estava. Tiros ricocheteavam. Ele estava usando mais um rifle de sua coleção, o que ele pretendia era o que eu tinha que descobrir.

Ele ficou quieto, apenas escutando, alerta para algum som ele sabia que a minha presença ali era certa. Ele queria me matar também. Pela poça d'agua no chão eu vi a silhueta de Carlisle se aproximar da grade, olhando na direção de onde ele havia atirado. Com uma expressão demoníaca ele bufou se virou em direção à outra parede. Atirando e gastando balas. Então ele virou, o corpo de Bella bateu na grade. Soltando um grunhido de dor. Bella se apoiou na grade e eu vi a dor em seu rosto eu não podia atirar, ele era esperto, eu deveria prever que ele usaria Bella como escudo.

- Está ouvindo Edward, esse som, ah esse som! É música para meus ouvidos, eu vou matá-la Edward e depois matarei você. E sairei limpo dessa porque finalmente direi a todos. " Isabella era ardilosa,não só na cama. Como também na vida, hoje eu perdi meu filho, mas também a matei." – Já chega!

Me levantei e andei até o centro de onde ele poderia me ver.

- Não atire, Carlisle solte a Bella. – Pedi, jogando minha arma longe.

- Eu sabia, ah o amor. Que coisa linda! – ele gritava. Atirou novamente na parte oposta onde eu estava Bella grunhiu de novo. Estava com uma fita em sua boca. Tentou se soltar e isso fez com que ele apertasse mais seu braço. Ele continuava a atirar até ouvir o click. A arma estava descarregada.

- Solte-a, vamos. Isso é entre nós dois! – Sem armas, desça e aja como um homem! -

- Edward, eu posso te matar facilmente agora.

- Você não vai me matar, solte a Bella. E resolva isso comigo. Carlisle o que deu em você?

- Confiante, gostei, sabe se você tivesse sido assim durante todo o processo que tivemos juntos, nada disso teria acontecido. Infelizmente como seu pai você se apaixonou pelo que seria meu. Sua mãe, talvez se o Edward pai não tivesse metido o bedelho onde não tinha sido chamado, talvez eu tivesse tido a chance com a Elizabeth. – Carlisle era louco, um perturbado. – Sabia que quando você nem sonhava em nascer a sua mãe fazia a mesma coisa que a sua namorada?

- É mentira! Está tentando me distrair não é?

- É verdade, sua mãe foi a stripper, é de família a queda por mulheres da vida. – Como Esme havia dito, eles se juntaram em um plano diabólico e agora ambos estavam mortos. - Seu pai gamou nela e eu também e então toda a família Masen ficou chocada quando descobriu que o único herdeiro deles havia se casado em Las Vegas com uma stripper de cassino. Você nunca se perguntou por que nunca conheceu seus avós, nunca se perguntou por que uma família inteira sumiu?

- E o que isso tem a ver ? Você quer a Bella para si?

- Não Edward, o que eu quis na vida eu já consegui. Aliás, Edward vamos aos fatos. Você sempre foi um curioso contido. Mas nós sabemos Edward que você quer saber o que realmente me motivou a matar Jasper. Primeiramente, não matei Jasper, foi Esme, Edward onde está minha querida esposa? Meu plano saiu melhor do que eu esperava como você descobriu que Esme não estava com sua namoradinha? – Eu não esboçava nenhuma reação, eu apenas escutava pouco me importava o passado de minha mãe ou o que fiz com Esme. – Está me saindo muito melhor, assim com toda certeza estarei livre.

- Não matei Esme, terá que se ver com ela antes de querer ficar com a sua amante, Victoria!

- Oh Edward porque não matou, agora eu terei sujar minhas mãos. Mas saiba que eu nunca sujei antes, sempre fiz por baixo dos panos. Vamos Edward quero ter uma conversa com você de homem para homem. - Ele soltou o braço dela, mas a prendeu nas grades com algemas. E retirou a fita de sua boca. – Agora vamos ter nossa conversa. – Ele colocou a arma ao lado de Bella e as chaves um pouco longe e começou a descer. - Edward, você se lembra quando matou aquele terrorista há um ano? O que você sentiu, ficou mal por ter tirado a vida dele, mas sentiu algo mais. Pois eu não senti isso em nenhum dos meus crimes. Edward eu não matei Jasper, como eu disse. Foi Esme, ela fez todo o trabalho. Eu nunca matei ninguém apenas conduzi a isso. Eu apenas executei poucas fases do assassinato de Jasper, eu recebi Isabella Swan desacordada, a coloquei no quarto de Jasper e vi Esme decapitando o corpo, joguei a cabeça naquele momento inútil pela janela. E nesse dia eu pensei que logo eu estaria com todo o dinheiro de Jasper em minhas mãos. E claro antes de tudo isso, seduzi Victoria.

O que eu não esperava era ter você e Bella em meu caminho. E muito menos Alice. Alice era uma grande ameaça porque se você chegasse a ela, com toda certeza prenderia Victoria, afinal ela é a mandante. – Estávamos frente a frente agora. Ele me encarava olhando nos meus olhos. Todo aquele orgulho que eu sentia por ele ia se esvaindo aos poucos. A cada palavra dita. – Então resolvemos eliminar Alice.

Quando cheguei ao apartamento de Alice aquela noite eu ouvi o chuveiro ligado, minha vontade era de ter ido até lá e feito Isabella minha. – Minhas mãos se fecharam em punhos. - Mas então Victoria chegou. Eu já havia dado um tiro, o tiro que matou Alice, o no coração, mas Victoria sabendo que tinha silenciador na arma resolveu atirar mais algumas vezes.

**Flashback on **

Chegamos ao apartamento de Bella, eu estava pronto para entrar pelos fundos enquanto Victoria observava a movimentação. É claro que não seria uma grande observadora mas que me garantisse que ninguém entraria no prédio e me encontraria.

Assim que cheguei ao apartamento constatei que as mesmas deixaram a ponta encostada. Um grande erro, jamais faça isso principalmente se você é um alvo.

Foi um serviço limpo e fácil, assim que entrei Alice estava na sala, e ao me notar levantou para gritar, e apenas levantei minha arma e atirei fazendo Alice cair no sofá, o tiro foi perfeito no meio de sua testa, no alvo o coração era sempre o que valia mais. Mas para matar comece tirando os sentidos, comece pela cabeça.

Andei pelo corredor do apartamento e ainda senti a presença de outra pessoa no local, Bella estava aqui, linda e nua no chuveiro, abri a porta do quarto talvez se a matasse ficaria muito mais fácil, mas existia Victoria impulsiva e não soube esperar, vendo o quanto eu tive facilidade para entrar no prédio ela me seguiu. Quando o primeiro salto fez click no piso eu sabia que era ela, aquele demônio. Ela sorriu e retirou a arma de minha mão e começou a atirar, se não fosse burra seria uma ótima assassina de aluguel.

- Só mais um Carl! – Retirei a arma de sua mão.

- Victoria chega! Vamos, ela pode nos ver.

- Ela quem? Isabella Swan? Podemos matá-la também. Deixa? Deixa?

- Não! Chega Victoria, temos que ir embora agora.

**Flashback OFF**

- Foi ela quem disparou todos os outros tiros.

Como uma pessoa poderia ser tão fria? Carlisle começou a se aproximar da minha arma, ele a pegou e levantou a mão. Retirou o pente de balas e o atirou em um local onde eu não havia visto.

- Como vamos conversar de homem para homem, isso não será preciso. – Carlisle atirou a arma para longe também. Continuando com seu discurso. - Mas vejamos eu sei o que é você ter a sensação de ter matado alguém há cinco anos quando eu matei seus pais.

- Surpreso? – Eu não sabia o que dizer, pelo canto do olho vi que Bella se encolhia e chorava. Eu teria que acabar com Carlisle por nós dois.

- Pois é Edward, eu criei tudo aquilo, com a ajuda de Tanya. Jamais pensei que você ficaria tão arrasado. Que você a amava de verdade. Eu dormi com Tanya, sinto muito. – Eu digeria cada palavra. Quando seu pai entrou no meu caminho e me tirou Elizabeth, eu logo notei que ele me tiraria tudo. Meu pai, Edward me ensinou uma lição valiosa, nunca deixe ninguém roubar aquilo que é seu. Se roubarem, roube de volta. Mas o que deus lhe deu, por direito é seu e de ninguém mais. E foi isso que eu fiz, você acha mesmo que todos naquela noite morreram com seus pais em nome de Alá? Claro que não, eu armei tudo aquilo, eu pedi a Tanya para te seduzir, te enfeitiçar você era um moleque e logo estaria nas garras delas.

E assim você caiu, se tornou um patinho na mão dela, e tudo que ela te perguntava você respondia, como filho do homem que estava responsável pela ação sabia tudo. E era somente isso que eu precisava para fazer cair na minha armadilha. Claro que o convenci a ir se infiltra na quadrilha. Quadrilha que nunca existiu, pessoas naquela noite morreram por um deus, eu, Edward. E me livrei de duas coisas que me incomodavam. Sua mãe, seu pai e uma quadrilha fake que montei para isso de uma só vez. Quando a bomba explodiu, eu senti um alivio, e uma certa felicidade.

- Como você pode ser tão frio? – perguntei com o fio de voz que me restava.

- Frio? Eu diria que fui esperto. Sabe mas agora matando vocês dois eu sentirei a verdadeira felicidade. Bella por favor, quais são suas ultimas palavras para Edward? – Ele perguntou olhando diretamente para Bella, aproveitei sua distração.

- Desgraçado! – Gritei

Me lancei sobre ele socando, agora ele veria quem era o idiota. Dando golpes e mais golpes, Carlisle caiu no chão colocando a mão sobre meu rosto me empurrou com a mão, estávamos agora os dois no chão ele me socava.

Carlisle pegou minha cabeça e bateu no chão, senti uma dor imensa. E fiquei meio aéreo por um tempo. Enquanto eu estava no chão o senti ele tirando as mãos de mim e levantando-se.

- Fraco como seu pai. – Eu era igual ao meu pai, tão forte como ele. E não o deixaria sair livre dessa.

Carlisle foi subindo novamente em direção a Bella, eu precisava reunir forças. Respirei fundo e esquecendo a dor. Levantei indo atrás dele, agarrei por traz enquanto ele me deu uma cotovelada ignorando a dor apertei mais seu pescoço na esperança que ele perdesse os sentidos. Infelizmente Carlisle conseguiu me girar e agora rolávamos os dois pela pequena escada que levava até Bella. O soquei novamente atacando-o de varias formas, chutes pontapés. O atirei contra latões que estavam pertos.

Nesse momento eu esqueci de Bella completamente, eu só conseguia socar a cara de Carlisle, eu o queria morto. Carlisle me jogou contra a parede, ele tentou me socar e eu desviei o jogando no chão. Como ele mesmo havia me ensinado. O levantei e o peguei pela gola e ele me agarrou pelo colete do uniforme. Ele tentava me acertar dando vários golpes e os desviava o deixando cansado, havia todos os sentimentos no seu olhar, fúria, desprezo. No meu, não deveria estar pior. Eu estava péssimo, como pude confiar em um homem tão traiçoeiro e falso com ele. Continuei o socando, eu precisava dele cansado eu não podia me deixar levar, eu não podia falhar eu o mataria se fosse preciso.

Quando Carlisle já estava relativamente cansado eu o soquei até cair no chão. Ele não se deixava abater e eu não me deixava cair, eu tinha 10 vezes mais de motivo e força.

- Fraco, idiota como pai. – Ele dizia, pedindo a minha fúria.

- E você um velho desprezível. – Cuspi e o batia mais eu queria que ele caísse na inconsciência. Deus sabe o quanto eu não gosto de tanta violência, mas a raiva era cada vez maior. O chutava e socava enquanto ele também tentava me acertar conseguindo algumas vezes machucados que doeriam, não agora. Eu imaginava onde Emmett havia se enfiado. Eu já tinha me cansado de tudo isso. - Nunca mais fale do meu pai! - Dei um chute em Carlisle e um soco em seu nariz fazendo o sangrar e se desequilibrar acabando caindo sentado escorado em uma das paredes que antes ele havia atirado. Ele se ergueu com a força que tinha e se jogou em cima de mim, me fazendo ficar de joelhos me dando uma gravata, eu não sei como fiz, mas o derrubei de costas novamente no chão.

- Você tem a chance de fugir Carlisle. – Disse quando ele já estava cansado se sentando escorado na parede. – Mas duvido que vá muito longe. Eles estão vindo, e você sairá daqui direto para a cadeia que é onde você deve estar. – Ele riu, e continuava a rir, eu o ignorei e fui em direção a Bella. Emmett viria, eu sei. Com o resto da força que tinha corri ao menos tentei ser rápido até Bella.

- O que eu disse sobre te matar facilmente? – Quando estava a um metro de Bella, Carlisle me chamou atenção apontando uma arma para mim. Olhei para Bella sua expressão medrosa, seu rosto manchado pelas lagrimas. Ela me olhou como se estivéssemos em uma despedida muda.

"Não Bella, não, por favor, não!" – Eu pensei.

Carlisle apontava uma arma para mim e com a mão livre. Bella retirou uma arma de sua calça. A arma que eu havia dado a ela.

- Atire nele e eu acabo com você – A voz de Bella se fez poderosa ecoando por toda a parte.

- Ah mais essa! Que coisa mais ridícula, um defendendo o outro. Realmente o amor é patético é incrível. Onde foi que você arrumou essa arma? – Carlisle já havia se levantado e estava de olho em mim se eu me movesse desarmado para pegar a arma com Bella ele atiraria.

- Eu dei a ela. – Disse erguendo o queixo, em desafio.

- Realmente patético vocês dois.

- Eu amei Esme? Eu acredito que não, algum dia nos amamos de verdade? Onde está Esme, Edward? Vamos perguntar para ela. – Ele divagava sozinho, nunca abaixando a arma. Ele era um descontrolado, não me admira que tenha sido casado com uma psicóloga, doido varrido. Como a própria esposa. - Responda! – Ele gritou, o descontrole era obvio eu só esperava que Bella não fizesse nada, eu aprendi como lidar com o descontrole. Isso daria tempo de Emmett chegar e por deus porque ele ainda não havia chegado!

- Está no porta malas do meu carro. – Não pude deixar de lançar um sorriso de deboche.

- Muito longe para ir buscá-la, será que ela vai morrer asfixiada? Eu preciso me livrar dela, e vou me livrar de vocês também. Agora, cansei desse amor todo, eu preciso de férias com a minha mais nova amante, claro que antes eu vou pegar todo o dinheiro que Isabella deixou para mim, alias eu só pedi 200 mil dólares a toa se ia ficar com bilhões. Eu deveria ter pedido um milhão, mas por mais contratempos que eu tive, finalmente meu plano dará certo. Perderei um filho, perderei uma esposa. Mas ganharei a felicidade e o gosto de matar alguém, aliás, três já é um número bom então adeus Edward. – Antes que eu tivesse a chance de pedir para Bella não fazer nada ela já havia atirado, o tiro pegou no abdômen dele. – Vagabunda! Ele rugiu. O sangue começou a brotar e então rapidamente ele ergueu a arma e atirou em Bella. O tiro soou em meus ouvidos como uma bomba Bella largou a arma e foi ao chão com um dos braços ainda pendurados na grade.

- Agora é a sua vez, te matarei como matei seus pais, como matei sua amada Bella. – Ele então mirou a arma em minha direção em choque por Bella não obtive reação até ouvir os gritos de Emmett. Carlisle ao chão e Sam o algemando. Corri para Bella e a aninhei em meu colo. Deus por favor, não a leve.

- Bella, por favor, fala comigo.

- Dói Edward, dói muito. Como você me contou, lembra. – Sua voz estava fraca eu nem ao menos sabia onde a bala havia atingido.

- Bella onde dói? Onde dói meu amor?

- Lembra que você disse que doía mais quando alguém que conhecemos leva um? – A primeira noite que ela dormiu em meus braços. – Eu não podia sentir essa dor, eu atirei nele, eu não queria sentir. Também não queria... dói muito.

- Bella, por favor! – Eu não queria que ela se esforçasse.

- Edward, eu já chamei a ambulância. Onde foi o tiro? – Emmett se aproximava.

- Não toque nela! – Eu rugi. Emmett se afastou olhando-nos e a dor era presente ali. Eu tinha quase certeza que Emm também ouvira o que Carlisle disse que havia matado nossos pais. Emmett era mais do que um colega era o meu irmão, aquilo o afetava também.

- Dói, faz parar Edward... – sua voz foi se perdendo e ela perdeu os sentidos.

- Bella eu vou fazer parar eu vou parar. Bella, não me deixa. – eu a abraçava contra meu corpo, apertava. Porque de todas as tentativas essa daria certo. – Vou parar, eu vou fazer parar.

* * *

_CHOCADAS?_

_Já esperavam?_

_Então... quero saber!_

**Bia:** Eu não sei quanto a próxima fic, estou finalizando essa e no momento não tenho nenhuma idéia se tiver alguma sugestão...

**Phi Cullen:** Qual é o primeiro melhor capitulo?

**Larissa:** Amo o Seth, eu fiquei decepcionada com o filme quanto a isso... foi demais ver o único lobo que tem meu respeito ser interpretado daquela maneira, pq tudo na minha mente é diferente. Enfim...

**Ana Krol:** Eu chorei com a Bella no cap anterior, mas nesse eu só pensava em vocês lendo. Já obtive varias respostas positivas em outros lugares que postei, espero que tenham gostado aqui Tb.

**Carol Cullen:** Maria Tanya? Não me lembrava delas rsrs

**Leeh:** Infelizmente esse foi o penúltimo capitulo : (

**Deb:** Acertou em gata! Parabéns

**MrSouzaCullen:** E aí chocada? Fiz meu trabalho direito?

**Tati:** Impressionante como vc sempre é a primeira a comentar rsrsrs eu fico imaginando vc louca para saber dos bafões das fics rsrsrs Emmett jamais faria algo assim, ele é doce demais.

* * *

**MUITO BEM MENINAS, PENULTIMO CAPITULO POSTADO, ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO.**

**ATÉ A PROXIMA E AÍ SERÁ QUASE O FIM!**

**REVIEWS!**


	32. Eu amaria por nós dois

_Já estou com saudades... _

* * *

**Três Meses depois...**

**Edward POV**

_Estamos hoje em frente ao tribunal onde está acontecendo o julgamento de Carlisle e Esme Cullen e Victoria Hale pelo assassinato de Jasper Hale e pelas tentativas de assassinato contra o agente Edward Masen Jr. e Isabella Swan anteriormente acusada pelo mesmo crime. Carlisle Cullen também está sendo acusados pela morte do ex-tenente e diretor do FBI Edward Masen e Elizabeth Masen em um crime cruel e premeditado antes dado apenas a culpa a Tânia Denalli que ainda cumpre sua pena, não se sabe ainda se ela sairá impune desse crime já que Carlisle Cullen confessou o crime em frente aos agentes do FBI que o prenderam. Isabella Swan não irá depor no tribunal, a pedido de Edward Cullen o depoimento dela já foi pego em uma sessão fechada apenas para o júri. O promotor espera que hoje saia o resultado desse julgamento. Os acusados vão a júri popular. _

Todos os meios de comunicação estavam noticiando o julgamento dos 3 e foi quase impossível minha vida desde que vazou tudo, desde a morte de Jasper e seus detalhes e os crimes que Carlisle e elas cometeram. Jornalistas e paparazzis queriam sempre tirar fotos tanto de mim como Emmett, e correram atrás de Bella assim que ela saiu do hospital, felizmente eu consegui evitar o pior e ninguém sabe onde ela está como se ela tivesse sumido do planeta. Bella estava com seus pais em Forks, por conta de tudo eu não pude acompanhá-la, mas nos falávamos sempre por telefone, ela me contou o quanto havia sido dificil contar aos pais tudo o que tinha acontecido.

Seu pai tinha ficado muito triste com tudo que aconteceu, por ela ter mentido e por tudo que aconteceu. Ela havia me dito que seu pai não estava falando com ela e muito magoado só não a colocou para fora de casa em consideração a sua mãe, eu quis buscar Bella nesse momento e trazê-la para junto de mim o mais rápido possível. Infelizmente se fizesse isso ficaria muito pior.

Felizmente o relacionamento com o pai dela já estava melhorando, com o tempo eu sei que ele irá perdoá-la.

- Vamos? – Emmett desde que ouviu tudo aquilo naquela noite ficou arrasado, passou os dias que Bella estava no hospital comigo, me fazendo companhia, enquanto ela se recuperava. Emmett sempre foi o forte o destemido, mas naquela noite eu o vi chorar como um bebe, parecia tão fraco eu sabia o quanto ele amava meus pais e os considerava como pais dele, ele se fez de forte durante todo o tempo por mim. E eu nunca saberei como agradecer por isso.

- Sim vamos. – Eu tentei sorrir, mas era quase impossível eu só queria ver Carlisle e seus cúmplices na cadeia. Meu maior erro foi ir apenas ao obvio e deixar meu amor por Bella me cegar, durante algum tempo eu a acusei, a maltratei e tudo por culpa dele. Corri atrás de pessoas que não tinham nada a ver com isso, pessoas que sofreram como Maria, e sempre foi Victoria, a mandante. Era impossível acreditar que Esme também estava envolvida. Lembro-me de Carlisle falando sobre sua nova amante, que tipo de relacionamento eles tinham. Como ele disse o amor não existia, Carlisle usou e abusou de seu poder no FBI e só deus sabe o que ele mais aprontou além do que descobrimos. – Eu quero acabar o mais rápido com isso.

Chegamos ao tribunal, e todos vieram em cima de nós, flashes, câmeras eu estava de óculos escuros para evitar demonstrar minha raiva por todo esse circo. Lá dentro estavam os três para ouvirem suas sentenças.

Carlisle, Esme e Victoria estavam sentados um do lado do outro de cabeça baixa, e seu uniforme laranja, chegava até ser engraçado quando me lembrava de Carlisle em seus ternos e sua fachada de homem sério, Esme impecavelmente arrumada como uma senhora e Victoria de grife ao uniforme de presidiária. Eu não estava em meu melhor humor hoje, ansioso com a definição do júri para a pena.

Eles não podiam se olhar, somente se manter de cabeça baixa, dois policiais vinham acompanhando-os e se sentaram de frente ao juiz eu estava em uma mesa atrás deles junto ao meu advogado. Quero que ambos apodreçam na prisão pelo que fizeram. E Tanya essa poderia ir também para o inferno de mãos dadas com os três.

- Todos de pé. O Juiz Laurent preside. – Todos nos levantamos e aguardamos a entrado do juiz, ele entrou e se acomodou.

- Podem se sentar. Serei breve, o que o júri decidiu? – Nesse momento Emmett colocou a mão em meu ombro e apertou, respirei fundo. A presidenta do júri se levantou e caminhou até o juiz.

- Os jurados decidiram que Carlisle Cullen, Esme Cullen e Victoria Hale culpados por seus crimes. Para Victoria Hale pelo assassinato de Alice Brandon, mandante de um crime contra seu marido Jasper Hale. 50 anos de reclusão, sua pena não poderá ser amenizada. Cumprira sua pena até o fim. Para Esme Cullen por assassinato de Jasper Hale, James Belfort e pela tentativa de assassinato contra Isabella Swan perpétua. – Era chegada à hora. – Carlisle Cullen pela morte de Edward Masen, Elizabeth Masen, Alice Brandon, pela tentativa de assassinato contra Isabella Swan, pela tentativa de assassinato contra Edward Masen Jr. pelo assassinato de James Belfort, por crime premeditado, pela traição ao país, pela quebra de seu juramento no FBI. O juri decidiu que o mesmo é considerado um perigo além de para si mesmo para a sociedade. Pena de morte. A execução será daqui a duas semanas. – Nesse momento Esme e Victoria estavam em choque, mesmo proibidas levantaram seus rostos para olhar para o juri. Carlisle ergueu o rosto e se virou para todos que estavam assistindo o julgamento. Olhou para seus advogados ambos estavam de cabeça baixa, e então olhou para Emmett e eu e deu um sorriso. A morte para mim nunca será o suficiente para ele. Por tudo que causou. Olhei para Emmett que sorria, satisfeito com a pena aplicada a cada um deles.

**- **E então Edward, e agora. Qual nossa próxima aventura?

- Para mim acabou, estou saindo do FBI. – Eu disse, estávamos ainda dentro da sala de julgamento aguardando o alvoroço lá fora acabar. Lembrei-me de quanto Carlisle queria que eu ocupasse seu lugar, eu dei seu posto para a pessoa que ele menos gostava. A divisão do FBI de Seattle estava em boas mãos agora. Sam faria um excelente trabalho como fez treinando cada agente, e cada policial que ele teve a sua vista.

- Eu também irmão, estou pronto para embarcar no que você estiver afim. – Eu sorri, era sempre assim. – Qual é a nova?

- Bom primeiro eu vou buscar minha mulher em Forks. – Sem me dar conta, eu já estava contando um fato, Isabella se casaria comigo nem que eu a obrigasse.

- Minha mulher, e eu Edzinho?

- Emmett, encontre a sua, porque eu não te amo. – Eu o abracei rindo.

- Vá logo buscar aquela baixinha, estou morrendo de saudades dela. – Eu assenti.

Minha mala já estava pronta no carro, eu só tinha que sair daqui para correr para os braços dela, e dizer o quanto eu a amava, o quanto tive medo de que ela me deixasse quando aquele desgraçado atirou, felizmente a bala não atingiu nenhum órgão e não teve maiores danos, apenas o susto. Eu estava ansioso para vê-la de novo dois meses foram suficientes para me deixar maluco estava pronto para largar todo o meu passado e começar uma nova vida com ela.

Saudade era tanta que eu não conseguia imaginar o que eu faria com ela, eu apertaria nos meus braços e não a deixaria escapar jamais. Eu estava tão louco, tão apaixonado, até mais que por Tânia que eu faria qualquer coisa eu venderia tudo e viveria em Forks se assim ela desejasse. Eu peguei meu carro e comecei a dirigir o mais rápido que era permitido, eu estava feliz, agora não havia nada para nos separar, ninguém querendo matá-la ninguém para dizer o que deveríamos fazer ou dizer. Eu estava finalmente livre e ela mais ainda.

Passei o caminho todo pensando em tudo que aconteceu em 7 meses do fundo do poço a felicidade, eu jamais imaginei que me apaixonaria de novo. Como fui atingindo por uma onda de luxuria no primeiro dia que a vi, seu corpo deslizando pela barra do clube, seu olhar inocente. Sua personagem foi assim que eu me forcei a acreditar que Isabella Swan era uma atriz excelente, um espetáculo completo. Minha caçada a ela, investigando cada ponto de sua vida. e o seu primeiro sorriso, o primeiro sorriso que eu a vi dar desde a as noite em que ia ao clube só para vê-la . foi o único que chegou aos seus olhos. Como a raiva que eu sentia era apenas amor, Deus eu estava apaixonado e não havia percebido ou me fiz de cego pelo que sofri, e sofri silenciosamente quando ela foi acusada, tentei afastá-la de mim? Ou do meu coração?

Eu nem ao menos sei o que eu tentei, eu tentei fazendo dar errado sempre, porque no fundo eu a desejava, e seria só desejo se Bella não viesse com o trator e me derrubasse meu muro de contenção que eu havia construído rapidamente e cuidadosamente. Pensando em tudo eu nem notei que estava na metade do caminho para Forks, eu corria mais que a velocidade permitida na rodovia e eu tinha certeza que se um guarda me pegasse agora estaria na lama, mas nada me tiraria a idéia de vê-la hoje.

Quando eu me apaixonei por Tânia eu achei que era amor de verdade, eu realmente acreditei que apenas segurar sua mão, beijar sua boca era o suficiente. e não é com Bella eu descobri que amar é mais que isso, é confiar, ceder. é entender a opinião e a apoiar um ao outro. Sua confissão de amor quando estava sangrando e perdendo as forças porque levou um tiro por minha causa, me levou ao êxtase quando me dei conta após todo o sofrimento que passei. Não falamos mais sobre isso, ela saiu do hospital e seguiu para Forks, nunca a pressionei, mas no fundo eu sei que ela me ama, ou acredito nisso. Mas se ela já amou alguém na vida, eu preciso da certeza que ela me ama mais, porque eu a amo mais do que a mim mesmo. Eu amaria por nós dois se ela ficasse comigo.

Avistei a placa que dizia "Bem Vindo a Forks" e meu coração disparou em meu peito, eu a veria em poucos minutos, eu diria a ela cada pensamento que tive, cada palavra ensaiada nesses três meses que não nos encontramos uma vez eu ouvi dizer que a distancia aumenta o amor, seria isso que eu estava sentindo agora? Parei em um hotel pequeno, para que eu pudesse deixar minhas coisas.

Bella já estava com problemas com seu pai por tudo eu não colocaria em mais um querendo ficar perto dela sempre. Claramente que mesmo com a chuva que começava a cair na cidade eu chamei atenção. Eu sabia que o julgamento teve cobertura nacional, talvez tivesse sido por isso ou simplesmente porque a cidade é pequena e uma novidade é sempre ótima e no momento eu era essa novidade.

- Por favor, você sabe me dizer onde mora o senhor Charlie Swan? - Perguntei para a recepcionista do hotel. Ela abriu um sorriso e suspirou.

- Você veio buscá-la. - Ela afirmou enquanto anotava em um papel o endereço. - o Chefe Swan mora um pouco afastado daqui, é um casa muito bonita e a única na estrada. Não tem erro, você vai encontrar.

- Muito obrigada, er..

- Ângela, diga a Bella que eu mandei um abraço. - Ela sorriu novamente.

- Eu direi. - Sorri, ao ver que ela conhecia minha Bella, e quem não conheceria nessa cidade.

Seguindo as orientações que Ângela gentilmente anotou eu segui pela estrada, dessa vez calmamente apenas ouvindo o som do meu coração batendo forte e acelerado, meu corpo sentia a presença próxima a ela vibrava e meu coração cantava, eu estava próximo eu me sentia um adolescente louco, obcecado. Obsessão também é uma forma de amor? No meu caso é, parei em frente a entrada de carros e respirei fundo, e sai do carro. Me dirige a porta tremendo e esperando bati.

- Sim? - Um mulher me atendeu, deveria ser a mãe dela.

- É.. a Bella está? - Eu estava nervoso, a mulher sorriu para mim. O mesmo sorriso que Angela havia me dado.

- Quem é Renée? - Uma voz masculina chegou aos nossos ouvidos e então a porta se abriu mais um pouco revelando um homem alto. E de porte sério.

- É um amigo de Bella, querido. - a Mãe dela respondeu.

- Amigo? Bella não tem amigos. Quem é você? - Ele foi rude.

- Edward Masen, muito prazer senhor Swan. - Estiquei a minha mão oferecendo a ele, ele o pegou e apertou forte. olhando nos meus olhos.

- Edward ela está lá. - A mãe dela apontou para o meio do nada na floresta. Franzi o cenho. - Está vendo a trilha? - Assenti. - Siga em frente, ela está lá. - Assenti e me virei para ir atrás dela.

- Jantar em uma hora, e arranque ela da chuva por favor. - Senhor Swan disse e eu virei sorrindo enquanto ele abraçava sua esposa.

Corri pela trilha avistando um campo aberto, parei e ofeguei Bella parada, deitada no meio do campo, ela murmurava algo. notei com seus lábios se abrindo e fechando. Fui me aproximando, lentamente enquanto eu ouvia sua voz cantando. Sua voz continha uma magoa uma tristeza. Eu sentia que meu coração sairia pulando e cairia no colo dela, quando cheguei ao seu lado ela abriu os olhos e piscou algumas vezes por causa da chuva, estávamos encharcados. E quem se importava? Ela aos poucos foi se levantando ficando de frente para mim, seus olhos diziam muitas coisas, não dava para notar se pela chuva ela estava chorando. Eu estava, eu estava feliz de poder vê-la finalmente, tocar e abraçar, ela pegou minhas mãos e eu automaticamente as puxei levantando-as para segurar seu rosto.

- Acabou. – sussurrei

- Eu sei... – Ela levantou as mãos segurando meu rosto, eu sorri.

- Eu... – Eu não tinha palavras para descrever o que eu estava sentindo naquele momento. Eu tive todas as palavras na ponta da língua no caminho, no entanto agora. – Eu ensaiei, falei sozinho dentro do carro. – Ela sorriu, e passou a beijar meu rosto. – Eu tinha tudo. No entanto, agora eu absolutamente não sei o que dizer. – Ela beijou o canto da minha boca e eu continuei. Estava me sentindo um adolescente de novo. – Eu quero te fazer uma pergunta, você foi feliz enquanto esteve comigo? – Ela parou de me beijar.

- Em todos os momentos. – A abracei forte. – Não houve um momento em que eu não fui verdadeiramente feliz, posso ter feito birra, ter desobedecido. – Ela riu e eu acompanhei colando minha testa a dela. – Ter me metido em encrenca, ter te metido em encrenca. Mas ao seu lado, eu poderia estar sendo acusada, torturada, eu seria feliz. Por que eu estaria ao seu lado. – Meu coração não cabia em mim ouvindo suas palavras.

- Quero continuar a te fazer feliz. O importante é o amor, é o que eu sinto por você. Eu te amo. – Disse a olhando no fundo dos seus olhos.

- A resposta é sim.

- Sim o que? – Continuei olhando-a.

- Você me perguntou se eu estava apaixonada por você há um tempo. Sim, eu estou completamente apaixonada por você. Insanamente, eu te amo Edward, você é de tudo isso o melhor que aconteceu na minha vida.

- E você da minha, eu vou lutar por você hoje e sempre. Eu te amo. – eu sorri ao notar minha própria libertação, hoje eu me libertei de tudo apenas para sentir o amor. O amor que estava destinado a mim. - Isabella.

- Eu adoro quando você diz o meu nome. – Ela riu e me beijou.

- Então dá para os dois pombinhos saírem da chuva e entrarem para o jantar? – Escutamos a voz do pai dela que estava a alguns metros de nós e nos viramos sorrindo.

- Ele já te perdoou? – Sussurrei para ela enquanto íamos na mesma direção que ele para entrar na casa.

- Ele está lidando com tudo aos poucos. – Ela disse.

- Ok, e qual a chance dele me dar um tiro? - Ela gargalhou.

- Bem se ele não deu até agora, acho que você está a salvo. – Afirmou

- Oh isso me anima muito. – Sorri e caminhos até a cozinha.

- Edward, tem roupas do Charlie que provavelmente darão em você, suba e tome um banho quente. – Eu assenti, e ela apontou para Bella. - E você também Bella não te quero doente e pare com essa mania de ficar na chuva, criança! – Sua mãe ralhou com ela.

- Ta bom mãe, vamos Edward? – Como assim vamos Edward? E os pais dela.

Ela me puxou pela escada correndo, chegamos em um corredor e paramos em frente a uma porta, ela abriu e fechou com o pé aquela cena estava me deixando com vontade de rir, começou a retirar a roupa enquanto eu apenas olhava, ela retirou a blusa e se virou trancando a porta.

- Bella seus pais. – Ela tinha uma malicia um fogo no olhar.

- Quando foi que você ficou tão inocente? – Ela perguntou atirando os braços pelo meu pescoço e me beijando colando seu peito nu na minha camisa molhada.

- Bella ... – Sussurrei.

Ela me empurrava para o banheiro do seu quarto eu nem ao menos prestei atenção no quarto onde ela cresceu, eu já estava no banheiro com ela embaixo do chuveiro a água correndo pelos nossos corpos e nós dois abraçados, o rosto de Bella no vão do meu pescoço.

- Bella. – Chamei bem baixinho em seu ouvido.

- Hum.. – Ela estava tão relaxada, que cheguei um pouco mais perto ainda do seu ouvido.

- Eu sonhei com você a um tempo atrás. – suas mãos que estavam em minha cintura foram subindo pela lateral do meu corpo. – Eu sonhei que estávamos fazendo um ménage, Alice estava nele, ela te chupava enquanto eu metia com força em você. – Ela estremeceu e suas mãos subiram para meus ombros, eu continuei a contar. - Mas isso, isso não teve importância, por mais erótico que tenha sido o melhor foi o que eu fiz, sabe o que eu fiz quando acordei? – Ela negou, balançando levemente a cabeça ainda no vão do meu pescoço. – Eu me masturbei e o mais impressionante é que foi exatamente no banheiro do meu apartamento, e era como se você estivesse lá. Exatamente como está agora. Com as mãos em meus ombros, e o rosto escondido no vão do meu pescoço. – Apertei seu corpo contra o meu para ela sentir o quanto eu estava excitado. – Ela gemeu alto, o gemido ecoando pelo banheiro.

- E o que eu fiz? – Ela perguntou levantando o rosto, e me olhando ela estava corada.

- Você apertou meus ombros. – Ela o fez. – Você chupava meu pescoço, mordia. – Ela o fazia como eu descrevia. – Você arranhou o meu peito e desceu até o meu membro e me chupou. – Ela sorriu e se ajoelhou no Box.

- Assim? – Ela perguntou entre minhas pernas eu apenas assenti. – Estou fazendo direitinho? – Um sorriso safado tomava conta de sua face. – E o que mais eu fazia?

- Você chupava com vontade, suas mãos trabalhavam no meu membro. Oh meu deus.

Sua boca quente deslizava pelo meu membro enquanto suas mãos trabalhavam por todo meu corpo. Meu corpo inteiro anunciava o que estava por vir, uma onda passou pelo meu corpo se antes um misero ano sem sexo não havia tido efeito pelo meu corpo hoje apenas três meses era devastador, principalmente quando se tem Bella provocando por perto. Gozei em sua boca sentindo ela engolir minha porra com prazer. Joguei a cabeça para trás relaxando e aproveitando seus lábios.

Puxei Bella pelos cabelos fazendo a levantar e ficar em minha frente.

- Está adorando me provocar não é? – Prensei Bella no mesmo lugar onde estava apoiado antes, devorando seus lábios chupando e mordendo. Escutando seus gemidos de satisfação, minhas mãos explorando cada parte de seu corpo. Rocei minha ereção que começava a despontar novamente em seu sexo, ela gemeu se inclinando para um contato maior.

- Não, aqui não, vou te mostrar em outro lugar o que você faz comigo.

Levantei suas pernas e ela as enlaçou em minha cintura enquanto eu desligava o chuveiro, segui para o quarto com ela se remexendo tentando contato. Joguei Bella na cama com força e ela foi logo jogando o que estava em cima da cama e atrapalharia para o chão, puxei suas pernas para que ela chegasse até a ponta da cama. Me debrucei sobre ela para chegar aos seus lábios e apertei seus seios, brinquei com os mamilos apertando e girando meu polegar sobre ele, alternando a pressão a fazendo gemer em minha boca. Desci meus lábios pelo seu pescoço, colo e mordi seu mamilo trazendo-o entre meus dentes, ela gemeu um pouco alto e eu a soltei, agarrando seus quadris a girei para que ela ficasse de joelhos e com as costas coladas ao meu peito. Agarrei seus cabelos trazendo seu ouvido até a minha boca.

-Abafe os gemidos no travesseiro. – E a empurrei para cama novamente.

Ela me olhou por cima dos ombros, com um sorriso safado e esticou os braços para alcançar o travesseiro para trazendo lentamente até seu rosto, eu afastei um pouco mais suas pernas tendo a completa visão de seu sexo molhado. Bella com os cabelos espalhados pelo travesseiro e o rosto no mesmo e sua bunda empinada para mim, que delicia. Dei um tapa do lado direito ela gemeu, dei outro do lado esquerdo e ela empinou mais o quadril. Safada, com meu dedo massageie seu sexo, chegando ao seu clitóris inchado, e apertei fazendo pressão e circulando com o dedão.

Brinquei com sua paciência, passando meu membro por todo seu sexo, ela já estava impaciente movia-se de encontro ao meu corpo, eu não era tão paciente, eu não tinha controle sobre o meu corpo, afastei ainda mais suas pernas e a segurei pelo quadril me abaixei fazendo meu rosto ficar no mesmo nível que seu sexo chupando todinho. Enquanto escutava seus gemidos abafados pelo travesseiro, o que me deixava mais louco ainda. Eu não podia esperar mais para sentir. Estar dentro dela, me endireitei e estoquei nela com vontade. Sentindo todo calor e a umidade, estocava com vontade enquanto Bella rebolava, a safada rebolava com vontade me fazendo ir fundo em sua vagina ela pulsava em volta do meu membro.

Seus gemidos abafados meu deixava maluco, eu mordia meus lábios evitando meus gemidos, mesmo que soubesse exatamente que no andar de baixo seus pais sabiam muito bem o porquê de nossa demora. Bella havia chegado ao seu primeiro orgasmo e eu precisava de mais, continuei estocando entrando e saindo violentamente, fazendo a cama ranger sobre o piso e Bella gemer cada vez mais alto. Sem poder me segurar mais eu puxei os cabelos dela, fazendo se erguer saindo de dentro dela.

- Deite-se. – Eu não reconhecia meu próprio tom.

Ela se deitou abrindo as pernas e me chamando com o dedo, fui subindo pelo seu corpo apoiando seus pés na cama me coloquei entre suas pernas a beijando evitando seus gemidos altos.

- Meretriz. – Sussurrei em seu ouvido, ela gemeu e eu tapei sua boca.- Seja boazinha, ou não deixarei você gozar novamente. – Ela assentiu balançando a cabeça e movendo suas mãos até meu quadril para que eu me movesse, votei a me mover com fúria sentindo cada centímetro dela suas unhas arranhando minhas costas e suas pernas enlaçadas em minha cintura chegando ao meu orgasmo enquanto ela chegava ao dela, com os lábios colados ao meu, ficamos abraçados nos recuperando por alguns minutos.

- Eu te amo, eu te amo demais, mais do que já amei alguém nessa vida.

- Eu te amo. – Ela sorriu e me deu um beijo no rosto. – Eu te amo muito, e eu vou te dizer isso até o fim dos meus dias. Mas, precisamos nos apressar meus pais estão esperando. – Ela se soltou indo procurar pela roupa que estava no chão onde ela havia jogado. – Infelizmente. – Ela adicionou e eu sorri a vendo se vestir.

- Toma, vista-se.

- De quem são?

- Do meu pai, de quem mais seria. Ficaram meio folgadas, mas é só enquanto a sua seca. – Comecei a me vestir e prestar atenção pela primeira vez no quarto. As paredes roxas e uma escrivaninha, livros e um quadro de fotos muito interessantes. Bella com Alice, amigos do colégio, viagens.

- Eu sinto falta dela, mas sei que onde ela está. Está bem. – Se sentou ao meu lado, enquanto eu olhava as fotos, eu segurei sua mão. – O que aconteceu com eles? – Eu sabia a quem ela estava se referindo, as três víboras.

- Carlisle será executado em duas semanas, Esme perpétua e Victoria cumprirá sua sentença até o final. Sem direito a revogação. Não temos mais nada que nos preocupar.

- Você os mandou cortarem a cabeça após a execução?

- O que? Você está querendo que façam com ele o que Esme e ele planejaram contra Jasper?

- Não é uma precaução, sabe, como baratas. – Ela agora sorria, eu não pude deixar de sorri ao entender a piada.

- Você está ofendendo as baratas, não as compare com ele.

Descemos para o jantar atrasados, o Sr. Swan nem ao menos nos olhou eu podia sentir que estava corado, afinal que espécie de homem eu sou, não respeitar os pais da namorada desse jeito. Estávamos na mesa agora Bella ao meu lado o Sr Swan na cabeceira da mesa e a Sr. Swan a sua esquerda, estávamos comendo em silêncio até que o Sr. Swan resolveu falar.

- Então, Edward não é?

- Isso, Sr Swan. – Eu me sentia um adolescente, apertei a mão de Bella embaixo da mesa.

- Você trabalha no FBI, foi assim que conheceu a Bella não é mesmo?

- Trabalhava, deixei meu cargo essa semana.

- Algum motivo especial?

- Eu já vivi emoções por uma vida inteira, eu não me desliguei inteiramente ainda da agencia, mas após tudo que aconteceu eu resolvi me desligar. Eu quero uma vida normal, quero a normalidade que o FBI não pode me oferecer. Quero uma segurança que dentro da agencia eu jamais poderia ter, eu tenho outros planos para o meu futuro. – Olhei para Bella e sorri. – Planos que incluem casar com a sua filha e ter muitos filhos.

- Você tem o meu apoio e total consentimento quanto a isso, você cuidou e prezou por um dos meus bens mais preciosos a vida da minha filha. Eu tenho uma divida com você pelo resto da minha vida. – Bella se levantou e abraçou seu pai e ficou ali com a bochecha apoiada contra a dele, enquanto a Sra Swan chorava. – Bem e se ela não quiser se casar com você não se preocupe eu ainda sou o pai dela, posso obriga – lá.

- Não tem como escapar de mim amor.

- Eu não pretendia mesmo. – Ela deu de ombros.

Ficamos numa conversa agradável depois do jantar, então eu resolvi voltar para o hotel, Charlie já havia ido dormir alegando que teria que acordar cedo para ir pescar com um amigo, ele foi agradável me convidando para ir junto, mas recusei querendo descansar um pouco já que estava em Forks eu iria aproveitar ainda mais com Bella.

Bella ficou conversando com a mãe enquanto eu fui vestir minhas roupas que já estavam secas e deixar as do Sr. Swan. Quando desci a Sra Swan se despediu de mim com um beijo e Bella estava lá fora a minha espera.

- Boa noite meu amor, eu venho amanhã de novo. – Disse pegando sua mão e levando até meus lábios, ela fez bico e franziu a testa.

- Está me dispensando? Eu quero ir com você.

- Seu pai não vai achar ruim, você não dormir em casa?

- Edward, você está com medo do meu pai? Como ele mesmo disse tem uma divida com você, eu posso pagar, e já sou bem grandinha para dormir fora entre outras coisas. – Ela sorriu maliciosa.

- Então vamos, eu estou cansando. Mas não tanto caso você queira me mostrar esse seu " entre outras coisas" – Ela trancou a porta e eu a puxei pela mão até o carro. No caminho para o hotel ficamos calados e assim que entramos Bella deu boa noite a Ângela que já estava saindo e fomos para meu quarto, ficamos deitados conversando sobre o que pretendíamos fazer a partir de agora.

-Bella, eu quero que você volte a estudar, eu quero que você se forme.

- Edward eu não tenho dinheiro para voltar a faculdade e já perdi um semestre inteiro e esse agora, e eu não sei se medicina é o que eu quero para a vida. Por um lado tudo isso me abriu os olhos.

- Eu pago o que você quiser, eu te ajudo.

- Eu não posso aceitar, sabe disso. – Ela estava deitada com a cabeça apoiada em meu peito enquanto eu fazia carinho em sua cabeça. – Então o que você pretende fazer agora já que não é mais do FBI?

- Estava pensando em abrir uma empresa de segurança com o Emmett, e bem já que você não quer voltar para a faculdade pode nos ajudar. Bella eu sei que você quer ficar um tempo aqui eu entendo, mas para abrir esse empresa eu preciso voltar para Seattle eu não posso ficar aqui, a cidade não é para isso.

- Eu vou com você aonde você for. – Ela disse sorrindo.

- Então vamos voltar para Seattle daqui a um mês. – Afirmei

- Vai ficar aqui o mês todo, comigo?

- Claro, eu vou aonde você for. – Repeti sua frase. - Eu estarei onde você estiver.

**1 mês depois... **

Estava diante de uma joalheria, eu havia pegado um anel escondido de Bella. Apesar de acreditar que não seria necessário o ajuste, entre muitas jóias da minha mãe eu escolhi um anel que ela dizia que seria um dia para a minha futura esposa. Ela nunca me deu detalhes sobre como havia conhecido meu pai ou casado com ele, e por mais que Carlisle disse que minha mãe havia sido stripper eu não me importava era o karma da família Masen se apaixonar por mulheres exibicionistas e lindas. Eu acredito que esse seja o único karma bom em minha vida, eu teria uma noiva lindíssima e ninguém a tiraria de mim.

- Em que posso ajudá-lo

- Eu gostaria de ajustar esse anel para o mesmo tamanho que esse. – Mostrei o anel de Bella para o atendente que analisou. – Será possível?

- Acredito que não será preciso de ajuste, senhor. É uma jóia belíssima, de família?

- Sim, era da minha mãe agora será da minha futura esposa.

- Tenho certeza que ela irá adorar senhor, esse anel é raríssimo. Muito bonito. – O atendente continuava a admirar a jóia com uma cobiça. Lembrei-me de Carlisle e puxei o anel de sua mão.

- Já que não será preciso o ajuste poderia me arranjar uma caixa. – Sorri apesar de ter sido rude.

- Claro senhor, me desculpe mas realmente é uma jóia divina.

- Acredito que sim agora, por favor, a caixa.

Sai feliz da joalheria e fui para casa Bella ainda não estava lá, estava cuidando de nossa empresa e pensando que eu estava cuidando do mesmo, eu na verdade estava, do nosso futuro juntos. Hoje eu a queria deslumbrante, mandei uma mensagem para seu celular. enquanto conseguia tempo para me arrumar e sair antes que ela chegasse, eu queria tudo perfeito, fui até o local poderia ser estranho, bizarro pouco me importava mas tinha um certo significado por mais que negássemos. Me dirigi até o local torcendo para que ela não ficasse com medo de ir até lá.

Contratei o melhor Buffet da cidade, e disse que ela deveria estar ali as oito e que não toleraria nenhum atraso por parte dela. Os empregados do Buffet deveriam estar ali para nos servir por apenas duas horas, e após esse horário eles deveriam se retirar para nos dar privacidade. Eu estava impaciente, ansioso, meu coração estava a mil dessa vez não ensaiei absolutamente nada diria o que viesse a mente, ou o que meu coração mandasse dizer. Após Bella eu sigo menos a razão e muito mais o coração, me coração é levado por ela em todos os caminhos, errados ou não.

As 07h55min eu já estava ansioso há sua espera sentado na mesa, já havia bebido uma dose de whisky para relaxar, quando as 8 em ponto ela entrou deslumbrante pelo salão.

- Edward o que significa isso? – Ela parecia um pouco desconfortável e mesmo assim lindíssima. Eu levantei a puxei para os meus braços e a beijei puxando pela cintura trazendo para mais perto do meu corpo passando a mão pelo seu vestido de seda, que continha uma fenda bem imprópria para o momento, eu a queria pedir em casamento e não agarrá-la antes disso. Mas Bella sabia como me provocar, desci minha mão até a fenda acariciando a pele exposta de sua perna. – Você ainda não me respondeu.

- Vamos jantar eu responderei tudo que quiser. – Ela sorriu, mas sabia que estava desconfiada de algo.

Durante todo jantar Bella falava pouco e olhava o ambiente, eu sabia que ali ela não tinha lembranças boas, as minhas eram, já estávamos na sobremesa ela estava cada vez mais nervosa com o ambiente e todo o resto.

- Edward porque me trouxe aqui?

- Lembranças ruins? – Perguntei.

- Não, mas também não são totalmente maravilhosas.

- As minhas são, desde o primeiro momento em que vi seus olhos e seus movimentos.

- Para de brincadeira, o que está planejando? Porque tudo isso?

- Não gostou?

- Gostei de tudo, estava deslumbrante Edward, você me surpreende, mas o local.

- Pense somente nas coisas boas que viveu aqui, e me deixe falar. Pode ser bizarro, ridículo e que eu não faria isso nesse local, mas eu precisava pedir e eu tentei juro que tentei ser o mais romântico possível. E esse foi o máximo que eu consegui, eu sei deveria que me esforçado mais só que, querendo ou não foi aqui que eu te vi pela primeira vez. – Eu a olhei nesse momento e ela estava sorrindo eu puxei sua mão por cima da mesa, estávamos finalmente sozinhos. O serviço já havia acabado e como combinado todos haviam ido embora. - Foi aqui que meu coração deu um sinal de que estava vivo e que passou anos se preparando para amar novamente, somente a sua espera. Por dias ele vivia me dando sinais de que era você e eu o ignorava, eu ignorei por meses, usei da minha razão um escudo. Até que você rompeu todas as barreiras que haviam nele. – Eu me levantei da mesa e fiquei de joelhos a sua frente. Tirei a caixinha do bolso. – Isabella Swan, casa comigo? – Ela chorava segurando em minhas mãos eu também chorava a espera de sua resposta - Não vai me responder? – Eu comecei a ficar nervoso sem sua resposta e já estava rindo.

- Você tem certeza? – Como ela poderia achar que não? – Eu não sou boa o suficiente para você. Eu ... – Não, não.

- Você é boa o suficiente para mim, eu não me importo com nada, se você não quiser casar comigo é só dizer. Eu não quero que você se ache pior do que eu, eu te provei que te amo, eu não me importo com o seu passado e quando você foi acusada de assassinato eu estive do seu lado, mesmo que inconscientemente o tempo todo. Não me faça recorrer ao seu pai. – Ela riu. – E então?

- Eu te amo, e é claro que vou me casar com você. – Eu sorri e coloquei o anel em seu dedo.

- Foi da minha mãe, e ela sempre me disse que eu deveria dar a mulher da minha vida, essa mulher é você Isabella, independente do seu passado ou não, eu quero um futuro lindo e infinito com você. Com filhos, netos, bisnetos e o que mais existir. Eu te amo. - Beijei a sua mão e abracei pela cintura, ficamos ali quietos curtindo a presença um do outro.

- Edward, como foi que você conseguiu tudo isso. E porque tem apenas um poste de pole dance no palco e iluminado durante todo o jantar? – Ela finalmente havia notado.

- Eu comprei do proprietário, James alugava ele não era realmente dono do local, então eu comprei. É seu se quiser pode fazer dele o que quiser.

- Eu tenho em mente o que fazer com ele, mas antes, eu acho que nunca tive a oportunidade do meu ultimo show. – Ela se levantou e correu ate o palco e girou pelo poste. – Vem cá, você nunca teve a oportunidade de se sentar na primeira fileira, sempre te vi ali em cima, me admirando, me lembro de como meu coração ficou quando te olhei pela primeira vez. Você nunca sorriu de volta. – Ela se lembrava.

- Você se lembra da primeira vez que prestou atenção em mim, peço perdão. Agora por favor quero acompanhar. – puxei a cadeira até a frente do pequeno palco. Por isso a casa era um sucesso seu palco era pequeno para que o publico conseguisse enxergar devidamente cada detalhe da performance de suas strippers.

- Temos música? – Ela perguntou olhando pelo salão.

- Perdão, eu vou colocar. – Liguei o som que havia providenciado para a para a ocasião e mais uma vez Isabella Swan me enfeitiçava com seu corpo.

Subiu pelo poste e a fenda de seu vestido abriu mais deixando a mostra suas coxas, ela girou até o final do poste e virou sua bunda em minha direção.

- Quando você esteve aqui, pela primeira vez, o meu show não foi completo. Quando eu fiz um show só para você, eu não cheguei a tirar totalmente a roupa. Como meu ultimo show, quero que ele seja nudez total, com tudo que eu sei só para você. – Ela dizia por cima do ombro. Sorri, está preparando para o que poderia vir. Bella era uma montanha russa de emoções – Não que você não tenha me visto nua.

- Mesmo conhecendo cada polegada do seu corpo, eu não me canso de ver você assim, ainda mais quando acorda colado ao meu corpo. – Ela sorriu.

Passando uma mão pela fenda ainda de costas para mim, ela puxou o fio de sua calcinha ameaçando tirar e voltando a se encostar no poste, ela girava com maestria, descia e subia e eu não faço idéia mas parte do vestido já estava em sua cintura, e então ela tirou o sutiã e lançou para trás brincando com seus mamilos, ela me provocava, sorria e rebolava. Colocando novamente a mão dentro da fenda de seu vestido ela puxou a calcinha arrancando com um puxão de seu corpo.

Jogou a calcinha para mim que peguei no ar e levei até meu bolso, seu vestido logo estava ao chão também, a minha frente uma Isabella nua com apenas sua sandália de salto alto descia do palco em minha direção se colocando de quatro, rastejando como uma animal. Subindo pelas minhas pernas com suas garras, e se sentando em meu colo, completamente nua.

- E então eu consegui satisfazer todos os seus desejos secretos?

- Não, existe um que eu nunca poderei ficar satisfeito, o desejo pelo teu corpo. - Sorri me entregando mais uma vez aos prazeres do corpo dela.

* * *

... tem epilogo não vou escrever o fim agora rá!

**Phi Cullen:** Infelizmente não tenho outra fic em mente no momento, mas sim Esme apanhou mto pouco, mas não sou boa em lutas então já viu. Fúria, Revolta & Amor é legal também eu não tenho um momento favorito na fic, sei lá dizem que o lemon do banheiro é o melhor kkkkkkkkkkkk

**Ludmila:** Mto obrigada querida, que bom que gostou, enfim pois é vocês suspeitavam mas eu sempre corria vocês para o outro lado.

**Rosi:** Desde o começo eu escolhi ele, quando tive a idéia Carlisle sempre foi o principal para ser o assassino, apagar a imagem de pai bonzinho de vocês.

**Ana Krol:** Chega de Carlisle super pai rsrs

**Larissa:** Ficou uó em Eclipse, nossa prefiro o livro no quesito Seth, quanto Carlisle e Esme consegui o que queria, pais bonzinhos chega não é? Já deram o que tinha que dar rsrsrs

**MrSouzaCullen:** Eu não fico com dó não, sabe eu penso em um certo beijo em Eclipse e mando ver, Bella tomando na cara, Bella tomando tiro... ESSA VACA MERECE! Ok ok, respira Cíntia... ta é que eu tenho raiva dela por isso Edward não merecia, claro que ele Tb Jesus ao invés de ir e dar na cara do Jacob fica quieto eu nunca vou entender isso. Você fica sempre ansiosa, nasceu de 7 meses? Rsrs

**Bia:** Muito obrigada pelos elogios, agradeço mto é chegamos ao fim #mimimi

**Carol Cullen:** É claro que eu tinha que despistar vocês. Eu não poderia simplesmente dizer que era ele, então como todo o meu amor eu defendia ele, mas por dentro eu ria imaginando a cara de cada uma lendo o capitulo kkkkkkkkkkkk ainda estou rindo principalmente porque não posto só aqui a fic, e teve um capitulo que mtas leitoras estavam achando o Maximo a Esme boazinha kkkkkkkkkkkk

**Leeh:** Você também deve ter a imagem de pais bonzinhos e perfeitos, nem sempre é assim. Consegui chocar ahahaha

**Regina:** Hahahahaha pois é nem sempre aquele que é lindo, perfeito é o inocente.

**Deb:** Eu não sou má, apenas feliz kkkkkkkkk. E quanto ao assassino posso amar ele mas não impede de ter idéias maldosas com ele kkkkkkkk.

**Tati:** Você não foi a única a achar que era o Emmett coitadinho ele até ficou chocado com tudo e você achando que era ele, poxa! Infelizmente acabou, espero em breve voltar com uma nova historia.

* * *

**NÃO VOU ME DESPEDIR AGORA... ainda temos epilogo!**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh reviews...**

**Poxa... já estou com saudades! S2**

**REVIEWS!**


	33. Epílogo!

**Edward POV **

- Ansioso? – Emmett ajeitava minha gravata, já que minhas mãos não paravam de tremer, eu sentia a falta de minha mãe no dia mais especial de todos, sentia a falta do meu pai e de irmãos, não irmãos nunca. Eu tinha Emmett.

- Emmett, obrigada, eu estou para morrer. Se você não estivesse aqui hoje eu não saberia o que fazer.

- Edward se mantenha calmo, cara você só vai se casar o que tem demais. – Quando eu abri a boca para responder ele elevou a mão. – Espera, não responda eu digo... Bem no momento você está se amarrando, você fez acordo pré-nupcial? Você já contou a Bella sobre suas incríveis propriedades? E quanto ao testamento, quanto as clausulas do divorcio?

- Emmett eu não preciso de nada disso, não com Bella. – Eu me joguei no sofá e comecei a rir descontroladamente. – Emmett você vê TV demais. onde acha que estamos, na Inglaterra? Você acha que a Bella pode ter uma perna mecânica? Apesar dela ter aberto uma boutique de lingerie. E que ela desenhe algumas peças eu não acho que ela é a Heather Mills.

- Ou a Yoko Ono. – Ele disse

- Aquela mulher é o demônio, fez o diabo e acabou com o que o mundo tinha de melhor no rock.

- Eu concordo, acho que Yoko não é esposa, e sim a sogra do mundo do rock. Aquela víbora! – Nos riamos cada vez mais alto até sermos interrompidos

- Você mal se casou com a minha filha e já está falando mal da sogra? – A mãe de Bella entrou na sala da igreja onde estávamos esperando para subir ao altar.

- Não sogra querida, a senhora sim é uma boa sogra. – Eu me levantei e a abracei.

- Nervoso?

- Sim, mas o que a senhora está fazendo aqui, deveria estar com ela. Para que não fuja do casamento.

- Querido, Bella me mandou aqui para verificar se você realmente estará no altar quando ela chegar, o que não vai demorar.

- Eu estarei lá, mesmo que o mundo acabe hoje!

- Então vamos mocinhos, a noiva está a nossa espera.

- Vamos! – Emmett deu o braço para Renne e ela me deu o outro e saímos em direção ao altar.

Todos os meus colegas de FBI estavam presentes, os amigos de Bella de Forks os poucos membros de sua família e uma senhora muito elegante sentada na primeira fila, seus olhos verdes brilharam ao me ver.

- Edward, ate a senhora ali babando pelo noivo hein. – Dei uma cotovelada em Emmett e sussurrei já que o padre estava perto.

- Cale a boca que eu sou um homem comprometido, e em breve muito bem casado pela vontade de Deus.

Meus padrinhos que era Sam e Emmett tomaram seus lugares no altar junto ao meu lado e os padrinhos e os pais de Bella do outro. No local onde deveriam estar meus pais foi tomado pela senhora que sorriu para mim de forma tão carinhosa. Eu não fazia idéia de quem era ela, mas eu me simpatizei pela senhorinha. A marcha nupcial soou em meus ouvidos e a porta de igreja se abriu me dando a visão de uma Bella corada e sorridente estávamos a um mês sem se ver só nos falamos por telefone, ela decidiu que passaria o ultimo mês de solteira com os pais eu me sentia aliviado que seria em Forks, homem nenhum lá se atreveria de olhar para ela.

O caminho até o altar parecia uma eternidade, parecia imenso, eu olhava nos olhos de Bella e via minha felicidade refletida neles, eu amava essa mulher como nenhum homem amou alguma antes.

- Cuide bem dela, - Senhor Swan me entregou a mão de Bella que eu beijei e sorri ao sentir novamente seu perfume.

- Eu cuidarei senhor, darei a minha vida por ela.

- Eu não duvido disso. – O senhor Swan foi se juntar a sua esposa enquanto nós agora oficializamos perante a Deus nosso amor.

A cerimônia foi belíssima nossos votos foram feitos de forma que todos os que conheciam os detalhes do nosso relacionamento entenderam perfeitamente, seguimos para a casa dos meus pais que em breve voltaria a ser nossa casa, um lar para os filhos que eu pretendia ter com Bella e os netos que eu pretendia ter também. Assim como eu fui feliz durante toda a infância garantiria o mesmo a eles. Bella dançou com seu pai, Emmett e até com Rosálie que agora tinha um relacionamento serio com Emmett já que ele também havia deixado o FBI. A senhora que estava na igreja também estava na recepção, então eu resolvi ir até ela, eu não me lembrava dela. Talvez amiga dos meus pais ou até mesmo de Carlisle.

Se ele tivesse sido honesto também poderia estar aqui agora, se ao menos ele tivesse gostado e visto em mim o filho que nunca teve poderia estar desfrutando de minha felicidade, mas infelizmente ele seguiu os caminhos errados da vida. Caminhei até a mesa onde a senhora estava, impecavelmente elegante como na igreja mas alegre por conta da bebida. ( N/A: Hahahaha)

- Como vai a senhora? – Perguntei me sentando ao seu lado, ela tirou os olhos da pista de dança e se voltou a mim com o mesmo olhar carinhoso da igreja.

- Muito bem meu filho e você?

- Hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida. – Afirmei sorrindo.

- Fico muito feliz, você não sabe quem sou eu não é? Não faz idéia, não é mesmo? – Eu apenas neguei com a cabeça, e ela respirou fundo e passou a falar. – Eu sou Camila Masen fui uma mãe arredia, autoritária, idiota, prepotente que achei que o melhor para o meu filho não era o amor, e sim o status. Eu ignorei meu filho, eu perdi o meu filho. Por achar que eu era melhor do que todo o mundo, quando na verdade eu era igual a mulher que ele escolheu para se casar. Eu perdi o meu filho e não tive a chance de pedir perdão pelos meus erros. Por ter afastado ele de mim e de sua família. Pelo menos eu tive a chance de ver meu único neto casando hoje.

Eu deveria estar com uma expressão de chocado no rosto, a minha frente minha avó, uma mulher que nunca foi mencionada em minha vida e que eu também nunca perguntei porque achava que estavam mortos. Claro que me fez falta principalmente quando Emmett visitava os dele, mas eu relevava.

- E é por ele hoje que eu peço perdão por tudo, por não ter participado de todas as suas conquistas na vida. – Eu agarrei a mão dela e beijei.

- Vovó – eu disse a ela. – Vovó ! – Eu sorria feito um louco.

- Eu preciso do seu perdão, já que não tive a chance de pedir ao meu próprio filho.

- É claro que eu perdoou e meu pai também perdoaria. Eu tenho certeza. – eu sorria enquanto ela fazia carinho em meu rosto. ( N/A: Eeehhh Velha sortuda!)

- Fico feliz em saber, sua esposa é linda. Acompanhei toda a historia pelo jornais, inclusive que você colocou o assassino de seu pai na prisão. E que ele não está mais entre nós. Graças a deus! . – Ela jogou as mãos ao alto e eu ri.

- Ela é maravilhosa.

- Imagino, como sua mãe deve ter sido, quando você nasceu eu fui até o hospital meu filho, eu te vi tão pequeno e tão perfeito. Eu fui escondida nem o seu avô sabe disso, mas eu guardei na memória o seu rostinho e hoje quando eu te vi eu senti o mesmo quando o vi bebezinho nas mãos da enfermeira. Quando vi nos jornais sua foto eu decidi que era hora de perdir perdão por tudo. Sua esposa era como sua mãe, não é?

É... – Eu hesitei por um momento, não por vergonha de Bella, jamais mas pelo que Carlisle me disse naquela noite. – É sim, ela era alias uma das melhores. – Minha avó então sorriu.

- Claro, agora entendi, deve estar no sangue essa coisa, seu pai se apaixonou por uma e agora você. Sei que ela deve ter caráter e é uma boa moça e te merece meu filho, assim como você merece ter ela a seu lado. Bom eu em alguma vida passada devo ter tido esse talento também. – eu ri e a abracei beijando seu rosto, pelo canto dos olhos pude ver que Bella já havia terminado de dançar com Emmett e estava com uma expressão assassina para nós abraçados. Soltei minha avó do abraço, e fiquei segurando suas mãos. Bella chegou colocando as mãos em meus ombros dando um apertão. Eu sabia que aquilo significava ciúmes, mas ciúmes de uma senhora era demais.

- Posso ter o prazer da companhia do meu **marido** um pouco. – Dando ênfase na palavra marido ela simplesmente fuzilou minha avó com o olhos. A mesma se divertia rindo.

- Bella, - Puxei sua mão para que ela viesse se sentar no meu colo. – Quero que conheça Camila Masen, minha avó. – A expressão de Bella era a mesma que a minha inicialmente, a surpresa e logo após a vergonha por ter ficado com ciúmes dela.

- Muito prazer senhora Masen. – Ela estendeu a mão para ela que pegou e a puxou para dar dois beijos em seu rosto.

- O prazer é meu querida, me dará bisnetos? – Minha avó era uma mulher direta.

- Com certeza vovó, terá logo seus bisnetos. – Bella olhou incrédula para a minha afirmação. – O que? Isso é um fato querida, me prometeu filhos e eu os cobrarei quero a casa cheia deles, meus filhos e que todos puxem você.

- E ai vovó como está? Sendo bem Tratada? – Emmett chegou todo feliz.

- Emmett, mais respeito e como você?

- Oh eu e Vovó somos velhos amigos. – Ele piscou para ela.

- É por Emmett que eu estou aqui querido, eu liguei para ele para saber de você primeiro, não poderia matar meu neto do coração. Ele que me deu a idéia de estar aqui hoje.

- Obrigada Emm

- De nada, - Ele sorriu e se dirigiu. – E então vovó, vamos você disse que dançaria comigo. ( N/A: Ehhh esses idosos sortudos)

- Emmett, cuidado com a minha avó.

- Pode deixar. – Os dois saíram pela pista de dança, rindo.

Ficamos minutos abraçados enquanto os convidados se divertiam em nossa casa que estava todo decorada apenas para a festa pois partiríamos em breve em nossa lua de mel e voltaríamos em dois meses tempo suficiente para que a decoradora terminasse a casa.

- E então Sr Masen, aonde passaremos nossa lua de mel?

- Sim, Sra. Masen, eu estive pensando e eu tenho uma ilha particular que herdei do meu pai, quando morreu, eu fui pra lá após o que aconteceu a eles, eu gostaria que você conhecesse. Só eu e você. – Eu estava tentando passar a mão em sua coxa mas o vestido não deixava. – Bella, por Deus quantas camadas de tecido tem esse vestido?. ( N/B: Eu imagino o que o Edward pensou " Autorazinha Filha duma Égua"

- Muitas, só me tocará na lua de mel. – Ela estava brincando não é mesmo? Saiu do meu colo e foi se juntar aos pais dela.

2 Dias depois ...

Não ela não havia brincado quando disse que só a tocaria em nossa lua de mel.

Eu não podia esperar mais eu a queria tanto, que talvez eu até arrancasse sua roupa no avião mas eu não sei como Bella trocou de lugar alegando que estava mal e eu apenas fiquei a viagem inteira sozinho, sei que ela também só fez isso porque era uma troca com um passageiro, duvido que estaria feliz se tivesse uma mulher ao meu lado agora. Toda hora as aeromoças muito atenciosas me davam atenção atraindo olhares de Bella, ela quis brincar eu apenas estou jogando o mesmo jogo com as armas que tenho.

- Ai! – Ela cravou a unha em minha pele e girou os dedos em um beliscão. – O que foi que eu fiz, mal casamos e você já está me agredindo mulher! – Falei em um tom brincalhão mas sua expressão era de pura fúria.

- Isso é pelo avião.

- Você que começou.

- Você é um patife.

- Que te ama, um patife extremamente apaixonado, e louco para te levar para a cama. – Sussurrei em seu ouvido vendo-a estremecer sorri. Pegamos nossas malas e fomos direto ao carro que eu aluguei previamente, as paisagens continuavam as mesmas, belas e impressionantes. Bella olhava pela janela feliz e sorria a cada coisa que via parecia uma criança.

A casa era bem afastada praticamente escondida poucas pessoas que moravam perto nos conheciam, algumas haviam me visto quando eu estive aqui da ultima vez, outras não faziam idéia do que aconteceu comigo. Era o lugar perfeito para se viver, morar afastado dos EUA, pensaria nisso quando chegasse a hora de ter minha vida um pouco menos corrida, no momento meu único pensamento era iniciar uma família com Bella e sei que um bebe não deixaria minha vida mais calma, só me faria ficar pior nos quesitos super proteção e outros.

Quando chegamos eu não quis tirar as malas do carro, abri a porta para minha esposa, e entramos em casa, eu cuidei para que ela estivesse preparada para nós quando chegássemos joguei a chave em uma mesa e me sentei olhando pela janela. A paisagem que tinha, o mar só para nós numa ilha privada.

- É isso? – Bella estava parada perto da mesa onde eu tinha jogado as chaves, eu a olhei erguendo a sobrancelha como assim " Isso" tínhamos uma vista maravilhosa, deslumbrante, vendo a confusão em meus olhos ela continuou. – Eu poderia juras que assim que fechasse a porta você me agarraria e você chega aqui se senta e não me da mais bola? – sorri ainda mais, e tendo muitas idéias levantei e a encurralei entre a mesa e o espaço que tínhamos na sala.

- E você estava pensando que eu ficaria sentado o tempo todo naquela poltrona, eu aposto que você esta excitada desde que saímos dos EUA, você fez seu joguinho, agora você vai jogar o meu. – Coloquei uma de minhas mãos em sua bunda e apertei, enquanto a outra jogava tudo que tinha em cima da mesa no chão. – Você pensou em todas as formas de fazer amor que eu sei, e imaginou muitas outras não é? – Falei ao seu ouvido. – Vamos começar pelo básico ou você está pronta para muitas outras coisas?

- Estou pronta... – Sua voz não passava de um sussurro enquanto meus dentes percorriam seu pescoço junto com a minha língua, o calor do corpo dela se misturando ao meu.

Segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos colando minha testa na dela olhei em seus olhos, sua respiração ofegante se juntando com a minha, eu não podia esperar mais o jogo que eu queria, a queria pegando fogo como eu estava colei nossos lábios em um beijo furiosa pedindo passagem e sugando cada gota dela, coloquei minhas mãos em sua bunda impulsionando para ela subir na mesa e me coloquei entre suas pernas subindo e descendo minhas mãos pelo seu corpo. Ela puxava minha camisa abrindo os botões furiosamente, botões voaram pela sala enquanto ela me puxava para mais perto ainda, descolei nossos lábios em busca de ar, virando meu rosto para cima. Puxando o ar enquanto Bella chupava, mordia e beijava a parte exposta da minha pele, subi minhas mãos de suas coxas e apertei seus seios.

Senti os mamilos duros contra o tecido do vestido, apertava com força enquanto ela gemia alto e gritava, subi as mãos até seus ombros eu não tinha tempo para abrir zíper rasguei o vestido na parte de trás enquanto Bella levantava os braços para ajudar a retirar o que sobrou dele.

- Eu estou sem calcinha Edward, vamos logo com isso, eu não posso esperar mais.

Suas mãos abriram minha calça e eu as chutei para longe puxando Bella que enlaçava suas pernas em meu quadril e beijava minha boca com fúria chutei a porta do quarto jogando Bella sobre a cama, retirando minha boxer e subindo em cima dela, que me olhava com luxuria.

- Quero que grite. – Abri suas pernas, - Quero que dê gemidos altos. – acariciei suas coxas. – Quero que me mostre que eu sou o seu único dono, e que eu sou o único que consegue fazer isso com seu corpo. – Beijei sua boca trazendo seus lábios entre meus dentes. – Sua mente. – Cheguei em seu ouvido. – E ainda mais, em seu coração também, Isabella.

Abri suas pernas me posicionando a penetrando vigorosamente, sentindo as mãos de Bella em meu cabelo puxando a cada estocada, fazendo a cama ranger contra o chão enquanto seus gritos ecoavam pelo quarto, seus gemidos junto com os meus preenchiam o espaço. Quando suas mãos saiam dos meus cabelo elas percorriam minhas costas com arranhões até chegam em minha bunda me impulsionando para ir mais fundo. Parecíamos dois animais na cama Bella jogava a cabeça afundando nos travesseiros e revirando os olhos, sentindo o mesmo prazer que eu estava sentindo, ergui meu corpo um pouco para tentar uma posição onde eu poderia enxergá-la melhor e saber que era eu que fazia isso com ela.

- Edward... Edward... – Ela gemia gritava enquanto eu ria, contendo minha própria excitação no momento eu queria ver e sentir o prazer dela. Era tudo por ela, sempre.

- Grita, grita meu nome. Grita porra! – Eu respondia entre o dentes.

Bella chegou ao orgasmo furiosa gritando meu nome, enquanto eu continuava estocando apreciando seu corpo acariciando o meu, quando eu menos esperei Bella nos girava pela cama agora em cima de mim, rebolando e subindo e descendo pelo meu corpo, ela sorria, e apertava meu membro em sua vagina ela agarrou a cabeceira da cama para ajudá-la enquanto eu fiz o mesmo com sua cintura subindo e descendo rapidamente sentindo meu próprio orgasmo chegar junto com o segundo dela. Ofegantes Bella caiu sobre meu peito ofegante, ronronando como um gato satisfeito, minhas mãos em seus cabelos e adormecemos assim grudados, exaustos pela viagem e pelo esforço infinitamente prazeroso.

Pela manhã acordei mais cedo, e fui até o carro buscar nossas malas e meu notebook, eu ainda não estava completamente fora do FBI, Sam me pediu para que o ajudasse quando precisasse, apesar da minha empresa com Emmett, nós. Emmett ainda escondendo de sua futura esposa éramos uma espécie de consultores e ajudávamos de vez em quando Bella sabia disso, não havia gostado mas aceitou, coisa que eu duvido que Rosálie faria. Quando voltei para o quarto com o notebook na mão Bella já estava acordada lançando um olhar furioso para a minha mão.

- Pensei que estivéssemos em Lua de Mel e você me pega isso. – Apontou para o notebook.

- Estamos meu amor, mas eu ainda tenho duas coisas importantes para tratar, depois eu serei todo seu. – Me deitei ao seu lado ligando o notebook esperando meus emails carregarem.

- Vai ficar com isso a Lua de Mel toda? – Ela fez uma cara emburrada. – Eu pensei ter deixado bem claro ontem a noite que não estou aqui para brincar. – Eu ri.

- Muito menos eu, alias somente se for com seu corpo.

- Tudo aqui é tão lindo. – Ela suspirou se aconchegando em meu peito.

- Não digo isso, olhando para você agora, o mar não é tão belo quanto você. ( N/A: Rá Vampirizou! )

- Vamos ver em alguns minutos quando toda essa neblina se dissipar e o sol aparecer fortemente se continuara com essa sua opinião.

- Minha opinião nunca mudará, não com você ao meu lado, minha opinião será a mesma sempre. – Ela se levantou me beijando. – Eu te amo, - Disse ainda colado aos seus lábios, sorrindo.

- Eu também te amo, muito, mas enquanto você continua com o seu brinquedinho. – Ela pulou da cama. – Não brincará nada que tenha aqui. – Somente de calcinha ela apontou para o próprio corpo. – Vou ver o sol "nascer" quando achar que todos os seus emails estão devidamente respondidos, venha se juntar a mera mortal. – Disse ácida abrindo a porta que dava diretamente para a praia.

Fiquei ali por minutos olhando ela andando em direção ao mar, seu quadril balançando e virei apenas um momento para o notebook encarando milhares de mensagens, de Sam, Emmett, Nahuel que agora era o sub diretor do FBI. Todos urgentes, mas a visão dos quadris de Bella balançando em uma calcinha minúscula me chamavam agarrei o celular, e fui atrás dela.

Olhei para o celular esperando sinal, enquanto o mesmo apitava com várias mensagens recebidas, a neblina começava a se dissipar e mostrar o mar, estava com uma coloração diferente, Bella olhou para mim que a seguia e sorriu me chamando com os dedos, seu cabelo voava com o vento mas a coloração do mar ainda me chamava a atenção. Não era algo natural que acontecesse. Quando Bella estava perto eu gritei.

- Bella não entre aí. – Ela sorriu. – Bella! – Corri atrás dela puxando-a tempo.

Como se por mágica metade da neblina se dissipou nos revelando que a coloração do mar não era exatamente por algumas algas marinhas, muito menos poluição. Sangue, no momento que meu celular tocou Bella parada olhando para o mesmo que eu em choque, quieta contra meu peito.

- Edward, me desculpe por atrapalhar sua lua de mel. – Era Sam. - Mas recebemos vários vídeos supostamente do premiê Frances sendo assassinado, como sei que você está na Grécia pensei que pudesse ver se isso é realmente verdade. – Fiquei mudo apenas olhando o corpo sem rosto boiando em seu próprio sangue misturado a água do mar.

- Sam, como foi assassinado este homem, no vídeo. – Falei pela primeira vez, Bella agora se virou colocando seu rosto contra o meu peito. Não era uma cena fácil de se ver.

- Edward, ele supostamente teve seu rosto removido, após tiros. Ele estava na Grécia também e não estamos conseguindo entrar em contato.

- Sam, acho que acabei de encontrar o corpo do Premiê.

**FIM! **

**

* * *

**

Obrigada a todos os comentários, eu amei todos eles, espero comentários neste capitulo e por favor leiam os agradecimentos... Eu não gosto de despedidas então...

Mimimi

**Não se esqueçam da ultima Review...**


	34. Agradecimentos

Bem eu não iria fazer dessa vez, mas eu me lembrei de um momento muito importante na fic, e não é um capitulo, não é uma palavra.

Logo no começo da fic a minha mãe sofreu um AVC e eu lembro muito bem que todas vocês me apoiaram me mandaram muita energia positiva. Hoje graças a toda essa energia a todas as orações que vocês fizeram ela está bem, e eu só tenho a agradecer todas vocês. Por tudo, por lerem por compartilharem suas opiniões por me ajudar a compor a historia, sem vocês essa historia não teria ido adiante. Lembro que quando avisei que talvez tivesse problemas para postar por conta de tudo, todas me deram apoio, algumas me contaram coisas que não se conta assim para qualquer pessoa. Me senti feliz com isso eu senti que além de leitoras eu também adquiri amigas, amigas importantes que serão lembradas sempre.

**Alice Sophie Cullen**

**Phi Cullen**

**Ana Krol**

**MrSouza Cullen**

**Tati Cullen H. e Nina Rickman**

**Leeh Scofield**

**Larissa**

**Cathy Cullen**

**Regina Swan Cullen**

**Ludmilaaa**

**natfurlan**

_Se esqueci alguém perdão, eu lembro quem comentou mais nos últimos capítulos ou quem comenta sempre. _

Obrigada por gastarem um tempo lendo, por gastarem um tempo comentando!

Muito obrigada! Tudo que vocês me ajudaram, tudo que desejaram para mim eu desejo a vocês em dobro.

Até a próxima |0/

**S2**

_Cíntia_


	35. Vem gente!

Vamos fazer o marketing / convite para saírem da moitinha e comparecerem a nova fic.

* * *

_Um Crime Perfeito. _

**Resumo:**

O Marido de Isabella fora assassinado!

James Swan o premiê da França foi assassinado de maneira brutal. Sua esposa presenciou o fato, desde então muito abalada, foi parar em uma clinica, meses se passam e nenhum sinal do Assassino. Bella nunca quis falar sobre o assunto, e diz não se lembrar dos fatos e nem do rosto do assassino. Uma nova onda de assassinatos vem ocorrendo. Premiês, Ministros, Gângsters.

Todos são assassinados da mesma forma que marido de Bella, ou pior ela por sua vez está bem e quer recomeçar sua vida, infelizmente o assassino de seu marido não pensa da mesma forma. Bella sofrerá as conseqüências de ter sido tão fiel ao marido, até na hora de sua morte. O assassino quer que ela pague com sua vida, mas será que o Agente do FBI Edward Cullen irá deixar isso acontecer?

**www. fanfiction . net /s/6933060/2**

* * *

**Esperando pelas leitoras =D **


End file.
